La Magie De Gaïa
by calileane
Summary: Harry fait un vœu qui va changer l'histoire de la magie… en l'envoyant dans le passé. Maraudeurs et créatures de légendes croisent son chemin. TERMINE.
1. Prologue

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note de l'auteur** : L'histoire se déroule l'été après la mort de Sirius et est totalement AU.

**Disclaimer**:les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

**Résumé :** Harry fait un vœu qui va changer l'histoire de la magie… en l'envoyant dans le passé. Changé, amnésique, il poursuit le chemin de sa destinée.

* * *

**Prologue**

L'été était inhabituellement froid cette année là. Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant que pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley Dursley se retrouve dans une librairie, où une pluie abondante l'avait obligé à se réfugier.

Et bien qu'il ne fasse pas souvent preuve d'intelligence, il avait appris depuis longtemps l'art d'utiliser ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour heurter son cousin. Hors, voilà qu'en essayant vainement de trouver une bande dessinée dans une librairie de livre ancien, il fit une découverte extraordinaire. Un vieux livre usé, d'un noir d'encre, porté sur sa couverture un titre aux lettres dorées qu'il savait attirerait beaucoup d'ennui à son très cher cousin. « La Magie de Gaïa ». Toute personne vivant au numéro **4, Privet Drive Little Winning **_**Surey**_, connaissait la règle du mot à ne pas proférer. Magie était un tabou dont la prononciation attirait les pires conséquences… sur son très cher cousin bien entendu. Ce n'était que pure chance que Dudley ait sur lui la somme voulue pour son achat. Quoique s'il avait été plus intelligent, ou plus ouvert à cet incroyable monde magique, il aurait trouvé un peu plus étrange qu'il pleuve en été, qu'il soit entré dans une librairie, et qu'il ait la somme exacte pour un livre ancien qui aurait normalement du coûter bien plus cher. Mais bien sûr, s'il avait réfléchi, il aurait juste pensé que Harry Potter était encore une fois responsable pour ces évènements surnaturels. Oh combien il aurait vu juste ! Pour la première fois de sa vie. La plus vieille magie du monde s'était mise en place pour Harry, et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Dudley entrait dans un grand fracas dans la chambre de Harry, et jetait le livre sur le jeune garçon étonné.

« Joyeux anniversaire en avance Potter ! » cracha-t-il avant de disparaître à nouveau après avoir claquer la porte violemment.

Le bruit attira un Oncle Vernon des plus énervé, que la séance d'abuse du matin n'avait pas encore réussi à calmer. Déjà extrêmement affaibli par les coups qu'il avait reçus ce jour-là, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son oncle surgit en vociférant les obscénités habituelles aperçut le titre du livre, se jeta sur son neveu, et frappa. Cela sembla durer des heures. Ce qui fut le cas. Once Vernon avait perdu son travail deux jours avant le début des vacances d'été. Et dés que Harry avait posé pied dans la maison ce matin même, la violence s'était abattue sur le garçon. Dans la vague d'agonie que chaque coups provoquait en lui, Harry avait conscience de deux choses : rien au monde ne viendrait le sauver de sa famille, et il ne survivrait pas à cet été. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose dans son état actuel : serrer fort contre sa poitrine le livre maudit qui venait de déclencher la pire colère possible chez son oncle.

Quand la brume de ténèbre qui l'avait envahi se dissipa, il était à nouveau seul, terriblement seul. Incapable de se traîner jusqu'à son lit, et tout autant incapable de replonger dans une douce inconscience, il fit la chose logique : il appuya son dos au mur, précairement assis, et commença à lire. La magie était la première chose au monde qui avait apporté de la joie dans sa vie. Même si ce livre avait accéléré la réaction de Vernon, cela n'en était pas la cause originelle.

Bien des heures plus tard, lorsque sa tante fit glisser un plateau de pain moisis avec un verre d'eau d'une étrange couleur, il n'arrêta pas sa lecture. Il passa la nuit ainsi, plongé dans un océan de mots.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note de l'auteur : L'histoire **se déroule l'été après la mort de Sirius et est totalement AU.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

**Résumé : **Harry fait un vœu qui va changer l'histoire de la magie… en l'envoyant dans le passé. Mais Harry en est changé, tel était le prix qu'il avait à payer. (Rime involontaire… )

**Chap. 1**

Quel livre étrange ! On aurait dit une vieille légende. L'une de ces histoires impossibles que même les sorciers ne croyaient pas.

C'était l'histoire de Gaïa, terre, berceau de l'humanité, déesse de la vie. L'histoire de tout ce qui fut créé. Et comment le monde failli être détruit. Dans son désespoir de voir tous ses enfants mourir, Gaïa fit un vœu.

« Qu'à travers temps et espace se produise la seule chose capable de tous les sauver »… Elle savait faisant ce vœu que tout été possible, qu'elle pouvait être détruite ne laissant que sa coquille vide, la terre, pour que les autres survivent… Ou bien les ténèbres, pouvaient régner… Ou la lumière… Quoiqu'elle comprenne que lumière ou ténèbre n'étaient que la moitié d'un même jour. Peu importe qui gouverne, les deux existeront toujours…. Ainsi, son vœu fut exaucé. Elle remonta à l'aube de la création… Et fit naître la magie, berceau des ténèbres et de la lumière. Là où les élus, ses enfants magiques (humains et créatures) appartiendraient aux deux faces du jour. Devenant la déesse de la magie par-dessus tous ses titres, elle sauva l'éternité.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que les sorciers apprenaient sur l'apparition de la magie. D'ailleurs ils n'en apprenaient pas grand-chose. A part que les purs sangs étaient les familles qui avaient toujours possédé de la magie. Mais d'où venait la magie ? Harry n'avait jamais eu ce cours-là à l'école. A moins qu'il ait dormi ce jour-là, après tout qui pouvait rester réveiller en cours d'histoire de la magie, à part Hermione !

Mais maintenant, il savait tout de la magie et du monde et de l'éternité. Il savait tout du vœu. Comprenant douloureusement que le vœu ne devait être fait que pour le bien de tous (comme Dumbledore disait toujours « pour le bien de tous ».) Mais, dans son état fiévreux, Harry percevait plus que ce que le sorcier n'avait jamais perçut. Là où L'homme voyait la démise de Voldemort et la survie de la lumière, Harry compris que toutes les créatures des ténèbres alliées au sorcier noir, seraient détruites, battues, haïes. Ne s'arrêtant même pas au fait que ces quelques alliés ne représentait pas la totalité des créatures. Et essayant de tous les faire disparaître, les sorciers détruiraient une partie de la magie qui fut crée par Gaia, se faisant détruisant le monde entier. Détruisant l'éternité. Mais que pouvait faire Harry, celui-qui-avait-survécu-pour-détruire-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son oncle quitter la maison pour chercher du travail, sa tante ne l'appela même pas pour préparer le déjeuner. Et elle ne le ferait pas de tout l'été, car Vernon avait décidé que Harry devait être enfermé, surveillé, empêché de détruire leur vie. Mais à ce moment peu importait. Harry s'allongea sur le sol, le livre à nouveau serré contre lui, laissant la fièvre l'emporter dans une torpeur nullement réparatrice.

Le bruit d'une voiture le réveilla bien plus tard. Puis la voix enragée de son oncle... Paniqué, Harry reprit une habitude d'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté : ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit… Pourvu qu'ils oublient que j'existe. Il se recroquevilla contre son coin de mur.

Mais ses vœux ne furent pas entendus. Son oncle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, grimpa les escaliers dans un bruit de tonnerre, et après avoir ouvert tous les verrous sur sa porte, entra et se jeta sur son neveu… Il reçut Coup après coup, entre des tirades sur des conducteurs ineptes et imbibés d'alcool, des sorciers déguisés pour détruire leur monde, gâcher leur vie. Des êtres inutiles, monstres qu'il faut annihiler… Après tout cela, son oncle disparu une fois de plus.

Et tout ce que Harry pouvait penser était qu'avait-il de plus ? Qu'était ce pouvoir que Voldemort ignore ? Que pouvait-il faire, alors qu'il était incapable de se défendre contre sa propre famille ? Perdu dans le tourbillon de questions, Harry tourna ses yeux vers le livre, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était ouvert sur la page où Gaïa faisait son vœu. Une déesse avait été prête à sacrifier son existence et son pouvoir pour tout être vivant. Que pourrait apporter le sacrifice d'un jeune sorcier et son maigre pouvoir ? Mais cela ne le retint pas pour une seconde. Harry laissa son âme et son cœur parler.

« Qu'à travers temps et espace se produise la seule chose capable de tous les sauver » À peine les mots l'avaient-ils quitté qu'il se retrouva plongé dans un noir étouffant. Il lui semblait que quelque chose sondait son esprit et posait une question. Sans hésitation Harry pensa ce qu'il avait pensé toute sa vie : que si sa vie pouvait servir à quelque chose, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il accepterait tout, vivre éternellement avec les Dursley si cela incluait la liberté des créatures magiques. Perdre sa magie si cela permettait à la magie de survivre. Il pouvait vivre avec son choix, si le reste de la terre était épargnée. Il savait qu'il était aimé dans ce monde, et il était même prêt à oublier tout de cet amour et survivre une éternité de solitude et de désespoir. Par amour, il pouvait tout faire.

Peu savait-il que cet amour était le pouvoir que le sorcier noir ne connaissait pas. Que son cœur ouvert à tout et pour tous était le seul sacrifice qui pouvait faire marcher la même magie que Gaïa avait utilisée. Car son âme sans limite ne pensait pas que la moindre chose soit impossible pour la terre. Il avait toujours cru que tout était possible, et même dans les ténèbres de son cœur, il avait inconsciemment attendu cette lumière qui pourrait le sauver un jour.

Donner tout son être à ce moment-là permis au vœu de prendre vie. Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 15 ans approchant de 16, disparu sans un bruit et sans une trace de la petite maison qu'avait été sa prison.


	3. Chapter 4

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note de l'auteur : L'histoire **se déroule l'été après la mort de Sirius et est totalement AU.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

**Résumé : **Harry fait un vœu qui va changer l'histoire de la magie… en l'envoyant dans le passé. Mais Harry en est changé, tel était le prix qu'il avait à payer. (Rime involontaire… )

* * *

**Chap.3 :**

Dans un autre temps, dans un autre lieu… Un couple d'une soixantaine d'années était pris au piège dans sa propre maison, tenu à respect par des baguettes magiques. Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués portaient des capes noires et des masques blancs, des manges mort. L'un d'eux prépara un sort :

« avada…

Une brillante lumière surgit engouffrant la pièce dans sa chaleur. Quand l'homme visé par le sorcier pu enfin voir, les yeux à demi fermés, un adolescent apparus dans les airs, au-dessus de son attaquant et tomba. Dans la confusion, l'homme saisit la baguette du mange mort, récupéra les baguettes de sa femme et lui, agrippa l'enfant et sa femme, se jeta dans la cheminée où d'un jet de poudre verte, et de quelques mots, ils disparurent dans les flammes.

« Poudlard. Bureau du directeur. »

Ils atterrirent tous les trois dans une boule de jambes et de bras entremêlés. Un homme à la longue barbe blanche sortit de derrière son bureau à cette brutale arrivée.

« William... Elise… Que… »

L'homme qu'il appelait William se tourna vers la cheminée, jeta de la poudre verte une nouvelle fois. Appela l'infirmerie de l'école, et repassa dans les flammes, suivit peu après par sa femme, puis le directeur. Il cria pour l'infirmière et se dirigea vers un lit où il déposa sa charge. L'infirmière arriva et commença à travailler sur son patient, à grand renfort de potions et bandages. Palissant à la vue de l'analyse que sa magie lui permit de faire sur l'adolescent.

Pendant ce temps, le couple expliqua au directeur se qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Le directeur partit appeler les autorités laissant le couple se demander qui était ce jeune homme ressemblant tant à leur fils James.

Trois heures plus tard, l'infirmière s'avança vers le couple, le directeur et les aurors qui attendaient.

« Il est sauvé. De justesse. »

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les tortures qu'il a subit ? » demanda un auror.

« Pas torture… Abus… »

« Pardon ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

« D'après ses blessures actuelles, et les cicatrices d'anciennes blessures similaires. Ainsi que les indications de malnutrition, tout prouve qu'il a souffert un abus constant tout au long de sa vie... Et la dernière session aux mains de son ou ses tortionnaires a était quasiment fatale. S'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. »

« Magie accidentelle. Il a du avoir un excès de magie accidentelle qui l'a envoyé chez nous. » Déclara Elise.

« Mais pourquoi chez vous ? » demanda l'auror.

William observa l'enfant et réfléchit…. Il sentait plus derrière tout cela, mais se sentait extrêmement calme. Et extrêmement protecteur de l'enfant. Peu importait les quoi et comment… A part que quelque chose au cœur de sa magie s'agita et une réponse s'afficha dans son esprit. Il ne pensa plus jamais après cela qu'autre chose qu'une magie accidentelle ait eu lieu. Une ancienne magie avait agis en cela pour le jeune garçon inconscient.

« Quand j'était plus jeune, mon frère aîné a disparu… son fils avait été enlevé par la famille moldus de sa femme, peu après la mort de celle-ci. Il est mort sans l'avoir jamais trouvé. Si je calcule correctement, cet enfant pourrait être son petits fils. »

« Il y a un moyen de savoir » déclara l'infirmière.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et lança un sort sur son patient. Le sort était précis… D'ici peu ils sauraient le nom des parents de l'enfant. Mais les résultats s'affolèrent, et aucun nom n'apparut…. Après quelques secondes, l'infirmière compris. Quand une personne mourait pour plusieurs minutes avant d'être revécu, la magie du sang était modifié, perdant à tout jamais les informations contenues dans le corps. Cet enfant avait été mort pour plusieurs minutes… et cela ne la surprenait même pas. Et aucun de ceux présent ne le fut non plus…. Quoiqu'ils sentirent tous une grande tristesse face aux souffrances de l'enfant.

Un auror s'avança et lançât un sort connus de très peu… il était réservé à l'élite du ministère. Et cet auror en faisait parti. La magie s'agita à nouveau mais cette fois, des mots apparurent au-dessus de l'adolescent :

« Harry Potter… Troisième génération…. Petit neveu… » (Inconnu de tous, l'ancienne magie avait trafiqué un peu, Harry était en effet Harry Potter, oublié le second prénom…. Il était de la troisième génération après William…. Et il était petit neveu du frère de William… Que tricher peu être beau parfois  )

William sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant le petit fils de son frère aux mains de moldus sans scrupules capables de faire tant de mal à un enfant… Harry était sous leur responsabilité à présent, et personne ne le leur prendrait.

Dans son sommeil, Harry se retrouva dans les bras d'une femme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes qui chantait une berceuse…. Les paroles étaient pour lui, lui annonçant qu'il ne se rappellerait jamais de son passé, qu'il saurait juste que ses parents étaient morts, que personne n'était plus après lui. Qu'il serait en sécurité maintenant. Son cœur se rempli de chaleur… une connaissance infinie l'empli…. Il n'avait plus à s'occuper de rien, cette fois-ci, il serait celui dont on prendrait soin… Son vœu avait été exaucé… la magie était sur la voie d'être sauvé.

Gaïa observa l'enfant, son enfant …. Le seul de tous ses enfants à avoir souhaité comme elle les sauver tous. Le seul qui posséda le même cœur qu'elle… Et elle su que l'âme de cet être dans ses bras serait éternellement l'enfant de son cœur.


	4. Chapter 5

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** J'ai posté les trois premier chap. le même soir… et ai eu la surprise le lendemain matin de découvrir les premières revues. Cool (c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu quand j'ai lu… j'en suis restée muette…). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de donner votre avis. ET merci de m'avoir signalé qu'il fallait accepter les revues anonymes (je ne savez même pas où il fallait changer ). ET pour le slash, je pense que cette histoire fera sans… mais j'écrirai une autre histoire avec (promis).

**Petite erreur**… le précédent chapitre était marqué chap.3 alors que c'était le second… (Oups)

Je vais être gentille et ne plus dire un mot, voici la suite :

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.4 :**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry ignorait où il était, qui il était exactement, ne se rappelant que son prénom. Bien que perdu, s'était comme s'il était enfin chez lui, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé une maison. Il ne se posa pas plus de question…. Son cœur était rempli de chaleur, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, il était en sécurité. Il se souleva doucement. Surpris de n'avoir plus aucune des blessures qu'il était sûr d'avoir. Il se rappelait juste du sang, des cris, des coups…son sang. Il frissonna et se leva, trouva sans peine une salle de bain (peut-être un sixième sens s'amusa-t-il). Il retira ses vêtements après avoir fermé la porte. Et entra sans une douche. Laissant couler l'eau contre son corps, se fut comme si son âme comprenait le chant du doux liquide, un chant de soin, un sort de bien être et de douceur. (Il fut légèrement surpris : depuis quand l'eau chante t'elle ? OK, depuis quand on peu comprendre ce que l'eau chante…. ? Autrement que la version poétique qui dit que l'eau chante… juste parce que l'expression est belle à dire poétiquement parlant…. OUPS, confus, très confus, pensa-t-il…)

Il sortit de l'eau et se sécha…étonné de trouver une paire propre de pyjama. Magie…. La magie existe…. Il eut une vision de personnes jetant des sorts, des animaux étranges. Et la connaissance que la magie existait. Il se souvenait même de sorts, de cours,…. Tout était clair, à part qu'il ne savait pas qui lui avait appris tout ça… Et il fut soudain sûr qu'il ne se rappellerait jamais… une grande partie de sa mémoire avait disparu pour l'éternité…. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue…. Sa peine adoucit par le savoir que c'était là le prix à payer pour un vœu… un vœu dont il ne se rappelait pas… Mais il savait que tout était pour le mieux.

William était entré doucement dans l'infirmerie, soucieux de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme… quoique après une semaine de coma, il lui tarde de faire la connaissance de ce nouveau membre de sa famille. Le bruit d'une porte attira son regard loin du lit qu'il venait de découvrir vide… Devant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux sauvages atteignant après à peine une semaine (magie à coups sûr) ses épaules agitées de doux soubresauts. Une larme coulait le long d'une de ses joues…. Et lorsque William rencontra le regard d'un vert incroyablement profond, aussi sombre qu'une forêt, il su qu'il prendrait soin de cet enfant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (et s'il avait son mot à dire aussi longtemps que possible… un siècle si possible… il se sentait très confiant sur ce sujet…. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir que Gaïa elle-même avait décidé de leur donner un petit coup de main pour qu'ils restent vivant aussi longtemps).

William ouvrit ses bras, poussé par quelque étrange sentiment, et se sentit extrêmement fier lorsque Harry s'engouffra dans son embrasse.

Harry avait agit sur une impulsion soudaine… sans aucun regret… Heureux d'être entre ces bras… Enfin chez lui….


	5. Chapter 6

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Bon d'accord, j'avoue… j'ai eu une frénésie d'écritures pendant deux jours… j'ignore d'où elle est venue… j'aurais pu poster un chapitre par semaine quand même, mais j'avais envie de faire plaisir à ceux qui aime cette histoire.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.5 :**

« Eh, James ! Où sont les tourmenteurs ? » Sirius s'écria-t-il après qu'ils aient fouillés toutes les pièces de la maison. Il avait commencé à appeler les parents de James ainsi, après que le couple se soit vengé d'une de leurs blagues, en les tourmentant toute une journée d'une façon très originale… Dans chaque pièce que les garçons avaient visité ce jour-là, ils avaient étés soumis à un nouveau tourment : jetés du lit par leurs couvertures, attaqués par les peignes de la salle de bain, piqués par les fourchettes de la cuisine et plus encore.

« Nulle part en vue. Et il n'y a aucun message. » Répondit-il.

« James, Sirius ! Il y a quelqu'un dans un hamac au milieu du jardin. »

Et en effet, au beau milieu du jardin, derrière la maison, ils pouvaient voir une masse de cheveux noirs dépasser d'un hamac.

« Tu crois que c'est ton nouveau frère ? » Observa Sirius.

« Allons vérifier. » James n'était pas sûr comment réagir aux nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de ses parents au début des vacances. Ni comment il allait accueillir le garçon. Allaient-ils s'entendre ?

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la maison et approchèrent le hamac. James resta paralysé à la vue qui les attendait. Endormi profondément, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année était entouré par une dizaine de fées. Les petites demoiselles volaient le long de ses cheveux laçant des fleurs sur ses mèches noires. En apercevant les nouveaux intrus, les fées s'envolèrent brusquement, riant de leurs petites voies cristallines. Heureuses d'avoir jouer ce tour innocent au garçon endormi.

Le mouvement soudain réveilla Harry. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à temps pour voir les fées disparaître dans l'air. Lorsqu'une fleur tomba sur le coin de son nez, ses yeux louchèrent et il sursauta à la vue d'autres fleurs tout autour de lui. Le hamac se retourna quand il essaya de se lever, et il atterrit sans grâce sur le sol. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et éclata d'un rire silencieux dés qu'il compris ce que les fées avaient fait. Derrière lui un autre rire le surpris.

Harry se retourna doucement et ses yeux tombèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Son apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine accentuée par ses yeux gris. Plié en deux il riait ouvertement et sans aucun doute au détriment de Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en offusquait pas. Même lui avait trouvé ça drôle. A côté de lui, un autre adolescent aux petits yeux humides et aux cheveux fins décolorés. Plus petit et moins confident. Le troisième était celui qui l'intéressait le plus : il avait les yeux couleur noisette et portait des lunettes. Ses cheveux noirs, très ébouriffés, se dressaient en épi à l'arrière de sa tête. Si ses cheveux étaient plus courts, Harry aurait eu la même coupe sauvage. Et s'il avait ajouté des lunettes et changé la couleur de ses yeux, les deux garçons aurait pu être jumeaux. Heureusement, il ne serait pas difficile de les différencier. L'une des potions que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée avait eu le résultat inattendu de soigner sa vue défaillante. L'infirmière avait été incapable de se souvenir quelles potions avaient interagies pour donner ce résultat. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une ancienne magie avait décidé de changer un peu Harry. Ses cheveux aussi étaient différents. Ils avaient poussés et atteignaient après à peine deux semaines le milieu de son dos. Longs, ils n'avaient plus cet aspect décoiffé. Et cela rajoutait encore plus de douceur à son apparence.

James ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Les fleurs dans les cheveux de Harry ne l'efféminaient pas le moins du monde. Il avait juste l'air d'un elfe, ou toute autre créature magique aux affinités terrestres, célestes, ou tout ce qui pouvait lui passer à l'esprit. James ne pouvait pas se décider sur ce jeune homme. Sinon pour dire qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à l'accepter. Il suffisait de le regarder pour lui faire confiance immédiatement.

« Salut. » Dit Peter avec hésitation. Il avait été surpris de voir que Harry le jugeait pareillement à ses deux amis. Avec la même attention et le même respect. Habituellement ceux qu'il rencontrait ne souhaitaient même pas lui donner l'heure du jour après le premier regard. Mais Harry agissait différemment. D'ailleurs, il lui sourit gentiment, et répondit par un signe joyeux de la main. Mais ne prononça pas un mot. Peter ne pu empêcher l'interrogation dans ses yeux et Harry s'en aperçut. Le jeune garçon fit signe avec sa main qu'il ne parlait pas et haussa les épaules avec ce même sourire doux.

« Tu ne peux pas parler. Est-ce que c'est permanent ? » Demanda Sirius.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules de manières à indiquer qu'il l'ignorait.

« Où sont mes… nos parents ? » Interrogea James.

Harry sourit à l'effort que fit James de l'inclure dans sa famille. Il fit signe aux garçons de le suivre et les mena dans la cuisine. Il chercha le plan de travail avec étonnement, il aurait juré qu'il y avait un mot dessus. Comprenant le dilemme, ses trois compagnons cherchèrent avec lui. Le message s'était en fait envolé et avait glissé sous la table. James le lut à haute voix.

''Les garçons, le bureau des aurors a fait appel à nous pour une urgence. Nous devons nous absenter pour quelques jours. Harry nous a assuré qu'il pourrait se débrouiller avec vous. Prenez bien soin les uns des autres. Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

William et Elise.

P.S : Harry ne parle pas. Ce n'est pas permanent mais personne ne sait quand il recouvrera la parole. Elise vous embrasse tous.''

Les adolescents s'observèrent malicieusement. Quelques jours… sans adultes, une maison entière à eux seuls. Mais Harry saisit le mot et planta son index devant leurs yeux, faisant signe que non, il était hors de question d'en profiter autant qu'ils auraient espéré.

« Rabat joie ! » S'écria Sirius. Mais ne reçu qu'un regard fier et moqueur en retour. Oh comme il allait apprécier jouer des tours à ce garçon. Harry éclata alors d'un grand rire muet et bientôt ils étaient tous écroulés par terre. Harry n'était vraiment pas difficile à comprendre, même sans mot. Bien sûr, il veillerait à ce que les garçon ne fasse pas trop de bêtise, mais ne les empêcherait pas des s'amuser comme tout adolescent qui se respecte. Sans exagération, mais avec bon entrain et beaucoup d'imagination.

Harry les aida à déballer leurs affaires. Et leur fit joyeusement visiter sa chambre. Il y avait tant de bonheur et de fierté dans ses yeux, que les trois autres en furent réduits à se demander ce qu'il avait pu vivre qui le fasse retomber en enfance pour une chambre. Aucune remarque ne quitta leurs bouches, si ce n'est le cri d'allégresse à la vue du balai de dernière génération installé dans un coin de la pièce. S'ensuivit tout un programme de jeu de quidditch, et des questions sur les capacités de joueur de Harry. Qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre. Ils prévirent immédiatement un jeu d'essai. Il était urgent de tester ce nouveau Potter.

La journée passa dans la bonne humeur. Surtout quand ils découvrirent que Harry était un attrapeur d'un rare talent, encore plus doué que James. Le vent semblait le porter et le guider dans chaque mouvement. Sa grâce n'avait aucun équivalent dans le monde des joueurs professionnels. Ils envisagés déjà le massacre des équipes adverses à la rentrée lorsque Harry fit signe que non, il ne jouerait pas. Et son expression disait clairement qu'il refusait de faire parti d'une compétition. Quelque chose dans ses yeux les empêcha de protester plus férocement. Peut-être l'étincelle de frayeur qu'ils avaient entraperçut quand Sirius avait heurté Harry pour le faire changer de direction et l'empêcher d'atteindre le vif d'or. Ils se rappelaient tous que la lettre adressée à James au début de l'été parlait d'abus aux mains de sa famille. Aussi, Sirius se rabattit sur sa nouvelle expression préférée :

« Rabat joie ! » A laquelle Harry sourit doucement.


	6. Chapter 7

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **J**e n'ai pas tout écris. Et il me reste encore beaucoup à raconter. Mais ma frénésie a créé quelques chapitres supplémentaires .**Q**uand à les faire plus long… j'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire des chapitres plus longs. Je me demande s'il y a un enfer pour les auteurs qui n'écrivent pas assez ? Un endroit avec un bloc de papier qui ne s'épuise jamais et pleins de stylos incassables à encre inépuisable. Toutes ces pages qu'il y aurait à remplir…. Frisson d'effroi : ça y est j'ai réussi à me faire peur ! C'est malin ça ! ' ).

**C**'est fou ce que les chapitres paraissent plus longs tant qu'ils sont sur Word… En attendant que j'apprenne à écrire plus (frisson… fichu enfer à auteur…), voici d'autres chapitres qui attendait dans un coin

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.6 :**

Sirius avait du rentrer chez lui trois jours après leur arrivée. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une peur soudaine à son départ. L'air chuchotait anxieusement. Et le feu dans la cheminée avait pris une teinte rouge sang qu'il semblait être le seul à voir. Il savait écouter les éléments, et tous lui disaient que Sirius était en danger. James lui-même avait un air hanté qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et Peter avait écrasé dans sa main le message qui avait rappelait Sirius chez lui.

Durant les deux jours suivant, Harry ne quitta pas la cheminée des yeux. Il dormait sur le fauteuil, ne s'absenter que pour utiliser une salle bain, mangeait devant le feu. Et ne réagissait à rien de ce que disait James et Peter. Quand James lui demanda ce qu'il avait pour la centième fois, Harry pointa la cheminée du doigt. Et James fut horrifié de voir pour la première fois la couleur sanguine que le feu avait pris.

Le troisième jour, Le feu s'embrasa et éjecta une forme recroquevillée au sol. Harry se précipita, saisissant un sac de potion au passage qu'il avait préparé dés le premier jour. Il commença immédiatement à soigner le jeune homme, caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer lorsqu'il refusa d'avaler les potions. Sirius ne se rétracta pas à son contact, il pouvait sentir le calme pouvoir de la main qui glissé sur ses cheveux et son visage. Avec peu d'encouragement il finit par accepter une potion, puis une autre. Bientôt il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve, protégé de ses démons.

James et Peter, qui étaient resté à l'écart devant l'apparente compétence de Harry, se rapprochèrent et soulevèrent l'inconscient. Ils le menèrent à la chambre qui lui était réservé à chacun de ses séjours. Après l'avoir bordé avec tendresse, Harry les ramena à la cheminée et fit des signes agités dans sa direction. Ses yeux verts effrayés ne faisaient plus aucun sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage apparaisse dans le feu. Une voix féminines se mit à leur crier dessus, exigeant que Sirius la rejoigne sur le champ. Harry sembla se recroquevillé sur lui-même et Peter du l'entourer de ses bras pour calmer les tremblements qui l'avaient saisit. James saisit un vase de fleur et versa le tout sur le feu, fleurs et eau.

« Millie ! Millie ! » Cria-t-il.

Une elfe de maison apparut avec un pop violent. Ses grands yeux paniqués d'être appelé avec tant d'urgence par son jeune maître.

« Bloque la cheminée, vite ! »

Millie s'empressa d'agir. Et d'un geste de main changea le bouclier qui autorisait les voyages par cheminée. Elle décida de laisser les permissions d'urgence accordées à certains visiteurs et bloqua tous les autres.

« Les autorisations d'urgence sont en place jeune maître. Maître Potter a demandé à Millie de toujours garder ceux-là. »

« Merci Millie. » fit James appréciativement, avant de demander un repas léger pour ce soir-là. Après le départ de l'elfe, James pris Harry dans ses bras et le porta dans la chambre de Sirius. Là, il l'allongea près du jeune homme avant de grimper à son tour. Suivit par Peter. Ils s'endormirent au son saccadé de la respiration de Sirius.

A leur réveil, l'elfe apparut et déposa des plateaux sur une table près de la cheminée de la chambre. Sirius était suffisamment remis pour s'asseoir avec eux et manger quelque peu. Une soupe et un steak furent suivit d'une glace à la vanille. Peu avant de retourner sur le lit, ils burent tous un léger thé, et s'endormirent à nouveau côtes à côtes.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était absenté le temps de se doucher et se changer. Quand il retourna s'assurer que les autres dormaient encore, il trouva Sirius debout près de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu dans le lointain. IL flancha légèrement quand Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Quand il regarda dans les yeux verts, il reconnu la souffrance du à l'abus, Harry avait vécu la même douleur que lui.

« Ne pars plus. » Dis la douce voix de Harry.

Les yeux de Sirius faillirent lui sortir de la tête, tant il était habitué au silence du sorcier.

« Cette maison sera ta maison, notre famille sera ta famille. Reste. »

Une exclamation brutale les fit se retourner. A la tête ahurie de James, Sirius sembla enfin enregistrer les mots qu'avait prononcé Harry, et s'empressa de tomber dans les pommes.

Harry se pencha d'un air inquiet sur la forme inconsciente au sol, levant des yeux inquisiteurs vers James et Peter.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu viens de faire Harry ? » Demanda James, bien qu'il soit sûr que son frère adoptif n'ait en effet aucune idée de la signification magique de ses mots. La tête du jeune garçon secoua négativement.

« Tu viens officiellement de faire entrer Sirius dans notre famille. Ces quelques mots l'ont liés à nous aussi sûrement qu'une adoption. »

« Oh… » Dis Harry.

Peter éclata de rire sans cesser de passer ses yeux de Sirius, évanouit sur le sol, à James aux yeux agrandis de surprise à cette simple réponse, vers Harry au regard légèrement étonné. Lorsqu'un grognement indigné retentit du sol, les deux autres suivirent joyeusement son exemple. Sirius s'appuya sur ses coudes et leur lança son meilleur « bandes de fous furieux » regard. Mais ses lèvres s'étiraient imperceptiblement contre son gré.

Il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour calmer l'hystérie passagère, rassurer Sirius que chaque membre de la famille Potter l'accueillerait sans difficulté. Et que même si la magie avait été involontaire, cela faisait des années que le couple Potter tentait de trouver un moyen de le garder chez eux. Tout était donc pour le mieux.


	7. Chapter 8

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **O**ups ! Comme je les ais écrits avant de tenter décrire plus… celui-là est vraiment court… Ne me jetez pas aux requins ! Ayez pitié ! Est-ce que je peux vous convaincre ? En donnant quelques chapitres en plus ?

J'ignore si au bon d'un moment je les mettrais aussi rapidement en site par contre. Donc profitez en bien. (Partie se réfugier dans un monde meilleur. Aouch ! Je crois que j'ai atterrit en enfer, il y a du papier et des stylos partout !)

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

* * *

**Chap.7 :**

« Oh… » Dit doucement madame Potter. Son mari la regarda avec de grands yeux choqués, auxquels elle répondit d'un petit sourire malicieux.

« Cela faisait des années que nous cherchions une solution. Le fait que Harry ait dit les mots exacts qui étaient nécessaire au sort de lien familial, et le tout sans sa connaissance est un signe que la magie demandait cette action. »

Les yeux de son mari étaient toujours aussi ahuris. Avec un rien de « mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte je n'y comprend rien ». Et ce fut encore Peter qui éclata de rire. C'était l'été le plus amusant qu'il ait jamais eut. De plus il était rare qu'il comprenne aussi bien ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'il devait donner son avis, il dirait que Harry était une bonne influence pour lui. Il tourna vers William le même regard malicieux que madame Potter. Et enfin celui-ci compris.

« Oh… » Dit-il tentativement. Il venait de saisir l'implication de tout ça. Sa femme et lui n'auraient jamais pu dire ces mots magiques sans graves conséquences entre leur famille et celle des Black. Mais le fait que ce soit un jeune adolescent sans connaissance de ce qu'il faisait, changeait tout. Personne ne pouvait les accuser de tourner Sirius contre sa famille, ou d'avoir sous entendu par leur demande que les Black le maltraité. Rien ne pouvait être dit d'un jeune garçon qui accueillait un ami comme un frère dans sa propre maison. C'était parfait. Et Harry pouvait dire à qui le demandait sans jamais mentir, qu'il avait juste voulut garder près de lui quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Ce qui les surprenait tous était que Harry ce soit attaché aussi rapidement et profondément à Sirius. Mais là encore, Harry semblait ne rien faire comme les autres. Cela ne le gênait pas, il était un naturel pour le non conventionnel. Et il radiait de joie depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué les conséquences du lien magiques qu'il avait créé. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne magie, depuis longtemps enterrée dans les confins de l'histoire des sorciers, et impossible à défaire. D'après les livres, le sort nécessitait que la personne intégrée dans la famille doive rester pendant toute une année avec sa nouvelle famille après le lien (_sourire diabolique de l'auteur et saut de joie_). Donc Sirius devait rester avec les Potter une année… L'été avec eux, puis l'année scolaire avec les deux enfants Potter. Et ensuite puisqu'il atteindrait sa dix-septième année, il serait majeur aux yeux des sorciers, et vive la liberté. La vie était parfaite ce jour-là.

Quelques heures plus tard, un petit groupe composé du couple Potter, de Sirius et de quatre aurors, utilisa la cheminée pour rejoindre la demeure des Black. Tout avait été discuté en avance. Ils allaient expliquer calmement la situation à la mère de Sirius, empaqueter ses possessions les plus chères et tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Puis, ils rentreraient. Ils savaient que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. C'est pourquoi ils avaient avec eux quatre « amis », dont le fait qu'ils soient tous aurors était une coïncidence. Leur présence leur éviterait les cris de madame Black. Et servirait de témoignage de l'acceptation du lien par les deux familles. Le ministère ne plaisantait pas avec les liens magiques.

Tout serait fait avec le plus grand respect vis-à-vis de la noble famille des Black. Bien que les rumeurs à propos de leur traitement du jeune Sirius soient déjà nombreuses dans le monde sorcier, cela éviterait le pire de l'humiliation à sa famille. Et permettrait au placement dans la famille Potter de ne pas être contesté. Tout serait pour le mieux.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas, tard le soir, qu'ils furent tous réunis. Les aurors avaient rejoins le ministère pour faire leur rapport. Le repas fut une fête de célébration. Et les jours suivant furent les plus joyeux possible.


	8. Chapter 9

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **S**e dépêche de poster ce chapitre et repars en courant avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive à quel point il est court… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je m'amuse comme une folle. Si je suis motivée, j'en posterai un ou deux de plus

**P.S** : est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je n'arrive pas à espacer les paragraphes plus que ça ? Pourtant j'ai même essayé quatre fois la touche entrée entre chaque, sans aucune différence.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.8 :**

Peter se détendait dans le jardin. Il ne lui restait que trois jours à passer avec ses amis avant de rejoindre ses parents. Il allait de surprise en surprise chaque jour, mais il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde que ce soit différent. La présence de Harry avait changé beaucoup de chose. Peter était plus sûr de lui avec ses deux amis. Il osait plus, et parlait plus. Mais surtout il était devenu plus qu'une ombre des maraudeurs. Il était l'un des frères adoptifs maintenant. Il ne restait plus que l'arrivée de Remus pour compléter le processus « d'adoption » que Harry avait lancé.

Harry était le frère adoptif officiel de James, Sirius était le frère adoptif officiel de James et Harry, Peter était devenu le frère adoptif du groupe grâce à un autre accident. Encore une fois Harry avait fait des siennes.

Deux jours auparavant, pas si longtemps après l'incident Sirius (célèbre pour les cris d'horreur de la famille Black entendus dans tout le pays ), les parents Potter avaient encore du s'absenter pour accomplir, l'un ses devoirs d'auror et l'autre ceux de soigneur officiel du ministère. Les jeunes gens s'étaient donc approvisionnés en vue d'un pique nique dans la forêt adjacente au manoir. Après que le couple se soit assuré que les boucliers magiques étaient en place et qu'aucun intrus ne pouvait apparaître et les blesser.

Après une matinée à se chasser au milieu des arbres, un repas plein de potions aux résultats pour le moins incroyables (cheveux verts, langue de serpent, et autres transformations corporelles ayant étrangement pour thème les serpentards…). Ils se séparèrent pour rechercher des buissons de menthe fraîche qui poussaient un peu partout dans les bois. Harry souhaitait préparer un gâteau à la menthe qu'aucun des autres n'avait jamais goûté.

Peter avait choisi Harry comme compagnon de marche. Il s'était attaché au jeune garçon comme s'ils étaient vraiment frères. A l'abord d'une clairière, ils eurent la tristesse de découvrir un cerf grièvement blessé. A l'agonie, l'animal ne pouvait plus être sauvé, et l'air s'emplissait d'un chagrin sans nom. Le silence autour d'eux était surnaturel, à peine rompu par le souffle brisé de la bête. Il n'était pas difficile de voir les flans déchiquetés par ce qui ressemblé à un sort tranchant. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Impossible à dire. La seule certitude était que la blessure remontée à quelques semaines au plus. Peut-être les manges morts ayant attaqués le manoir avaient-ils eu le temps de s'acharner sur le cerf après avoir perdu leurs cibles initiales ? Dans ce cas-là, la noble bête venait de passer un peu plus de trois semaines dans cet état. Et il était trop tard à présent.

Harry s'approcha calmement du cerf chantonnant légèrement. Le son calma étrangement le roi de la forêt.

Les murmures devenaient une douce berceuse, que Harry reconnaissait vaguement d'un rêve avec une femme à la voix apaisante. Mais les paroles qu'il ajoutait au chant étaient différentes. Il racontait l'immense forêt au-delà de la mort, où le cycle de vie recommence à nouveau. La mort et la vie s'entrelaçant dans la trame des arbres. Triste chanson, si ce n'était pour les paysages décrits, la beauté de l'existence… la beauté de ce combat éternel de vie et de mort, de jour et de nuit. Tous d'une même journée, un même voyage, se répétant sans cesse, mais sans cesse différents. La chanson se poursuivait, passant d'espoir à désespoir. Finissant sur une nuit qui tombe dans une autre vie, la lune haute dans le ciel, le vent soufflant sa douce frénésie. Une étoile naissait dans le conte fredonné. S'était le récit de cette fin de vie du cerf et de cette nouvelle naissance. Plus l'étoile brillait dans la chanson, plus la vie le quittait. Pourtant il était entouré d'un étrange halot lumineux, comme un rayon de magie qui s'élevait et l'entourait… Les yeux de la bête se voilaient, mais l'air se chargeait d'une incroyable douceur. A la mort de l'animal, Harry cessa son chant.

Durant ce triste évènement, la magie qu'avait tissé Harry avait pris une vie qui lui était propre, entourant la clairière et tous ceux présents, les liant dans un sort plus solide que tout serment d'adoption était capable. Peter et Harry était autant frère adoptif que l'étaient James et Sirius. Leur famille venait encore de s'agrandir. Et à nouveau la magie ne pouvait pas être brisée.


	9. Chapter 10

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** j'ai tout essayé, mais impossible de les faire plus longs. **P**our ne pas gâcher ce qui en fait un bon récit, j'ai décidé de ne pas me forcer. Certains chapitres seront un peu plus longs mais pas de beaucoup. **J**'essaierai de me rattraper en écrivant plus de chapitres

**S**inon, pour l'instant je n'ai aucun rythme de publication… Mais comme j'ai un certains nombres de chapitres en avances et que c'est noël, je les publie. **J**'en suis à l'écriture du numéro 14. **E**nsuite, sois je ralentirait à un chapitre par semaine, sois ma frénésie ne s'arrêtera pas et vous aurez de la chance.

**Important :** **D**escription des particularités du caméléon trouvées grâce à une recherche internet.

**A**ussi, J'ai largement dévié de la chronologie originale de la vie des maraudeurs. Par exemple : ils sont animagus bien plus tôt dans le livre. Par nécessité, je ne les fais réussir que l'été avant leur septième année scolaire.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.9 :**

William et Elise voyaient leur famille s'agrandir magiquement, sans aucune possibilité de défaire le processus. Mais le voulaient-t-ils vraiment ? Ils se demandaient depuis les adoptions de Sirius et Peter, si Remus allait à son tour se retrouver embarquer dans la folie magique qu'était Harry.

Dans l'attente de son arrivée au manoir, James avait entamé une partie d'échec avec Sirius sur la table du salon, bien en vue de la cheminée. Harry s'était retiré dans la cuisine avec Elise et refaisait de son fameux gâteau à la menthe des bois, qui avait rencontré un succès incontesté par toute la famille. Le tableau était parfaitement familial. Mais les deux joueurs d'échecs avaient été pris d'une soudaine panique le matin même, quand ils s'étaient aperçus que personne n'avait prévenu Harry de la particularité de Remus. Car Remus était un lycanthrope, plus précisément appelé loup garou. Et Harry n'en savait rien. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à lui parler avant d'avoir demander permission de le faire à Remus. Et Remus serait difficile à convaincre, sa plus grande peur était d'être rejeté par toute personne apprenant la vérité.

Il avait été décidé par les parents Potter que Remus aurait le dernier mot, mais que la famille interdirait à Harry de sortir pendant les nuits de pleine lune, où qu'il soit à tout moment de l'année. On tournerait cette nuit particulière comme quelque chose que tout sorcier doit savoir et prendre en considération. A moins que Remus se décide à dire la vérité.

La cheminée cracha un jet de flamme verte qui propulsa un jeune homme des plus étonné à travers la pièce. Il atterrit avec grâce devant la porte du salon, juste au pied d'un adolescent aux yeux verts souriants. La respiration de Remus se bloqua de surprise, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui tende une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mains toujours entremêlées, il attira le nouveau venu vers la cuisine, l'installa sur une chaise et lui présenta une part de gâteau. Sur l'horloge on pouvait lire qu'il était 16 heure pile. Harry était toujours très ponctuel en cuisine. Un James des plus ahuris avait traîné Sirius après eux et se retrouvait à présent avec une assiette bien remplie et un verre de lait.

Sirius sortit 2 mornilles et les donna à James. Ce dernier avait parié que Harry les aurait tous à table pour 16 heures justes. Sirius avait compté sur le fait que Remus n'était pas du avant 17 heure. Il aurait du savoir que Harry ne prévoyait jamais son fameux gâteau si les invités n'étaient pas tous là à l'heure de goûter, sans une minute de retard. Comment le jeune garçon pouvait deviner restait un total mystère.

Remus observait le jeune homme aux yeux verts avec intensité. Il pouvait sentir en lui un courant magique qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Cela semblait important mais lui échappait totalement. Il du tourner les yeux lorsque Harry le regarda à son tour, les sourcils haussés en une question muette.

Le reste de la soirée passa de la même manière : Remus allait finir par en avoir un torticolis. Cette nui-là, ses deux amis tentèrent de le convaincre de les laisser parler à Harry. Mais cela n'eut pour résultat que trois jeunes gens épuisés le matin venu.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait lancé sa bande de frères dans un jeu de cache-cache qui avait bien duré deux heures. Chacun avait eu son tour pour retrouver les autres. James avait échoué lamentablement, mais il protestait que la forêt était bien trop vaste pour un tel jeu. Sirius n'était pas loin derrière lui sur ce point là. Harry les avait tous trouvés avec l'un de ses sourires mystérieux à la clef. Mais Remus, même avec ses sens de loup ne parvenait pas à attraper le jeune garçon. Ils finirent l'après-midi par un pique nique dans les bois. Pendant lequel Sirius leur fit promettre de ne jamais recommencer ce jeu-là, dans ces bois-là. Harry était plié en deux par la fin de la journée.

Une étincelle malicieuse résidait dans la forêt de ses yeux depuis sa conversation avec ses parents adoptifs le matin même. La « discussion » sur la pleine lune avait était enrichissante. Mais il n'avait dit à personne qu'il savait déjà la vérité. De toute manière il ne parlait jamais, si ce n'est pour les douces et rares berceuses qui lui avaient permis de rassurer Sirius après un cauchemar, de dire adieu au cerf mourant, et celle qui avait fait danser Elise dans sa cuisine après une mission particulièrement dangereuse avec les aurors. Aussi attendait-il avec impatience la nuit venue. Il anticipait avec joie de surprendre la petite bande de maraudeurs. Il savait que Remus était effrayé d'être rejeté, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent était de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait déjà pour lui. Remus à son tour avait répondu à sa manière : le loup en lui avait décidé que Harry était son petit, à protéger et aimer.

Harry avait passé toute la semaine à jouer aux échecs avec son nouvel ami, et même s'il perdait à chaque fois il rendait le jeu très amusant (ses pièces chantaient des chansons braillarde, et sa reine avait fait un streap-tease ahurissant). A l'heure du thé, Remus était le seul à avoir droit à un cookie, et son thé était une recette secrète de Harry que les autres se voyaient refuser. Remus avait été bouche bée la première fois qu'il l'avait bu : il avait ce goût surprenant de nature sauvage, de forêt et d'appartenance qui rendait fou de joie la bête à l'intérieur de lui.

La nuit de la pleine lune, Elise et William avaient décidés d'accompagner les jeunes gens dans la forêt. Ils allaient aider les maraudeurs dans leur première transformation en animagus. Peter était revenu pour l'occasion, et Harry était parti lire dans sa chambre. Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

La métamorphose en animagus avait était douloureuse. La première fois était toujours la plus difficile, et il était bon que deux adultes responsables soient restés avec eux pour les guider. James eut le moins de difficulté, et la vue de son animal fit couler une larme dans les yeux de Peter. James était un cerf, et le souvenir du cerf mourant ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la chanson de Harry. Sirius suivit peu après, devenant un chien noir cabriolant dans l'herbe (rien de tel qu'un animal joueur et espiègle pour le jeune homme). Peter avait un doute. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir, mais le vent souffla soudain un peu plus fort, et il eut l'impression qu'une main amicale l'avait frappé derrière le crâne en exaspération. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry et son amitié. Ce qui étrangement provoqua la transformation douloureuse. Quand ses muscles eurent finis le changement, il eu la surprise de sa vie. La potion de reconnaissance d'animagus qu'il avait pris avant les vacances avait montré un rat. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il se rappelait vaguement que si l'esprit de la personne changeait avant la première transformation, l'animagus en était modifié. Mais le miroir que Elise plaça devant lui avait quand même causé un grand étonnement. Il était petit, aussi vert que l'herbe sur laquelle il marchait, avait une langue et un corps de lézard. Il était un caméléon. Et il n'avait même pas fait de recherche sur cet animal là. Qu'étaient ses particularités ? Sa signification spirituelle ? Un peu perdu, il redevint lui-même avec la guidance de William.

« Hm… si je comprend bien il y a eu un évènement inattendu dans vos plans. Que je me rappelle… Un caméléon est bienveillant. Il peut se fondre dans son environnement, se rendant invisible. C'est un animal solaire qui aspire à rester dans l'ombre. Inquiet, docile, messager de la lumière, porteur de bonnes nouvelles, il est aussi celui dont l'humilité suscite la discrétion. Le caméléon est affublé d'une queue préhensible, signe d'habileté ; son oeil mobile est tour à tour symbole de prudence et de savoir. Je crois que je ne regretterais jamais toutes ces heures de recherches imposées durant l'entraînement pour devenir auror. »

« Alors mon animagus est un bon animagus ? » demanda Peter avec hésitation.

« Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais animagus, juste un bon ou un mauvais sorcier. Il dépendra de toi d'utiliser les qualités ou les défauts de l'animal qui te représente. Pour te donner un exemple, je suis un tigre, un prédateur. Mais je ne pars pas pour autant chasser d'autres créatures vivantes à tout bout de chant… Arf, mauvais exemple, je suis auror, bien sûr que je pars à la chasse au méchant. »

« En effet mon cœur. Heureusement tu ne les manges pas une fois que tu les as trouvé. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais exemple. »

Les garçons rire de bon cœur au ton moqueur d'Elise. Comme la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ils reprirent tous la forme de leurs animagi. Ils assistèrent avec peine à la douleur qui parcourait Remus durant sa transformation, l'encourageant comme ils pouvaient. Peu après ils étaient tous en train de courir au milieu des arbres. Se chassant les uns les autres, jouant joyeusement.

Lunard, car tel était le nom du loup de Remus, frôlait à peine le sol dans sa course effrénée. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi libre dans sa forme animale. Il se senti comme délivré d'un lourd fardeau. Dans sa joie, il avait dépassé tous les autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'arrêter pour les attendre, une forme apparut de derrière un sapin. La part humaine du loup s'affola, certaine qu'elle allait attaquer un innocent. Et le sentiment fut encore plus terrifiant lorsqu'il reconnut Harry. Mais le loup garou ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait craint, il ne chargea pas, ni ne grogna. Au contraire, il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe fraîche, et attendit. Harry l'approcha lentement, sans peur. Le garçon posa sa main sur la crinière châtaigne, et caressa la bête avec tendresse.

Lunard sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir. C'était comme si, soudain, le loup qui rêvait d'avoir un pack venait de trouver une personne, une créature du même sang que lui. Bien que sachant distinctivement que Harry n'était pas un loup garou, il le reconnaissait comme un membre de sa famille. La vérité qu'il n'apprendrait sûrement pas avant longtemps, était qu'il percevait le lien d'avec la mère de toute créature, Gaïa. Et ce qui resterait encore plus secret, était la présence d'un second lien qu'il accepta sans se poser de question : le lien que le Remus adulte de Harry avait créé et qui n'avait pas disparu dans son voyage dans le passé. Harry venait d'être accepté comme étant le « petit » de Lunard, encore une fois.

Il y avait aussi l'odeur de la forêt, et de l'air réuni… comme une créature entre ciel et terre, un mélange des deux, un courant d'air sur l'herbe, près d'une rivière, sous la chaleur d'un soleil d'été… Tous les éléments en une personne. Cela donnait une « saveur » attrayante à l'air que le loup reniflait. Lunard frotta son museau contre la main de son petit. Et Harry éclata d'un rire clair, jetant ses bras frêle autour du loup.

Ayant surmonté l'émotion de peur, puis de respect et de joie, qui les avait cloué sur place non loin de là devant un tel spectacle, les animagi se rapprochèrent. Leur lançant un dernier regard rieur, Harry embrassa le museau de Lunard et disparut dans l'air sans un bruit. Il venait tout simplement d'apparaître. S'ils l'avaient pu à ce moment là, les adultes du groupe d'animagi seraient allés le retrouver, mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser les jeunes seuls dans les bois. Ils attendraient impatiemment le lendemain pour poser leurs questions.

Le jour suivant, Harry était déjà à la table du déjeuné lorsque les maraudeurs et les adultes sortirent de la torpeur des rêves pour aller manger. Un bégayant Remus se jeta sur Harry posant sans arrêt la même question : « Comment ? ». Devant sa détresse Harry se contenta d'embrasser Remus calmement sur la joue, et de murmurer une douce berceuse. Les autres étaient habitués à présent à l'entendre chantonner à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'exprimer plus que ses quelques rares mots ne lui permettaient.

La chanson parlait d'éléments se joignant dans une danse sauvage avec un loup, d'un lien à l'opposé de toute entrave, libérateur et protecteur. Le vent entourant Harry pour empêcher quelque créature que ce soit de l'attaquer, le feu propageant sa chaleur en lui et à travers lui à d'autres, domptant le plus sauvage des loups. La terre les portant dans leur course enchantée. Et l'eau de vie traversant leurs corps et les unissant à tout jamais. Les paroles étaient rassurantes et magiques. Et encore une fois, William et Elise se retrouvaient avec un nouveau membre dans leur famille grandissante.

La magie avait été légèrement différente cette fois, Remus avait été magiquement adopté par Harry, mais en tant que figure paternelle plus que fraternelle. Harry venait donc en quelque sorte de gagner un nouveau père. Quoique William considère Remus plus comme un fils adoptif… L'étrange connexion qui avait pris place cette nuit de pleine lune fut acceptée sans difficulté. Et Remus gagna le pack dont il avait toujours rêvé.


	10. Chapter 11

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **à** partir de maintenant, étant donné que chaque maraudeur a été adopté magiquement par Harry, ils sont tous frères. Je les appellerais donc frères plus souvent. Sinon…

**C**'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie de l'histoire. Et oui je sais qu'il est court, lol. Je ne posterais pas le reste aujourd'hui… C'est noël, j'ai envie d'aller voir un bon film. Et de lire. Donc à demain ou le jour d'après

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.10 :**

Après ample délibération, et au passage quelques aveux (comme par exemple, que les maraudeurs avaient prévus au début de cacher à tout adulte leur transformation en animagus…), les parents Potter décidèrent qu'il serait plus sage d'aller déclarer les animagus au ministère, ainsi que d'obtenir un permis d'apparition pour Harry. Ils allèrent se préparer pour la journée à venir, puis se rassemblèrent pour le voyage par cheminée.

Madame Potter avait depuis longtemps acheté à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, vêtement et autres, mais elle pensait qu'il serait bon pour lui de visiter une part du monde magique : le chemin de traverse. Aussi personne ne fut laissé derrière pour cette journée de sortie.

Le passage au ministère, après l'obtention rapide du permis d'apparition pour Harry, força les jeunes animagus à supporter sans broncher un sermon d'un officiel sur l'irresponsabilité de tenter une chose pareille sans guidance responsable. Et encore heureux qu'ils aient fait appel à des adultes pour la transformation elle-même. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils aient passés plus de deux ans à apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur la transformation, alors qu'ils étaient aussi jeunes et seuls, leur valu l'arrivée du chef des aurors… qui discrètement les félicita et pris note que de tels jeunes gens courageux seraient un bon gain dans son département. Ils avaient aussi reçus l'autorisation d'accompagner Remus lors de ses transformations à l'école. A condition que le professeur Dumbledore planifie l'évènement avec toute la sécurité voulue.

La large famille abandonna le chef des aurors à la colère de l'officiel des enregistrements d'animagus, et se dirigea vers le plus fameux chemin du pays. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à faire visiter les lieux au plus jeune d'entre eux. Il adora le magasin de quidditch, dans lequel ses frères adoptifs lui racontèrent des tonnes d'histoires sur ce sport fabuleux, et où James lui acheta un vif d'or qu'il fit graver à son nom. Ce vif avait la particularité de pouvoir être réduit à la taille d'un pendentif, et Harry s'était empressé de passer autour de son cou la chaîne d'or qui l'accompagnait. Il avait de moins en moins de mal à accepter les cadeaux qu'on lui faisait, et il avait déjà commencé à commander les cadeaux de noëls qu'il allait offrir en retour, grâce à l'argent de poche que la famille Potter lui donnait. Et même s'il ne gagnait pas lui-même cet argent, il ne trouvait pas juste qu'on lui en donne temps, ce qui le rendait parfaitement heureux de le dépenser pour d'autre que lui.

Dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, William demanda au vendeur s'ils avaient la liste de livres pour cette année scolaire. La chance étant avec lui, il acheta le set de livre pour chaque adolescent au son des protestations de Remus et Peter. La famille Potter était riche et n'utilisait que rarement son argent, aussi quelques livres ne risquaient pas de les ruiner. Harry, qui devait être une année en dessous de ses frères, se contenta de sourire lorsqu'on lui proposa de se choisir quelques livres supplémentaires, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Ils se succédèrent ensuite sur le tabouret d'essayage de Madame Guipure qui confectionna assez rapidement leurs robes scolaires. Remus et Peter qui avait un peu d'argent avec eux se précipitèrent pour payer leurs tenues avant que William ne le fasse.

Ils firent une longue pause à Florian Fortârome, creusant avec entrain leurs crèmes glacées. C'est au cours de cette discussion, et après que Elise ait du utiliser sa baguette pour réparer un verre qu'elle avait renversé, qu'ils s'aperçurent avec embarrassement que Harry n'avait pas de baguette. Et n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucune magie tout au long des vacances. Ils s'inquiétèrent de savoir ce qu'il savait au juste des sorts et de ce qu'il devrait apprendre à l'école, mais la priorité était de lui trouver sa propre baguette.

Ollivander était un fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. Et le fournisseur officiel de Grande-Bretagne. La boutique où il proposait ses baguettes avait une vitrine poussiéreuse. Une chaise mince était réservée aux clients. Des milliers de baguettes s'étalaient sur les étagères, atteignant presque le plafond. Chaque nouvelle génération de sorcier trouvait son bonheur en ce lieu. Quand le groupe entra dans le magasin, et que Ollivander fit son apparition habituelle (mystérieuse à souhait), il ne tenta pas de dire qui avait quelle baguette. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Par contre, il trouva le nom des six présents qu'il connaissait. Seul Harry resta non identifié. Elise présenta son nouveau fils au vieil homme qui fut légèrement surpris que Harry ait besoin d'une baguette à son âge.

Quand Harry présenta son bras de baguette (blague à deux balles n'est pas passée bien loin ), les mètres entamèrent leurs mesures. Et Ollivander pu commencer à présenter les baguettes. Après de nombreux essais… et après avoir épuisé tout l'inventaire en store, le vieil homme fit une dernière tentative. Il ramena de l'arrière boutique des baguettes qu'aucun de ses ancêtres n'avaient jamais pu vendre. Nulle main sorcière n'avait utilisé ces œuvres, et il exultait d'elles une sensation de temps qui passe. Entre toutes, une seule eut enfin le résultat escompté. Des étincelles en sortirent, formant un dôme pareil à celui du feuillage des arbres d'une forêt. L'aspect était sublime.

« Saule pleureur blanc magique, plumes d'un phénix d'ombre, essence de larmes de phénix de feu…. Etrange combinaison, et très ancienne… jamais réutilisée parce que personne n'a jamais correspondu à cette baguette…. Très étrange… lumière et ombre…. Fabriquée par mon premier ancêtre créateur de baguette.» Ollivander semblait perdu… mais en même temps heureux que la baguette créée par son ancêtre ait trouvé son sorcier.

William avait cligné des yeux en entendant parler du phénix d'ombre. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait donné de leurs plumes depuis plusieurs siècles. Et il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois baguettes au monde en contenant une. Il n'était même pas sûr que ces baguettes ne soient pas enfermées dans un coffre fort de quelque vieille famille magique. Un phénix d'ombre était le plus secret de tous les phénix existants. Il était considéré comme une créature noire. Mais ses capacités ne différaient pas de tout autre phénix. Il pouvait soigner et rassurer par son chant. Le fait que la baguette comporte une plume d'un tel phénix signifiait que Harry avait une affinité avec les créatures noires. L'ajout de larmes d'un phénix de feu lui donnait la même affinité avec les créatures de lumières. Harry était vraiment un enfant particulier. Et il n'était pas surprenant avec un cœur comme le sien qu'il ne se limite pas à séparer lumière et ténèbres.

La sortie avait été un succès. Les jeunes gens se voyaient déjà retourner dans leur école favorite, prêts à jouer le meilleur de leurs blagues cette année là. Ils passèrent la dernière semaine des vacances à raconter à Harry leurs déboires annuels. Et donnèrent à leur petit frère sa première déception depuis son arrivée, et la plus grande de toutes. Ils lui avaient racontés certaines de leurs railleries les plus cruelles à l'encontre d'un certain Severus Rogue. Et il l'avait très mal pris. Harry avait du mal dés qu'il s'agissait de tourmenter d'autres personnes. Et, après plusieurs heures où il réussit à éviter ses frères pour s'autoriser à réfléchir à leurs récits, il fut rattrapé dans l'un des couloirs du manoir, et du affronter les jeunes gens. Harry ne parlait toujours pas, mais ses yeux disaient beaucoup pour lui. Pourtant ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Ses frères furent tellement blessés par le regard qu'il leur avait lancé des heures auparavant, qu'ils avaient commencé à penser avec plus de maturité à ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à certains élèves de l'école. Ils eurent donc une longue conversation, avec de longs regards de la part de Harry. Et après une longue nuit, ils se comprenaient tous mieux, et avaient convenus que la cruauté n'aurait pas de place dans leurs vies à partir de maintenant. Harry était si fier d'eux qu'il les embrassa à tour de rôle. Cela était une récompense suffisante pour les efforts qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'il était dans leur vie. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il y aurait quelques mots qui leur échapperaient, qu'il leur arriverait de se battre si leurs « ennemis » ne se comportaient pas mieux en retour. Cependant le processus de leur nouvelle maturité était plus qu'entamé. Et ils en étaient déjà largement changés.

C'était la première année où les maraudeurs avaient passés quasiment la totalité des vacances chez l'un d'entre eux. Les Potter en plaisantèrent avec les autres parents par cheminées interposées. Se moquant que sans ces monstres d'ingéniosité de tout l'été, certains d'entre eux avaient eu de « vraies vacances ». Quoique pour les Black (qui n'étaient pas inclus dans ces discussions), Sirius semblait être celui qui avait eu droit à des vacances… permanentes.


	11. Chapter 12

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **P**remière rencontre dans le train. La chronologie originale de Harry Potter ne convient pas exactement à mon histoire, aussi ai-je modifier à ma convenance (vous avez vu ? Je m'entraîne à jouer avec de grands mots )… **E**xemple : dans le livre, les maraudeurs deviennent animagi bien plus tôt normalement. Et Severus fait face à Lunard plus tôt aussi. **D**eux faits que j'ai modifiés.

Un seul chapitre cette fois. Comme j'ai du mal à écrire la suite, à cause d'une migraine d'enfer, j'ai mis le reste de côté. Avec de la chance, je reprendrais ma frénésie plus tard (moi aussi je veux savoir la suite de cette histoire ).

Un **Pack**, est le terme anglais pour **meute** en fait. A force de lire de l'anglais j'ai oublié d'écrire en français.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

* * *

**Chap.11 :**

Severus s'était confiné dans un wagon vide. Verrouillant la porte avec l'un de ses sorts les plus puissants. Il retira sa robe et sa chemise. D'un compartiment secret de son coffre, il sortit quelques potions et une jarre noire. Il s'empressa de vider les fioles, s'étouffant un peu sur la dernière. Alors qu'il allait déboucher la jarre, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la portière, puis commença à frapper dessus pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Severus se rhabilla avec hâte et rangea son matériel d'où il l'avait sorti. Derrière la porte, un préfet en colère lui lança un regard noir puis propulsa une bande de premières années dans le wagon.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place dans le train pour que tu squatte toute une voiture ! » S'indigna le préfet, avec une trace de mépris dans sa voix.

Severus se reteint tout juste de rétorquer qu'il pouvait garder des places pour ses amis. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'amis. Il s'assit calmement, d'une allure princière. L'air autour de lui semblait être glacé. Les jeunes sorciers s'installèrent le plus silencieusement possible, par peur de cet élève aux yeux sombre et à l'âme toute aussi noire.

Il n'était pas difficile pour le jeune homme de savoir ce que pensaient ses compagnons de voyage. Un coup d'œil suffisait aux autres pour se faire un avis des plus défavorables à son égard.

Il tourna la tête pour observer les familles sur le quai. Passant un long moment à sonder la foule avant qu'un groupe particulier attire son attention. Les personnes qu'il détestait le plus faisaient leurs adieux au couple Potter, les parents de James. Severus sentit monter en lui une rage qu'il réservait habituellement à son père. Mais chaque année, les Gryffondor apparaissaient, agissant comme si le monde entier leur appartenait. Et le jeune sorcier avait reporté sa haine sur eux, par dépit de ne pouvoir connaître le même bonheur, la même insouciance. Severus passa une main sur sa jambe droite, évitant avec soin de mettre trop de pression. Sa blessure commençait à peine à se refermer correctement. Il aurait sombré dans les souvenirs de son père le battant s'il n'avait pas aperçu une nouvelle personne avec ses ennemis. Accompagnant le groupe de gryffondor, un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans s'accrochait avec force au bras de Remus Lupin. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient au bas de son dos. Son visage était presque une copie de celui de James, si ce n'était pour l'incomparable tristesse qui l'entourait à ce moment, et le manque de lunette.

Son apparence était celle d'un Potter, mais sans la fierté à laquelle Severus s'était habitué de la part de cette noble famille. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi regardait-il autour de lui d'un air quelque peu terrifié ? Lorsque Severus le vit enlacer les Potter et suivre les gryffondor dans le train, il pensa qu'il aurait bientôt ses réponses.

Harry avait réussi à ignorer la multitude de personnes, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à Remus. Il avait quelques difficultés au milieu de la foule grandissante. Il pouvait sentir la pression de leur magie, de leurs pensées, de leurs regards. Il avait la sensation d'avoir connu dans un passé lointain de telles assemblées, et pas toujours avec des personnes aux bonnes intentions. Mais le pouvoir qui résidait en lui était nouveau, et lui permettait de lire les gens, de voir leur puissance. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air effrayé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elise le prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille des mots d'amour et d'encouragement. Il se tourna ensuite vers William et l'embrassa avec tendresse, oubliant entre leurs bras ses frayeurs.

Ses frères l'entourèrent et le menèrent dans le train. Ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment que James avait demandé à l'un de leurs amis préfet de réserver. Il avait tout arrangé quelques jours plus tôt, afin d'être sûr que Harry n'aurait pas à affronter les autres élèves aussi rapidement. Puis James les abandonna. Il avait été choisi comme nouveau préfet en chef et devait rejoindre les autres préfets.

Harry sortit un livre de son coffre et laissa les trois maraudeurs restant se lancer dans une bataille de cartes explosives. Il avait pris un livre sur l'apparition des contes de fées chez les moldus. Il était intéressant de savoir que la pantoufle de Cendrillon avait été programmée pour se rétrécir à une certaine heure de la soirée par sa demi-sœur jalouse. Tout ce que portait la jeune fille se soir-là devait aussi se métamorphoser en quelque chose de lamentable à minuit. Mais la marraine de Cendrillon avait entendu le projet des demi-sœurs et n'avait trouvé comme solution que de lancer sur sa filleule un sort général qui annulerait les farces dés qu'elle aurait rejoint sa maison. Ce qui eut pour effet secondaire d'empêcher la jeune fille d'utiliser sa propre magie pour régler le problème plus efficacement. Entre minuit et le retour au domicile, Cendrillon maudit le fait d'avoir une marraine aussi peu puissante et intelligente. Heureusement le prince n'était pas assez brillant pour comprendre que sa future reine avait elle aussi certains pouvoirs. Sinon, Cendrillon serait passée sur le bûcher. Les contes prenaient soudain un nouveau sens.

Au bout d'une heure, le sorcier se leva et fit signe qu'il allait s'aventurer dans les couloirs, seul de préférence. Les maraudeurs comprenaient qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard faire face à sa peur. Harry entama sa promenade, sous les yeux curieux des élèves. Il finit par atteindre les toilettes et décida de s'y isoler quelques minutes avant de rejoindre ses frères.

Entre ses souvenirs et le mystérieux jeune homme, Severus parvint à tenir une heure entière au milieu de jeunes de plus en plus bruyant. Il saisit un sac et y glissa discrètement la jarre noire, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes à l'arrière du train. Là, il bloqua la porte avec son sort préféré et se déshabilla jusqu'à la taille. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir.

« Oh mon pauvre ! Tu devrai voir un soigneur au plus vite, ces entailles semblent très douloureuses. Et… as-tu des traces de mains sur ton coup ? »

Severus jeta un sort qui rendit l'objet muet. Alors qu'il commençait à passer le baume soignant que la jarre contenait, la porte s'ouvrit. Il resta paralysé, sans comprendre comment quelqu'un avait pu passer un sort qu'il pensait impénétrable. La personne qui était entrée s'avança rapidement, ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Severus se retrouva allongé sur un manteau posé à même le sol, avec des mains pâles étalant le baume sur les lacérations de son dos. Incapable de comprendre se qui se passait, il se contenta d'observer le jeune homme au cheveux long qui était arrivé avec les gryffondor. Ses yeux inquiets étaient fixés sur les blessures, brillant d'un vert sombre rassurant. Severus était trop sonné pour repousser l'inconnu. Et les mains talentueuses faisaient disparaître toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Quand les mains glissèrent sur son coup, il sursauta et se retourna, agrippant l'inconnu. Il s'attendait à des cris de protestation mais rien ne venait. Le jeune garçon le regardait, non pas avec pitié, mais avec compréhension. Les yeux verts connaissaient ce genre de douleur. Sans réfléchir Severus le laissa continuer les soins. Quand ce fut fini, bien que gêné, il avait l'impression qu'un lourd poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Le regard émeraude souriait amicalement.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda l'aîné.

L'inconnu se tourna vers le miroir et d'un geste de la main y fit apparaître son nom. HARRY. Puis sourit à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Severus, perdu dans ses pensées, rajusta sa tenue et retourna à son wagon. Il passa le reste du voyage à regarder le paysage, pensant à ce jeune Potter, car il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Si ce n'est qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec James Potter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui. Pour la première fois, il pensait pouvoir se faire un ami.

Bien que surpris de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un dont il détestait le nom de famille, il ne pouvait déjà plus rien contre l'espoir qui l'envahissait. Autour de lui, le vent chuchotait. Et un peu plus loin, Harry soupirait de joie. Il allait se faire un ami cette année. Et faire en sorte de ne plus jamais revoir de telles blessures sur lui.


	12. Chapter 13

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **H**arry sera en effet une année en dessous des maraudeurs. Mais ils sauront profiter de chaque moment hors des cours pour se réunir. Et puis, comme ils n'ont pas toujours les mêmes intérêts, ils seront parfois par groupes de deux ou plus.

**E**st-ce que j'ai le droit de dire oups, pour le prologue que j'ai nommé épilogue ? (Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je pense que j'essaierai de corriger mes erreurs quand j'aurai complété la fic. En espérant y penser )

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.12 :**

Quand James décida de rejoindre ses amis, quoiqu'il pense à eux plus comme à des frères, il avait un air de défaite qui inquiéta le groupe. Mais dés qu'il leur expliqua que la femme de son cœur l'avait encore repoussé, des éclats de rire retentirent sans retenue. Seul Harry se contenta d'un léger sourire, agrippant son bras et le plaçant devant un jeu d'échec.

De nouveaux rires surgirent rapidement du compartiment. La reine de Harry s'était jeté sur le roi adverse et l'étreignait fougueusement.

« Tes…pièces…sont….hallucinantes… » Réussi à prononcer un Peter plié en deux.

A chaque fois qu'il jouait, les pièces magiques de son échiquier provoquaient des situations pour le moins gênantes et humoristiques. Harry ne s'en offensait pas, il trouvait le jeu bien plus passionnant de cette manière là.

James se lamenta sur le fait que même des pièces de jeu d'échec avaient droit à une vie amoureuse, ce qui relança les rires. Il se tenait encore tout indigné devant ses frères lorsque la portière s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à la chevelure longue et épaisse d'un roux foncé. Elle leur lança un regard exaspéré :

« Si vous avez finis de vous amuser, James est censé participer à la patrouille du train ! » Dit-elle dédaigneusement.

James en fut quelque peu blessé, jusqu'à ce que Harry pose une main sur son épaule, et lui demande muettement s'il pouvait l'accompagner.

Harry était intrigué par ce qui serait la responsabilité de James tout au long de l'année. Le fait qu'il ait senti la peine de son frère était aussi suffisant pour qu'il ne veuille pas le laisser seul. James consentit à sa demande et l'entraîna avec lui sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille. Elle les suivit le long du corridor, observant l'étrange conversation qu'ils semblaient avoir. James paraissant comprendre tout ce que le garçon muet disait avec ses mains et son expression. Quelques minutes de plus lui firent revoir son jugement d'un certain James Potter, immature de son état, habituellement égoïste et prétentieux. Tout de même déstabilisée d'être ignorée par le préfet en chef alors qu'ils devaient contrôler le corridor ensemble, elle se décida à parler.

« James ? Tu n'as pas fait les présentations. » Le préfet parut étonné pendant une seconde et se reprit rapidement.

« Excuse-moi. Harry avait tellement de questions sur la nature d'un préfet que j'ai oublié tout le reste… Enfin, je veux dire… euh… hm. Lili voici mon frère adoptif Harry. Harry voici Lili, préfet en chef. » Parlons de mettre les pieds dans le plat James, pensa-t-il à lui-même. Oublier Lili. Je ne peux pas oublier Lili. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas du tout oubliée…

Harry fit un gentil signe de main à Lili, un coup de coude à son frère perturbé, et entama une nouvelle étrange conversation muette. Avec l'attention de son traducteur favoris.

« Harry est heureux de te rencontrer (hochement de tête de Harry). Il s'ex… il s'excuse d'avoir pris mon attention, mais il est vraiment curieux (second hochement). Il espère ne pas trop déranger notre patrouille. Il promet de ne pas interférer. »

Lili écoutait, ahurie. D'autant plus que Harry était parfaitement content de la traduction de son frère. Comment pouvait-on dire autant de choses avec ses mains et son visage ? Et être compris aussi bien ? Par James en plus ! Harry lui lança un doux sourire qui ralenti la tempête de ses questions intérieures. Il serait intéressant d'avoir ce jeune homme avec eux durant la dernière heure du voyage. Elle accepta sa présence et, sans s'en rendre compte entra dans la conversation sans aucune nécessité pour James de traduire. Elle appris rapidement la signification des gestes les plus basiques. Et le visage expressif de Harry était d'une grande aide.

Ils « parlèrent » de préfets, de professeurs, de maisons, de choixpeau magique, de tant de choses que l'heure passa à toute vitesse.

Quelque part au milieu de tout ça, ils se retrouvèrent dans le wagon de Severus. Les premières années s'étaient répartis en groupes de discussions, essayant de deviner à quoi ressemblait l'école. Aucun ne posait de question au septième année. Il était un peu trop effrayant pour eux.

Dés qu'ils entrèrent les voix s'arrêtèrent. Les deux préfets leur firent signe de poursuivre ce qu'ils faisaient. James ne savait plus comment réagir à Severus. Après l'été qu'ils avaient eu, il savait que les maraudeurs avaient largement exagérés dans leur traitement passé du jeune homme. Harry résolu son tourment en se mettant en avant et faisant un grand signe de main à Severus. James aurait du savoir que Harry aurait trouvé le moyen de rencontrer son ennemi pendant le trajet et d'en faire un ami… Vraiment aucune raison d'être surpris.

Severus tourna un regard hésitant de Harry vers James. James hocha simplement la tête et ressortit dans l'allée. Harry eut un immense sourire, un dernier signe de main et rejoignit son frère et une Lili encore plus étonnée. L'année allait être passionnante.


	13. Chapter 14

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **et si j'en postais deux au lieu de un ? Voici le second.**

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.13 :**

Harry descendit du train, toujours aussi bien entouré par sa garde d'honneur. Lili, qui les suivait, s'attendrissait de les voir si protecteurs du jeune garçon. Harry fut guidé jusqu'à Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. La réaction du jeune sorcier était à l'opposé de celle des élèves qui voyaient l'homme pour la première fois. Aucun recul ni sursaut. Pas de regard hébété. Rien d'autre que ce doux sourire mystérieux.

James avait pensé que Harry serait plus effrayé, considérant son passé. Mais son jeune frère avait encore une fois su lire à travers les apparences trompeuses. Hagrid avait sans aucun doute été libellé « grand homme, grand cœur » et rangé dans le tiroir correspondant de l'esprit de Harry. James soupira, poussa le garçon plus près de Hagrid et après une brève introduction, le laissa au bon soin du gardien.

De loin, Severus étudiait le procédé avec intérêt, remarquant que son ennemi retardait le moment de prendre l'une des calèches les emportant au château. Il était tellement fasciné qu'il se retrouva face aux maraudeurs devant la toute dernière voiture. Alors que Harry était déjà dans l'un des bateaux sur le lac. Lili s'agita quelque peu, prête à les voir se battre, et fut d'autant plus surprise quand James fit un signe courtois pour Severus de monter le premier.

Severus ravala toute remarque cinglante qui lui venait à l'esprit et grimpa, inquiet de se qui allait suivre. Lorsque James se contenta de le suivre et de s'installer, copié par les autres gryffondors, il en resta muet. Lili jetait des regards interrogateurs de l'un à l'autre. Sirius hocha la tête en une reconnaissance respectueuse de son ennemi. Peter s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, et Remus donna un sourire rassurant au jeune homme au nez crochu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lili. Nous n'allons pas l'attaquer. Nous pensions avoir juger Severus correctement, mais apparemment Harry a su voir la vérité mieux qu'aucun de nous. S'il l'a choisi comme ami, comme je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'est qu'il le mérite. » Expliqua James.

« Nous promettons de ne plus nous en prendre à toi Snive… Severus. Nous aurons même à apprendre à supporter la présence les uns des autres. Connaissant Harry nous n'aurons pas le choix. » Continua Sirius.

« Et il était temps que nous agissions avec plus de responsabilité. » Rétorqua Peter, ce qui lui valu un regard indigné de Sirius qui refusait quand même d'appeler son comportement passé immature.

Remus sourit à tout ça et hocha la tête en accord avec leurs paroles. Lili était sous le choc. Elle avait déjà décidé d'aller à l'infirmerie dés la fin du repas, persuadée d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, et le temps de s'installer à table le directeur se levait déjà pour annoncer l'entrée des premières années. Il lança un regard pénétrant aux maraudeurs puis à Severus, agréablement surpris de les avoir vu arriver en même temps et sans dommages apparents. Puis appela les nouveaux élèves. De nombreuses têtes fixèrent leur attention sur le jeune adolescent qui dépassait les jeunes enfants. Ils avaient, en quelques secondes, notés la ressemblance avec James, et la douceur de ses yeux verts.

« Eh ! James ! Il est de ta famille ? » Osa un élève de leur année.

« C'est mon petit frère. » Annonça fièrement James.

« … »

« Bon d'accord, Harry est mon cousin, et mes parents l'ont adoptés. Donc il est mon petit frère. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je me disais aussi, j'aurai juré que tes parents n'en avaient pas fait un second comme toi ! »

James ne s'offensa pas. Après tout il était plutôt unique. Le coup sur la tête qu'il reçu, compliment de Sirius, le fit redescendre sur terre et perdre cet air arrogant qui l'avait repris.

« J'ai beau avoir accepté que tu me remette à ma place, ce n'est pas une raison pour taper aussi fort. » Râla James.

« Tout effort doit être accompagné d'un encouragement équivalent très cher…. Tu avais vraiment besoin de ce coup sur la tête vieux frère. » Résonna Sirius.

A leur table, leurs camarades étaient pliés en deux. Et la table d'à côté n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Attend un peu que les rôles soient inversés ! »

« Oy ! James ! Tu ne crois sincèrement pas que j'aurais un jour la tête qui gonfle autant que toi ! » S'indigna Sirius. Et reçu un coup sur la tête, compliment de Remus.

« Remus, ton timing est toujours aussi impeccable. Il faudra que tu m'apprenne comment tu fais pour approcher ta main aussi vite quand leurs têtes gonflent. »

« Avec plaisir Peter. Je t'enseignerais tout l'art de la main de la justice. »

Sirius et James leur lançaient à présent des regards noirs au milieu des éclats de rire de l'assemblée. Leur discussion avait porté jusqu'à la table des professeurs, et Le directeur de l'école avait cette fameuse étincelle dans les yeux qui promettait un futur enthousiasmant. Près du choipeaux magique, Harry secouait la tête avec un faux air désespéré. Il savait que ses frères étaient fous, mais il en avait reçu une nouvelle preuve. La vie était si belle.

Le professeur McGonnagal déroula la liste de noms et commença l'appel dés que les rires se calmèrent. Harry fut appelé le dernier :

« Harry Potter »

Bien que les regards se concentraient sur lui, il avait la vague certitude que c'était une saine curiosité. Et non pas quelque chose de plus lourd à porter sur ses frêles épaules. Il avait le souvenir de nombreux regards pleins d'expectation, parfois même méprisant. Ici le sentiment était léger et inoffensif. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et laissa le choipeaux tomber sur sa tête.

''Hm… c'est la première fois que je vois un esprit comme le tien. Tu as de toutes les qualités et défauts de chaque maison à parts égales. Je ne peux vraiment pas choisir. Je ne peux même pas te demander ton avis. Ce serait criminel de te faire choisir. Pose moi sur le tabouret et attend.''

''D'accord.'' Pensa Harry. Pas inquiet, mais légèrement consterné. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réaction du choipeaux.

L'objet s'adressa au professeur Dumbledore dés qu'il toucha le tabouret.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas choisir, il est parfait pour toutes les maisons. Et je ne peux pas le laisser choisir une seule partie de ce qui est lui. Alors c'est à vous de le placer. »

Le directeur en eut le souffle coupé, ça ne s'était jamais produit. McGonnagal se racla la gorge pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bien. Etant donné les circonstances, et afin que tu te sentes le plus à l'aise possible, il serait préférable que tu sois avec ton frère. Acceptes-tu de rejoindre les Gryffondor ? »

Harry hocha la tête positivement et se dirigea vers la table de ses frères. Les murmures dans la salle se transformaient rapidement en débat, et Dumbledore ne se sentait pas capable d'un long discours. Il fit les annonces annuelles (forêt interdite et autres), et le repas apparut.

« Il n'y avait que toi petit frère…le seul capable de remuer les fondations de l'école ne pouvait être que toi. » S'exclama James.

Harry lui fit l'un de ses sourires mystérieux et inspecta appréciativement la nourriture avant d'en remplir son assiette. Il dévora du même appétit qui l'avait poursuivit toutes les vacances, et qui lui avait permis de finir le gâteau de son 16ième anniversaire quand tous les autres calaient à la deuxième part. Quelques regards ahuris se posaient sur sa frêle stature et sur le contenu de son plat. Mais un regard appuyé de James les empêchait de faire la moindre remarque.

Même si Lili remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il y avait quelque chose d'important et de grave dans les actions des quatre garçons qui protégeaient Harry.

Quand tout fut dit… hm… avalé. Bref quand l'heure arriva d'envahir les dortoirs, les préfets guidèrent les élèves à moitié endormis vers leurs maisons respectives. Après une visite des plus courtes de leur tour, les gryffondors se séparèrent. Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à s'endormir, enfoncé dans ses oreillers. Il passa une nuit paisible, se leva tôt, et se retrouva assis au coin du feu, à parcourir son livre du moment. « Les contes de fées et les Moldus ».

Pas étonnant que l'un des nains de Blanche-neige soit si grincheux. Être appelé nain quand on est gobelin devrait être considéré un crime contre l'humanité… hm, contre les êtres magiques (surtout les gobelins). Harry en était au passage où le prince réveille la princesse d'un baiser, avec l'odeur de la potion qu'il avait avalé juste avant, pas étonnant qu'elle soit sortie de son coma…. lorsqu'un craquement lui fit lever les yeux. Devant lui, posé au milieu des flammes, un magnifique phénix le scrutait intensément.

Harry lui tendit son bras pour qu'il vienne s'y percher. Les yeux à hauteur l'un de l'autre, les deux êtres se parlaient muettement. Le phénix ne chantait pas, ses yeux la seule communication nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un humain qui soit autant phénix. Il pouvait même sentir la musique toujours présente dans le cœur du garçon, prête à sortir quand nécessaire. La voix de l'enfant était puissante, et comme la sienne impossible à entendre par qui que ce soit qui ne possédait pas le même don.

Harry était heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un avec sa propre voix. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était le seul à posséder cette voix. Maintenant il savait que c'était simplement une voix de vérité, incapable de dire des mensonges, donc sans paroles. Cela ne le gênait pas, mais l'intriguait. Il posa des questions au phénix qui se nommait fumsek. Il eut certaines réponses et de nouvelles questions. Mais le plus important fut le récit de la création des phénix.

Alors que le monde était prêt à sombrer, la Déesse Mère Gaïa offrit son cœur et son âme pour sauver l'éternité. Son âme fit naître la magie, segment de ses espoirs et de ses rêves. Son cœur, que consumait un feu infini d'empathie, étendit ses flammes sur la terre. De ces flammèches sortirent des oiseaux magiques porteurs de vie, passeurs de mort. Des êtres capables de renaître pour l'éternité. Balance de la magie en ce monde.

Le jeune sorcier resta rêveur quelques secondes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'un groupe d'élèves avait rejoins la salle commune. Il sourit timidement, et Fumseck chanta quelques notes moqueuses. Puis l'oiseau posa son bec contre sa joue et disparu. Harry haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

Peter avait décidé de se lever plus tôt. Il savait que Harry serait déjà debout, près pour une nouvelle journée, comme il l'avait fait tout l'été. S'il lui arrivait d'être fatigué, il faisait plus de sieste durant le jour.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son jeune frère de cœur devant la cheminée, concentré sur un livre assez imposant.

« Contes de fées et Moldus ? Le livre que tu lisais dans le train ? »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, finit sa page, plaça un marque-page et leva la tête. Son sourire matinal était radieux, pleins de mots joyeux et de projets.

« Ouille ! Hors de question d'en faire autant le week-end avant les premiers cours. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux là, je ne cèderais pas. Harry ait pitié de mon pauvre cœur… Pas ce sourire… nooooooon »

Peter s'effondra au sol dramatiquement, faisant le mort quelques secondes avant de regarder Harry entre des cils à moitié fermé.

« Je capitule au général des travaux forcés. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vos immenses capacités de combats. »

Harry éclata de son rire muet, le corps parcourut de soubresauts à peine contenus. Dans un coin de la salle, certains de leurs camarades hallucinaient à la scène qui venait de se jouer. Jamais Peter n'avait été aussi ouvert, libre ou joueur.

Quand Harry eut suffisamment recouvert, Peter l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Leurs estomacs criant famine avaient choisis leur prochaine destination. Comme à son habitude, Harry mangea doucement et beaucoup. Il n'avait pas encore fini quand ses autres frères les rejoignirent. A l'autre bout de la salle, Severus jetait des coups d'oeils hésitant, pas certain que Harry voudrait passer un peu de temps avec lui ce jour-là. Il soupira et se leva pour quitter la salle. Quand il arriva à la porte il se tourna une dernière fois vers la table des gryffondors. Et vit Harry lui faire de grands signes, lui intimant de l'attendre. Harry empoigna quelques brioches et fonça vers Severus, après avoir proposé aux maraudeurs de les rejoindre près du lac quand ils auraient finis.

Severus et Harry sortirent du château, et marchèrent silencieusement. Severus était totalement perdu, et Harry en profita pour lui faire faire le tour du lac. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ à l'entrée du bâtiment, James avait déjà étendu une large couverture pour leur groupe. Harry poussa Severus dans la bonne direction et l'installa à côté de lui sur le drap.

« Ne sois pas aussi étonné Severus. Il fait ça tout le temps. Harry adore déstabiliser les gens et les mener par le bout du nez ! »

Harry tira la langue à James.

« Manières jeune homme ! » S'exclama un grand frère faussement outré.

« Si tu veux j'ai emmené quelques livres de potions Severus. » Proposa Remus.

Severus hocha la tête muettement et saisit l'un des ouvrages. Il était connu qu'il aimait les potions par-dessus tout. Il sursauta quand Peter posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. James, Sirius et Remus s'aperçurent rapidement que le mouvement n'avait rien avoir avec de la surprise, mais plus avec une possible blessure. Quand ils tournèrent des regards interrogateurs vers lui, Severus se contenta de plonger le nez dans son livre. Peter posa le marque-page qu'il voulait lui donner à ses pieds. Et Harry, avec un soupçon de souci, appuya son dos contre l'épaule de Severus sous l'excuse de trouver un appui pratique avant d'entamer sa lecture. Severus s'appuya lourdement contre le dos de son ami, heureux de pouvoir se reposer aussi contre lui. Ses blessures n'étaient pas toutes guéries, et il avait du mal à récupérer d'un été particulièrement épuisant.

La scène était révélatrice pour les maraudeurs. Ils avaient vu Severus s'allonger sur l'herbe près du lac chaque week-end de rentrée scolaire. Il avait toujours la même attitude froide et fermée qu'ils s'étaient contentés d'ajouter à leurs raisons de le détester. Mais vu sous ce jour nouveau, la vérité était étalée sous leurs yeux. Harry, l'enfant abusé, encore trop maigre malgré les soins qu'il recevait encore, se reposait sur un autre jeune homme dans le même état que lui. Severus avait été abusé.

La révélation leur nouait le cœur, et augmentait leur culpabilité de toutes ces années de cruautés inutiles. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant était de soutenir Harry dans cette amitié. Et continuer le processus de paix qu'ils avaient entamés.


	14. Chapter 15

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** ne jamais écrire quand on a la migraine et qu'on est malade… on est jamais sûr d'avoir été très clair…. Au pire, je réécrirai à l'aide de vos bons conseils.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.14 :**

Severus avait depuis longtemps verrouillé son âme et son cœur. Il avait appris très tôt que la moindre émotion équivalait à la pire des tortures. Non pas un simple coup, mais toute une série qui s'abattait sur lui, le laissant affaibli et effrayé.

L'homme chez qui il vivait avait perdu le titre de père, s'il l'avait jamais eu. Bien qu'ils partagent le même sang, l'homme n'était rien de plus pour Severus qu'un bourreau. Avoir grandi avec ce moldu ne l'encourageait pas à voir ceux de son espèce sous un beau jour. Les rumeurs d'un sorcier combattant la présence des moldus dans leur monde l'avaient séduit. Et il pensait sérieusement rejoindre ce groupe visionnaire.

Severus haïssait les moldus et avait donc vu d'un œil de plus en plus froid l'arrivée des nés moldus. Il utilisait sur eux ses regards les plus noirs et haineux. Lili Evans était l'une des rares à ne pas flancher et à avoir rejeté son attitude. Elle avait décidé qu'il aiderait les moins doués en potion, et avait mis en place le tutorat avec un professeur. Depuis, Severus avait été obligé de côtoyer des nés moldus.

Ce seul fait n'était devenu important pour Severus que pour une raison : Harry. Le jeune homme avait été placé sous son tutorat dés la première semaine de cours. Il faisait donc parti du groupe des nés ou élevés moldus, pour qui Severus avait créé un programme d'étude spécial. Le jeune homme muet s'était empressé de nouer des amitiés solides avec chacun.

« S'il l'a choisi comme ami, comme je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'est qu'il le mérite. » Avait dit James de l'amitié que Harry avait accordé à Severus.

Severus fut donc obligé de revoir son avis sur les nés moldus. Si Harry leur donnait son amitié, ils la méritaient. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être comme… Soudain Severus se rendit vraiment compte qu'il les avait toujours comparés à son père. Que l'homme qu'il détestait avait sur lui une emprise plus grande qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait plus laisser les souvenirs de son passé régner sur son âme.

Mais comment échapper à ses blessures, en sachant qu'il devrait les affronter à nouveau. Car avant que son anniversaire le déclare majeur, les fêtes de noël le pousseraient à nouveau dans les bras de son tortionnaire. Le jeune sorcier sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Le vent soufflait sur le lac, l'eau ondoyait sous sa caresse. Sa respiration saccadée lançait dans l'air des nuages blancs.

Severus sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry effaça les larmes sur son visage d'un geste de main. Puis s'agenouilla et fit glisser cette même main sur l'eau glacée. Ses doigts nus dansèrent avec le liquide froid. Et la voix de Harry s'éleva, chantante. Severus fut choqué par les mots : le récit d'une fée à la vie éphémère, venue se poser sur un lac gelé au dernier jour de sa vie. Frissonnante et perdue, elle avait choisi ce lieu à cause de sa surface miroitante, lui rappelant le miroir des fées. Un artefact magique que la reine utilisait pour changer les saisons. Le miroir avait le pouvoir de refléter les émotions de la reine des fées. Ainsi, le printemps empli de vie, l'été rayonnant de bonheur, l'automne de mélancolie et l'hiver mourant avaient vu le jour.

En hommage à cette magie, la petite fée offrit sa dernière danse au lac. Elle glissa sur le miroir de glace, ses pieds créant une musique cristalline. Sous ses pas, des symboles se gravaient : des runes puissantes. Elles reflétaient l'union des saisons, la magie du monde, les espoirs du cœur. La fée avait, dans ses derniers moments, ensorcelé le lac. Toute personne touchant son eau par une journée d'hiver, qui ferait un vœu, le verrait s'exaucer. Mais le temps avait passé, et les runes s'étaient endormies. Aucun vœu ne pouvait être réalisé.

Sous les doigts du sorcier des symboles apparaissaient dans le liquide mouvant. Fixes malgré le courant. Severus s'accroupi près de lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa propre main contre la surface. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait un vœu avant que celui-ci ne s'accomplisse.

L'eau s'éleva autour de leurs mains et dansa autour d'elles. Après quelques secondes elle se retira à nouveau, laissant derrière elle un anneau de cristal à leur index droit. Sur l'anneau, des runes de fées brillaient comme un diamant.

Un hoquet de stupéfaction se fit entendre derrière eux. Quand Severus se retourna, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait, la bouche bée, à côté d'un professeur McGonnagal évanoui.

« La magie de la fraternité ! » S'exclama joyeusement un minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Severus eut alors la certitude que son vœu avait été exaucé : il avait une famille, il avait un frère. Et rien, ni même son père ne pourrait briser le sort. Par cette magie, le jeune sorcier avait été transféré dans la famille de Harry…

Ce ne fut ni le choc de la magie, ni le bonheur de ne plus revoir son père qui le fit tomber dans les paumes… mais la réalisation qu'il était par conséquence le frère de James Potter. Les vœux ne pouvaient pas toujours être parfait.

Quand James entra dans l'infirmerie, il y trouva ses parents s'agitant autour d'un Harry troublé et d'un Severus inconscient.

« Papa ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il raisonnablement.

Mais son père continuait de marmonner anxieusement, en jetant des coups d'oeils inquiets vers le bureau de l'infirmière. James ne compris la raison de ses agissements que quand un cri de rage s'éleva de cette direction. Un homme aux cheveux graisseux et au teint jaune sortit de la pièce et courut vers le lit qu'occupait Severus. Avant même que ses mains n'aient pu se refermer sur le coup du garçon endormi, les bras de William étaient entrés en action, le saisissant par la taille et l'envoyant contre un mur. Sa tête heurta les pierres et il s'effondra au sol. Madame Pomfresh accourut pour le soigner. Quoique James pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée.

Peu après, il reprenait connaissance et s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau.

« Stop ! » Cria William d'une voix pleine de haine contrôlée. « Si vous touchez une mèche de ses cheveux, je vous écrase comme le misérable insecte que vous êtes ! »

L'homme s'interrompit, à genoux, les yeux volant de William à Severus.

« Je suis son père, j'ai tout les droits ! »

A cette phrase une autre voix vint répondre.

« A vrai dire Monsieur Rogue, le jeune Severus a été touché par une très ancienne magie qui as brisé tout ses anciens liens familiaux pour créer les nouveaux. Il n'est officiellement plus votre fils. »

« La magie ne peut rien contre le sang vieillard ! » s'enragea l'homme.

« Le sang est magique en lui-même en ce qu'il apporte la vie. Le sort qui a pris place aujourd'hui a lié sa magie et son sang à un autre que vous. Je ne vous ai fait venir que pour vous informer des faits. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider à rentrer chez vous. »

L'homme bafouilla violemment et tenta d'attraper son fils. Avant qu'il se soit totalement relevé, un sort d'immobilité l'avait intercepté. Dumbledore fit léviter le corps vers le bureau de l'infirmière où il utilisa la cheminée pour renvoyer l'indésirable d'où il venait. Puis plaça une interdiction pour l'homme de traverser à nouveau les murs de l'école.

James était encore choqué lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry agrippait avec force l'une des mains de Severus. Il fit l'addition assez rapidement : un père enragé d'avoir perdu ses droits, une nouvelle famille pour Severus, Harry… D'accord, Harry avait encore adopté quelqu'un. Il pouvait accepter ça sans problème. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte que Severus devenait automatiquement son frère.

Un bruit sourd fit tourner toutes les têtes là où se trouvait James. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le sol, il avait perdu connaissance.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident. L'information ne s'était pas propagée plus loin que les concernés. Les maraudeurs, la famille Potter, les professeurs. Pour le reste de l'école, la seule étrangeté était l'attitude de James et Severus en présence l'un de l'autre.

Ils palissaient, bégayaient, tremblaient, et deux fois étaient tombés dans les pommes. L'intelligente Lili avait fait une blague innocente, et calculée, sur le fait que les deux ennemis en étaient maintenant réduits à tomber dans les vapes pour éviter de se battre et ainsi échapper au courroux de Harry.

Le reste de l'école avait donc commencé à se moquer de la soi disant peur que ressentait les deux ennemis à l'idée d'un Harry en colère. Personne n'avait cherché à contredire les rumeurs, surtout pas Severus et James qui refusaient catégoriquement que d'autre apprennent qu'ils étaient frères.

Harry était extatique. Il vibrait de bonheur au milieu de ses frères adoptifs, même pas préoccupé par l'état de James et Severus. Quand Sirius avait abordé le sujet, Harry s'était contenté d'un sourire mystérieux.

Mais peu après, Severus et James se retrouvèrent victimes de blagues innocentes. Ils entraient dans leurs salles de classes respectives et se trouvaient transportés dans une autre pièce, enfermés tous les deux pendant des heures. Ils s'asseyaient pour manger à la table de leurs maisons, et apparaissaient côte à côte à celle des professeurs, collés à leurs chaises jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ils s'endormaient dans leurs dortoirs, et se réveillaient dans le même lit, étrangement placé en plein milieu de la grande salle.

La première fois que les élèves descendus déjeuner les avaient trouvés, les deux ennemis avaient eus du mal à convaincre les professeurs qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables. Et, bien sûr, l'école entière avait été secouée de crises de fou rire incontrôlables quand ils apparaissaient. La seconde fois… autant dire que Dumbledore s'était fait une joie de prendre quelques photos. La troisième fois, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de s'associer contre leur tourmenteur. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur son identité.

Harry se réveilla un beau jour avec une peau verte, argent, rouge et or. Des vêtements assortis, et des accessoires (y compris ses livres) dans la même condition. Son rire autrefois muet retentit dans la tour des griffondors, rapidement suivi par ses compagnons de dortoir.

Si Severus et James devaient être frères, ils auraient au moins le plaisir de faire équipe contre un petit frère enrageant. Harry ne chicanait pas. Son but était atteint : les deux anciens ennemis étaient frères.

* * *

**Note Auteur : c'était la dernière des adoptions. Severus est le dernier frère de Harry. **


	15. Chapter 16

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **Je** sais que j'ai une tendance à sauter d'une scène à une autre temporellement. Normalement je mets des étoiles entre ces passages. Mais quand j'enregistre les documents sur le site, elles ne s'affichent pas . **J**e vais tenter de remplir les laps entre ces passages.

**P.S :** pour cause d'otite extrêmement douloureuse, j'ignore quand j'écrirai la suite… (AOUCH, et pile au réveillon, je ne peux rien mâcher ). Dés que je peux, je m'y remets.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.15 :**

Lili avait suivit la lutte intérieure des sorciers avec une joie grandissante. Et lorsque Harry lui avait demandé conseil pour ses canulars, c'était elle qui avait pensé au lit dans la grande salle. Elle avait même ensorcelé un appareil photo qui avait capturé leur réaction. Elle avait aussi commencé un album entièrement réservé aux futures blagues réservées aux deux sorciers. Après tout, Harry n'avait même pas utilisé le quart des idées qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Entre les cours, on voyait souvent Lili et Harry comploter dans un coin du château. Le résultat de leurs sessions était un assortiment coloré de plaisanteries, toutes dirigées à un groupe limité de personnes : les maraudeurs et Severus.

Harry avait libéré le petit démon qu'était véritablement Lili. Réunis, ils étaient imbattables. Sirius avait bien tenté de les surpasser, mais en vain. Il était sortis de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille, et s'était trouvé non pas dans son dortoir mais dans la chambre de Minerva McGonnagal. Après ça, dés qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que son professeur, ses mains se tendaient inconsciemment vers une serviette imaginaire, et son professeur éclatait de rire. Il avait été moins efficace dans sa lutte des deux démons par la suite. Plus ses réponses étaient inoffensives, moins les deux blagueurs s'en prenaient à lui d'une telle manière.

Sirius avait fait le vœu de ne pas se mettre en travers des plans de Lili Evans et Harry Potter. Pour un peu on aurait cru que leurs esprits étaient jumeaux. L'idée seule le faisait frissonner.

Remus arriva à les atteindre une seule et unique fois : Il charma les armures d'un couloir à les suivre et les garder séparés l'un de l'autre toute une journée. James et Severus le remerciaient encore pour ce court répit.

Peter, quand à lui, se contenta d'aller à la bibliothèque plus souvent, et de rapporter discrètement de nombreux livres à Harry. Si les autres maraudeurs avaient fait plus attention, ils auraient vu que la majorité des titres concernaient la stratégie : « Plans de batailles farfelus », « les quarante règles d'un assaut efficace », « Faire marcher votre ennemis sur ses mains », « comment voler le caleçon d'un auror ».

Harry lisait tellement souvent, que ses frères adoptifs n'y faisaient même plus attention. Ce qui était une erreur dont il profitait allègrement.

Malgré tout, quand Lili attrapa froid, James fut celui qui lui tenait le plus compagnie. Il lui apportait des chocolats chauds, et l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Il l'accompagnait prendre ses potions à l'infirmerie, et portait son sac pour elle.

Durant cette période de tranquillité, Severus et Harry avaient repris leurs promenades autour du lac, et avaient commencés à faire des plans pour le couple naissant. Severus avait compris rapidement que Harry les pensait fait l'un pour l'autre. Il trouvait d'ailleurs amusant l'idée de pousser son ancien ennemi dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il imaginait déjà les enfants qu'ils auraient un jour, et son rôle d'oncle. Etrangement, les enfants imaginaires étaient une copie parfaite de Harry. Mais Severus ne poussa pas la question plus loin : de nombreux petits Harry en perspectives était une bonne chose à son avis. Le monde avait besoin de plus de sorciers comme lui.

Pause temporelle (je tente de tricher là )

Peu avant noël, Harry et Peter jouaient aux échecs dans leur salle commune quand Fumseck apparut avec un message dans le bec. Le mot lui annonçait qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry marcha calmement à travers les corridors. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il était toujours entouré par l'un de ses frères, et l'entrée de Severus dans leur famille avait rendu encore plus rares ses moments de solitudes. Aussi profitait-il de ces quelques minutes de calme. Il aimait se perdre dans les éléments autour de lui et ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire avec tant de compagnie. Il remarqua des fées cristallines sur son chemin. Bien que censées décorer les sapins de la grande salle et du hall d'entrée, elles s'amusaient à parcourir le château et jouer dans les recoins les plus inattendus. Harry les regardait joyeusement, quoique évitant discrètement leurs petites mains. Toutes les fées qu'il avait rencontré depuis son arrivée chez les Potter, avait tendances à accrocher des fleurs dans ses cheveux, qu'il soit endormi ou pas. Le fait qu'elles fassent sortir des fleurs de l'air, là où il n'y avait rien auparavant, ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

La gargouille à l'entrée du bureau du directeur se poussa vivement sur le côté à son arrivée. Harry haussa les sourcils, les objets magiques de l'école agissaient étrangement en sa présence. Il avança sur les escaliers et se laissa porter vers une porte de chaîne qui s'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement.

A l'intérieur, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un directeur n'avait pas anticipé l'entrée d'un élève dans son domaine. Il reprit rapidement contenance et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

« Sorbets au citron ? » Proposa le sorcier.

Harry hocha la tête négativement et dirigea un regard interrogateur sur le directeur.

« Harry… A la demande de William, j'ai accepté après ton arrivée chez eux de le laisser vérifier ton niveau de connaissances magiques. Il m'a fait parvenir les résultats de tous les tests demandés pour être accepté en sixième année. Comme il te l'a sans doute expliqué, madame Pomfresh nous a ordonné d'attendre au moins une année avant de tester ta puissance magique. » Harry acquiesça.

« Elle pense que ton état physique ne te permet pas d'utiliser l'entièreté de tes pouvoirs. Et, bien que tous les examens médiaux prouvent que tel est le cas, la magie que tu as réveillée pour le jeune Severus a forcé certaines issues. Le ministère a demandé que tu sois testé au plus vite. Le professeur McGonnagal va t'accompagner au département de régulation de la magie. »

Harry fixa durement le directeur, convoyant ses sentiments sur cette décision. Il savait que les intentions du ministère étaient toutes autres.

« Monsieur Potter. Le directeur n'est pour rien dans tout ça. On ne lui a pas laissé le choix… »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase car une main c'était posée sur son épaule la faisant taire. Un appendice qui semblait ne pas avoir de corps. Harry l'observa et fit un signe de tête vers Dumbledore qui soupira de soulagement. Harry avait compris et avait « vu ». Le ministère, dans sa stupidité, avait envoyé des aurors, avec ordre d'user la force si nécessaire. Ils voulaient cet enfant et ils l'auraient.

Harry avait senti leur présence en entrant dans la pièce, le vent lui avait soufflé leurs intentions et lui disait de les suivre docilement, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il supposait que leur invisibilité devait leur permettre de garder l'anonymat.

Lorsque l'un des agents invisibles agrippa son bras pour le guider vers la cheminée, Harry se libéra et saisit la main de McGonnagal. Il n'avait pas aimé la rage dans la personne inconnue, comme s'il considérait Harry comme un monstre ou un danger. Frissonnant, il se laissa emporter au ministère.

Il était de règle qu'un mineur soit accompagné de ses parents ou d'un adulte pour tout domaine concernant le ministère. Apparemment, quelqu'un au gouvernement n'avait pas souhaité la présence des Potter, ce qui était du en grande partie au pouvoir qu'ils avaient dans les sphères officielles. Le directeur de Poudlard avait probablement du faire appel à toute son autorité pour que Harry ait un professeur avec lui. Bien sûr, les aurors envoyés dans cette mission avaient refusés que le respectable sorcier se déplace en personne et avaient choisis une personne qu'ils pensaient plus manipulable.

McGonnagal n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit dans le bâtiment qu'ils avaient rejoins. Et Harry était trop bien encadré pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de tribunal sombre et glaciale, Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter : il connaissait cet endroit. Il n'aurait su dire comment, juste que c'était un lieu dont il voulait s'échapper. Sa main resserra sa prise sur son professeur.

« Personne ne te fera de mal Harry, je suis avec toi. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Je crains, professeur, que nous ne puissions vous autoriser à rester. » Prononça une voix pompeuse. Assis au centre d'un groupe d'officiels, Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, affichait une mine sinistre et malveillante.

« Monsieur le directeur, Harry a le droit a la présence d'un adulte à ses côtés. »

« Mais il l'aura, je suis sûr que l'un de mes aurors se fera un plaisir de lui tenir la main. » Rétorqua-t-il moqueusement.

McGonnagal tenta de protester mais fut entraînée sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Harry se retrouva propulsé et enchaîné sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

« Je vous avez prévenu Croupton. Je vous avais dit de l'enlever afin que personne ne sache rien de tout ça ! » S'indigna un autre homme.

« Taisez-vous Rogue ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu du pouvoir de cet enfant, mais vous n'êtes que vaguement toléré ici. Dumbledore n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à découvrir qui l'aurait enlevé. Avec ma méthode tout est parfaitement légal. Mais on ne peut pas espérer un moldus de comprendre cela.»

Un auror se pencha vers Harry et le força à boire trois gouttes de veritaserum. Dés que la potion pris effet Bartemius Croupton entama l'interrogatoire.

« Nom. »

« Harry Potter. »

« Parents. »

« William et Elise Potter. »

« Domicile. »

« Sous charme Fidelitas. »

Croupton fit une pause, il avait espéré obtenir cette information. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait organiser une fouille de la maison des Potter. Il voulait les rabaisser, leur enlever tout leur pouvoir sur le ministère, car William Potter l'empêchait de faire voter certaines lois à l'assemblée.

«À quelle magie as-tu fait appel pour séparer Severus Rogue de sa famille ? »

« Ça suffit ! » Tonna une voix indignée. Un tourbillon s'éleva et se plaça autour de Harry, bloquant sa réponse.

« De quel droit osez-vous attaquer cet enfant ? » Se fâcha une nouvelle venue. Un barrage d'eau vint renforcer le vent.

«Si vous aviez écouté Albus, Vous sauriez ce qu'était cette magie. » Grogna un troisième. Des flammes s'élancèrent sur le directeur du département des lois magiques, et brûlèrent la main qui tenait sa baguette.

« Harry est un enfant à la santé fragile. Son âme est pure et son cœur sans faille. Si vous étiez pareil vous auriez vu les éléments autour de lui ! Si mon cœur me laissait faire, je vous aurais déjà maudit cent fois! » Ragea un nouveau sorcier.

Debout, les mains tendues devant eux, trois hommes et une femme à l'aura brûlante de rage avait repoussé les aurors qui gardaient Harry.

« Bartemius Croupton. Que répondez-vous aux mages des éléments ? Nous attendons ! »

Croupton bafouilla violemment, incapable de la moindre parole. De toute l'histoire du ministère, jamais les puissants mages n'étaient intervenus dans leurs affaires. Ils étaient les gardiens de la magie des éléments, inatteignables au commun des sorciers et même aux plus puissants d'entre eux. Voldemort lui-même ne tentait rien contre eux parce que la magie avait besoin de leurs pouvoirs pour communiquer avec les éléments. Les mages étaient extrêmement rares, et jamais plus de quatre à la fois. Leur passivité dans les guerres faisait facilement oublier qu'ils étaient des guerriers. Pour pouvoir veiller il faut pouvoir lutter.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait à l'enfant, si le feu ne nous avez pas appelés ? »

« L'auriez-vous gardés sous veritaserum plusieurs jours durant, si l'eau ne nous avez pas appelé ? »

« L'auriez-vous torturé, si le vent ne nous avez pas appelé ? »

« L'auriez-vous enfermé à Azkaban, si la terre ne nous avez pas appelé ? »

Être questionné sous la magie des éléments était plus efficace que toute potion. Bartemius ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Oui. » Fut sa réponse à toutes les questions. Derrière les mages, un hoquet effaré attira les regards sur le ministre qui était arrivé juste au début des demandes.

Le ministre avait beau ne pas être parfait, faire tout cela à un enfant, qu'il soit Potter ou non, était criminel même pour lui. Les enfants sorciers étaient précieux, pas hors d'atteinte de toute souffrance, mais aussi protégés que possible. Il ordonna aux aurors qui l'accompagnaient d'arrêter le directeur, et veilla avec attention au bon déroulement de l'opération.

Les mages étaient accroupis devant Harry. Ils lui avaient donnés l'antidote du veritaserum et essayaient de le réveiller. Mais le pâle adolescent était effondré sur sa chaise, la respiration irrégulière et labourée. Le professeur McGonnagal surgit soudainement avec William Potter sur les talons. Elle s'était empressée d'aller à sa recherche après que les hommes du ministre l'aient libérée de ses gardiens.

Les mages s'écartèrent et le laissèrent emporter son jeune fils, le suivant tels des gardes du corps zélés. Sur leur passage, des sorciers frissonnaient ou suaient, tremblaient ou tanguaient. Tous soudainement effrayés de la présence des quatre mages élémentaux entre leurs murs, glacés de terreur sous leur rage apparente.


	16. Chapter 17

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **J**'espère vaguement avoir été claire dans ce chapitre… Quoique avec les médicaments que je prends… je suis un peu endormie.**M**ais je n'ai pas pu résister à mon envie d'écrire. Joyeux chapitre à tous…. Euh et bonne année aussi !

**Q**uant à la présence de Rogue père chez les sorciers : en tant que père d'un sorcier, il avait appris ce qu'il pouvait sur leurs lois, pour être sûr que personne ne lui retirerait son fils. Et il avait accès à une cheminée reliée au net de transport. Il l'avait prévu en cas de besoin (lisez entre les lignes, au cas où il devrait aller au ministère pour utiliser leurs lois contre eux et garder son fils. Après tout, il était persuadé que son fils ne parlerait jamais de l'abus qu'il lui faisait subir.)

Ah ! J'oubliais… la fin du chapitre avec les mages : le fait qu'on ne sache pas qui parle est un peu voulu (accidentel au début mais ensuite j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient tellement liés les uns aux autres par les éléments que ça donnait plus de pouvoir ainsi.) Le fait qu'il y ait toujours quatre sorciers, pour quatre éléments, le lien entre eux est donc un lien magique puissant….j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cour d'explication… :) (t'as vu là aussi j'ai triché…)

**P.S :** **j**'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps pour le chapitre suivant… Personnellement, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je postais aussi rapidement.

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.16 :**

**Bartemius Croupton envoyé à Azkaban !**

**Dans la journée d'hier, le directeur du Département des Lois Magiques a illégalement fait arrêter le jeune Harry Potter, fils cadet de Lord William Potter.**

**Sous les dires d'un homme qui accusait le jeune garçon d'avoir ensorcelé son fils.**

**Bartemius Croupton décida dans un mouvement purement politique de retirer le jeune Harry de Poudlard par la force, usant de magie pour enfermer le directeur de l'école dans son propre bureau après avoir bloqué toutes les cheminées du château.**

**En effet, Croupton pensait utiliser l'enfant contre ses parents dans une tentative de leur retirer tout pouvoir au sein du ministère. Lord Potter possédant un certains nombres de sièges à l'assemblée, avait déjà bloqué une quantité grandissante de lois proposées par Bartemius.**

**Ces lois visaient à renforcer le pouvoir des aurors et autoriser des arrestations sans besoin de preuves. Avec permission de menacer les membres des familles des prisonniers, et quel que soit l'âge de la personne. Ainsi qu'à faire passer toute une série de textes qui auraient placés la communauté sous un règne de terreur.**

**Les accusations contre le jeune Harry Potter n'étaient q'un simple moyen d'atteindre ses parents. Après ample vérification, nous avons appris que le jeune Harry avait involontairement lié magiquement un autre élève à sa famille, le retirant ainsi à un père abusif. Le jeune sorcier avait donc des raisons nobles et la magie utilisée n'était en rien dangereuse. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un sort dont l'usage a ensuite été béni par les mages élémentaux.**

**Prévenus par les éléments, les quatre mages sont arrivés à temps pour administrer l'antidote du veritaserum à l'enfant. Mais celui-ci ayant déjà une santé fragile se trouve encore sous les soins de soigneurs compétents à Ste Mangouste.**

**Le ministre a lui-même participé à l'arrestation de Bartemius Croupton et devra bientôt décider de la nomination d'un nouveau directeur du Département des Lois Magiques. Sa seule déclaration à notre journaliste atteste de son horreur à de tels agissements.**

**Votre journaliste Kamélia Veritas.**

William reposa le papier sur la table de chevet. Sur le lit d'hôpital, Harry et Sirius s'affrontaient dans la partie d'échec la plus débauchée qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les pions, en attaquant leurs adversaires, prenaient la forme de danseuses orientales qui jetaient leurs voiles sur l'échiquier, se découvrant un peu plus à chaque mouvement d'un joueur. Les cavaliers beuglaient des chansons paillardes. Sur les tours, des soldats minuscules encourageaient les danseuses. Les fous faisaient des cabrioles et montraient leurs fesses. Les reines embrassaient les rois fougueusement à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient côte à côte, et peu importait si c'était le roi adverse. William était sidéré, d'autant que Harry poursuivait le jeu comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Sirius hurlait de rire.

L'infirmière qui lui avait gentiment apporté le journal était repartie à la va vite, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Son sourire n'avait pourtant pas quitté son visage, elle était très attachée à son patient et était ravie de le voir rétabli. Il faut dire que la veille au soir, ils avaient eu très peur de perdre Harry lorsqu'il avait cessé de respirer. Les effets secondaires du veritaserum avaient été décuplés par la fragilité de sa santé. Son réveil ce matin-là, suivi de peu par l'arrivée du phénix Fumseck qui avait pleuré pour l'aider à guérir, avait été un miracle. Harry était cependant physiquement et mentalement affaibli, et de ce fait entouré avec attention et amour.

Remus était celui qui avait pris ces évènements le plus mal. Le loup en lui avait crié de colère et il avait été quasiment impossible de retenir le sorcier. Dés que Harry avait été sauvé, Remus s'était précipité au chevet de son petit, grognant au moindre geste suspicieux. Il avait fallu deux jours pour le calmer. A présent, il était « sagement » assis sur une chaise près du lit. Ne quittant les lieux que rarement et sous certaines conditions. Harry devait être gardé et par une personne de confiance. Heureusement, avec leur petite famille pleine de monde, et en cela William était ravi d'avoir une si grande famille, Harry n'était jamais seul.

Dumbledore avait déjà pris des mesures pour que les aurors responsables de cette arrestation barbare soient sévèrement punis. Le fait que ceux-ci soient d'une faction entièrement sous les ordres de Bartemius Croupton avait provoqué un tollé général suivi de peu par une large enquête sur leurs faits et gestes. Les aurors n'étaient jamais divisés en factions, et cela rendait ces quelques agents suspects.

William se leva et embrassa Harry sur le front avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le ministère. Il avait demandé à être présent lors des interrogations des hommes de mains de Croupton. Il apparut dans le hall du bâtiment et pris un ascenseur en direction des cellules. A son arrivée, il eut la surprise de tomber sur la plus étrange des scènes :

A terre, un ministre des plus déchevelé était plaqué par un sorcier aux robes déchirées et aux mains attachées par un lien magique. Des aurors saisirent les bras bondés, et soulevèrent violemment le prisonnier du chef de l'état. Un auror jeta Incarcerem et des cordes magiques ligotèrent l'attaqueur. Alors que la situation retournait sous contrôle, William remarqua que le prisonnier n'avait pas dit un mot et qu'il essayait de saisir l'attention de ses gardiens. Il se demandait si l'homme était muet lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses dents serrées. Lord Potter passa les gardes du corps du ministre, qui étaient choqués de ne pas avoir réagis plus vite, et les aurors qui s'assuraient qu'aucun autre détenu n'était dans les corridors. Il arriva au sorcier captif et observa ce que ses dents détenaient. Il haleta sous le nouveau choc, attirant l'attention des autres sorciers.

Délicatement retenu dans la bouche de l'homme, se trouvait un minuscule scarabée pourvu de marques autour des antennes, ressemblant à des lunettes… un animagus. William n'avait aucun doute sur l'animal. Il fit part de sa découverte aux aurors qui s'empressèrent de capturer la bestiole (je suis sûre que quelqu'un sait qui elle est).

« Ah quand même ! » Crachota le prisonnier. «Toujours les mêmes ces sorciers ! Juste parce qu'un loup garou ce jette sur leur ministre il a forcément de mauvaises intentions ! Non mais je vous jure ! C'est la dernière fois que je mets mes sens à un tel usage ! Si jamais je trouve une autre bestiole près de vous, je vous la laisse ! » Continua l'homme indigné. Il ajouta à cela une série ininterrompue de jurons impressionnants.

Le ministre avait contemplé la scène d'assez loin, poussé contre un mur par les gens chargés de sa sécurité. Il les poussa tous de son chemin et s'avança, encore agacé par leurs actions, vers celui qui avait provoqué un tel chaos.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez cachés dans les ombres du couloir, attaché qui plus est ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Euh ! Je cherchais la sortie ? »

William pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, et le ministre lui lança un vague regard irrité avant de se retourner vers le loup garou.

« Donc vous tentiez de vous échapper. Pour quelles raisons avez-vous été arrêté ? »

Un regard froid passa dans les yeux d'ambres du loup.

« Un auror a décidé qu'un loup garou n'avait pas le droit de se promener au milieu d'autres sorciers. Quoique pour être précis, il a ajouté que ma tenue n'était pas suffisamment présentable. Bien sûr, le fait que le sort qu'il m'a jeté a pas mal aggravé l'état de mes vêtements n'était qu'un pur hasard. » Il y avait un tel vénom dans sa voix que le ministre fut totalement choqué par la force de vérité qui en sortait en même temps. Cet homme ne mentait pas.

« Qui ? » Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Pris au dépourvu le prisonnier répondit au plus vite : « Un auror nommé Calibrar. »

« Maugrey ! Je veux cet auror arrêté, interrogé sur toute sa carrière et jugé dans les prochaines 24 heures ! »

Alastor Maugrey s'élança dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne supportait pas les aurors qui rabaissaient ainsi leur métier. De son côté, le loup garou avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. D'accord le ministre n'avait pas la réputation de prendre le parti des créatures. D'accord il faisait parti du gouvernement qui continuait allègrement de voter des lois contre elles. Mais… bien qu'il était impossible de juger le chef d'état sur cette seule action, cela provoqua une tempête de questions sans réponses.

« J'avoue monsieur… » Commença le ministre.

« Carribaldi Anthony. »

« Monsieur Carribaldi, je sais que les lois ne vous semble pas être dans votre intérêt. Mais mon seul but est de protéger nos concitoyens. Je ne souhaite pas que les créatures soient maltraitées. »

« Et pourtant elles le sont. Et chaque nouveau vote de votre gouvernement renforce la situation. Si les sorciers n'avaient pas fermés les dimensions de nos races pour nous forcer à rester et nous annihiler, nous aurions déjà disparus hors de vos vies. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » S'étonna le ministre.

« De la première loi qui fut passée après que la grande alliance ait permis aux sorciers de battre un Lord noir. De la loi qui en une nuit fit sceller les portes des dimensions que les races de toutes créatures avaient crée vers des mondes qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. De la loi que les sorciers ont voté parce qu'ils avaient eu peur de nos pouvoirs et notre force, alors même que nous vous avions aidés. »

« Il n'existe pas de telle loi : Ni de telles dimensions ! Sûrement nous en aurions entendus parler. » S'indigna le chef d'état.

« Certes non ! Les sorciers sont extrêmement doués pour cacher toute information qui serait contre eux ! Comme si nous n'avions pas eu le pouvoir de concevoir nos propres mondes ! Si les sorciers ne nous avaient pas massacrés cette même nuit, il y des générations de cela, nous aurions pu ouvrir d'autres mondes… Mais notre magie aussi a été scellée, et notre nombre réduit. »

« Quelles preuves avez-vous ? » Demanda calmement William, empêchant un auror de réagir violemment et de l'accuser de mensonges. «Et si vous pouvez prouver vos dires, pourquoi aucun membre de votre peuple n'a-t-il réagi plus tôt ? »

« Nous avons des preuves. Vous les avez aussi. Le traité d'alliance se trouve dans vos archives. La nuit après notre victoire contre le sorcier noir, la loi était passée et son but réalisé. Le jour suivant nous n'étions plus libre, et la statue dans le hall du ministère était érigée. L'esclavage qui s'ensuivit fit oublier le traité à de nombreuses créatures. Les sorciers nous faisaient oublier, et engrainaient en nos races l'idée que toute résistance auraient les plus terribles conséquences. Depuis, chaque année nous envoyions un émissaire. Et chaque année il ne nous revient pas. Nous pensons qu'un petit groupe de sorciers a été formé pour nous empêcher de propager la vérité. A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé étrange d'être si vite arrêté après mon arrivée dans L'allée de traverse. Il est possible de l'auror qui m'a capturé soit l'un de ceux qui savent tout du traité. »

« Si ce document existe, ce dont étrangement je ne doute pas, il a été enterré au plus profond des archives. Il n'a pas pu être détruit, à cause de la magie utilisée pour unir les races magiques et les sorciers. La magie a une façon bien à elle de conserver ce qui est d'importance. Mais il va être quasiment impossible de le retrouver. Nous allons avoir besoin des Langues-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères, ils sont les mieux placés pour agir en toute discrétion. Nous allons devoir monter un groupe pour fouiller les bibliothèques officielles, au cas où le traité aurait été placé dans une archive annexe à l'un de nos départements, et hors du ministère. Et si possible, Monsieur le Ministre, nous devrions tester les boucliers magiques autour du ministère et de l'allée de traverse. Il n'est pas normal que cet auror ait trouvé monsieur Carribaldi aussi vite. » Proposa William.

« Je ne peux nommer un nouveau directeur du Département des Lois Magiques tant que le procès n'a pas pris place. Mais Rufus Scrimgeour est un excellent chef du bureau des aurors. Il devrait être capable de mette tout ça en place. Je vais organiser une réunion incluant les personnes de votre choix. Nous ferons passer ça pour une discussion sur les candidats pour remplacer Croupton. Comme d'habitude, Lord Potter, j'ai confiance en votre sens tactique. Vous serez responsable de toutes découvertes su cette affaire, et de toute action à prendre. »

« Merci monsieur le ministre. »

Le loup garou avait écouté, le cœur serré. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un espoir était né. Peu après, chaque personne présente dans le couloir depuis le début de l'évènement fut placée sous un sort de secret, et on avait effacé la mémoire de l'animagus qu'on avait forcé à reprendre forme humaine, une journaliste qui allait avoir un certain nombre d'ennui dans l'avenir (_Mouahahahaha ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à un petit rire diabolique. Mettez ça sous le compte des médicaments ! ___). Afin de protéger l'émissaire des créatures et de garder secrète sa présence, il fut confié à la garde de Lord Potter qui le fit sortir discrètement du bâtiment.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que dans l'ombre Gaïa souriait malicieusement, heureuse que la présence de Harry ait à nouveau ouverte une nouvelle voie sur la route de la destinée. Il était là où son existence pouvait tout changer. S'il n'avait pas adopté Severus, le père du garçon n'aurait pas tenté de le faire arrêter par Croupton. Et si les mages élémentaux n'avaient pas permis la capture de Croupton et de ses hommes pour leur méfait contre Harry, le ministre ne serait jamais venu dans ce couloir au moment où le loup garou s'échappait. La magie du vœu avait réussi encore une fois.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour faire naître « l'ordre de l'alliance », ainsi nommé en hommage au combat que les créatures menaient depuis des générations. Leur mission était trop importante pour être retardée par un quelconque contretemps.

L'émissaire loup garou fut caché au manoir des Potter, dans une aile fermée et hors d'atteinte des jeunes Potter. William souhaitait garder ses fils hors du dangereux complot. Bien sûr, la présence de Remus compliquait la tâche de William, qui du placer un sort repoussant, pour éviter que le jeune loup garou ne s'approche et ne sente malencontreusement la présence du plus vieux.

Tout ses nouveaux soucis avaient perdus leur importance lorsqu'il appris que le procès de Croupton allait être repoussé à après les célébrations de noël et de la nouvelle année. Tant que l'homme ne serait pas jugé, William ne connaîtrait pas de repos. Il le voulait aussi loin que possible de sa famille. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien changé à ce retard. Certains membres du Magenmagot, grande cour de justice magique de Grande-Bretagne, s'étaient absentés pour les fêtes et ne voulaient pas interrompre leurs vacances familiales. L'importance de noël était magnifiée par la réunion de chaque ligne familiale, ce qui résultait à des décisions politiques importantes et des renouvellements d'allégeance au chef de la famille. C'était une grande partie du jeu de pouvoir dans la société magique. William comprenait la décision des membres de la cour.

Il n'avait pas autant de problèmes qu'eux, car les Potter ne consistaient que d'une seule ligne qui épousait des membres de toutes les autres lignes. William n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les autres familles, mais étant le descendant de nombreux mariages dans ces familles, il avait une puissance magique pure qui en faisait un allié d'importance. De plus, la richesse de sa famille remontait à bien avant la création de Poudlard, ce qui les plaçait parmi les familles les plus riches et influentes. Les Potter avaient ainsi empêché toute autre famille de les contrôler, tout en augmentant leur propre pouvoir. Les Potter passeraient donc un noël tranquille.

Ce qui avait le plus réjouit William cependant, était l'emprisonnement d'un certain animagus. Accusé d'espionnage et de transformation non déclarée. La dénommée Rita Skeeter, journaliste à La Gazette du Sorcier, avait caché sa capacité de transformation. Le ministre s'occupa lui-même de la fouineuse… hm sorcière… qui aurait pu avoir accès à des connaissances trop dangereuses et ne se serait sûrement pas gênée pour les publier dans la presse. Il était tellement hors de lui, qu'il ordonna son emprisonnement immédiat dans les cellules les moins visitées par les détraqueurs et par toute autre personne extérieure. Après tout, elle n'était pas non plus une grande criminelle, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre autant que les manges morts. Les détraqueurs ne passerait devant sa cellule qu'une fois par semaine, ce qui suffirait pour l'effrayer. La jeune femme serait gardée hors du chemin du ministre pour aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Et s'il la libérait un jour, elle serait reléguée aux journaux les plus incongrus. Quant à sa forme animagus : elle lui avait déjà été retirée à l'aide d'une potion. La journaliste ne pourrait plus porter préjudice à qui que ce soit. Elle regretterait amèrement d'avoir croisé le ministre.

Un message avait été envoyé à l'alliance des créatures, leur demandant de ne pas envoyer d'autre émissaire. Anthony n'avait pas marqué quoi que ce soit de ce qui c'était passé, mais avait expliqué à William que l'une des phrases de son message les convaincrait d'attendre. Il était trop risqué d'en mettre plus pour l'instant.

Les festivités allaient bon train pendant ce temps, et la nuit de noël approchait.


	17. Chapter 18

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **A**lors, avec l'otite mon niveau d'énergie a été assez bas. De ce fait, j'ai hérité d'une belle grippe juste après… **e**t ma frénésie d'écriture a été écrasée. Navrée :(

**J**'ai eu plus de difficulté pour écrire ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas sûre que le résultat soit bon. **J**'espère seulement que vous apprécierez autant que les autres. Sinon, j'attend avec impatience vos avis (quels qu'ils soient). J'avoue que j'aime savoir ce que je dois essayer de changer.

**P.S :** pour celui des interruptions temporelles (lol) j'ai fait un grand effort ! Fier de moi ou pas ? C'est mieux ou pas du tout ??? (curieuse jusqu'au bout)

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.17 :**

« Harry ? » Appela la voix sérieuse de Sirius.

Son cadet ouvrit des yeux brumeux, à moitié réveillés. Dés qu'il vit l'étincelle moqueuse dans ceux de Sirius, il sauta hors du lit à toute vitesse. Mais Sirius ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder, un sourire grandissant sur le visage. Harry observa la pièce et son autre occupant avec méfiance, sans voir plus de différence que la veille. Sirius tendit un doigt vers le lit, en direction d'une petite fleur de cristal d'une pure beauté. Harry la saisit délicatement. En se penchant vers le lit, ses longs cheveux tombèrent autour de lui, révélant dans un son cristallin les mêmes fleurs entremêlées dans ses mèches noires.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'afficher une innocence non feinte. Les fées avaient encore frappées.

« Personnellement, petit frère, je pense qu'elles ont beaucoup de goût. Tu ressembles à une image que j'ai vue dans un livre un jour. Je crois que c'était une représentation de Gaïa, l'entité qui symbolise la terre. Quand ma mère a vu ce que je lisais elle a brûlé l'ouvrage en marmonnant sur les livres inutiles dont elle devait débarrasser la bibliothèque. »

Harry l'observa attentivement. Lisant derrière les mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout ce dont elle m'a privé dans ma vie, je l'ai gagné avec ta famille… oups, notre famille. »

Le sourcil froncé de Harry s'effaça aux derniers mots. Le temps était venu de prouver à Sirius qu'il était un Potter à présent. Il entraîna son aîné à travers le manoir, et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. A l'intérieur, Elise préparait le repas de noël avec l'aide de Remus. Harry poussa Sirius vers le plan de travail et lui tendit un plat, des œufs et un fouet. Rapidement et dans le rire, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de chanter et danser en cuisinant. Et même si Harry ne prêtait pas sa voix à l'étrange chorale, ses yeux brillaient de chants muets et joyeux.

James retira Sirius à sa tâche pour qu'il aide Peter à décorer la salle à manger, et ne le libéra que plus tard. Après un chocolat chaud, les jeunes gens de la maison se rassemblèrent pour un jeu de quiddich au dessus du jardin. Harry était arbitre, emmitouflé dans une couette magiquement chauffée. Les deux équipes étaient constituées d'un côté de James, Sirius et Peter. De l'autre se trouvaient Remus, Severus et William. James et William étaient attrapeurs (tel père tel fils, le talent se transmettaient à chaque génération). Les autres joueurs essayaient tous de marquer des points, pendant que des cognards les attaquaient, programmés magiquement pour remplacer les batteurs.

Le jeu se termina avec seulement un nez cassé (Sirius), une cheville cassée (Peter), et un œil au beurre noir (Severus). Et bien sûr tout fut soigné à l'aide de potions, bien avant que Elise ne puisse se rendre compte des dommages. L'arbitre, très étrangement, s'était endormi à la moitié du match. William l'avait porté et déposé sur un fauteuil du salon, au coin du feu.

Les jours avant le nouvel an passaient ainsi, emplis de jeux et de rire. Harry constamment tenu au chaud, protégé, et aimé. Le matin de noël eut un succès retentissant lorsque les jeunes gens se réveillèrent non pas dans leurs lits mais dans le salon, au pied du sapin. Elise leur avait joué ce petit tour pour rendre la journée un peu plus enchantée. Son mari et elle avaient veillés attentivement au procédé, placés des matelas confortables et de chaudes couvertures. La plus grande surprise que les jeunes gens eurent, fut le spectacle étonnant des fées qui chaque jour semblaient trouver leur chemin jusqu'à Harry. Severus regardait avec des yeux d'enfants les petits êtres virevolter autour du jeune garçon, attachant des fleurs argentées sans sa chevelure. Les fées étaient entourées de magie et de lumière, leurs voix à peine plus qu'un murmure joyeux.

Dans cet instant, la grande famille découvrit la raison des actions des fées vis-à-vis de Harry. Dans les filets de magie parcourant l'air, des runes de protection flottaient le long du corps inconscient. Chaque fleur ajoutait de son essence vitale au procédé. De là il n'était pas difficile de deviner que les différentes fleurs utilisées depuis l'arrivée du garçon dans leur vie, possédaient toutes des vertus magiques distinctes. Dés que les petites créatures finirent leur ouvrage, Harry commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, aperçu les fées, soupira faussement exaspéré avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se rendormi.

Peu après, les fées étaient parties, Harry s'était correctement éveillé, et la famille distribuait les cadeaux.

Il y eut de nombreux livres, de nombreux balais (William comptait bien sur ses nouveaux fils pour des matchs fréquents et passionnants). Des vêtements de qualités vinrent remplacer les gardes robes de Severus et Remus. Severus avait toujours porté du noir et des manches longues, ce qui ne fut pas modifié, étant donné que les cicatrices laissées par son père étaient un sujet sensible pour lui. Mais les chemises étaient plus fines, élégantes et colorées (quoique toujours dans les tons les plus sombres), les pantalons moins difformes et moins larges. Lorsque Severus avait protesté William avait raisonné que tous les tissus étaient enchantés pour résister à toute potion (remerciement d'un maître de potion ami des Potter). La famille de Remus n'était pas riche, et les Potter se faisaient un plaisir à chaque noël de lui offrir ces cadeaux pratiques qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas refuser.

Peter reçu un livre sur le symbolisme des animaux dans les cultures magiques et moldus. Plus le pendentif en or d'un caméléon, charmé pour chauffer en cas de danger.

James ouvrit un cadeau joint de Lili et Harry. Dans son choc il laissa tomber l'album photo qu'il avait découvert. Les autres se penchèrent pour mieux voir les pages grandes ouvertes et furent rapidement secoués de fou rire incontrôlables. Il s'agissait de photographies prises lors des meilleures blagues dont ils avaient tous étés victimes. Sur l'une d'elle on voyait James endormi sur le bras droit de Severus, sur un lit au milieu de la grande salle. William et Elise qui avaient entendus parler des évènements n'en revenaient pourtant pas. Comme Elise se fit un plaisir de le dire : ils étaient si mignons comme ça. Severus c'était enfoncé sous sa couverture, et James avait caché sa tête sous ses bras.

William et Elise avaient eut la joie de voir apparaître un portrait de tous leurs garçons au-dessus de la cheminée. Et cela leur suffisait amplement.

Sirius et Harry eurent le plus beau des cadeaux. Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient achetés le même objet. C'était un pendentif circulaire, gravé de fleurs avec un phénix émeraude au centre, qui s'ouvrait sur un minuscule miroir. Pas plus large qu'une pensée (je précise la fleur !), il avait la particularité d'afficher le visage de la personne à laquelle on pensait. Quand Harry, pour tester, pensa « famille », une image du groupe fit son apparition. Avec deux étranges particularités : Lili était avec eux, et un phénix vert émeraude était posé sur le cadre du miroir. Un mystère de plus avait fait son entrée.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ne furent en rien différents de l'enchantement qui s'était installé dans la grande famille. Quoique si les adolescents avaient fait attention, ils auraient vu William se glisser dans une aile inoccupée du manoir. Et parfois, à l'une des fenêtres, un homme aux yeux d'ambre observait leurs jeux dans le jardin enneigé. Mais les jeunes gens pleins de vies profitaient de leurs vacances avec trop d'entrain pour remarquer cela. Chaque seconde servait à créer des souvenirs heureux pour ceux d'entre eux qui n'en avaient pas assez.

Aussi libre étaient-ils du reste du monde, ils ne pouvaient cependant échapper plus longtemps à la société. Le soir du nouvel an, les familles nobles se rendaient au bal du ministère, durant lequel se jouaient les plus grandes décisions politiques de l'année. C'était aussi l'occasion d'emmener les héritiers qui un jour leur succèderaient.

William et Elise avaient décidés de n'emmener que James, Harry et Severus. Etant donné que les adoptions de leurs frères étaient un secret bien gardé. Remus, Peter et Sirius promirent de rester sagement au manoir. Avec de la chance aucune destruction massive ne prendrait place en l'absence des adultes.

Severus était étonné de devoir les accompagner, jusqu'à ce que James lui explique que son adoption était largement connue grâce aux journaux. Le fait qu'il soit aussi le dernier héritier des Prince (la famille de sa mère), le rendait politiquement très important dans la société. Le sorcier n'avait accepté de venir que parce que Harry aurait besoin de lui pour survivre à la soirée. Son jeune frère était encore très fragile, et ne supportait qu'avec difficulté les foules comme celle qu'ils allaient affronter.

Ils étaient vêtus de leurs plus belles robes, bleu foncé pour le couple, bleu et argent pour James, vert sombre pour Severus, vert émeraude pour Harry. Ce dernier avait eut la malchance de devoir enlever une nouvelle tournée de fleurs, cadeau des fées, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elles avaient décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de protection pour cette journée. James avait passé un long moment plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Mais bien sûr, pour Harry cela importait peu car il comprenait l'importance de l'action des fées. La terre tremblait sous ses pieds, l'encourageant à la prudence. Le jeune sorcier défroissa sa longue robe et vérifia sa chevelure une nouvelle fois, pour être certain qu'aucune fleur n'avait échappé à ses recherches. Il rejoignit sa famille devant la cheminée qu'ils allaient utiliser pour voyager. Après avoir jeté la poudre verte et avoir clairement énoncé sa destination, il disparu à leur suite dans les flammes.

Harry atterrit à la manière habituelle, titubant et tombant. Mais fut heureusement retenu par ses deux frères qui travaillaient merveilleusement en équipe. Son petite sourire malicieux lui valu une tape légère derrière la tête de leur part, et un rire cristallin d'Elise. William leur lançant un regard faussement réprobateur les rassembla et les guida vers la salle de bal. Des tables rondes parsemaient l'immense pièce, présentant des buffets riches de variétés. Des fauteuils d'un bleu royal bordés de fils d'argents étaient disposés le long des murs, et des alcôves fermées de rideaux argentés permettaient à ceux qui le voulaient de s'isoler. La salle était emplie d'une foule colorée et gracieuse, les membres de la haute société étaient venus afficher leur fortune. L'air était parcouru de voix, quoique ça et là des bulles de magie entouraient certains groupes, gardant leurs discussions privées.

William attira sa femme contre lui, tandis que Severus et James entouraient leur jeune frère discrètement. Les premiers regards curieux qu'on leur lançait se faisaient de plus en plus insistant. Bien entendu les récents évènements avaient mis les Potter au devant de la scène politique. Le début de la soirée passa rapidement et plus ou moins tranquillement. Le couple veillait sur ses enfants avec rigueur et tournait toute attention sur les adultes. Severus fut quelque peu poussé par des personnes avides d'approcher le reste de sa famille. Il semblait avoir moins de valeur qu'eux ce soir-là. Pas que cela le gêne le moins du monde. Cela lui donna l'occasion de saisir l'ampleur de l'amour fraternel de Harry. Son jeune frère jetait des regards noirs aux malotrus et sa fureur muette gelait l'air autour d'eux. Les murmures indignés se figeaient dés les premiers tourbillons d'air qui semblaient naître près du jeune garçon. Tous savaient que des mages élémentaux s'étaient intéressés à lui après tout, ils avaient du avoir une bonne raison pour cela. Bientôt, la plupart des invités s'étaient passés le mot d'éviter de bousculer Severus Rogue. Cela leur valut un accueil un rien plus amical.

La famille Potter n'était plus entourée que des sorciers les plus riches et importants, les plus contenus aussi dans leurs interactions avec les autres invités. Dés qu'ils atteignirent des eaux moins troubles, où les requins bien que plus dangereux étaient le moins à risque d'attaquer (pense très fort aux dents de la mer dés qu'il y a de la foule…), William fit signe aux adolescents de se mélanger aux autres jeunes gens. Ils eurent la chance de croiser quelques uns de leurs camarades de classes et furent rapidement étroitement entourés. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient attachés à Harry et tenaient à le protéger des gens trop bien intentionnés qui voulaient l'approcher. Le fait que James et Severus soient ensemble ne les dérangeait pas réellement, et leur laissait l'occasion de leur rappeler ces merveilleux réveils dans un lit dans la grande salle de l'école. L'un des sorciers avait même sur lui une photo des deux sorciers endormis avec une peluche rose. James et Severus n'échapperaient jamais à cette blague. Leurs compagnons se rassurèrent sur l'état de santé de Harry et commencèrent la fatigante tâche de se mêler à la société, comme le voulait la coutume du bal du ministère. Ils mirent en place un tour de garde pour les jeunes Potter, afin qu'ils soient toujours accompagnés d'au moins deux d'entre eux.

Toute ce passait pour le mieux, et Harry continuait courageusement à suivre ses frères lorsqu'il fut saisi d'un malaise. Des bras le saisirent légèrement par les épaules et le guidèrent vers une alcôve proche. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et s'apercevoir que son sauveur n'était pas l'un de ses frères. Face à lui se tenait un sorcier soucieux. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, son visage jeune marqué par une peine secrète. En tout et pour tout, il était la parfaite image de Sirius Black mais en bien plus jeune et plus calme. Et aussi ses yeux gris contenaient ce bleu d'encre pâle que Sirius n'avait pas.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la voix inquiète.

Incapable de répondre avec des mots, Harry secoua la tête affirmativement avec un sourire de remerciement. Son compagnon sembla surprit pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu ne parles pas ? »

Réponse négative.

« Ça ne sera pas pratique pour la discussion que je souhaitais avoir avec toi. »

Harry pencha la tête avec curiosité, pas le moins du monde inquiet face à cet inconnu. Ce dernier le regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement et un semblant de respect.

« Tu sais qui je suis. » Affirma-t-il. La réponse positive le fit sourire imperceptiblement. « Je t'ai observé toute la soirée, mais je ne pouvais pas t'approcher tant que ma mère me gardait avec elle. Je voulais te remercier. Même si je n'ai pas les mêmes idéaux que mon frère, je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Sirius a un esprit bien trop libre pour notre famille. »

Harry lui demanda à travers un échange de regard une question que personne d'autre n'aurait osé poser.

« Tu es étrange. Même pas effrayé par un Black. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon frère sur les purs sangs. Et je ne suis pas entièrement pour l'avis de ma mère. Mais c'est le plus proche des deux qui me convient. Tu es le premier à solliciter mon avis, sans intention de l'utiliser contre moi. »

Harry tourna ses yeux vers le rideau fermé, avec un air légèrement coupable.

« Non. Je sais que tu voudrais me convaincre de rejoindre mon frère. Mais ce ne serait pas pour lutter pour la lumière. Ce serait seulement par amour. Tu ne veux pas que je choisisse un camp particulier. Tu veux que je n'abandonne pas mon frère. Pourtant, il a fait son choix, celui de cette dite lumière. Et cela me mettrait du même côté. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Mais merci de m'offrir cette possibilité. Cela me fait un troisième bord dans la guerre. »

Harry le contempla à nouveau, empli de peur. Non pour lui mais pour ce jeune homme du même âge que lui. Un garçon sans voie de sortie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis solide. Et puis aller à Dumstrang m'a endurci. Et je suis bien plus mature que Sirius aussi. »

Harry sourit malicieusement. Ses yeux verts émeraudes emprisonnant les yeux bleu gris métalliques de son compagnon.

« Tu es réellement étrange. Comment tu arrives à te faire comprendre sans aucune parole est un vrai mystère. Ne dis pas à mon frère que tu m'as parlé, ce serait trop dangereux… pour moi plus que pour lui. Et prend soin de lui. »

Le sorcier se releva et quitta l'alcôve avec empressement, abandonnant Harry à ses pensées. Il venait de rencontrer Regulus Black, et n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius. Car à la différence de son frère, Regulus devait encore faire son choix. Harry se demandait si l'école Dumstrang ne forcerait pas le jeune homme à joindre les mangemorts. Ou même si sa propre mère ne l'y pousserait pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à Poudlard sans mémoire, Harry était perdu. Il y avait des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger, des gens qui seuls pouvaient changer leur destinée. Mais peut-être… peut-être que cette seule rencontre avait eu un effet. Peut-être étais-ce tout ce qui pouvait être fait. Harry reposa sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil, fermant les yeux sur la douleur qui y avait pris place. Il soupira et se laissa aller quelques secondes. Quant il fut certain que personne ne relierait Regulus à sa présence ici, il quitta la niche de tranquillité, prêt à retrouver ses frères.

Harry observait la salle avec impatience. Il n'avait pas réussi à voir les membres de sa famille, et sa fatigue grandissante embrumait son cerveau. Ses yeux se concentraient avec difficulté sur les groupes dispersés près de lui lorsqu'il enregistra la terrible scène qui prenait place non loin de là.

Severus était à terre, serrant sa main droite contre son cœur, un masque de douleur accroché à son visage habituellement impassible. James se tenait défensivement devant lui, dans une posture d'attaque à peine masquée. Harry se faufilât à travers les grappes de sorciers pour les atteindre. Il ne compris pourquoi personne n'intervenait que lorsqu'il franchit la magie qui bloquait la scène de la vue des autres invités. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle et à l'air aristocratique tenait ses frères en joue du bout de sa baguette. Un sourire vicieux tirant ses lèvres. Harry passa la barrière magique et s'agenouilla près de Severus, prenant sa main blessée avec douceur. Une pâle lueur argentée quitta ses propres mains vers celle qu'il tenait. Severus eut un air abasourdi et soulagé quand la douleur disparut. Le sang séché restait la seule trace de sa blessure. Harry se releva et lança un regard plein de reproche au sorcier inconnu, qui eut un mouvement de recul face à cette juste colère.

« Harry. Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! » S'inquiéta James, oubliant provisoirement ses autres ennuis.

Harry lui jeta un regard coupable épuisé. Et s'appuya délicatement sur son aîné, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Entre temps, Severus s'était relevé et avait enlacé la taille de son jeune frère, ce qui lui permettait de cacher sa main encore sanglante dans la robe verte.

«Ce fut un plaisir de te parler Lucius, mais je crains que notre frère ne se soit pas encore remis des évènements récents qu'il a du subir. Nous allons nous retirer. Bonne soirée. »

En quelques mots, James avait rappelé à Lucius Malefoy que Harry avait été poussé dans un jeu politique dont il avait été sauvé par des mages puissant. Le tout avec une finesse qui les autorisait à quitter le sorcier sans qu'il puisse protester. James et Severus guidèrent Harry hors de la salle et l'installèrent sur un fauteuil près du point d'apparition et de cheminées. James demanda à un auror qu'il connaissait de passer un message à son père le plus vite possible. L'homme revint après une vingtaine de minutes avec un mot en main.

_**James, Severus**_

_**Nous ne pouvons pas quitter la soirée, mais personne ne remarquera votre absence. Rentrez à la maison. Prenez bien soin de votre frère.**_

_**Vos parents.**_

_**P.S : Embrassez Harry pour nous.**_

L'auror, qui semblait avoir été donné des instructions précises, les accompagna vers une cheminée et les fit traverser un par un, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

A leur retour au manoir, James rattrapa Harry de justesse lorsqu'il tomba évanoui contre lui. Severus trébucha et les aurait bousculés si Remus n'était pas apparu soudainement pour le soutenir.

« Qui est blessé ? » Grogna le loup garou.

« Severus a reçu un sort assez violent, mais Harry l'a soigné. Encore une surprise de notre petit frère, il est un soigneur naturel. »

« Avec un grand talent. » Ajouta Severus pour détourner l'attention un peu plus sur Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe plus de lui. Et leur frère avait bien plus besoin d'eux en ce moment.

Remus souleva Harry sans difficulté, et entraîna les autres vers la chambre du jeune homme. Ensemble, ils retirèrent ses robes et l'allongèrent sous des draps magiquement réchauffés. Harry ne reprit pas connaissance une seule fois, ce qui les inquiéta grandement. Remus s'installa contre son jeune frère pour le réchauffer et s'endormi sans gêne devant ses deux autres frères.

« Fais confiance à un loup garou pour sentir du sang, nous secourir et s'endormir juste après ! » S'indigna Severus.

« Est-ce que sa condition te dérange vraiment ? » Demanda James.

« Non. » Répondit doucement l'autre. « J'aurai réagi différemment si Harry ne m'avait pas adopté et libéré. Mais non. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Surtout si le loup en lui a décidé que Harry était à protéger plus que tout autre. Etais-ce ce que tu redoutais tant de me demander depuis quelques temps ? »

« Oui. Depuis ces blagues stupides de Harry, (rappelle moi de me venger quand il s'y attendra le moins), je te considère comme un membre de ma famille. Nous ne serons probablement jamais aussi proche qu'avec Harry, mais c'est suffisant pour que je m'inquiète. Pour que ton avis compte dans cette famille. Notre famille. »

« James… merci. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus faisait réellement parti d'une famille. Et il était vrai que cela suffisait.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent pour la nuit, avec un dernier regard vers les deux endormis. Ils savaient qu'il était naturel pour le jeune garçon d'avoir été autant affaibli par cette soirée. Et Remus les préviendrait si Harry était malade.

Heureusement, Harry passa la nuit dans un profond sommeil. Remus l'observa durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à quitter la chambre au matin. Il entra dans la cuisine au moment où une assiette fut projetée contre un mur. Devant ses yeux, un Sirius rouge de colère avait laissé retomber son bras avant de se tourner vers James, sans avoir vu l'arrivée de Remus.

« Tu veux dire que Malefoy vous a attaqués en pleine vue ? Qu'il a profité d'un des sorts de la salle pour vous cacher à la vue de tous ? Et que vous avez perdus Harry juste avant que ça arrive ? » Sa rage montait d'un cran à chaque question.

« Sirius… je ne sais pas encore où était Harry, mais son retour nous a permis d'échapper à Malefoy. Il n'a pas été blessé. Nous ne pouvions rien contre ce qui est arrivé. Et Severus était seul quand il a été blessé.»

« Que voulait Malefoy ? Quel était son but ? » Demanda Remus, faisant sursauter les autres.

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? » Interrogea James. Visiblement satisfait par un hochement de tête positif il reprit. «Severus et moi nous étions séparés pour chercher Harry. Apparemment Lucius pensait qu'un demi-sang comme Severus n'avait rien à faire à cette soirée. Quand il a vu Severus il l'a poussé dans l'une des bulles magiques et l'a attaqué. Il voulait le rabaisser et je cite « lui faire comprendre que sa place était aux pieds de ses supérieurs ». Avant, Lucius aurait ignoré la situation familiale de Severus, mais le fait qu'il ait été adopté par nous l'a mis dans une mauvaise position. Severus est devenu un traître aux yeux de Malefoy et sa clique. D'après ce que Severus m'a dit hier soir, Lucius voulait l'introduire à quelqu'un d'important et tous ses plans ont étés détruits par l'adoption. »

« Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qui Severus devait rencontrer. Ce qui est surprenant est qu'il t'en as dit tant. » Dit Remus.

« Et que tu le prenne aussi bien… » Continua Sirius.

James lui jeta son meilleur regard « et tu réagis comment toi ? »

« D'accord, j'ai vaguement causé la disparition prématurée de quelques artefacts fragiles depuis le début de la conversation. »

James éclata de rire et se laissa rouler par terre sans retenue. Même pas touché par le regard noir de Sirius.

« Si je comprend bien, Sirius n'a pas si mal réagi à ces nouvelles. Et toi James tu as décidé d'accorder ta confiance à Severus. Donc la soirée n'a pas été une si mauvaise expérience. »

« Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses remus. » Fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu. »

« Étonnant avec les sens que tu as Remus. Néanmoins, j'ai écouté votre discussion. Nous allons devoir parler sérieusement avec Severus. Si Voldemort était assez intéressé en lui pour demander à le voir, je ne sais pas si l'adoption suffira à le protéger. Quant aux évènements de hier soir, nous n'en saurons pas plus étant donné que Harry ne peut pas parler, et que je suis sûr qu'il refusera d'écrire sa version des réjouissances. Ce jeune homme a une sacrée tendance à garder ses secrets jusqu'au dernier moment. Et non, je ne le forcerais pas à parler (ou du moins écrire). »

« Papa, que pouvons-nous faire pour Severus en attendant ? » James savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas protester. Quand son père décidait quelque chose, il s'y tenait.

« Et bien s'est assez simple… »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à prévoir des moyens de protection efficaces. Pendant ce temps, Elise veillait sur Harry. Le jeune garçon était toujours plongé dans cet étrange sommeil. Les quelques examens qu'elle avait effectués ne le montraient pas en danger. Et l'apparition des fées et leurs fleurs avait allégé son inquiétude. Elise pensait qu'il souffrait juste d'exhaustion, et qu'un peu de repos le remettrait sur pied. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant de voir que les récents évènements étaient plus sérieux, dangereux. Passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs couverts de fleurs de Harry, elle se laissa rassurer par la douce magie qui débordait de lui.


	18. Chapter 19

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Note Auteur : **E**st-ce qu'il y a un moyen de remplacer un chapitre sans avoir à tous les supprimer d'abord puis les remettre après? … Sinon… je ne change plus rien pour un long moment dans les chapitres passés. Parce que c'est la galère. :)

**J**'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre à cause d'un méchant blocage d'écriture… Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à l'attaquer. Ça ne me vexera pas du tout (partie se cacher derrière un bosquet. Appelez moi quand le méchant bloc aura été détruit…)

**J**'ai bien du changer d'idée une cinquantaine de fois pour ce chapitre. Et quand j'ai enfin eu le résultat souhaité, j'ai du abandonner provisoirement un certain passage sous peine de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre aussi tôt. (Si on peut appeler le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour l'écrire « tôt »). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et de ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs.

**P.S :** le prologue est enfin appelé prologue… depuis le temps qu'on me le dit j'ai décidé de modifier ce détail d'importance :) …. Et **merci** d'avoir écrit les revues que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire. Je m'en sers pour améliorer ce que j'écris. Pourvu que ce chapitre soit à votre goût…

**Re P.S:** Toujours pas trouvé comment mettre plus d'espace entre chapitres... :(

>>>et puis les trois o en dessous de chapitre 18 ne sont pas vraiment class. Est-ce que je continue à mettre des o pour avoir plus d'espace??

**Disclaimer**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Chap.18 :**

o

o

o

**L**es ombres étaient épaisses dans l'immense bâtisse. L'écho de pas parcourait les couloirs de pierre. Leur propriétaire s'approcha d'une porte menant à une salle qui aurait pu servir de cour à un roi. Les murs et le sol de pierres froides étaient vides de tout accessoire, vide de vie. Seul un trône gravé de serpents entrelacés résidait en roi. Des silhouettes couvertes de longs manteaux noirs formaient un demi cercle autour du trône dans lequel siégeait un homme à l'allure souveraine. Il dégageait une aura ténébreuse et attirante, ensorcelant de ses yeux la masse de sorciers s'étalant face à lui. Le visiteur recula dans l'ombre de la porte et la referma doucement, se contentant d'écouter le doux son de cris remplissant l'air.

Dans la salle, entre les sorciers et leur maître, un homme se tordait de douleur à terre. Son visage caché par un masque blanc et son corps par une robe noire.

« N'avais-je pas ordonné de le convaincre de nous rejoindre ? N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Ou peut-être me suis-je trompé sur tes compétences ? Tu es censé te servir de ta pauvre excuse de cerveau. Et convaincre une personne de joindre nos rangs ne se réalisera certainement pas en l'attaquant ! Dois-je ajouter qu'utiliser un sort noir lors d'une soirée du ministère dépasse la stupidité, Lucius ? » Lord Voldemort quitta son trône et avança vers sa proie. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ta punition… en attendant je suis sûr qu'un séjour dans les cachots te fera retrouver tes habilités mentales. »

Avec un signe de la main, il ordonna à deux de ses mangemorts d'emporter l'homme hors de la pièce. Dés que les portes se fermèrent derrière eux, Voldemort se tourna vers ses autres servants.

« Faites passer mon message à vos enfants : qu'ils laissent Severus Rogue tranquille à Poudlard ! Si l'un d'eux ose agir comme l'a fait Malefoy, il en subira les conséquences. Disparaissez de ma vue ! » À peine avait-il fini sa sentence que de nombreux sons d'apparitions se firent entendre, le laissant seul dans l'immense salle.

Une porte s'ouvrit, cachée derrière une tapisserie. Voldemort s'adressa à son visiteur.

«J'ai besoin d'un bon chasseur Fenrir. Je souhaite acquérir une proie difficile. »

« Nommez la cible et elle est à vous. »

« Il s'agit d'un élève de Poudlard qui me serait très utile pour de futurs plans. »

« J'imagine que vous ne parlez pas du jeune Rogue, puisque vos derniers ordres le mettent à l'abri de tout danger. »

« En effet… Et bien qu'avoir un moyen de contrôler William Potter soit tentant, je pensais plutôt au jeune Sirius Black. »

« Si je puis me permettre, qu'avez-vous prévu pour le garçon ? »

« L'adoption de Severus par la famille de son meilleur ami a du lui être très pénible. Sirius va avoir besoin d'amis, et d'un nouveau mentor maintenant que William Potter a un autre protégé. Il est temps que l'héritier des Black me rejoigne. Sa révolte d'adolescent a déjà duré bien trop longtemps. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple pour vous d'ordonner à sa famille de l'emmener ? »

« Sirius ne leur obéit plus. Les Black paieront les erreurs qui ont emmené à cette situation. En attendant, enlever notre rebelle est la seule solution. Et quoi de mieux qu'un assaut surprise à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque les élèves envahissent les lieux de leur innocence ? Quelques uns de tes hommes pour encercler notre cible et le tour est joué. Justement, le prochain week-end de sortie aura lieu un mois après la rentrée. N'échoue pas. »

Sur ce, le sorcier quitta la pièce laissant derrière lui un loup garou au regard prédateur.

Dés que Voldemort passa la porte derrière son trône, l'air s'empli de ténèbres et le monde sembla fondre comme dans un rêve. Et n'étais-ce pas un rêve que venait d'avoir Harry ? Une vision pour le mettre en garde.

Harry se tourna sous les couvertures, s'accrochant à son oreiller désespérément. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? S'il prévenait les Potter, Voldemort trouverait un autre moyen de capturer Sirius. S'il ne les prévenait pas, d'autres élèves seraient blessés dans l'attaque. Quel choix avait-il ? A moins que…

Un sourire illumina ses yeux, juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à nouveau.

A son réveil, son regard brillait toujours du même feu. Et la lueur malicieuse en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Harry avait un plan. Lorsqu'il descendit rejoindre sa famille, Severus qui l'avait rejoint dans les escaliers se tenait à bonne distance de son jeune frère. Un serpentard sait toujours quand il faut se mettre à l'abri.

Même leurs parents adoptifs avaient sentit le danger et avaient abandonnés les adolescents à leur triste sort. Heureusement pour les garçons, Harry resta silencieux. C'est-à-dire que même leurs fameuses discussions muettes n'eurent pas lieu. Sirius, trouvant quelques peu inquiétants les regards que lui lançait Harry, préféra se faire discret le reste de la journée. C'est-à-dire qu'il prit son balai et passa de longues heures très haut dans le ciel, aussi loin que possible de tout danger… hum de Harry.

A son retour de longues et épuisantes heures de vols, ce fut avec étonnement que Sirius trouva le jeune garçon assit dans un coin du salon, avec l'un de ses livres préférés sur les genoux. Et la maison, après une fouille minutieuse, était en un seul morceau, sans pièges apparents. Harry lui offrit même l'un de ses plus beaux sourires innocents. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire frémir les témoins de la scène.

« Sirius ! Qu'à tu fait à Harry ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. » S'exclama James.

« Il est parfaitement terrifiant ! » Ajouta Severus.

« Tu devrait aller t'excuser le plus vite possible. » Commenta Remus.

« Met toi à ses pieds s'il le faut. » Conseilla Peter.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait… je peut même faire un serment de sorcier si vous voulez. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. »

Severus l'observa longuement, reconnaissant la vérité affichée dans les yeux gris. Ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de subir ce que Harry mettrait en place. En attendant…

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à l'éviter. Le reste des vacances seraient beaucoup moins agréables sans lui. Donc, vivons au jour le jour. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Severus. » Acquiesça James.

A partir de cet instant, les garçons laissèrent couler les derniers jours de leur liberté, en espérant de toutes leurs forces que Harry les épargnerait. Quand aucune trappe magique ne s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds ils décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas la cible de leur frère. Etant donné que l'étincelle espiègle s'était atténuée, le danger pour eux était passé.

La question était : qui allait être visé ? Où ? Et quand ?

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien avant qu'ils n'aient obtenus de réponse. Les malles étaient prêtes, et leurs propriétaires s'accrochaient tous à la montre usée qui leur servait de portoloin. Ils disparurent dans un crack sonore, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait vu les yeux d'ambres qui les observaient derrière des rideaux entrouverts.

L'homme loup qui restait caché dans le manoir baissa les yeux sur le contenu de ses mains. Il avait trouvé le matin même une bourse de soie contenant de minuscules fleurs cristallines et de la poudre argentée. C'était un cadeau extrêmement précieux. Les bourses de fées étaient un sort protecteur puissant qui n'était offert qu'à leurs amis. Une seule personne dans le manoir avait pu obtenir cet objet. Mais comment avait-il su que le loup était dans la maison ? Qui était vraiment ce mystérieux garçon qu'il avait espionné par les fenêtres de sa suite ?

o

o

o

hphpHPhphp

o

o

o

**L**es maraudeurs avaient très rapidement retrouvés leurs repères. Bien que l'adoption de Severus ait fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une journée, personne ne les dérangea à ce sujet. Et les quelques personnes qui s'attendaient à ce que Sirius déclare la guerre à Severus furent déçus. Aucun des deux élèves ne faisait preuve de jalousie à l'encontre de l'autre. Les mauvaises langues pensaient qu'ils cachaient leurs véritables émotions pour s'éviter le courroux de Harry. Tout le monde avait appris à ne pas s'attirer sa colère. Et bien sûr, personne ne savait que Sirius avait aussi secrètement été victime d'une adoption. Ce qui rendait nulle toute jalousie possible.

Donc, tout se passa à merveille. Mais surtout, Harry avait finis ses plans de bataille. Il lui restait un peu moins d'un mois pour piéger le portail qu'ils passaient pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. S'il voulait que tous les élèves soient touchés avant de partir en ville, c'était l'endroit le plus avantageux stratégiquement parlant. Mais bien que la diversion qu'il prévoyait soit à mourir de rire, Harry ne pouvait pas enlever de son cœur le poids qui s'y était posé. Comment oublier le danger dans lequel se trouvaient ses frères ? Comment effacer de son esprit le souvenir de ce sorcier que tout le monde craignait ordonnant la capture de Sirius ? Voldemort était cruel et sa folie était malheureusement soutenue par de nombreux sorciers. Quel avenir avait leur population tant qu'il existerait ? Harry ferma les yeux un instant, une image trouble et inatteignable flottait à la limite de son esprit. Une lueur verte flashant sans arrêt derrière ses paupières, et des voix effrayées. Certaines d'entre elles étaient familières, mais d'autres plus nombreuses étaient celles de foules apeurées. Etait-ce une vision du futur ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle le goût d'un souvenir ? Quelque chose qu'il aurait vécu ou dont il aurait la connaissance innée. Il reconnaissait la lumière verte, sûr d'avoir été confronté à elle au moins une fois dans sa vie. Cette part de l'image était toute à sa mémoire. Mais le nombre de personnes criant ne lui appartenait pas. Cela semblait venir de la mémoire d'une autre personne. Peut-être était-ce causé par son lien à la terre. Il avait parfois la sensation de voir et de savoir des choses dont seule la terre elle-même avait été témoin. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se pencha à nouveau sur un cahier empli de notes. Il traça de ses doigts le contour de la carte de l'école qu'il y avait dessiné. Et tapa deux fois sur le portail d'entrée. Le dessin zooma et afficha une version miniature de l'arcade.

Les sorts qu'il voulait jeter ne pouvaient se trouver sur les portes : il ne voulait pas déranger la magie protectrice placée là. Le sol était la meilleure solution, à condition de faire en sorte que les incantations soient à retardement. Après tout, d'autres personnes passeraient par là entre temps. Le plus grand problème ne venait pas de l'emplacement ni du placement de la « blague » mais de la difficulté des sorts. La première vague d'incantations devait retenir tous les élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école, ainsi que les maraudeurs, sans que personne du village ne sache qu'ils étaient bloqués. La blague retiendrait l'attention des élèves et professeurs, la création de golems, marionnettes à l'effigie de ses camarades d'école, remplaceraient les adolescents que Pré-au-Lard attendait. Et enfin, un sort de confusion ferait passer Harry pour Sirius. Il avait prévu de se laisser attraper à la place de son frère. Car Harry était persuadé que si Voldemort n'obtenait pas quelque chose de cette tentative d'enlèvement, il essayerait à nouveau. Tandis que s'il avait en sa possession un moyen de pression sur William Potter lui-même, il centrerait son attention sur les possibilités d'une telle situation et oublierait son autre plan. Harry ne doutait pas de ses capacités à réussir, il craignait de ne pas finir à temps et d'être trop épuisé pour se protéger efficacement une fois capturé à la place de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, car sa famille ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et qui était-il pour refuser leurs inquiétudes et risquer sa vie inutilement ? Il ne lui venait pas du tout à l'esprit qu'il était justement en train risquer sa vie. Car son âme sentait que c'était la seule solution. Il était guidé par un pouvoir qui le mettait sur la voie du moindre péril. La voie sur laquelle il y aurait le moins de blessés, le moins de conséquences à longs termes. La magie de Gaïa le plaçait où il devait être pour accomplir son souhait.

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait planifier plus que se qu'il avait déjà fait, Harry se mit à la tâche. Il se levait au milieu de la nuit, certain de ne pas être découvert grâce au sort d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Dans sa tour, les griffondors dormaient sous l'effet d'une potion que le jeune homme avait répandu dans l'air. Il découvrit avec étonnement que le château l'aidait, camouflant ses escapades aux habitants adultes. Harry parcourait les passages les plus secrets pour atteindre son but. Et une fois le portail atteint, il entamait la longue danse magique qu'il avait inventé pour souder les différents sorts entre eux. Le processus était long et fatiguant, les mouvements précis mélangeaient les gestes nécessaires pour faire fonctionner chaque sort. Cela avait tout d'un ballet et d'une symphonie d'une extrême complexité. Le jeune sorcier savait que personne avant lui n'avait tenté de mêler autant d'incantations à la fois. Car il était dangereux de tenter une telle expérience.

Normalement, un sort a besoin d'une série de mouvements et de mots qui lui sont uniques. Un sorcier peut lancer sort après sort, et pour les plus puissants mages lancer deux sorts en un. Cependant Harry avait prévu plus de deux sorts. Ce faisant, il avait créé non pas un nouveau sortilège mais une nouvelle magie à part entière. Une magie que même Gaïa n'avait jamais tentée. Depuis l'antre de la terre, Gaïa observait avec fierté celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son fils. Elle voyait ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris : la magie de Harry **se** transformait, **le** transformait. Et Gaïa savait où le vœu du jeune homme le guiderait ultimement.

Nuit après nuit, Harry recommençait sa chorégraphie, complétant le charme. Un mois passa étrangement vite. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer un certain nombre d'heures à l'infirmerie, regagnant son sommeil perdu. Heureusement, la nurse avait mis cela sous le coup de son exposition au veritaserum. Quant à ses frères, ils avaient passés leurs vacances à veiller sur lui, et l'inquiétude de le voir dormir autant s'était atténuée à présent. Ils espéraient juste que Harry retrouverait bientôt son énergie. Personne à Poudlard ne s'était aperçu de ses activités nocturnes.

C'est avec anticipation que Harry se leva le matin du jour qui deviendrait le plus mémorable dans l'histoire de l'école. Il pris soin de cacher l'étincelle moqueuse dans la forêt de ses yeux. Craignant que Lili ou les maraudeurs ne se méfient trop et échappent à ses pièges. Par prudence, il quitta la tour de sa maison à l'aurore. Il passa le temps à calmer l'énergie nerveuse qui l'envahissait. Rien de mieux pour cela que son livre préféré, à l'origine de son plan machiavélique. Rien que l'idée de ce qui se passerait d'ici quelques heures suffisait à le faire pleurer d'un rire muet.

De tous ses amis, James fut le seul à frissonner de frayeur en le voyant. Sentant inconsciemment que son jeune frère avait prévu quelque chose. James observa Harry du coin de l'œil, prêt à fuir si nécessaire. Lorsque le criminel… Harry… se leva de table après avoir glissé quelques fruits et gâteaux dans les poches intérieures de son manteau, James le suivit. Mais Harry se contenta de rejoindre l'infirmerie, comme il le faisait tous les week-ends. Il avait prévenu ses frères qu'il ne les joindrait pas dans leur sortie. James se dit qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre avant son retour en fin d'après-midi. Harry avait sûrement prévu d'attendre de les attraper tous au moment où ils seraient le plus détendus. Quel meilleur instant qu'après une longue journée de récréation à Pré-au-Lard ?

Il ne s'aperçut jamais que celui qui était calmement allongé n'était pas Harry mais un golem qu'il avait préparé avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour manger. Madame Pomfresh avait quitté l'infirmerie bien avant qu'il n'ait déposé son alibi. La seconde où il entra dans la pièce après déjeuné Harry se cacha sous un lit, et attendit que James fasse son inspection et retourne à la grande salle. Ensuite, il lui fut aisé de quitter l'enceinte de l'école par un passage qui menait juste derrière le portail d'entrée. Il se jeta le sort de confusion qu'il avait trafiqué pour qu'il lui donne l'apparence de Sirius, et s'assura à l'aide d'un miroir de son efficacité. Puis il entama le trajet vers la ville. Etant donné que l'ennemi pensait que Sirius serait en mésentente avec ses amis, il n'était pas si extraordinaire de le voir traverser seul le village.

Des golems élèves s'étaient éparpillés autour de lui, dans les rues et les magasins. De sorte toutefois à pouvoir se mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible, afin d'éviter que la disparition d'un golem s'il était touché à mort n'alerte les assaillants. Harry aurait juré entendre des cris et des éclats de rire dans le lointain, sans aucun doute résultat de la surprise qu'il avait laissé à l'école. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une série de son d'apparition le firent se retourner. Le dos contre la vitrine d'un commerce, Harry était encerclé par des hommes encapuchonnés. Des rais de lumières de couleurs variées sortaient de leurs baguettes et se dirigeaient sur les passants. Harry fut rassuré de voir certains golems protéger les humains présents avec leurs corps. Et heureusement, chacun d'eux avaient le temps de s'effondrer à l'abri des regards avant de disparaître.

Les yeux d'ambre cruels qui l'observaient prirent son silence pour le résultat de sa terreur. Et bien que sa peur soit réelle, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce que pensait Fenrir. Le loup garou attrapa Harry violemment, l'enserrant dans une étreinte étouffante. Le loup pris plaisir à serrer de plus en plus fort le jeune homme pourtant immobile, n'essayant même pas de s'enfuir. Privé d'air, Harry sentit les ténèbres l'emporter, son corps s'effondrant contre son kidnappeur.

Il ne se sentit pas disparaître avec le reste des agresseurs. Et il ne vit pas les golems s'effondrer un à un avant de redevenir la poussière avec laquelle il les avait créés. Et il ne remarqua pas qu'aucun humain n'avait été tué dans la ville ce jour-là. Grâce à lui les blessures avaient toutes été superficielles. Sa mission était accomplie.

* * *

**Petit message important :**** je n'ai pas écris la blague que Harry a mis en place, car elle me bloquait pour ce chapitre. Mais je compte écrire un chapitre à part juste pour elle, en espérant ne pas « bloquer » trop longtemps dan son écriture. L'idée est déjà là, mais j'ai du mal à mettre les mots dessus.**

**P.S :**** si vous avez des créatures que vous adorez, qu'elles soient de la lumière ou de l'ombre, parlez m'en dans vos revues. Genre loup garou et vampires, ou fées et autres…. De préférence une créature que je n'ai pas encore citée. On ne sait jamais si elles apparaîtront dans de futurs chapitres.**


	19. la blague

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** La blague était vraiment ce qui me bloquait le plus jusque là. J'aurai aimé la faire plus détaillée et comique. Et il m'a fallu un sacré long moment pour arriver à l'écrire. Le fait que j'ai changé d'idées autant de fois que dans le chapitre 18 n'a pas aidé non plus

Bien sûr, il faudra se contenter du résultat, sinon je ne passerai jamais à la suite….

**Petite réponse à certaines revues :** mais non je ne suis pas sadique!! **mdr** :) Le **cliffhanger** n'était pas calculé, je ne l'ai absolument pas vu venir… Je ferai aussi vite que possible pour la suite… Quoique, à présent, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi va ressembler la suite. Je compte utiliser les propositions de créatures pour faire avancer l'histoire d'une manière inattendue même pour moi :)

**P.S :** veuillez me pardonnez les erreurs possibles. J'ai fait moins attention que d'habitude à la relecture.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**La blague :**

O

O

O

L'histoire des contes de fées a été perdue avec le temps. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui a poussé l'humanité à les créer. Ou du moins, personne du côté moldu ne s'en rappelle. Les sorciers eux n'ont rien oublié. Le premier conte de fées fut créé par un sorcier. Sa fiancée avait eu la malchance d'être arrêtée pour sorcellerie, sous le témoignage de la commère du village, femme jalouse de la beauté de la malheureuse. Pour la sauver, le sorcier devint son avocat lors de son procès et retourna le village contre la commère. Comment me direz-vous ? Simplement en racontant une histoire. Puisque les villageois voulaient à tout prix une histoire de mauvaise magie, ils allaient l'avoir. Mais pas exactement comme ils l'auraient voulus.

La commère se trouvait être amoureuse du sorcier et avait profité d'avoir vu la jeune femme faire de la magie pour la sortir de l'équation. Donc, le sorcier en fit une femme âgée (30 ans était très vieux à l'époque ) qui était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il raconta comment elle venait chaque jour offrir des gâteaux à la jeune femme, sous prétexte d'amitié. Elle essayait avec acharnement d'en faire son amie, quand en fait elle souhaitait la faire disparaître à tout jamais. Il la fit paraître vieille et décrépit, toujours à s'admirer dans un miroir (de nombreuses personnes témoignèrent de ce fait réel, autant que des étranges conversations qu'elle semblait avoir avec l'objet en question). « Miroir, miroir. Qui est la plus belle en ce village ? » Et de se pavaner, miroir en main, à travers la ville, essayant en vain d'attirer le regard de notre sorcier anonyme. Le sorcier s'empressa de déclarer devant la cour qu'il lui semblait parfois que le miroir répondait. Quelle magie du diable étais-ce donc ? A partir de cet instant, la vieille femme (à peine âgée de trente ans) se retrouva sous les regards soupçonneux des campagnards. Quand le jeune avocat s'inquiéta de l'état de santé déclinant de sa jeune fiancée (qui en effet avait perdu poids et couleurs depuis le début de son séjour dans la prison locale), et accusa la vieille femme d'empoisonner depuis des mois les pâtisseries qu'elle offrait à la jeune femme… et bien le public se jeta quasiment sur la commère, l'accusant de meurtre (bien que la soit disant victime soit vivante). La plupart des femmes de l'assistance se mirent à brailler de désolation : qu'avaient-elles fait à la pauvre jeune femme innocente ? Mais l'avocat s'empressa de les rassurer : la vieille femme les avait sûrement ensorcelées. Sinon, jamais elles n'auraient agis de la sorte. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Après tout il n'avait fait que dire la vérité depuis le début du procès. La vieille femme fut arrêtée et brûlée dans l'heure, criant des atrocités tout du long (ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à prouver son innocence). La jeune femme fut livrée aux bons soins de son fiancé qui s'empressa de quitter la ville avec elle. Et le petit village ne les revit jamais. On raconte encore comment le jeune homme emporta la belle sur son magnifique cheval après l'avoir libérée d'une cruelle et vieille sorcière.

Si l'histoire fut transformée à chaque récitation à travers le temps puis la distance, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Que la vieille femme soit devenue la méchante sorcière d'une certaine « blanche-neige » est une étrangeté de plus des moldus. Mais peut-être la jeune femme avait-elle la peau aussi blanche que l'ivoire et des cheveux noirs d'ébènes. La réelle aventure fut quand à elle parfaitement transmise dans le monde sorcier. Et bientôt d'autres parmis cette population se trouvèrent dans le besoin vital d'une bonne histoire pour sauver une demoiselle sorcière en détresse. De là de nombreux contes de fées découlent. Et les moldus étant des conteurs nés, et voyant le succès de ces récits, en firent un métier. Les conteurs étaient soudains très recherchés pour ces histoires de magie, princesses, dragons, fées et autres. Ainsi commença la longue histoire des contes de fées.

Et ainsi, malheureusement pour Poudlard, commença la blague la plus célèbre de son histoire. De la passion d'un jeune sorcier, élevé par des moldus (bien que personne ne sache rien de son passé), et qui était curieux de l'histoire des contes de fées. De là était née la plus malicieuse des plaisanteries.

A travers le temps, l'école avait vu naître de grandes légendes, des héros avaient grandis en ces lieux. Ce jour-là, une légende d'une autre sorte voyait le jour... Poudlard serait bientôt surnommé « le château des contes de fées » pour les siècles à venir.

Les élèves prévoyant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avaient déjeuné tôt. Pendant que les plus jeunes s'attardaient avec joie dans leurs lits. Lorsque le moment de passer le concierge et sa liste de noms arriva, une foule conséquente envahis le hall d'entrée. Les maraudeurs étaient parmi les premiers dans la longue file. Plaisantant et se bousculant joyeusement. Dés que le concierge leur autorisa passage, ils se précipitèrent sur le chemin menant au portail. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était qu'au premier pas hors de la limite de l'école une série de sorts se déclencherait et toucherait, non pas l'élève franchissant le seuil, mais tous les élèves se trouvant entre le portail et la porte d'entrée du château. C'est-à-dire, tous les jeunes gens sur la liste de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, suffisamment pressés pour avoir déjà passé la surveillance vigilante de leur concierge. Les malheureux auraient dû rester au lit en ce merveilleux matin.

James eut la mésaventure d'être le premier à traverser la limite magique. Il se sentit parcouru par un courant électrique à la fois chaud et froid, la sensation s'amplifiant à chaque seconde. Et tandis qu'il avait l'impression de flotter et de tomber en même temps, il s'aperçut qu'un courant d'air le transportait vers un groupe de crapauds. Déposé au milieu de cette étrange communauté, il réalisa brusquement que ses mains étaient des pattes vertes et qu'il avait quelque peu perdu en poids et en taille… il était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Assises en cercle autour d'eux, des jeunes filles regardaient à tour de rôle les animaux et un livret qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains serrées.

«J'hallucine ! » S'écria l'une d'entre elles.

«Que se passe-t-il ? » Leur parvint la voix concernée et puissante du professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur… les crapauds… ce sont des élèves. Et… le livret dit que nous devons trouver le bon et… l'embrasser. »

« Trouver le bon ? Je ne comprend pas, donnez moi ce papier. » Le professeur se saisit de ce qui semblait être un mode d'emploi magique.

'_Très chère sorcière, bienvenue dans le monde magique du « prince charmant ». Pour récupérer votre promis vous aurez pour tâche de reconnaître dans ce groupe celui que vous aimez et de l'embrasser. Pour s'assurer qu'aucun abus n'aura lieu, une jeune fille ne pourra embrasser que celui qui l'aime en retour. Soyez assurée qu'un sort empêche toute autre personne de tenter cette action. Seuls deux êtres destinés pourront s'approcher. Pour faciliter la tâche, messires crapauds ont le droit de s'avancer vers leur promise. Bonne chance.'_

« Et bien… qu'attendez-vous messieurs ! Mettez-vous à votre place ! » Ronchonna McGonagall.

Le problème était que les crapauds ne semblaient pas, dans cette forme, capables de différencier les jeunes filles. Après un temps non négligeable, les demoiselles comprirent qu'ils pouvaient comprendre leurs paroles (bien qu'étrangement prononcer leurs noms pour les faire approcher ne marche pas, non plus que les différentes descriptions physiques pour être reconnues). Ainsi commença un jeu déstabilisant de devinettes. Car la magie empêchait les animaux de saisir certains mots et noms.

James observait les filles de ses grands yeux curieux lorsqu'une phrase saisit son attention :

« … tu es entré dans le dortoir des filles par une fenêtre sur un balai pour m'offrir une rose avant les vacances. »

Il sauta jusqu'à la voix et attendit. De douces lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes et un nouveau courant électrique parcourut son petit corps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une Lili soulagée le pris dans ses bras avec une exclamation de joie. Les autres élèves reprirent formes rapidement après lui, une fois que leurs tendres moitié proposèrent des évènements identifiables par les crapauds.

Une cloche raisonna et une voix annonça :

'_Félicitation vous avez vaincu la magie. Vous pouvez vous installer et apprécier le spectacle.'_

« Quel spectacle ? » A peine la question retentit-elle qu'ils s'aperçurent de ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

Pendant qu'ils passaient leur épreuve, d'autres groupes d'élèves étaient victimes de différentes magies. Dans un coin une dizaine de groupe de sept nains devaient porter des chargements de gemmes du lac à l'école afin de redevenir eux-mêmes.

Ailleurs, des petits chaperons rouges (hum… Remus n'était pas si mal en rouge…) devaient traverser des forêts miniatures et éviter des loups qui cherchaient à les embrasser.

Des cendrillons devaient récupérer leurs chaussures en haut de poteaux en montant à la corde. Le tout dans de magnifiques et très gênantes robes de princesses qui refusaient obstinément d'être attachées ou retenues par un quelconque moyen. Sirius parvint mystérieusement en haut… C'est-à-dire qu'il monta les pieds vers le haut et la tête en bas. La robe ne pouvait pas résister à la pesanteur. Heureusement pour lui, il portait un magnifique caleçon à cœur.

Peter avait à sa taille un sac rempli de miettes de pains et devait retrouver son chemin dans un labyrinthe de glace… malgré les oiseaux qui picoraient. D'autres élèves dans le même prédicament se heurtaient régulièrement au détour d'un corridor. Il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent les uns sur les autres. Peter arriva quand même à la sortie, après avoir apprivoisé l'un des oiseaux à l'aide du pain qu'il transportait pour qu'il le mène à l'extérieur.

En haut d'une tour, Severus jetait son interminable chevelure vers le sol afin qu'un prince grimpe pour le rejoindre. La magie avait allongé ses mèches noires et les avait solidifiées. Ce qui était surprenant était que le prince charmant était un autre élève mâle qui semblait bizarrement ravis d'avoir été choisi pour cette épreuve.

James ne doutait pas que Harry aurait à subir le courroux de son grand frère d'ici peu. En attendant il s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Lili pour savourer les épreuves qui se déroulaient un peu partout dans le parc. La jeune fille, après avoir reconnu la touche de Harry, avait les yeux qui pétillaient malicieusement. Même les professeurs abasourdis ne pouvaient pas retirer le comique de la situation.

Le château des contes de fées n'aurait pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qui était arrivé dans le village non loin avant la fin de la journée. Quand chaque élève aurait repris forme normale et qu'un compte des présents aurait été effectué. Alors seulement les professeurs, à l'aide des divers témoignages, se rendraient compte qu'une seule personne manquait à l'appel et que tout avait été planifié. Une lettre posée dans le bureau du directeur finirait d'expliquer la raison de cette mise en scène complexe.

D'ici là, il serait trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Joyeux poisson d'avril, en avance :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Cette histoire **ne sera pas** un **slash** parce que je la vois plus comme une légende accessible à tous. J'ai des idées pour d'autres histoires avec des hommes amoureux, mais je ne me sens pas d'en écrire une pour l'instant. On verra dans l'avenir. Donc navrée pour la personne qui m'a demandé du slash, et ravie pour celle qui m'a demandé de ne pas en mettre :) (Encore l'histoire du verre à moitié plein lol)

**J**'introduis dans ce chapitre des créatures qui m'ont posé problème. Sur Internet elles apparaissent sous des apparences plus diverses les unes que les autres. La seule chose qui reste la même est qu'elles sont un mélange de plusieurs animaux. J'ai donc décidé de faire des « chimères » une race variée, chacune ayant un physique différent, avec un animal différent comme base. **J**'espère que personne ne sera vexé que je tourne ce mythe comme je le souhaite au lieu de suivre les descriptions du net. Je sens que dans les chapitres à venir, d'autres créatures seront victimes des mêmes adaptations.

**P.S :** **U**n énorme merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont posté des revues. Ça encourage à continuer, même quand je bloque comme pour les deux derniers chapitres.

**E**t j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à ceux qui ont suivis l'histoire jusque là. Que vous postiez des revues ou non, le plus important c'est que vous passiez un agréable moment à lire.** P**erso, je ne donne pas de revue à toutes les histoires que je lis… (En même temps j'en lis beaucoup trop)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

_O_

_O_

_O_

**Chap.19 :**

_O_

_O_

_O_

Harry sentit les bras qui le portaient se serrer avant même que son esprit ne sorte totalement de l'inconscience. La première chose que son cerveau embrumé enregistra fut l'odeur de loup qui s'accrochait à son kidnappeur. La seconde fut le sol de pierre froide qui remplaça rapidement les bras de celui qui l'avait transporté. Quelqu'un lança un sort qui le réveilla brusquement, le forçant à s'asseoir si vite que sa tête en tourna pour une bonne minute.

Durant ce laps de temps, le dernier sortilège qu'il s'était jeté avant d'être enlevé se déclencha. Un léger vent l'entoura et dispersa l'illusion qui lui avait donné l'apparence de Sirius. Une brusque expiration choquée se fit entendre non loin de lui, et un lourd silence s'abattit. Harry profita du répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il leva les yeux vers la source de pouvoir qui semblait la plus forte dans la pièce, son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus difficile. De cruels yeux rouges le fixaient avec une fascination et une rage étouffantes. La magie qui entourait l'homme se fit tellement puissante de cette colère retenue, qu'il suffit d'un simple mouvement de main pour la relâcher sur une victime étonnée.

L'homme loup qui l'avait capturé à Pré-au-Lard s'effondra sous le coup du maléfice. Son corps se cambrait violemment comme électrocuté. Quand la main de son bourreau retomba enfin, il avait perdu connaissance. Tournant son attention loin de celui qui avait échoué à sa mission, le sorcier noir fixa son regard sur son captif.

« Harry Potter, si je ne me trompe. » Commenta Voldemort à son invité inattendu.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête, s'agenouillant quand il se trouva incapable de se lever.

« Tu n'étais pas celui que je voulais. A vrai dire je souhaitais éviter de te mêler à tout ça. Après tout, tu as des gardiens assez imprévisibles. Des mages élémentals que tout sorcier apprend à craindre très tôt. Mais il semble que je ne sois pas vraiment responsable de ton arrivée ici. Puisque mes ordres ne te concernaient pas. »

Et en effet, Harry savait que ce seul fait le mettait hors de portée de ses protecteurs magiques. Si Voldemort avait demandé sa présence, alors les mages auraient eu le droit d'intervenir. Mais Harry avait souhaité être là… bien qu'il ait seulement voulu remplacer Sirius. Etant ici de sa propre décision, il devrait trouver de lui-même un moyen de fuir. La magie avait tendance à regarder de très près les nuances du choix. Il était facile de jouer avec les mots dans une discussion, mais impossible de mentir ou tourner ces mots à son avantage quand la magie était concernée. Harry était prisonnier.

Voldemort pouvait lire les pensées du jeune garçon à travers les yeux verts expressifs. Il était aussi captivé par la magie qui entourait son invité. Incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il savait être différent chez Harry, il se contenta de changer les plans qu'il avait basés sur la venue de Sirius. Le sorcier noir pouvait voir les avantages et les difficultés de ce coup du sort inopiné.

Il ne pouvait pas blesser le jeune homme, sous peine de provoquer la colère des mages élémentals. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'utiliser pour bloquer les efforts politiques de William Potter. Après tout, il attendait depuis longtemps le moyen de redonner de leurs pouvoirs à ceux qui le servaient au ministère. Harry Potter ferait un excellent otage. Et Voldemort pourrait même l'échanger contre certains objets qu'il voulait retirer du département des mystères.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas garder le jeune homme dans son repère, où ses mangemorts se réunissaient. Ils étaient trop imprévisibles pour laisser un prisonnier aussi précieux si près d'eux. Voldemort se leva de son trône et s'approcha de la figure à ses pieds. Les grands yeux verts étaient inquiets mais le contemplait courageusement. Aucune fierté mal placée ni de défiance dans ce regard. Juste un savoir inné, une compréhension de la situation dans laquelle il s'était semblait-il volontairement fourré. Voldemort regretta de ne pouvoir discuter avec le jeune sorcier. Il se pencha et saisit le menton de son otage, le maintenant captif, les yeux rivés dans celui de l'autre :

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisse parler. Tu fais naître tant de questions en moi. Ma curiosité n'a pas été aussi nourrie depuis de longues années. Même si tes yeux parlent pour toi, ils ne peuvent me donner les réponses que je veux. Qu'es-tu donc ? »

Et par cette question, Harry savait que Voldemort sentait le pouvoir en lui, et était incapable d'en voir l'origine. Pour le sorcier noir, Harry était une créature, différent de tout autre sorcier, différent de tout autre humain. Telle était la puissance du mage noir qu'il pouvait voir ce que les autres ne faisaient qu'entrevoir : Harry n'appartenait à aucune catégorie répertoriée sur terre. Ce qu'il voulait savoir était ce qu'était le jeune homme. Et en effet, Harry ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il commençait à peine à réaliser : il appartenait à la terre, vibrait avec elle et rêvait d'elle. Comme elle était en lui, il était en elle, lié par une magie éternelle.

Voldemort tenta de lire les émotions traversant les yeux flamboyant de vie, mais c'était comme si une barrière s'était posée entre leurs deux esprits. Comme si les pensées du jeune Potter, à cet instant là, étaient plus importantes que tout au monde. Suffisamment pour rester hors de sa portée.

« Je finirai par savoir… Heureusement je suis un homme patient, et de plus tu vas avoir le plaisir de profiter de mon hospitalité. J'aurai à nouveau l'occasion d'être en ta compagnie. »

Le sourire du sorcier figea Harry dans la certitude que la vérité lui serait révélée. Il espérait juste ne plus être entre ses mains lorsque ça arriverait. D'un geste de main, Voldemort endormi son prisonnier avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de l'emporter hors de la pièce.

Dans son coin, Fenrir tremblait de la scène qu'il avait épiée. Même le plus fort sort de torture de la part de Voldemort ne l'avait pas autant effrayé que l'interaction entre les deux sorciers. L'intensité et la malveillance dans les yeux rouges contre la frayeur et le courage des yeux verts. Et chacun d'eux avait eu cette intelligence d'une vieille âme, quoique le regard aux ombres émeraude paraisse venir de l'aube des temps. Le loup garou cruel ressentait pour la première fois le doute quant à ses actions. Lui qui se délectait de mordre et transformer des enfants, regrettait d'avoir remis ce jeune garçon à son maître.

Gaïa soupira dans son antre. Sachant que le pouvoir de la terre avait touché le loup, mais que son repentir ne serait jamais pour les enfants qu'il avait infecté. Cet homme ne serait pas pardonné. Le seul doute de son âme était pour le pouvoir de la terre auquel toute créature appartenait et qu'il venait de trahir plus profondément que dans toutes ses actions passées. Mais la capture de Harry avait été nécessaire comme le moindre des maux possibles. L'un des tournants menant à la réalisation du vœu du jeune sorcier.

Les pas de Voldemort étaient lourds sur le chemin de terre où il avait transplané avec sa charge. Il marchait noblement sous la voûte de grands saules en bordure d'une rivière. Offrant aux yeux des sentinelles qui veillaient sur ce territoire l'image d'un redoutable seigneur de guerre paradant son ennemi. Pourtant, l'enfant dans son embrasse n'avait rien de bien menaçant.

Si ce n'était pour le pouvoir que les sentinelles veillant sur cet endroit pouvaient sentir, le garçon n'avait rien de dangereux. Et cette magie en lui, bien que puissante, n'était pas celle d'un combattant. Intriguée, l'une des créatures sortie de l'ombre des bois. Son corps gracieux se balançait au rythme d'une longue queue pareille à celle d'un serpent. Sa tête de lion se tenait fièrement, contrastant étrangement avec le reste de son anatomie. L'être magique était un mélange de lion, de serpent et de chèvre, les pattes avant celles du prédateur et arrières celles de la proie. Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur l'enfant.

Voldemort laissa la créature que l'on nommait chimère observer son fardeau. La créature ronronnait de plaisir sous l'effet du pouvoir mystérieux de son captif. Aucun sorcier normal n'aurait pu tirer une telle réaction de cet être magique. Signe que le jeune Harry n'avait rien de commun avec ceux de sa race. La chimère pris place à son côté pour le guider vers la communauté qui habitait ces lieux. Le sorcier noir avait fait alliance avec les créatures que le monde sorcier dénigrait. Il avait compris depuis longtemps l'avantage qu'il pouvait obtenir de la stupidité de son propre peuple. Trop absorbés par leur soi-disant importance, les humains avaient retirés tous leurs droits à ce qui n'était pas comme eux. Toute créature était considérée comme un animal, et parfois avec de la chance comme un serviteur. Sous la colère, elles s'étaient réunies et avaient crées des alliances à travers le monde. Celles qui étaient par delà les mers étaient libres. Celles qui résidaient sur ce continent ou sur les terres les plus proches, celles-là luttaient dans l'ombre. Souvent capturées et étudiées pour leur propriétés en potion ou pour certains sorts. Mais plus souvent encore rebelles menant une guerre cachée par le gouvernement au reste de la population magique.

Peu importait que Voldemort ait son propre agenda, les créatures le suivaient. Mais il savait qu'elles avaient un but précis, et qu'elles l'utilisaient autant qu'il le faisait avec elles. Ils garderaient cet accord aussi longtemps que possible. Et Voldemort l'espérait, tout le long de son règne sur le monde magique une fois la guerre gagnée.

Le chemin se prolongeait sous la voûte d'arbres gigantesques, aboutissant plus loin sur une petite clairière. Le mage noir n'avait jamais dépassé cette limite. Et n'était pas intéressé par ce qui était au-delà. La chimère avait passé les dernières minutes du trajet à parler mentalement avec sa reine. Elle était la seule qui pouvait négocier avec leur invité. D'égal à égal. De souverain à souverain. Car le sorcier comptait bien montait sur un trône de sa propre fabrication quand l'heure viendrait. A leur arrivée au lieu de rencontre, la chimère dépassa son compagnon et vint s'incliner devant celle qu'elle servait. Elles échangèrent des paroles muettes, que leurs esprits se transmettaient. La chimère fit son rapport puis s'éloigna et s'enfonçât dans les ténèbres de la forêt, retournant à la tâche qui lui était assignée.

La souveraine au corps de lion dont la fourrure rouge brillait sauvagement, leva ses yeux bleus vers son allié. La chevelure de sa tête humaine s'étalait dans un parfait dégradé d'ambre qui s'assortissait avec le reste de son corps. La couronnant se trouvaient deux cornes aussi blanches que les trois rangées de dents que son sourire mortel affichait. Comme pour confirmer son statut exceptionnel de prédateur, une longue queue de scorpion pointait son dard venimeux en direction de Voldemort. Le mage savait que la pose agressive était du à sa propre baguette, qu'il avait pointé sur la reine des chimères. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour rencontrer une manticore sans prendre des précautions. Il n'était jamais sûr d'une rencontre à l'autre si la manticore n'allait pas tester sa puissance en l'attaquant. Car aux yeux de la créature souveraine, un allié devait avoir la force de se défendre contre leurs ennemis. Elle n'aurait rien à faire avec lui s'il se laissait battre par elle. S'il se montrait faible un jour, alors leur accord serait brisé.

Dans cette communauté les chimères et manticores avaient formés une société hiérarchique basée sur la loi du plus fort. D'autres races avaient été accueillies, mais plus en tant qu'invités venant d'autres communautés que faisant partie de leur « famille ». Dans cet endroit, les chimères et manticores faisaient lois. Et quand la reine elle-même prenait parole, les autres faisaient silence. Par respect et obéissance, bien que le seul fait qu'elle soit terrifiante suffisent à rendre muets les plus résistants.

« Que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? » Se renseigna la reine.

« Noble amie, j'ai en ma possession un otage précieux, et souhaite le mettre hors de portée de toute tentative de sauvetage. Quoi de mieux que le plus secret et gardé des domaines ? »

« Il dois être d'une extrême importance pour que tu le mette en mon pouvoir. Tu n'avais jamais emmené un autre de ta race auparavant. Je ne te demanderais pas son identité, je n'en ai aucune utilité. Mais en l'honneur de cette capture qui prouve ton pouvoir dans le monde sorcier, j'accepte. Une question cependant : Que va-t-il t'apporter qui est aussi précieux ? » Ronronna la souveraine.

« En plus d'assurer la position de mes hommes au gouvernement et le contrôle sur l'un de mes plus grands ennemis ? Je pense à un certain objet enterré dans la collection du département des mystères. »

Un rugissement puissant sortis de la gorge de la manticore, faisant frémir de terreur même les plus forts de son entourage.

« Cet enfant à le pouvoir de me fournir l'objet le plus recherché de mon peuple ? » Rugis la reine.

« Sans que personne ne se rende compte de l'échange. Comprenez-vous à quel point le garçon est précieux ? »

La royale hocha sa tête à la chevelure flamboyante. Aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire dans leur échange. Elle fit signe à l'un de ses gardes royaux, une manticore de moindre rang qu'elle, de s'avancer vers Voldemort et de prendre possession de l'inestimable charge. Une fois le transfert effectué, le sorcier se retourna et quitta la clairière sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune Potter ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de cet endroit. Et au moins ici, il ne courrait pas le risque d'être blessé par un subalterne sans cerveau. Car en échange de l'enfant, Voldemort comptait bien obtenir plus que l'objet que convoitaient les manticores et les chimères. Et de ce fait, Harry était devenu l'être le plus important de cette guerre. Un prisonnier à garder intact à tout prix.

_ooo_**_HP_**_ooo_

Tandis que le sorcier noir remontait le chemin le long de la rivière, ses ennemis finissaient de défaire les sortilèges qui avaient plongés l'école de Poudlard dans le chaos le plus total. Chaque élève guéri de l'épidémie des contes de fées, comme était nommée la chose par les jeunes adolescents, devait retourner dans la grande salle où attendaient déjà la majorité des victimes de cette étrange journée. Après que le dernier d'entre eux ait passé les portes de l'école, le directeur se pencha sur la liste qui se mettait à jour automatiquement. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'inquiétude. Les aurors étaient venus l'avertir de l'attaque dont avait souffert Pré-au-Lard et il avait appris que les témoignages indiquaient qu'un élève avait été enlevé. Incapable à ce moment-là de nommer la victime, le professeur avait passé de longues heures à s'alarmer du temps perdus à cause d'une blague.

Mais à présent, avec le compte des jeunes gens présents dans l'école fourni par le concierge, ajouté à la liste qu'il avait sous les yeux. A présent… sa peur avait atteint de nouveaux sommets. Si cet enfant entre tous avait été enlevé, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Dumbledore ordonna aux autres professeurs de ramener les adolescents dans leurs maisons respectives et de le rejoindre dans son bureau aussi vite que possible. Il monta les escaliers du château, étonnamment immobiles pour la première fois depuis des siècles, accompagné par les officiers de l'ordre qui essayaient de comprendre les évènements des dernières heures. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le phénix Fumseck s'élança dans les airs et tourbillonna vers son bureau, agrippant une enveloppe blanche au passage avant de foncer vers lui et de la lâcher entre ses mains tendues en anticipation.

Sur le papier deux initiales écrites en majuscules soignées semblaient se jouer de lui et de son échec à protéger l'un de « ces » enfants. Au premier regard il savait qui lui avait laissé l'enveloppe. Car le seul absent dans l'école répondait aussi aux initiales HP. D'une main tremblante il ouvrit l'objet offensant et parcourut le contenu du message. Après de longues minutes, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et passa une main sur son visage las. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui était arrivé au cours des dernières heures. L'auror Maugrey, un ami de longue date, pris la feuille et la scanna. Lui qui se vantait d'être prêt pour toutes les situations, ne pu cacher le choc que la lettre avait créé. Il était si profondément étonné qu'il n'entendit pas les flammes de la cheminée annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait réagir au-delà de secouer sa tête comme pour dénier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

C'est ainsi que William Potter les trouva en sortant de la cheminée. Il s'était hâté de venir dés que les nouvelles lui étaient parvenues. Le cœur serré, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se saisir du message que Maugrey n'avait même plus la force de tenir. Le soldat qu'il se flattait d'être semblait l'avoir déserter.

_**Professeurs,**_

_**A la fin des vacances, j'ai eu le malheur d'assister en rêve à l'une des réunions des mangemorts. Je ne doute pas qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de vision qui m'a permis de connaître leurs plans.**_

_**Dans cet effroyable cauchemar, j'ai appris que Voldemort souhaitait acquérir quelqu'un qui est cher à mon cœur, afin de le marquer. Puisqu'il venait d'ordonner à ses serviteurs de ne pas toucher Severus, je savais qu'il n'en avait pas après lui.**_

_**Mais il visait tout de même l'un de mes frères, dont il ignore l'adoption par ma famille.**_

_**Un certain Fenrir devait capturer Sirius lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le remettre à Voldemort. Après avoir longuement réfléchi j'ai eu la certitude que si je vous prévenais vous empêcheriez la sortie et protégeriez les élèves, mais alors Voldemort aurait tenté quelque chose de sûrement plus terrible. Une attaque qui aurait vu mourir des innocents. Si je ne vous prévenais pas, l'attaque du village aurait coûté la vie à mes camarades d'écoles et aurait placé Sirius entre les mains de Voldemort.**_

_**Je n'avais qu'une seule solution. Un seul moyen d'empêcher des espions de lui faire parvenir les plans que vous auriez mis en place, et en même temps de sauver mes amis. Je devais les enfermer dans l'école, et faire croire qu'ils étaient cependant au village. Et afin que Voldemort ne tente pas de capturer quelqu'un d'autre, je devais me livrer à lui. Une fois entre ses mains, je lui retire tout besoin de lancer un autre assaut. Car je lui offre un otage de grande valeur.**_

_**Pardonne moi père de mon cœur, si je te met dans cette position c'est par amour pour Sirius et tous les innocents qui ont déjà trop soufferts dans cette guerre. Je sais que tu as la force de résister à la pression. Je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de déjouer ses plans. Et je sais… que tout comme je me suis mis dans cette situation je m'en sortirais. Même si je te cause une inquiétude qui paraît insurmontable, je peux te promettre que je ne serais pas blessé, que personne ne me fera de mal.**_

_**Car Voldemort sait que je suis protégé par les mages élémentals. Il ne veut pas se les mettre à dos. C'est là le seul réconfort que je peux t'offrir.**_

_**Je te demande pardon. Dis aux membres de notre famille que je les aime.**_

_**Harry.**_

_**P.S : est-ce que quelqu'un a pris des photos des contes de fées ? (Ne dites pas aux élèves que j'ai été enlevé. Dites leur que je suis retourné à la maison parce que je suis malade. Sauf pour mes frères. Ils découvriraient la vérité tout seul si vous leur laissiez le temps).**_

William se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, incapable de retirer ses yeux des cruels mots de son fils. Cruels mais si vrai. Aussi blessé qu'il soit par les actions de Harry, il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était la seule solution possible dans cette situation. Son fils n'avait pas eu de meilleurs choix. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir. Comment pouvait-il annoncer cette nouvelle à sa famille ?

Il entendit vaguement les aurors qui accompagnaient Maugrey parler d'effacer les souvenirs des témoins du kidnapping, qui avaient heureusement étés réunis dans un bâtiment de Pré-au-Lard. Pour éviter que les élèves n'apprennent la nouvelles et ne paniquent. Il reconnut la voix des autres professeurs qui venaient d'entrer dans le bureau et demandaient des explications. Mais plongé dans un tourbillon de questions et de doutes, il ne se rendit pas comte que quelqu'un était allé chercher ses fils. Ni que l'un des adolescents avait saisit le papier que ses doigts figés ne pouvaient plus retenir.

Quand des bras tremblant l'enlacèrent, il se laissa aller dans les ténèbres bienvenues. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Harry pensait, il ne pouvait pas affronter cette épreuve. C'était les seules pensées qui parcouraient son esprit alors que la nuit l'emportait.

James avait pris son père dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux de le voir si blessé et fragile. Après avoir lu la lettre de Harry avec ses frères, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Que s'il tentait d'aller sauver Harry, il se mettrait en danger et causerait plus de souffrance que de bien. Lui et ses frères ne pouvaient pas se permettre de risquer être capturés par Voldemort. Car au contraire de Harry, le sorcier noir n'aurait aucun remord à les torturer et marquer certains d'entre eux. James devait croire que son jeune frère s'en sortirait.

Et peut être qu'ils pourraient venir en aide au garçon à partir de l'école. Peut être auraient-ils la chance d'agir derrière les lignes. S'accrochant à ce seul espoir, James se laissa aller dans la soudaine embrasse dont ses frères les avaient entourés leur père et lui.


	21. Chapter 21

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **C**eci est, d'une certaine façon, un court interlude. **B**ien que montrant ce que Harry devient dans la communauté des chimères, le point n'est pas pour lui d'y rester mais de rencontrer certaines personnes. Je veux qu'il croise le chemin d'êtres particuliers, et ce faisant lance une chaîne de réactions. Il ne va pas lutter contre le méchant à la fin. **C**hacun de ses pas à travers l'histoire est son combat personnel.

**P.S :** je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait proposé la créature que j'ai mise ici :) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer****: **les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.20: Interlude**

O

O

O

Le son d'un grognement irrité attirait sa conscience hors du cocon rassurant du sommeil. Harry se demanda s'il avait peu être marché sur la queue d'un chat… mais non, il n'était pas en train de marcher. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation, essayant de comprendre les « où, qui, que, quoi, etc. », il attrapa la première chose qui passa devant sa main. Une queue, il avait donc raison pour le chat ? Il caressa le poil soyeux pour rassurer l'animal, au moins le temps de se rappeler ce qui se passait. Cela semblait très important. Le grognement devint ronronnement, puis très rapidement le grognement revint. Le chat semblait plus qu'agacé. Suffisamment pour retirer sa queue d'entre les mains du jeune sorcier, et fouetter son visage avec. Harry se réveilla totalement, étourdi par la vitesse à laquelle il s'était assis.

Ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres d'un regard d'ambre dur. Il frissonna et glissa sur le matelas de mousse qui lui avait servis de lit, s'éloignant de la créature. Elle était un étrange mélange : tête de lion, ventre de chèvre, arrière de Lynx. Une grâce féline de chasseur né. Mais ses yeux étaient secs et effrayants. En quelques secondes Harry récupéra ses souvenirs. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était son face à face avec Voldemort. Il ignorait où il était, ou pourquoi. Il parcouru son environnement de son regard vibrant d'émotions.

Le lit de mousse était à même la terre battue d'une hutte aux murs de feuillages secs. Comme de longues feuilles de palmiers, entrelacées les unes aux autres pour créer une couverture contre le vent et les éléments. Une magie entremêlait le tout, avec des sorts faits pour retenir quelqu'un prisonnier. Au moins sa cellule était plus agréable qu'un donjon poussiéreux. Le jeune sorcier n'avait donc pas été secouru par la créature… Etait-elle une alliée du mage noir ?

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva, le sortant de sa réflexion. Ce qu'il savait être une chimère, d'après les connaissances qui semblaient flotter dans son cerveau comme si placées là par une force supérieure, se tourna vers une porte de bois, seule ouverture de la hutte. D'un signe de tête elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et d'un grondement lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Harry se leva avec difficulté, son corps tremblant non pas de peur mais de fatigue. Il lui semblait que sa magie était emprisonnée à l'intérieur de lui, retenu dans une cage, et cela l'épuisait sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il sortit de sa cellule et du fermer les yeux pour s'habituer aux vifs rayons de lumières qui tombaient d'entre la voûte des arbres au-dessus de lui.

Il cligna, re-cligna, et vacilla sous la surprise. Devant ses yeux ébahis, une multitude de créatures, de chimères, de manticores, et autres races innombrables, se mélangeaient dans une danse de vie quotidienne. Aller chercher de l'eau, apporter du bois, partir chasser, rentrer chez soi. Le chaos organisé était plus beau que tout ce que le monde magique lui avait montré jusque là. Bien qu'il soit le seul humain présent, personne ne le regardait, comme s'il était invisible. Et dans le brouillard que semblait être son esprit, il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait été jugé inoffensif. Aucun de ces êtres ne le voyait comme une menace et de fait ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Son garde lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits puis du museau le poussa en direction d'un chemin qui allait vers l'arrière de la cabane de feuilles. Harry ne protesta pas, non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, mais parce qu'il fallait choisir ses batailles. Et le moment n'était pas venu encore de tenter de fuir.

Il se laissa guider sur le sentier, le long d'arbres centenaires. Admirant la façon dont ils créaient un toit au-dessus d'eux, laissant entrer la lumière par intermittence. Les sons de la forêt s'atténuaient faisant place peu à peu au gargouillement d'une source d'eau. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit lac. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il posa son regard sur la créature au milieu de l'eau, debout sur l'unique rocher.

Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu pale et lumineux qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa peau blanche chatoyait de nuances azurées, une danse sans fin de couleurs. Ses grands yeux améthyste avaient cette qualité envoûtante qui pouvait vous retenir des heures durant. Et seul un maillot de fleurs d'eaux couvrait son corps autrement dénudé. Les fleurs étaient d'un rare bleu, entre la couleur du ciel par un jour d'été et l'eau des plus belles mers sous un jour sans vent. Aux yeux de Harry, elle était la plus belle nymphe qu'il verrait jamais. Il pouvait lire le pouvoir qu'elle exultait. Son lien à la terre était ancien et puissant. Sans aucun doute la plus vieille des nymphes.

Amathéa, son esprit lui assura-t-il. Première de la lignée des nymphes. Veillant sur le lac de la vie, où la première goutte d'eau tomba sur la terre. Créature de légende depuis longtemps oubliée. Elle lui sourit alors, elle aussi reconnaissant en lui ce qu'il était vraiment. Harry savait qu'elle avait vu ce que lui-même ne savait pas encore. Et il avait raison, la nymphe savait d'où il venait, de quand, et pourquoi il était là, et ce en quoi il se transformait lentement mais sûrement.

La chimère qui l'accompagnait alla s'asseoir entre le chemin et le lac, bloquant le seul espoir d'échappe. Le sourire de la nymphe s'agrandit et d'un signe de main elle invita le jeune humain dans son domaine. Un simple reniflement avait suffit à Harry pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un bon bain. Il n'était pas sûr combien de temps il avait dormi, autrement que son odeur dépassait largement trois jours sans aucune hygiène. Peut-être même plus. Ses gardiens n'avaient sans doute pas voulu lui donner l'occasion de détaler. Et un prisonnier éveillé est un prisonnier qui cherche à se libérer. Donc autant le garder endormi.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla, encore tremblant de sa magie retenue captive en lui. Gêné de sentir sur lui les yeux des deux autres êtres présents. Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il avança dans l'eau, la trouvant étonnamment rafraîchissante, ni froide ni chaude. Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir baissé, à la respiration étonnée qu'avait prise la nymphe. Elle avait l'air paralysée, ses yeux un mariage de respect, de surprise, et de savoir tout à la fois. Il nagea vers elle et laissa ses émeraudes plonger dans les améthystes. Ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce qu'elle voyait de lui.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait changé depuis son arrivée sans mémoire à Poudlard. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui, assez long pour atteindre ses pieds hors de l'eau. Ils avaient pris une teinte verte profonde, presque noire mais brillante. La couleur des forêts par moment à la lumière du jour et d'autre à la tombée de la nuit. Ses yeux émeraude étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux, mais plus vivants encore. Sa peau n'avait plus le blanc fragile d'avant (causé par l'abus puis la maladie), mais la légère coloration vive d'un enfant en bonne santé. Rosée, dorée, peu importe. Mais c'était le pouvoir qui collait à son corps qui apportait le plus de changement. Dés l'instant où il était entré dans le lac, les liens qui retenaient sa magie avaient disparus. Tel était le souhait de la nymphe, que son invité soit libre au moins en ces lieux. Et libre il était, elle voyait en lui la vie sauvage parcourant les terres, les oiseaux virevoltants dans les airs, les créatures marines nageant dans les océans. Elle apercevait des fées et des licornes, des griffons et des sirènes… des êtres magiques dansant autour de lui, joyeux et affranchis. Elle discernait ce que la terre elle-même représentait. La vie, la mort, la lumière, les ténèbres. Un ballet éternel. Enchanté et enchantant.

Derrière l'enfant, la nymphe croisa le regard d'ambre de la chimère. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à « voir ». Quoique la chimère secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, mettant cette vision sur le compte de la fatigue.

Harry secoua la tête et plongea sous l'eau. Quand il remonta, la tension avait disparue et la nymphe avait à nouveau ce sourire mystérieux, plein de savoir.

« Il semblerait que j'ai pour mission de t'informer de ta situation. Il faut dire que je suis la moins effrayante des habitants de ces lieux. Le meilleur choix pour apaiser un prisonnier. »

Harry sourit gentiment. Il aimait son honnêteté.

« Hmhm. En quelques mots : Le sorcier noir nous a demandé de te garder, nous avons accepté. »

Harry pencha la tête dans un mouvement pensif.

« Nous pouvions refuser, mais ta présence peut nous apporter quelque chose ». Chantant la voix mélodieuse.

Harry cligna des yeux à l'aveu. La nymphe éclata d'un rire harmonieux.

« Ne soit pas si surpris, une nymphe ne ment pas. Elle n'a aucun besoin de prendre des détours ou de manipuler la vérité. Car une nymphe ne s'adresse aux autres êtres vivants que dans de rares occasions. Avant de demander ta présence à mon lac, je n'avais jamais parlé. Les manticores et chimères ne m'ont entendue que parce que je voulais que tu viennes ici. Tu es précieux cher enfant. »

La nymphe l'encouragea muettement à s'approcher avant de lui murmurer.

« L'eau de mon lac a la propriété de révéler les choses. Non pas juste montrer une image de la vérité en chacun de nous, mais de libérer ce qui est enfermé en nous. En entrant dans ce lac, tu as été délivré des liens qui retenaient ta magie. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te voir. Aucun de tes gardiens ne se doute de ça, aucun d'eux ne sauras que tu n'es plus en leur pouvoir non plus. Mon cadeau pour toi est que la vérité reste cachée à leurs yeux. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es dans cette communauté ? Quelle est la vraie raison de ta présence ? »

Le jeune sorcier laissa ses paupières se fermer pour se concentrer sur la réponse. Les créatures de cet endroit voulaient quelque chose qu'elles pouvaient obtenir en rendant service à Voldemort. Donc une chose à laquelle il avait accès. Il n'y avait aucun humain dans la communauté, donc le fait qu'il y soit retenu révélait que l'objet était important. Mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas « important ». Pas pour lui néanmoins. Il était là parce que cela faisait parti de la voie du moindre danger pour les siens. Il avait choisis d'être capturé, et ce qui le guidait l'avait mené là. Pourquoi cet endroit, à ce moment ? Harry secoua la tête sans rouvrir les yeux. Il sentit Amathéa se pencher un peu plus vers lui, afin qu'aucun autre ne l'entende.

« Ce que recherche la reine manticore des chimères a été volé à son peuple par les sorciers lors de la guerre où les créatures les ont aidés. C'est le cœur de la précédente reine. Vois-tu… le cœur de chaque reine se transforme en pierre précieuse après sa mort, et est transmis à son héritière. La pierre est insérée dans un collier avec toutes les pierres. Chacune a un pouvoir inhérent à la reine décédée : contrôler le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air. Guérir, blesser, faire pousser les plantes, faire naître la vie. Les manticores ont une légende, lorsque la dixième pierre sera récoltée, la reine manticore deviendra le lien entre la terre et les créatures, elle deviendra l'un des gardes de la terre. La terre est très importante dans leur culture, car elle est notre mère, notre protectrice, notre berceau. Etre béni d'un tel devoir par sa main est la plus belle récompense que l'on puisse rêver. La pierre volée n'est que la septième, et même s'il faudra de longs siècles pour atteindre leur but, les manticores et les chimères feraient tout pour la récupérer. Voldemort leur a promis cette pierre, en leur disant que tu es ce pour quoi il va pouvoir la recouvrer. Tu as été guidé ici, pour leur permettre d'avoir ce bijou. Mais pas uniquement. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa la nymphe. Il pouvait lire en elle l'amusement et la joie enfantine. Soudain le chemin parcouru pour atteindre le lac était devenu bien plus long dans son souvenir. Il imaginait la route s'allonger, il y avait posé le pied lorsqu'il était apparu chez ses parents adoptifs et les avait sauvés. Le lac n'était que l'un des arrêts qu'il devait faire. La pierre des manticores n'était qu'un minuscule point dans ce qu'il devait accomplir. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Amathéa lui dit à nouveau :

« Tu as sauvé les Potter, adopté tes frères, sauvé Peter d'un destin de servitude, sauvé Severus de sacrifices et de peines, sauvé Sirius d'une prison d'éternelle terreur, sauvé James et Lili d'une mort certaine. Et par chacun d'eux transformé bien plus encore. William Potter a croisé le chemin d'un loup garou messager. Par lui, tu es allé dans une soirée et a rencontré le frère de Sirius. Et Regulus selon son choix accomplira ou non sa part dans les changements à venir. Elles sont tellement nombreuses ces conséquences de ta seule présence en cette terre, en ce temps. »

Harry avait des larmes aux yeux. Chaque mot touchant son cœur, comme ajustant un instrument de musique, lui rendant toute sa musicalité, sa raison de vivre. Les pièces se mettaient en place en lui et autour de lui.

« Précieux enfant. Tu es là pour tellement plus. Et à mon tour j'ai choisi de faire ma part en libérant ta magie. Va ! Il est temps. Tu seras parti bien avant que tes gardiens ne jugent bon de te donner un autre bain. »

La nymphe l'embrassa sur la joue et le poussa d'une main. Harry se laissa faire et retourna vers la chimère. Le brouillard provoqué par le choc de cette conversation avait une autre utilité : la chimère ne se rendit pas compte que son prisonnier était lucide et hors des liens placés là auparavant.


	22. Chapter 22

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **J**'ai pris en compte la revue sur le manque d'explications sur les dimensions dans le chapitre 16 ou 17 je crois, là où le loup garou de l'alliance fait son entrée. Mais j'attendais de faire réapparaître le loup garou Anthony Carribaldi pour mettre plus de détails sur les dimensions. Avec de la chance j'ai été plus claire dans ce chapitre (gros doute).

**P.S :** **J**e voulais aussi m'excuser pour toute erreur de conjugaisons qui se trouvent dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours eu un problème pour faire correspondre les différents temps de conjugaisons. Bref, je suis lamentable dans ce domaine…

**J**'ai écris ça sous le coup de ma muse (et elle a frappé si fort qu'elle a failli m'assommer). **J**'étais si pressée de le mettre sur le site, que je n'ai pas pris autant de temps que nécessaire pour corriger les erreurs… **N**avrée. Maintenant que s'est dit, la suite… **:)**

**V**ous pouvez aussi blâmer ma muse pour l'apparition de certains personnages… **Mouahahahahah** (mon rire diabolique).

o

o

**ALERTE : Langage et menaces assez explicites… Très explicites. Mais ça vaut la peine d'être lu. A vous de voir.**

o

o

**Disclaimer****:** les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.21**

O

O

O

Les créatures étaient enfants de Gaïa, et de ce fait possédaient une magie puissante. Où certains s'étaient concentrés à devenir des guérisseurs hors pairs, des guerriers imbattables, et autres spécialités de leurs choix, une race en particulier avait créé le sort le plus complexe qui soit, et avait ensuite encouragé chaque groupe de créatures a désigner les plus puissants parmi eux pour apprendre ce sort.

Il était de la plus haute importance que chaque race ait ce sort en sa possession, car il leur permettait d'être libre. Libre d'avoir des maisons et des lois à part des autres êtres magiques du monde, notamment des sorciers. Les sorciers se croyaient supérieurs et de ce fait tentaient depuis des siècles de rabaisser les autres créatures.

Mais les créatures avaient avec ce fameux sort créés des endroits que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas atteindre. Elles avaient fait naître des dimensions liées à ce monde par des portes magiques. Chacune de ces dimensions étaient de la taille d'une planète, parfois plus grande que la terre, parfois plus petite. Et chacune abritait une race différente. Les dimensions étaient créées selon les besoins des créatures. Les vampires avaient une dimension avec un soleil inoffensif pour eux. Les loups garou avaient souhaitaient une dimension où ils pourraient trouver des plantes pour modifier le virus en eux. Afin de le rendre inoffensif pour les humains et ne plus jamais contaminer personne. Malheureusement, les dimensions prirent des siècles à voir le jour. Et même si un certain nombre de créatures avaient pu s'y installer, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de toutes y entrer.

Ainsi, les loups garou n'avaient pas pu créer leur remède, étant donné que les recherches étaient à peine commencées. Les vampires n'avaient transféré qu'une partie de leur royauté et de leur peuple. Et ainsi de suite. Quand les sorciers scellèrent les dimensions au lendemain de la victoire contre le sorcier noir, les races furent coupées en deux. Une moitié à jamais enfermée dans les dimensions. Une moitié à jamais esclave sur les terres des sorciers.

Et la magie nécessaire au sort pour ouvrir les dimensions ou même les créer, était hors de portée des créatures, scellée elle aussi sur ordre des sorciers.

Une alliance fut arrangée entre les races magiques injustement attaquées par l'humanité. Les vampires et loup garou qui se détestaient avaient même réussis à se réconcilier dans le seul but de retrouver leurs pouvoirs et leurs dimensions. Cette alliance dans l'alliance allait être de haute importance dans l'avenir. Car ces deux races possédaient réunies le moyen de détruire certains objets magiques. Des objets contenant une partie de l'âme de leur créateur. Ces deux races pouvaient détruire la part d'âme enfermée dans ces objets. Mais pour qu'elles accomplissent cet exploit, Gaïa savait qu'elles auraient besoin d'être guidées sur la bonne voie. Et une seule personne sur cette terre pouvait faire cela.

En attendant que le moment soit venu d'être guidées, ces deux races avaient un long chemin à faire. A cet instant même un certain Carribaldi Anthony, loup garou de son état, récemment en contact avec un groupe de sorcier qui voulait aider l'alliance, marchait aussi calmement que possible sur le chemin de traverse. Heureusement pour lui, le sort qui permettait aux boucliers de l'allée de reconnaître les messagers de l'alliance était désactivé. Ce sort avait depuis des siècles permis à un groupe secret de sorciers de capturer et tuer les messagers avant qu'ils n'aient pu révéler au monde la vérité sur le sort des créatures. Si elle avait su plus tôt l'existence de ce sort, l'alliance n'aurait pas mis sur ses messagers un sort qui permettait aux autres créatures de les identifier.

Mais le sort avait été nécessaire, car certaines créatures aimaient attaquer et tuer les autres créatures, c'était dans leur nature. Aucune des races ne se serait permise de s'en prendre à un messager, et pour cela ils devaient être identifiables. Le problème était que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le groupe secret des sorciers avait eu accès à cette information et en avaient largement profité.

Le loup garou devait servir de test. Si personne ne l'attaquait sur le chemin de traverse, cela voulait dire que les groupe secret 'et on se contentera de les appeler ainsi) n'avait pas d'autre moyen de reconnaître un messager. Ainsi, la communication entre l'alliance (nom de l'alliance des créatures) et l'ordre de l'alliance (groupe des sorciers les aidant) serait beaucoup moins risqué.

S'est avec soulagement que le loup garou traversa puis quitta la longue rue commerciale. Puis, il se dirigea vers les transports moldus. Meilleur moyen d'échapper à une surveillance sorcière. Etrangement, les sorciers ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse utiliser ces transports barbares. C'était un avantage que l'alliance avait su utiliser.

Anthony quitta la ligne de bus au dernier arrêt. Là, il pris un taxi vers l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Il entra dans une maison dont il avait la clef, se doucha et se changea, usant d'un parfum pour masquer son odeur. Il sorti une vieille voiture du garage. Avec elle, il quitta la ville et se dirigea vers le nord. A une station essence, il demanda à un camionneur de le prendre en stop. Il se fit déposer sur le bas d'une route de campagne et marcha dans une forêt. Dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre déraciné, il trouva une tige de fer. Quand sa main droite toucha le métal, il disparu de la forêt.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol en béton d'un entrepôt, il se rappela pourquoi il détestait autant les portoloins. Il était, encore une fois, arrivé tête la première. Et remercia, encire une fois, la solidité de son squelette de loup garou. Un long rire éclata de l'ombre d'un pilier et une voix froide et pourtant attirante s'éleva.

« Mon très cher loup. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ton incroyable grâce. Mais dit moi ? Dois-je te tordre la nuque maintenant ? Ou as-tu une raison pour ton long silence et le message qui nous demandait de retenir les messagers suivants ? »

Dans ces quelques phrases se tenait la lourde menace de mort si le loup avait trahi l'alliance.

« Et bien ça dépend… est-ce que « je suis venu, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu » suffirait à alléger ton esprit ? Non ? »

« Parles vite loup de mon cœur. » Et la personne fit glisser ses ongles le long du pilier, coupant l'air du bruit des serres acérées.

« Où est donc passé ton humour ? C'était plus drôle d'être arrêté par un auror corrompu, d'être libéré par le ministre, d'être placé sous la protection d'un puissant sorcier, de créer une alliance avec les membres les plus importants de la société magique, de découvrir des informations sur le groupe secret de sorciers qui tuaient tous nos messagers depuis des siècles. Et j'ai même mangé les lasagnes les plus délicieuses qui soient sur terre. J'ai aussi réussi à en extirper la recette à la cuisinière. Une femme de talent, et une hôtesse respectueuse. » le loup garou éclata de rire à son tour, quand l'autre créature resta clouée sur place. L'avantage d'affronter un vampire, est que cette créature de nuit peut reconnaître la vérité dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Les loups garou adoraient les prendre par surprise en ne disant que la vérité.

En même temps, Anthony venait de se venger de sa dernière rencontre avec ce vampire. Une jeune femme (jeune seulement en apparence) qui lui avait tondu le torse après une nuit d'ivresse entre vampires et loups. S'était la première et unique soirée que les deux races avaient passée ensemble. Fête mémorable par la diversité de blagues et autres plaisanteries très originales dont chaque groupe avait été victime. Depuis lors, la citation « des vengeances qui se mangent froides » n'avait jamais été aussi vraie.

« Alors très chère ? Le loup a mangé ta langue ? »

Ce à quoi la vampire répondit par un tirage de langue… juste pour prouver qu'elle était toujours là.

Dans les yeux de la femme, une nouvelle étincelle brillait. Un espoir de liberté comme elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle saisit le bras du loup et le traîna vers un bureau vide, attrapa le vampire qui l'avait accompagnée comme garde du corps, et prononça quelques mots : un sortilège vampire qui les transporta dans un labyrinthe au milieu d'une très ancienne forêt. (_Je sais_ _j'aime les forêt dans cette histoire. Elles offrent tant de possibilités_).

La vampire emporta ses deux « captifs » (elle refusait de les lâcher) à travers les tours et détours des lieux. Sa destination était le centre du labyrinthe, où était posé un trophée. A peine eut-elle posé la main sur l'objet, que les trois furent transportés dans un très vieux château.

« Non, ne me dis pas ma chère Anice. « Espèce de loup délabré, tiens toi correctement. Tu te trouves dans le château du grand Dracula, père de tous les vampires. Je n'autoriserais pas le moindre manque de respect. Obéis ou je t'extirpe la colonne vertébrale à mains nues ». Alors j'ai tout bon ? »

Anice le fixa d'un regard courroucé et lui aurait répondu si une autre voix ne l'avait pas devancée.

« Ça dépend… mon cher loup… si vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire, et à la pique sur laquelle je vous empalerez sans remord. Si vous avez de bonnes nouvelles, alors oui, au moindre manque de respect elle vous retirera la colonne vertébrale. Nous allons vous pardonner ce léger écart, parce que vous êtes fatigué par votre très long voyage. Anice, mène le à sa chambre pour qu'il se douche… Le parfum qu'il porte est affreux. »

Sur ce la voix disparue sans que la personne ne soit apparue à leurs yeux. Anthony était figé sur place. Le cœur battant la chamade. Près à s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent. Anice avait ce sourire vicieux d'une maniaque qui a reçu le plus beau cadeau de noël.

'Autant pour ma vengeance froide.' Pensa le loup garou. Il venait d'être battu à son propre jeu, par beaucoup plus fort que lui.

« Est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda le loup garou.

« Le grand, le célèbre, l'immortel, le maître lui-même ? Le Dracula des légendes ? Bien sûr que oui. » Et Anice avait cet air du chat qui a mangé le canari.

Anthony préféra se laisser mener dans sa chambre, où il pris une grande douche froide… juste pour se rappeler qu'il était vivant… Pendant quelques minutes il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. (_Mouahahahahah. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister à Dracula… Ma muse l'a mis là sans aucune intention de ma part. Je ne regrette quasiment pas… ou pas du tout. Au choix du lecteur : si il ou elle m'en veut, je regrette presque. Sinon c'est pas du tout._)

Une bonne heure plus tard, détendu et rafraîchi. Anthony fut guidé dans une salle abritant une grande table circulaire de pierre entourée de bancs de la même pierre. Installés à intervalles réguliers, un membre de chaque race majeure de l'alliance était assis. Les yeux du loup garou tombèrent sur un vampire qui apparaissait à peine plus vieux que trente ans, aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, et au regard noir empli d'humour. Le loup sentit le pouvoir monstrueux dans cet être phénoménal. Il comprenait pourquoi si peu de personnes pouvaient témoigner d'avoir rencontré Dracula. Anthony ne doutait pas que le vampire ne laisse que quelques rares êtres survivre à la rencontre. Dracula lui fit un doux sourire. Du moins il aurait était doux si les canines pointues n'étaient as aussi… hum… pointues. Un loup garou d'aussi bas étages qu'il était savait reconnaître plus fort que lui.

Il était heureux par contre, de voir que le représentant des loups garou était aussi puissant que le vampire. Mais ce n'était pas difficile pour le grand Alexandre, maître des loups, père de la lignée la plus forte de leur race. L'homme avait des cheveux aussi blancs que neige parsemés de quelques mèches noires. Ses yeux d'ambres pures transperçaient l'âme d'Anthony, arrachant les réponses avant même qu'il n'ai prononcé un mot.

« Allons, allons. Laisse le donc parler Alexandre. Je l'ai déjà assez effrayé pour la soirée. » Déclara le vampire. Ce à quoi Alexandre répondit avec un léger sourire et un signe d'accord.

Anthony pris le temps de parcourir l'assemblée du regard avant de parler. Il voulait s'assurer de ne froisser personne avec des mots mal placés. L'alliance n'était pas entièrement sombre, d'autres créatures que Dracula ou Alexandre étaient dites des ténèbres, mais tout autant étaient de lumière. Une elfe à l'allure royale, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'écorce, reine des elfes, des fées, des lutins et autres peuples de leurs types : Daphné, dame elfe. Le grand centaure blanc Elias, roi des centaures, licornes et autres de même engeances ou alliés à eux.

Il aurait été curieux pour un témoin extérieur que tous les représentants aient les cheveux longs. Mais ici, parmis les créatures, les cheveux longs étaient signe de royauté. Gaïa se demandait si ces délégués sauraient voir ce que l'apparence de Harry signifiait s'ils venaient à se rencontrer. Peut-être que oui. Ils étaient après tout les plus sages parmi les leurs. Et les plus proches du pouvoir de la terre.

Après avoir pensé soigneusement à son discours, Anthony se lança. Il raconta toute son aventure, osant par défiance car s'était sa nature insérer son humour habituel. Il transmis les informations réunies sur le groupe secret (les méchants sorciers). Il remis le traité d'alliance du ministre. Il défendit ses décisions, décrivit ses nouveaux alliés, donna ses observations sur leurs capacités. Il fit un rapport complet, quasi militaire dans sa qualité. Et une fois, lorsque l'un d'eux lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait durant son séjour dans la demeure de Lord Potter, personnage qui les intriguait par ses compétences tactiques, Anthony ne pu s'empêcher de parler des adolescents… Mais surtout du jeune Harry. Quelque chose le poussait à parler de l'enfant.

Les membres de l'alliance pouvaient sentir le pouvoir de la terre s'insinuer dans le loup garou. Ils prirent notes de ce jeune Harry que la terre elle-même voulait leur faire connaître. Heureux cependant de sentir l'amour que la terre ressentait pour l'enfant. Ils préféraient cela à un nouvel ennemi. Peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion de rencontrer l'adolescent sorcier.

De longues heures plus tard. Ils en étaient venus à une décision… Ils avaient signés le traité avec leur sang, comme l'avaient fait les sorciers. Parmi les objets qu'avait ramené Anthony de sa mission, se trouvaient des moyens de communication instantanée : des miroirs de différentes tailles, de ceux que l'on tient dans une main à ceux qui reflètent toute une silhouette. Les sorts entrelacés dans les miroirs permettaient de parler à la personne qui possédait le miroir jumeau des leurs. Ainsi l'alliance et l'ordre de l'alliance pourraient mettre leurs plans en place, donner un nouvel avenir à leurs races. En travaillant tous ensemble, par le seul intermédiaire de ces objets.

* * *

**Note Auteur : Il est possible que « le grand Alexandre » soit « Alexandre le grand » (fameux personnage historique). Je ne sais rien d'Alexandre le Grand (j'étais nulle en histoire et je suis incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit). Cependant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de lui un loup garou…. Ma muse a encore frappé (Aouch !)**

**J'espère avoir été aussi claire que possible sur le sujet des dimensions. Sinon dites moi ce que vous ne comprenez pas.**

**P.S : Ce chapitre était mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous. C'est-à-dire que c'est bientôt mon annif, et que j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau à vous. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais logique. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **M**on ordinateur s'est éteint avant que j'aie pu enregistrer la seconde partie du chapitre…. Et j'ai paniqué une bonne minute parce que je ne me rappelais plus ce que j'avais écris. J'avais encore l'idée, mais pas les mots… **H**eureusement je ne voulais pas laisser le texte comme ça et me suis lancée dans une seconde version… Et je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise. Certains passages sont même meilleurs. **E**t avec un peu de chance il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs.

**P.S :** **M**erci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire… ça m'a encouragée à écrire la suite aussi vite. :) J'espère (comme toujours) que vous aimerez mes créatures (du moins ma version de créatures existantes). :)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.22**

O

O

O

« Alors ? On lui prend des cheveux ou pas ?! » S'écrit une voix irritée.

« Nan. La magie n'aura pas le même résultat s'il ne les donne pas volontairement. » Répond une voix calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le réveiller alors ?! »

« Bon sang de bon soir ! Calme toi Blondie ! » S'exclame une troisième personne.

Les voix sont étrangement, non pas aiguës… mais quelques octaves en dessous de la normale. Comme si elles appartenaient à quelque être de petite taille. Peut-être même pas plus grand qu'une fée.

« Eh ! Il m'a comparé à une fée ! Ne me compare pas à une fée, humain de pacotille ! » S'indigne le plus agité des trois êtres.

Harry ouvre des yeux embués de sommeil et observe la petite personne qui agite une minuscule épée devant son nez.

« Arrête de me traiter de petit, ou je te transperce espèce d'imb…. » Une main frappe l'être derrière la tête, coupant l'insulte, puis se plaque sur sa bouche.

Harry se demande comment ce qui apparaît être un lutin a pu savoir ses pensées, puisqu'il ne peut pas les prononcer à voix haute.

« Il n'est pas difficile d'entendre tes pensées jeune sorcier. Nous les lutins avons cette capacité. » Proclame la calme voix du plus tranquille des trois. Pendant ce temps, le plus agité essais sans succès de retirer la main du second lutin. Tout en crachant une série d'injures étouffées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a eu un excès de sucre ce matin… A vrai dire, je serais dans le même état s'il n'avait pas aussi mangé ma part de gâteau. »

« Et la mienne ! » Se révolte le second « Aucun lutin digne de ce nom ne peut tenir une journée sans sucrerie ! Et cet abruti a dévoré nos rations ! Comment veut-il qu'on soit aussi vicieux que d'habitudes sans ressource d'énergie ?! »

Le plus sage soupire encore une fois : « Je sais, je sais. Nous devrons attendre midi. Ces incapables de chimères nous limitent à trois repas par jour. Comme si nous étions sous leurs ordres ! Attend un peu que j'aie retrouvé toute ma hardiesse ! Elles vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Harry penche la tête l'air de dire « de quoi parlent-ils ? » Et reçoit une réponse :

« C'est pourtant simple humain ! » Enrage le numéro trois après avoir arraché la main de numéro deux de sa bouche. « Les lutins ont besoin de sucre pour être au maximum de leurs capacités ! Nos pouvoirs sont alors au plus fort et nos idées sont les plus grandioses qui soient. Bien sûr, on pourrait très bien être sournois sans… Mais c'est si bon avec du sucre… » Soupir de désir. Où y-a-t-il du sucre quand on en a vraiment besoin ?

« Allons allons… Plus que trois heures à tenir. Et puis, toi au moins tu as eu ta part… et les notre. » Numéro un n'a pas l'air trop en colère. Ce qui rend Harry encore plus perplexe. Et fait sourire le lutin. « Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave, il vient juste de me donner une excuse pour jouer des tours aux chimères. Que demander de plus par une si belle journée ? » Soudain Harry peut voir l'étincelle maligne dans le regard sage. Il lui semble que ce lutin sera le plus dangereux des trois une fois dosé avec du sucre. Connaissant les légendes du monde sorcier, sur les tours que les lutins jouent aux amis autant qu'aux ennemis… il avait l'envie pressante de se rendormir pour leur échapper.

Le lutin numéro un, le sage, éclata de rire et le regarda avec une certaine tendresse.

« Normalement nous empêchons les fées d'approcher le camp. Mais Un petit groupe a tenté de passer nos boucliers et ont été capturées. Elles ont passées la nuit à nous convaincre de t'aider à t'enfuir… sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'elles nous racontent une intéressante histoire… A propos de contes de fées et de jeunes élèves sorciers… »

Harry rougit. Mais sourit au souvenir de sa diversion et du résultat de certains des sortilèges. Il se demandait en quoi s'étaient transformés ses frères lorsque le sage éclata d'un rire encore plus puissant.

« Si tu veux je peux te raconter. Les fées étaient très ouvertes sur ce qu'elles ont vu. Même si elles étaient très fâchées contre toi pour t'être laissé enlevé. »

Harry rougit légèrement et secoua la tête. Tant qu'il était ici, il pouvait bien profiter d'une bonne histoire. Surtout s'il en était quelque peu le héro. Le lutin passa une heure entière à décrire chaque sort, chaque conte de fée, et à dire qui était devenu quoi. A la fin, Harry était plié en deux et avait recouvré toute ses forces. S'apercevant que les différents sorts qui le retenaient captifs avaient disparus, il se leva d'un bond. Son choc se changea en crainte quand il se rappela que les lutins étaient avec ses gardiens.

« Oh, n'aie crainte ! Après un tel récit, je n'ai pas le cœur de laisser aux chimères un tel trésor d'imagination. Les lutins acceptent de te libérer… à une condition. »

Harry hocha la tête, prêt à tout accepter, ou presque.

« Je serais raisonnable. Je veux seulement quelques cheveux. Sans question quand à leur utilisation. »

Le jeune sorcier appréhendait ce que les petits êtres pouvaient faire de cheveux.

« Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas nous traiter de petit ! » Enragea Numéro trois.

Les yeux de Harry scintillèrent de malice ce qui fit étrangement frissonner les trois créatures. Peut-être s'en prenaient-ils à plus dangereux qu'ils ne croyaient ? Quand Harry s'arracha trois cheveux et les leur tendit, ils eurent l'impression qu'un requin venait d'entrer dans leur territoire et de les choisir pour proie.

Gaïa pouffa de rire dans sa tanière. Elle était la seule à avoir accès aux pensées que Harry pouvait cacher à toute autre créature. Et il lui tardait de voir le résultat de sa nouvelle idée. Les lutins auraient mieux fait de ne rien demander.

Hésitants, les lutins empochèrent les trois fils noirs et inspirèrent profondément.

« Bien, maintenant que le don est fait… il est temps de sortir d'ici. » Dit le sage.

Sur ce, les trois lutins saisirent Harry par les bras et le groupe disparu dans un nuage de poussière. Si quelqu'un s'était tenu à leur côté, les grains l'auraient fait tousser jusqu'au soir. Un petit tour des lutins qui permettait aussi de camoufler les odeurs, ainsi les chimères et autres gardiens des lieux ne pourraient pas sentir qui avait été dans la hutte du prisonnier. Ce n'est pas comme si les petits être craignaient la colère du reste de la communauté en ces lieux. C'était plutôt qu'ils aimaient les mener par le bout du nez. Alors les faire travailler plus dur pour retrouver le jeune sorcier était un bonus.

Harry se sentit tomber face contre terre, sur un sol couvert d'herbe. Il se releva en titubant et remarqua vaguement que les lutins n'étaient plus là. Et que le camp des chimères n'était nulle part en vue. Bien entendu, les lutins avaient malencontreusement « oublié » de lui donner la direction à suivre pour ne pas retourner au point de départ. Et heureusement, Harry entendait les paroles du vent, lui indiquant où aller. Son seul regret était de ne pas être présent lorsque les lutins auraient à affronter les conséquences de leur magie sur ses cheveux.

Harry entama le long voyage loin du danger. Se demandant si, comme l'avait dit la nymphe, les manticores avaient déjà récupéré le cœur de leur ancienne reine. Les arbres chuchotaient sur son chemin lui répondant qu'elles avaient en effet retrouvé leur trésor. Un paquet aurait été livré le matin même, par voie de portoloin. Le jeune sorcier soupira de soulagement, car si le bijou avait été déposé par magie, les manticores n'auraient pas à affronter un sorcier pour annoncer sa disparition. Et il doutait qu'elles contactent qui que ce soit pour révéler ce léger « incident ». Voldemort ne saurait rien tant que le chemin de Harry ne croiserait pas celui de ses mangemorts. Et le jeune garçon devait aussi éviter d'être repris par ses gardiens.

o

o

o

HP

o

o

o

Pendant que le jeune sorcier marchait d'un pas régulier aussi loin d'eux que possible, les lutins se préparaient à ensorceler les mèches noires que le sorcier leur avait laissées.

Ils agitaient leurs bras et leurs épées au-dessus d'elles, coupant l'air de symboles runiques. Au fur et à mesure de leurs gestes saccadés, les cheveux brillaient de plus en plus. Ce que les lutins voulaient ? Créer des clones du garçon et les lancer à travers la communauté. Les utiliser pour dévaliser les réserves de nourriture de tout leur sucre. Désorienter les chimères et manticores. Et, l'un des clones guiderait les chimères vers le véritable Harry. Les lutins n'avaient pas promis de garder sa position secrète.

A peine le sort était-il fini, que les cheveux se multiplièrent (partie clonage accomplie… ou presque) sauf qu'ils restaient sous cette forme. Rapidement, ils s'allongèrent et remplirent la hutte que les lutins avaient réquisitionnée. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, les trois êtres furent engloutis par la masse noire. Menottés par les lianes, ils pouvaient voir à travers des ouvertures ce qui se passait.

Eberlués, ils s'aperçurent que la porte de la cabane n'avait pas résisté à l'assaut du poids grandissant. Les cheveux envahissaient la ville, capturant ses habitants dans leurs filets. En quelques minutes, la communauté se retrouva enfouie par les mèches rebelles (_morte de rire_), et incapable de s'en sortir.

Des grognements enragés parcouraient les vagues de cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire puissant s'élève bientôt suivit par d'autres. Le sage lutin était plié en deux, s'accrochant aux lianes autant qu'elles s'accrochaient à lui. Ses yeux pleins de larmes joyeuses étaient fixés sur un point particulier de leur prison : Assise sur une masse de cheveux représentant un trône de quelque sorte, la reine manticore dominait l'ensemble des dommages. Elle avait un étrange sourire malicieux et tenait entre ses mains une pierre précieuse couleur de sang. Comment elle avait échappée à la crinière et atterrit là haut aussi royalement ? Simplement par la magie qui avait détourné le sortilège des lutins. La magie de Harry qui avait pour ordre de mettre la reine au-dessus de tous. Même dans une blague, il n'est pas bon de rabaisser une souveraine aussi puissante. Harry avait donc préservé la manticore, tout en jouant son tour.

La reine pouvait sentir la magie de Harry mêlée à celle des lutins, et comprenait qu'il avait surpassé les petits êtres sur leur propre terrain. Cela suffisait à faire gagner à Harry le respect de la reine. Le fait qu'elle ait quand même récupéré le cœur de manticore que Voldemort avait promis, avait rendu la situation hilarante. Bien entendu, le sorcier noir n'apprendrait pas par elle la disparition de leur prisonnier. Harry avait mérité l'avantage qu'il venait de gagner.

* * *

**Notes Auteurs :** **On ne voyait pas Harry dans le chapitre précédent parce que à chaque fois que je mentionne l'alliance je fais en sorte de leur réserver un chapitre ou presque. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir de contact avec les sorciers depuis des siècles, les interactions sont encore rares. De plus l'alliance n'a pas encore rencontré Harry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **é**trangement j'étais dans une nouvelle frénésie d'écriture… **R**ésultat un nouveau chapitre très très tôt. Je ne sais pas si le prochain sera aussi rapide à venir… Bonne lecture.

**Important :** **Harry n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre… Mais ce chapitre est réellement important pour la suite… Un personnage qui n'a été vu que quelques minutes dans toute l'histoire fait un choix vital.**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.23**

O

O

O

Le soleil ne s'était pas levé mais la lumière ne manquait pas au seigneur noir, car la noirceur nourrissait son âme depuis de nombreuses années. Les ténèbres de son cœur voulaient régner sur à la lueur du jour, écraser les sorciers naïfs et leurs idées de lumières, leur montrer ce que la vrai vie signifiait : pleine de peines insurmontables et d'injustices.

Aujourd'hui était encore plus important dans ses plans. Il savait que Le grand et puissant Dumbledore avait des espions dans ses rangs, et comptait bien utiliser cela à son avantage. Pour mieux démoraliser l'autre camp, Voldemort voulait se vanter d'avoir capturé le jeune Harry Potter, leur mettre sous le nez qu'il était entre ses mains, et ensuite leur apprendre que le jeune garçon était hors de portée de leurs pouvoirs. Les faire enrager de ne pouvoir sauver l'enfant.

Voldemort avait un but précis en faisant cela: Prouver aux sorciers qu'il était le plus puissant , et que malgré leurs informations ils ne savaient pas tout de l'organisation du seigneur noir ou de ses alliés, ce faisant laissant dans leurs cœurs une peur innommable de l'inconnu. De plus, leur faire savoir que son jeune prisonnier n'était nulle part dans la base des mangemorts et que personne ne connaissait le lieu de sa détention, éliminerait toute idée d'attaque immédiate sur son domaine. Le sorcier noir n'était pas stupide, il n'avait aucun doute que les espions avaient pour ordres de libérer Harry en toute priorité, peu importe s'ils devaient révéler leurs identités. Voldemort ne voulait pas que dans leur tentative ces personnes tuent un membre important de sa milice. Après tout, s'ils étaient assez forts pour se cacher de lui, ils l'étaient assez pour s'en prendre à ses plus puissants lieutenants. Hors, les plans de Voldemort incluaient certains de ses plus importants mangemorts, et ne pouvaient pas être changés dans un délai aussi court.

Le puissant sorcier avait créé une solution à son problème : réunir tous les mangemorts et possibles mangemorts sous l'excuse de vérifier la valeur de la prochaine génération qui serait choisie. Ainsi, il serait sûr que les espions seraient bien présents en ce jour. Certain qu'ils transmettraient involontairement son message à leur second maître. Après une courte présentation des jeunes sorciers qui entreraient un jour sous ses ordres, il les laisserait explorer les lieux pendant qu'il recevrait les rapports des dernières missions. Il ne se soucierait même pas de les revoir avant leur retour chez eux. Le plus important était que les espions passent les informations à Dumbledore et sa clique.

Tous les plans ont des failles… Voldemort leva les défenses de certaines parties du château qui lui servait de base. Il désirait permettre aux espions de s'assurer que le jeune Harry n'était en effet nulle part ici. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était la présence de certaines créatures qui n'avaient pas été invitées. Elles étaient inquiètes pour leur ami sorcier, et voulaient le libérer. Pour cela, les intelligentes petites fées avaient suivies l'un des espions, se rendant invisible aux yeux humains. Sentant que certains boucliers avaient été levés, elles décidèrent d'en profiter pour chercher leur doux petit sorcier. Elles savaient que la magie à l'œuvre était un piège, bien qu'elles soient incapables d'en deviner le but exact. Aussi firent-elles, sans en avoir conscience, ce qui ultimement coûterait très cher à Voldemort.

Les fées détournèrent la magie qui maintenait les défenses ineffectives à des endroits prédéterminés vers d'autres parties du château. L'un de ces lieux possédait le plus grand nombre de sortilèges de protection pour une raison importante : il constituait les chambres personnelles du sorcier noir.

Pendant que les petits êtres travaillaient, les invités avaient finis d'arriver et s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle où Voldemort trônait en maître. Le sorcier obligea ses recrues à présenter leurs enfants. Un par un ils vinrent s'agenouiller à ses pieds, leurs parents vantant leurs mérites. Et tandis qu'ils essayaient tous de cacher leur terreur justifiée, Voldemort se régalait de leur servilité. Il ne fit qu'une seule démonstration de pouvoir à la fin de la matinée, une qu'il avait organisé avec soin.

Pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement du jeune Harry, le sorcier noir avait sous les yeux les parents de Sirius Black. Un enfant qu'ils auraient dû entraîner à lui être fidèle, à lui obéir. Voldemort ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. Dés que leur second fils, Regulus, retourna à leurs côtés, alors qu'ils relâchaient la tension qui les avaient dominés depuis la trahison de Sirius, leur maître noir dirigea sa baguette sur eux. Dans un éclair de couleurs sombres et sanglantes, la famille s'effondra de douleur, leurs corps se couvrant de larges coupures, cinglants coups de fouets sur leur chair. Voldemort maintint le sort aussi longtemps que le jeune Regulus pouvait le supporter, puis abaissa sa baguette. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de tous ceux présents que la leçon était reçue. Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes d'emmener les parents dans la salle de réunion du premier cercle de mangemorts. L'état des deux Black ne leur épargnerait pas le reste de leurs devoirs envers lui. Un troisième homme emporta Regulus dans un salon privé quelques couloirs plus loin.

Le reste des invités se dispersèrent en groupe variés, profitant des hors d'œuvres et rafraîchissements qui apparurent après le départ des membres du premier cercle et de leur maître.

Regulus reprit connaissance rapidement, souffrant horriblement, sans personne pour venir le soigner. Mais le jeune homme intelligent avait pris ses précautions avant de venir à la présentation. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ses parents semblaient le penser. Il n'était pas la brebis soumise qu'ils croyaient avoir créé. Leurs discours sur le grand seigneur noir ne l'avaient pas aveuglé sur sa folie et sa cruauté. Regulus voulait le pouvoir que la position de mangemort apporte. Ou du moins il l'avait voulu. Il avait été prêt à accepter la discipline et tout ce qu'il savait que le sorcier noir était capable de lui faire. Cependant, après avoir appris durant la présentation que Harry Potter avait été capturé, il avait sentit son âme protester. Il lui semblait que ce seul acte contre le jeune sorcier muet était une abomination. Sa magie criait de rage. Lors de sa rencontre avec le garçon, Regulus avait sentit le pouvoir qu'il contenait. La puissance qu'il désirait était dans cet enfant, mais au lieu d'en être jaloux ou de vouloir le capturer pour son futur maître, il avait voulu être accepté par la magie de Harry. Il avait voulu entrer dans le cercle limité que le jeune garçon s'était créé.

Regulus avait réalisé que Harry était plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Et pendant leur discussion muette, il avait entendu la chanson que Harry laissait filtrer dans l'air avec sa magie. Comme l'appel d'un phénix. Regulus y avait presque répondu, sa magie tentant de le lier au jeune garçon. Un être qu'il voulait garder et protéger.

Dans l'antre de la terre, Gaïa souriait, reconnaissant les changements dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Savourant les premiers pas qui mèneraient Regulus vers sa nouvelle destinée. Car Il était l'un de ceux qui possédaient l'étincelle d'un gardien de la terre. L'un de ceux parmi eux, surtout, qui protègerait l'enfant de la terre… l'enfant qu'elle avait choisis : Harry. Regulus était le premier gardien à être réveillé.

Regulus, n'était donc pas venu impréparé pour cette longue journée. Il sortit de ses poches un sac de velours sans fond. Sa main en retira trois potions qu'il bu d'affilées. A peine l'effet guérisseur s'était-il accompli, que la porte du petit salon s'entrouvrit et des voix étouffées lui parvinrent :

« Es-tu sûr qu'il est là ? » Demanda un garçon.

« Oui. Mon père l'a emmené ici lui-même. Il mérite d'être puni pour ce que son traître de frère Sirius a fait. Personne ne refuse le seigneur noir. Et puisque notre maître avait plus important à faire, il nous revient de le mettre à sa place. » Contrarié d'être interrompu dans son action.

'Oh ! Malheur ! De futures recrues zélées.' Pensa Regulus. Il se leva silencieusement, profitant de la discussion animée à l'extérieur de la pièce pour chercher une issue. Il trouva avec délectation une seconde porte qui menait à un couloir. Après être sorti, il usa de sa baguette pour verrouiller le passage. Si les jeunes sorciers étaient assez stupides pour se disputer le droit de le torturer, ils le seraient assez pour croire qu'ils s'étaient trompés de salon et aller chercher ailleurs. Il était certain que les presque recrues le penseraient évanouis dans un autre salon, et non pas sur pieds à essayer de les fuir. Les voix de l'autre côté de sa cachette confirmèrent son opinion.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas ce salon. Allez venez ! »

« Il est sûrement parti par cette autre porte ! » Protesta le garçon.

« Oui c'est ça ! Evanoui et pissant le sang, il va parcourir le château et verrouiller des portes magiquement ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aide nous à le trouver. »

D'accord, ils étaient aussi idiots qu'il le pensait… ce n'était pas rassurant pour l'avenir des mangemorts. Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, il s'en fichait complètement. Regulus attendit que les voix disparaissent pour observer son environnement avec plus d'attention. Sans hésitation, il entama sa visite des lieux. Il marcha le long du couloir pour de longues minutes avant d'atteindre un carrefour. Une lumière volante attira son regard et la curiosité lui fit choisir cette direction. A droite il tourna, poursuivant la luciole. Ses pas le menèrent à une large porte d'ébène, gravée de serpents. Lorsque la petite lueur s'approcha, les reptiles hissèrent de colère, mais lui accordèrent l'accès. Regulus la suivit dans une chambre illuminée par une centaine de bougies. Derrière lui, les gardiens de la porte hissèrent à nouveau, scellant l'ouverture. Le jeune garçon découvrit en retournant ses yeux sur l'objet de son prédicament, que la petite chose si rapide était en fait une fée. Elle était parmi un petit groupe de compagnes qui l'examinaient avec méfiance. Elles n'avaient pas prévues d'être traquées jusqu'ici ou même d'être vue par qui que ce soit.

Regulus s'approcha doucement pour ne pas les effrayer. Ses actions auraient ici plus de valeur que des mots. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la table sur laquelle les créatures s'étaient rassemblées, et inclina la tête. Il obtint de petits saluts en retour, soulagé de voir qu'elles avaient lu ses intentions aussi rapidement et l'avaient jugé digne de confiance. Pour preuve de leur décision elles se retournèrent vers l'objet qui avait eu leur attention auparavant. Curieux, Regulus se pencha sur le livre ouvert.

C'était un journal à l'écriture soignée. Mais les mots étaient dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout en formes sinueuses, serpents d'ancres sur du papier. Il soupira d'agacement, attirant l'attention des fées. L'une d'elles jeta de la poudre sur les pages, transformant les signes en des mots compréhensibles. Mais soudain, le jeune sorcier n'était plus si certain de vouloir lire.

Devant ses yeux, aveuglantes de ténèbres, les phrases décrivaient la création d'une chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Une chose qui ne pouvait naître que d'une part d'âme. Un morceau offert par le jeteur du sort. Et le résultat avait un nom : Orcruxe. Dans les marges, des notes donnaient des informations dont Regulus se serait passé. En parcourant les lignes, il apprit le nombre qui avait été créé et ce qui avait été désigné pour être le récipient d'une part d'âme. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux cependant, était le dessin d'un coffret qui se trouvait actuellement dans la même pièce que lui… Et en traînant son regard sur la chose, il fut dégoûté de sentir la malveillance qui s'en échappait, conséquence de ce qu'elle contenait. De cette horreur engendrée par un fou déchirant sa propre âme. Pourtant, dans un élan de courage, il se leva et s'en saisit, attrapa le livre et commença à chercher une sortie. Sa fouille minutieuse se termina quand l'une des petites créatures vola vers un mur et lui fit signe d'approcher. Les fées voletèrent autour de lui, promettant dans leur dialecte de l'aider. Les pierres devant lui avaient un étrange symbole en leur milieu. Le sorcier plaça sa main dessus espérant ouvrir un passage. A sa surprise sa magie fonctionna… Il ne savait pas que les fées avaient annulées les protections des lieux plus tôt dans la journée. Il passa l'issue et sursauta lorsqu'elle se referma, heureux que la lumière des fées suffise à éclairer son chemin.

Après de longues minutes, le couloir secret l'emmena à l'air libre. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une sortie de secours que Voldemort avait prévu d'emprunter en cas d'attaque, vu qu'elle atterrissait juste à l'extérieur de la barrière magique entourant le château. Pile hors de portée du bouclier anti-apparition. Regulus se surpris à penser que la journée s'était acharnée à le forcer à fuir… l'emmenant hors des griffes de sa famille et du sorcier noir… Et plaçant entre ses mains le plus important trésor de guerre. La plus précieuse possession de Voldemort. Lui qui n'avait prévu que de survivre la confrontation et retourner chez lui, se trouvait à devoir s'échapper pour conserver ce qu'il transportait. Avec de la chance, personne ne saurait qui avait volait le coffret. Il savait que ses parents cacheraient sa disparition par peur de recevoir une autre punition voire même la mort… Bien sûr, sa famille se chargerait de le poursuivre secrètement, ce qui ne lui mettait absolument pas la pression.

Le jeune sorcier décida que le seul moyen de brouiller les pistes était de tenter une apparition, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pratique à son actif, risquant d'atterrir on ne sait où… mais positivement certain de ne pas finir en petits morceaux dans l'essai. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il rassembla sa magie et essaya de visualiser Poudlard, sa meilleure chance de survit. Il n'avait pas anticipé l'effet que les petites fées s'accrochant à lui auraient sur son pouvoir.

D'autant plus qu'elles avaient une seule et unique idée : retrouver Harry.

Sa destination en fut légèrement modifiée… C'est-à-dire qu'il réapparut près d'un élève de Poudlard… Mais que cet élève n'était pas du tout dans la proximité de l'école.

* * *

**Note Auteur :** **que font deux jeunes sorciers en fuite ? Ils se rencontrent ! à suivre…**

**Mouahahahahahahahaha (Je me sentais cruelle… mais surtout je ne voyais pas le chapitre aller plus loin. Pardonnez moi ?)**

**Note à moi-même : améliorer mon rire démoniaque.**


	25. Chapter 25

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :**

1. j'avais dis que les manticores n'auraient qu'un seul gardien dans toute leur race, mais il y a d'autres gardiens dans d'autres peuples.

2. Chouette! J'ai réussi à en surprendre quelques uns avec Regulus... Quoique j'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre parce que j'avais du mal à le faire interagir avec Harry comme je voulais (en espérant, comme d'habitude, que le résultat vous plaît).

3. Flore Jade de combien de chapitres étais-tu en retard? Lol.

4. Cool mon rire démoniaque est à point Mouahahahahahahahahahaha.

5. Vive les revues qui m'ont permis de voir ce que j'avais oublier d'écrire dans ce chapitre. Ouf!

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.S: j'ai mis une question en poll sur ma page profil. Si vous vous sentez de voter allez-y.**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.24**

O

O

O

Si l'atterrissage avait été quelque peu mouvementé, le véritable choc avait été la personne sur laquelle il était, littéralement, tombé. Regulus se releva avec autant de grâce qu'un jeune noble sorcier peut avoir. Puis resta bouche bée, avec autant de grâce qu'un adolescent qui va bientôt avaler une mouche peut afficher. À ses pieds, tenant son bras serré contre son torse, se tenait nul autre que le récemment kidnappé Harry Potter. Ce n'est que lorsque les fées qui l'accompagnaient foncèrent sur le jeune Harry qu'il sortit de sa stupeur et commença à s'inquiéter de ce que sa chute avait pu faire au jeune garçon.

Avec raison, car Harry semblait s'être cassé un bras par sa faute. Regulus utilisa un sort pour replacer les os dans la bonne position, oubliant dans son manque de connaissance de réduire la douleur ressenti avec un autre sortilège... Autant dire que la pâleur soudaine de Harry et sa perte de conscience étaient révélateurs. Regulus avait fait une grossière erreur. Les fées se contentèrent de secouer de leur poussière magique sur le blessé, causant l'expression stressé du patient de disparaître de son visage endormi. Regulus se laissa tomber en arrière, peu soucieux de son manque de tenue. Après tout il venait de voler Voldemort, échapper à sa base remplie de mangemorts, et avait réalisé la plus stupide tentative d'apparition de l'histoire des sorciers. Combien de fois avait-il entendu qu'il ne faut pas voyager de cette manière si on ne sait pas où on va avec certitude? Et à part la vague image de Poudlard, il n'avait pas pris la peine de visualiser un lieu d'arrivée précis, comme le parc ou un quelconque espace libre. Le jeune homme retourna son regard sur son nouveau compagnon, et réfléchit à ce que sa présence dans cette forêt signifiait. Apparemment, Regulus n'était pas le seul à s'être échappé avec succès.

Une partie des fées s'éloigna d'eux, à la recherche d'une source d'eau qu'elles pouvaient sentir près. Regulus se demandaient encore comment il arrivait à les comprendre et comment elles comptaient ramener suffisamment d'eau étant donné leur petite taille... lorsqu'elles apparurent sur le dos d'un centaure. L'être avait un pelage brun et soigné, son visage doré par le soleil était détendu bien que ses yeux gardent une légère trace de méfiance. Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas attaqué les deux sorciers uniquement par respect pour les petites dames qui volaient autour de lui. Il afficha plus de surprise quand les fées entourèrent Harry afin de le saupoudrer à nouveau de leurs poussière sacrée. Il était connu de toute créature que le peuple féérique n'offrait jamais autant de leur trésor le plus précieux à un humain. Et, pour ainsi dire, elles n'y allaient pas de mains mortes sur la dose qu'elles utilisaient en ce moment. Le centaure se demanda qui pouvait bien être le jeune garçon inconscient pour inciter une telle réaction.

Regulus se leva et récupéra sans un mot l'eau que la créature portait dans des sacoches posées sur sa croupe. Il salua en remerciement, mais retourna rapidement près de son patient. Il baigna le front encore couvert de sueur, attendant que la fraîcheur aide Harry à revenir à lui. Sa patience fut rapidement récompensée par un clignement d'yeux. Il aida le jeune garçon à s'assoir, et l'encouragea à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Harry lui offrit alors un sourire quelque peu amusé, et un regard qui disait tout simplement '_est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de me casser un bras pour attirer mon attention sur ton arrivée?_'. Regulus répondit par une expression de son cru _'c'était ça ou rester entre les mains d'un vieux sorcier sénile... je trouvais ton option beaucoup mieux.'_. _'Dans ce cas, je ne peu pas protester.'_ Et n'étais-ce pas bizarre d'avoir une discussion muette si complexe? D'avoir l'impression d'avoir vraiment parlé à Harry? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que ce phénomène était naturel dans leur cas. Ils étaient liés par un pouvoir qui commençait à grandir en Regulus, pâle lueur par rapport à la magie qui sortait de Harry, mais prometteuse d'un éclat à faire pâlir le soleil.

« Excusez moi? Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes et comment atteindre la plus proche communauté sorcière? » Demanda Regulus à leur compagnon centaure.

Harry le frappa sur l'épaule, un air déçu fermement en place. '_Et les présentations? À moins que tu n'es perdu tout sens de politesse pendant ton apparition?Il paraît qu'on peut partager son corps si on s'y prend mal, peut-être que ton cerveau à était privé de quelques neurones?'_ Regulus rougit furieusement et pris la réprimande comme elle était intentée, la remarque d'un ami qui sait que dans d'autres circonstances son oubli aurait pu lui couter la vie. Il y avait de nombreuses races qui tuaient si improprement adressées. Heureusement, les centaures n'étaient dans cette catégorie qu'en présence d'un sorcier adulte... ce que Harry et Regulus était loin d'être. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas finis leur éducation magique ils seraient considérés comme des enfants. Regulus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être aussi... jeune. Les cours de maintien et autre stupidité imposées par ses parents venaient de prendre un sacré coup dans les minutes qui venaient de passer. Surtout quand Regulus faisait de son mieux pour paraître l'adolescent qu'il était: les épaules et le dos courbés, les yeux innocents, et un sourire charmeur digne de son frère Sirius.

« Oups, dans mon empressement j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Regulus (donner le nom d'une famille qui suit Voldemort ou non?) Black (il y a un risque mais donner le nom de Harry pourrait remédier au pire). Et voici Harry Potter. Apprentis sorciers en grand besoin de secours. » Finit-il sur un ton joueur qui le rajeunissait un peu plus. Il était sûr qu'il aurait était choisis comme serpentard s'il était entré à Poudlard. Et il en était fier. À son côté, Harry riait sous cape, reconnaissance la manipulation pour ce qu'elle était, et sûr que le centaure n'était pas si facilement berné. Quoique la créature avait des étincelles moqueuses au fond des yeux, et l'air d'un parent soumis à ce genre de tactique trop souvent pour se laisser avoir.

« Et bien, jeunes sorciers, je suis Altaïr, de la maison d'Alesia grande forêt du nord. J'étais sur le point de retourner dans mon domaine quand vos délicieuses « amies » m'ont entraînées à votre rencontre. Je dois avouer que si ce n'était à leur demande, je vous indiquerais la bonne direction et vous enverrez sur votre route... cependant, vu leur inquiétude, je préfèrerais vous emmener avec moi. Je suis certain qu'une nuit de repos dans ma demeure vous donnera l'énergie nécessaire pour le reste de votre voyage. »

'Ah, zut! Ce n'est pas une proposition... c'est une constatation. Le suivre ou bien... le 'ou' ne semble pas très attirant pour le moment.' Regulus se tourna vers Harry qui se contenta d'un 'Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? La décision à prendre est suffisamment claire comme ça!' Et pourquoi arrivait-il soudain à comprendre Harry si clairement... alors qu'il serait plus simple de ne pas avoir à faire à son sarcasme? Regulus préférait le Harry qu'il avait rencontré lors de la soirée du ministère, si longtemps auparavant. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry retenait un éclat de rire, ni que le centaure avait saisit la teneur de la conversation sans pouvoir en entendre les mots. Et Altaïr était à deux doigts de se laisser aller à rire, tant ces deux enfants agissaient comme des frères, malgré le fait évident qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Parfois les liens du cœur sont plus forts que ceux du sang. La scène avait eu l'avantage de détendre le centaure. Il ne les voyait plus comme des ennemis, mais garderait un œil sur eux le temps de leur visite dans sa forêt. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout alors qu'il pouvait sentir la magie noire s'échapper du sac que tenait le jeune Regulus. Et encore plus alors qu'une voix lui disait de ne pas toucher cet objet quoiqu'il advienne. Dans son antre Gaïa ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de protéger ceux que rencontreraient les garçons de l'effet de l'horcruxe. Sa magie leur feraient éviter le sac et son contenu. Désormais Regulus était officiellement le gardien de ce qu'il avait volé. Jusqu'à ce que ceux qui pouvait détruire l'objet croisent leur route.

« Veuillez me suivre. Si nous maintenons bonne allure nous arriverons avant la nuit. » Déclara le centaure.

Dés qu'ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres, les fées disparurent, sans doutes parties accomplir d'autres tâches. Harry n'était pas anxieux de leur départ, il savait qu'elles reviendraient s'il avait besoin d'elles.

La marche silencieuse à travers les bois ne révéla aucun des secrets de ses habitants. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne virent aucun animal, ni n'entendirent aucun bruit. Altaïr les observait, curieux des regards que les enfants jetaient vers les arbres autour d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Finalement, Regulus craqua:

« Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il aucun son? Nous aurions du pouvoir entendre et voir la faune de la forêt. »

« Ah... oui. Mais ceux que les arbres abritent n'aiment pas les étrangers. Et puis nous avons une règle pour tous: _si des yeux venus du dehors pénètrent ces lieux, cachez-vous, protégez-vous_. Voilà la raison de leur absence à votre vue. »

Harry tourna la tête vers le centaure et fronça les sourcils. Il était triste que les créatures doivent se cacher, en quelque sorte prisonnières de leurs propres demeures. Altaïr inclina la tête en respect devant ses sentiments à leur égard.

Le temps passa. Et le paysage commença à être parcouru de signes d'habitation: des chemins dessinés par des passages répétés, des marques gravées dans les troncs d'arbres, l'écho de voix dans le vent.

Le soleil était encore levé lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée d'un village. Des huttes aux toits de pailles entouraient une place de vie commune, un coin de terre couvert de pierres dessinant les constellations du ciel. Certaines roches servaient de tables aux centaures, parsemées de parchemins et d'instruments d'astrologie. La plupart des objets étaient inconnus aux jeunes sorciers, car les centaures étaient très secrets sur leurs connaissances des étoiles et leurs méthodes d'études. Peu de personne, pour ainsi dire personne, n'avait eu accès à leurs domaines. Regulus et Harry était les premiers humains accueillis en ces lieux. S'ils avaient étés adultes ils auraient étés tués dans la forêt ou chassés, selon leur attitude ou l'humeur des centaures. Un vieux sage s'avança vers eux et tapa le sol de ses sabots, gagnants l'attention de son peuple.

« Bienvenue enfants. Je suis heureux que mon fils vous ait menés ici, la forêt n'est pas très sûre ces temps-ci. »

'Harry? Je crois que j'ai oublié de te demander... Hum tu t'es enfui je suppose... mais est-ce que tes gardiens sont après toi?' Se renseigna Regulus, en entendant parler de danger.

Harry se contenta d'un grand sourire à la pensée de Regulus. Puis regarda le vieux centaure et s'inclina en remerciement pour l'invitation dans le village. Même si les manticores étaient bloquées dans leurs propre campement, la forêt était parcouru par bien d'autres dangers. Et Harry était trop fatigué pour parcourir les bois. Sa blessure au bras n'avait pas aidé son état déjà affaibli par les différents sorts jetés sur lui et à peine récemment enlevés.

« Je vois. » Se contenta de dire le vieux centaure, comme s'il avait suivi les pensées des deux jeunes sorciers. Étrangement, Regulus ne doutait pas que se soit en fait le cas. Les autres centaures alignaient leurs réactions sur celles du sage et Regulus n'allait pas se plaindre d'être si bien traité par des créatures réputées pour leur mépris des humains.

Le vieux centaure sourit encore, et Harry secoua la tête en pensant très fort _'serpentard'_. Regulus leva le nez en l'air _'et alors! Je serais entré dans cette maison si j'avais été à Poudlard'. 'Et tu aurais été un digne représentant de Salazar'_ Répondit Harry à son ami. Regulus lu la vérité dans ces pensées, heureux de ne pas être rejeté pour sa façon de réfléchir et d'être. _'jamais' _pensa simplement Harry, puis se tourna vers leur guide.

Altaïr les mena à leur hutte pour la nuit. Curieux de la discussion muette que semblaient avoir les deux jeunes gens, il leur proposa d'assister à la lecture des étoiles qui aurait lieu vers 2 heures du matin. Ils acceptèrent, ignorant que le peuple astrologue pouvait lire leurs auras s'ils les plaçaient au centre des dessins de pierres sur la place. Après quelques heures de sommeil, un bain dans la rivière non loin, et un bon repas, l'heure vint de voir les centaures en action.

Altaïr fit assoir ses invités au centre de la place et fit signe à son père de les « lire ». Le sage sourit mystérieusement et secoua la tête, alors que d'autres de leur peuple sortaient leurs instruments pour tenter eux-même ce test. Altaïr observa son père un petit moment puis inclina la tête, reconnaissant que l'homme savait déjà tout de ces sorciers. Comment le sage avait-il fait sans le cercle de pierre? Gaïa lui avait parlé:

_Le fils de Gaïa parcourt enfin la terre,_

_Le premier de ses gardiens à ses côtés,_

_et les peuples des futurs gardiens de la terre croisant ses pas._

Les centaures avaient leur propre légende sur les gardiens de la terre. Ils avaient même devinés de quelles races ils feraient partis. L'un d'eux serait centaure, né dans trois siècles à compter de ce jour, un autre serait manticore (reine dans plusieurs siècles, la seule choisie de toute leur race), un vampire aussi (bien que la date de sa venue soit inconnue), et bien d'autres encore. Mais l'histoire ne parlait que des gardiens de la terre, non pas d'un fils de Gaïa. Et ce changement dans la destinée était visible jusque dans les étoiles. Quelque chose était arrivé. Peut-être pour le meilleur.

Les centaures lisaient leurs instruments et les étoiles, comparant l'aura des sorciers aux indices donnés par le ciel. Mais aucun d'eux n'arriva à voir les secrets des deux humains. Le père d'Altaïr rit doucement et approcha les enfants. Il leur parla d'une voix douce, racontant les légendes des étoiles, glissant au milieu de son savoir celle sur les gardiens, donnant aux deux un grain de sa sagesse. Altaïr fut sans doute le seul à reconnaître le changement de voix qui annonçait la plus grande importance d'un certain récit, puis à voir ce que la légende avait de commun avec les sorciers qu'il avait emmené ici. L'importance de ces enfants venaient de mettre sous un nouveau jour l'attitude des fées à leur égard.

Vers 5 heure, la plupart des habitants du village allèrent dormir, laissant aux gardes le soins de les garder. Harry s'allongea sur le matelas de feuilles qui lui était assigné, face à Regulus.

_'Tu es un l'un des gardiens de l'histoire'_ affirma Harry.

_'Non. Je suis __**ton**__ gardien'_ Corrigea Regulus.

Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il était différent des sorciers et tout être vivant. Et seuls deux êtres sur terre pouvait le comprendre, entendre sa voix: Fumseck et Regulus. Trois avec la voix qu'il entendait parfois, le lien qu'il sentait grandir en lui avec la terre. Regulus avait raison, il était le gardien de Harry, et Harry était l'héritier de la terre. Lentement les deux jeunes garçons s'endormirent, rêvant de l'avenir, voyageant à travers le monde et rencontrant d'autres gardiens, certains pas encore nés. Dans l'une des visions, Harry se vit poser une étoile sur le coeur de Regulus et une voix lui dit: « Ceux qui devaient mourir sont choisis par ta main et sauvés. Ceux-là seront les gardes de ton âme. » Harry plongea alors dans un sommeil sans rêve, avec pour dernière pensée une question: Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Regulus aurait du mourir sans la présence de Harry en ce monde?

Le lendemain, ayant dormis tard, les deux garçons furent offert un bref repas pour leur donner l'énergie de voyager dans les bois. Ils étaient prêts à partir quand un cors résonna dans le vent, annonçant une arrivée importante. Altaïr pâlit et se plaça devant les sorciers protectivement. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à cacher leur existence aux nouveaux venus. Les dix loups garous se tournèrent d'un même élan vers Altaïr et ses invités, grognant rageusement et prêt à bondir.

Harry sortit de l'ombre du centaure et baissa la tête, signe qu'il se soumettait à leurs lois. Il craignait que les hommes loups ne pensent que les centaures les avaient trahis en emmenant des sorciers dans ce repère. Regulus suivit son exemple, inquiet pour ce peuple qui les avait accueillis en temps de besoin. Les loups écarquillèrent les yeux et demandèrent des explications, autorisant l'action des deux à les apaiser provisoirement. Et offrant aux centaures l'occasion de regagner la confiance des lycanthropes.

« Ces jeunes gens ont fuis Voldemort et ses alliés. Mon fils les a trouvés perdus dans la forêt et blessés. Reconnaissant les enfants qu'ils sont, il les a invités. Nous ne tournons jamais le dos à un enfant blessé. » Déclara le sage du village.

Les loups avaient écoutés et sentis la vérité. Ils inclinèrent la tête et se tournèrent à nouveau vers les enfants.

« Nous apportions un message aux centaures. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sortir de la forêt après nous avoir vus. Les sorciers ne doivent pas savoir que nous interagissons avec d'autres créatures. Étant donné votre âge, nous ne pouvons non plus vous faire disparaître définitivement. Au nom de l'alliance je vous place sous notre lois, vous serez nos invités tant que nous le jugerons nécessaire. » annonça le chef de la bande.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous resterons ici? » Demanda Regulus, bien qu'il sache que les loups voulaient les emmener, il devait tenter sa chance. Il préférait que Harry soit sous la garde des centaures. Malheureusement...

« Non. » se contenta de répondre le loup.

Peu après, une fois le message remis aux centaures (qui en fait contenait l'un des miroirs pour contacter l'alliance), les loups garous et leurs prisonniers quittèrent le village. Altaïr se vit refuser le droit de les accompagner. Deux des loups prirent les garçons sur leurs dos et sautèrent dans l'arbre le plus proche. Ils voyageraient de troncs en troncs afin de ne pas laisser de trace de leur venue. Personne ne regardait jamais les arbres pour suivre une piste. Pendant que Regulus s'inquiétait de leur avenir, Harry, sous le coup de la fatigue du à sa santé encore fragilisée par ces derniers mois, trouva le moyen de s'endormir contre le dos de son porteur. Regulus le regarda d'un air exaspéré et décida qu'il pouvait bien suivre cet exemple là.

Les loups étaient tous extrêmement surpris lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'état de leurs passagers. Ils pensaient que les enfants auraient tellement peur qu'ils tenteraient de s'enfuir. Pas qu'ils se détendraient assez pour faire une sieste. Les prisonniers n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.


	26. Gardiens interlude

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :_ pour vous embrouiller un peu plus sur les gardiens j'ai essayé de faire quelques prédictions... rappelez moi de ne plus jouer au devin, c'est un métier difficile._**

_**C'est un mini bonus. ça aide, ou c'est encore plus compliqué?**_

**P.S: j'ai mis une question en poll en haut de ma page profil. Si vous vous sentez de voter allez-y.**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

o

o

o

_Extraits des Prédictions de L'oracle de Delphes. Grimoire conservé à la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie (partie sorcière sauvée de sa destruction)._

o

o

o

_**Les gardiens de Gaïa**_

_La terre grandit,_

_enfant devenue adulte._

_Du berceau de la vie,_

_au lit de la mort._

_Son âme guide ses enfants._

_Un jour, à leurs tours, ils grandiront,_

_et deviendront matures._

_Alors de leurs âmes ils la protègeront._

_Ainsi naîtront les gardiens._

_Âmes les plus sages sur terre._

_Eux qui vivront aussi longtemps que Gaïa,_

_et veilleront sur elle,_

_Guidant à leur tour._

_Ils seront la preuve de l'évolution des êtres vivant._

_Chacun apparaissant en son temps._

_**Prédictions correspondantes: la prophétie des manticores. La prophétie du roi vampire. La prophétie des centaures. Etc...**_

_**Nombres de gardiens inconnus.**_

o

o

o

_**Les anges gardiens**_

_Anges parce que leurs âmes,_

_destinées à la mort,_

_seront sauvées par l'enfant de Gaïa.  
Illuminées par sa magie et son cœur__._

_Ils seront les gardiens de l'enfant qui n'en est pas un,_

_plus vieux et plus sage que tout autre avant lui._

_Ils le protègeront,_

_marcheront avec lui,_

_parcourant les terres_

_et brillant dans la nuit._

_Lui qui est espoir dans les ténèbres,_

_choisis par Gaïa,_

_posera sur eux la marque de son âme:_

_l'étoile de son cœur__._

_Alors seulement,_

_les anges gardiens naîtront,_

_et le suivront._

_**Prédictions correspondantes: aucune connue. Cette prophétie ne se réalisera que sous certaines extrêmement rares conditions. Les porteurs de son accomplissement son inconnus.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**La Magie De Gaïa  
**

**Note Auteur :** Voilà le chapitre qui me donnait du mal. Parce que je ne savais pas quand dans l'histoire le placer, et comment expliquer certaines de mes idées. Je pense avoir fait un bon travail, et vous laisse juger du résultat.

**P.S:** J'ai écrit une histoire parallèle: des parties d'échecs entre les personnages de cette histoire. Le tout sur le fameux échiquiers de Harry. Amusez-vous bien.

**Pack meute**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.25**

O

O

O

Le concept de temps qui passe était définitivement dépassé... après tout, qui voulait être capable de dire combien de temps avait passé depuis la disparition d'un être cher? Une journée, une semaine, plus? James ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait craqué une fois, le jour de la disparition, et seulement avec ses frères et son père. Son seul désir maintenant était d'agir, de faire bouger les choses... désillusion bien sûr. Que pouvait un adolescent face à des sorciers adultes et capables?

Que restait-il pour James? Une école vide de vie depuis l'enlèvement de son frère. Il n'était pas seul dans l'épreuve, mais il était seul dans son coeur. James secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et quitta sa chambre. Dans la salle commune, il trouva Sirius en train de vitupérer des menaces très imaginatives pour quand ils retrouveraient leur jeune frère. James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant le lendemain de la blague lorsque toute l'école avait reçu un album de photos des divers sorts dont ils avaient tous été victimes. La plus belle photo aux yeux du jeune homme était celle de Sirius entourant une corde de ses jambes et bras, la tête en bas, essayant de grimper alors que sa robe était tombée sur son visage. De temps en temps, un coup de vent passé dans l'image et le visage irrité mais décidé de Sirius faisait une apparition.

Peter avait simplement été très fier de son épreuve magique... Sans doute parce qu'il avait gagné un oiseau en échange: celui qu'il avait apprivoisé avec du pain pour sortir du labyrinthe. Il s'était avéré que les oiseaux étaient magiques, nés d'un élevage très particuliers qui les avait rendu très intelligent. De plus, le jeune sorcier pouvait aussi l'utiliser pour envoyer son courrier. Mais surtout il s'en était fait un ami

Remus avait trouvé tous les matins une cape rouge au pied de son lit, qui semblait atterrir là par magie. Ensuite, il passait ses journées à rougir.

Severus avait plus de chance, pour ainsi dire... la longue masse de cheveux était tombée en bas de la tour dés que le 'prince charmant' était arrivé en haut. Hors la crinière étant d'origine magique semblait posséder quelques propriétés que le jeune sorcier s'était empressé de tester dans ses potions. Il était littéralement au paradis de son art. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point était les deux jours après la blague: le prince, toujours sous le coup d'une partie du sort, lui avait envoyé des roses rouges, chanté des sérénades, et courtisé sans cesse pour deux longues, très longues, journées. Severus était persuadé que Harry l'avait fait exprès, qu'il avait rajouté ce petit plus à sa blague juste pour l'énerver. (Et il avait raison). Quand il attraperait son frère, il... bon d'accord il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, sans que Harry rétorque néanmoins. Hors Severus refusait de commencer une guerre de blagues... surtout pas avec le petit démon.

James quand à lui, s'en était remarquablement sorti puisque Lili avait trouvé la situation très romantique. Seul le prix à payer avait été trop élevé. Ils avaient perdus Harry. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Sans le voir, le jeune homme avait quitté sa tour et été arrivé dans un couloir où se trouvait une porte. Il avait fais les cents pas dans le silence des lieux, et avait sursauté au bruit soudain d'une porte qu'on verrouille. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une porte avait apparue dans l'un des murs, et tentant de l'ouvrir et constatant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, en conclus qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et non se fermer. Le clic d'une clef dans une serrure n'offrait que ces deux possibilités. Pourtant la pièce et le couloir étés vides. Qui avait ouvert?

James retourna son attention sur la pièce vide. Quatre murs et rien entre. Il entra et stoppa brusquement. Dés que son pied avait touché le sol, des objets avaient commencés à apparaître. Un tableau noir, des bancs contre les murs, des tapis au sol, des étagères remplies de livres sur la paroi opposée à la porte, juste derrière le tableau. S'être arrêté n'empêcha pas d'autres choses de 's'installer' où bon leur semblait.

Par curiosité, faisant fi du dicton 'la curiosité tue le chat', il parcouru la salle. Avec juste assez de précautions pour éviter des pièges: remerciement d'un sort que Lili lui a appris pour scanner les lieux d'apparences dangereuses. Rien ne lui explosa à la figure, ni ne l'endormi (privilège du professeur fantôme d'histoire de la magie). Et il commença à fouiller les trésors de l'étrange endroit.

Il en vint à la conclusion que cette salle était consacrée à l'art de la défense... Les livres étaient remplis de sorts de boucliers et autres... de leçons sur le combat à main nue ou avec épées, lances et diverses armes. Des sortilèges de soins, d'invisibilité et tant d'autres utiles pour échapper vivant à d'éventuels ennemis. James se demanda si les sols et les murs seraient protégés pour la mise en pratique de ces textes. Quand il essaya sa théorie il découvrit que certains parties des parois renvoyaient l'objet au lanceur (assez violemment) et que d'autres faisaient rebondir sans doute pour éviter que toute personne le heurtant soit blessée.

Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à mille à l'heure, se posant des questions et voyant apparaître les solutions devant lui... ne pas se demander comment se fournir les armes pour l'entraînement sans penser à une armurerie pour les contenir... James n'avait pas apprécié la hache qui était tombée à 'ça' de sa tête... il déduisit que la pièce répondait à ses désirs et après être sorti pour voir si elle resterait là, il avait finit par comprendre qu'il fallait passer devant le mur du couloir trois fois pour faire venir la salle sur demande. Le nom lui plaisait assez.

La vrai question était que faire de cet endroit. James se rappela avoir pensé très fort vouloir faire quelque chose pour Harry quand la porte s'était montrée. Pourquoi la magie avait-elle créé une salle d'entraînement dans la défense? En quoi serait-ce utile pour Harry? Dans le doute, le jeune James décida de parler à ses frères.

Il passa chercher Severus chez les serpentards avant de rejoindre sa propre tour. Là, il réuni ses frères et Lili (son intelligence était souvent la bienvenue pour leur éviter de faire trop de bêtises, et cette histoire était trop importante pour que James fasse l'idiot). Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin, sous une bulle de silence qui les coupait des autres griffondors.

« Si je comprend bien? Tu as découvert une salle sur commande qui répond à toutes tes demandes? » Demanda Lili.

« Oui. »

« Quand tu étais en train de souhaiter pouvoir agir pour Harry? »

« Oui... »

Severus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir que James n'ait pas encore deviné ce que Lili avait vu en quelques secondes.

« James, c'est pourtant simple. La magie a décidé que la seule chose que tu peux faire pour Harry est d'apprendre à te défendre. J'ignore pour quelle raison exactement, mais la magie sait toujours ce qu'elle fait. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est plus que ça... poursuivit Lili... au vu de la taille de la pièce et de la quantité de l'équipement que tu as décrit, il se peut que nous ayons tous à nous entraîner. Le mieux serait d'aller voir sur quoi tu es tombé. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous que c'était la meilleure idée, et partirent retrouver la salle sur demande. De tous Remus fut celui qui réagit le plus brutalement. Il s'était penché sur les rangées de livres lorsqu'il s'en éloigna en trébuchant et palissant, parcourant à reculons la largeur de la salle avant de heurter l'un des bancs et de s'y écrouler. Peter avait immédiatement regardé les titres des ouvrages et était devenu aussi blanc que son frère.

Toute une série de livres avaient pour titre « comment dompter le loups en vous ». Et sur certains d'entre eux, le tranchant de la couverture représentait un loup garou la tête levé vers une lune d'argent.

Lili saisit l'un d'eux et le parcouru, puis regarda Remus intensément avant de secouer la tête positivement, comme si elle avait eu confirmation sur l'une de ses idées. Et en effet:

« C'est parfait pour toi Remus. Il y a peut-être aussi un moyen d'atténuer la souffrance de la pleine lune. »

« Lili... comment? Non oubli... j'aurai du me douter que tu verrai les signes. Que faisons-nous alors? »

« Je me suis trompée, cette pièce n'est pas pour nous entraîner nous... mais tous les élèves de Poudlard. Quand James nous l'a décrite je ne la voyait pas aussi vaste...»

« Elle a grandit depuis que je l'ai vue. » Expliqua James.

« La magie voulait te donner un avant goût pour nourrir ta curiosité. Comme nous sommes tous là, elle a atteint sa vrai taille. » Résonna Severus.

« Tu parles de la magie comme si elle était vivante. » Répliqua Peter.

« Elle l'est. As-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé quand chacun de nous a été adopté par Harry? Soudain toutes les personnes qui avaient le droit de nous réclamer pour leurs familles ont perdus leurs liens magiques avec nous. Les Black n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur Sirius, alors qu'ils auraient pu le faire revenir à eux par magie, comme toute ancienne lignée peut le faire avec l'héritier officiel du titre. Ils ne l'ont même pas déshérités, et même si c'est un choix politique, je suis sûr que s'ils essayaient ça ne marcherait pas. La magie qui nous à unis à Harry et sa famille nous as aussi protégés de toute tentative de nos proches pour nous contrôler. Ça n'aurait pas du être possible, à moins que nous soyons majeurs et maîtres de nos lignées. C'est comme si une nouvelle lignée était née sous la direction de Harry. Hors plus aucune lignée n'a été ainsi fabriquée depuis l'époque de Merlin. Les fondateurs étaient eux-même descendant de lignées existantes depuis des siècles. Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'explique bien... ce n'est pas un sujet souvent abordé. Toute cette tradition est presque oblitérée de notre histoire... comme si personne ne voulait s'en rappeler. »

« Je peux expliquer. » Dit une voix.

Les adolescents sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent vers une vision ahurissante. Devant eux se tenait l'image exacte d'un homme qu'on ne voyait plus qu'en tableau le long des corridors du ministère et dans les plus anciennes demeures, ou dans les cartes des chocogrenouilles.

« Merlin! » S'exclama James.

« Oui c'est moi. » Rigola le fantôme. « Il est assez étrange d'avoir une expression d'incrédulité qui porte mon nom. »

« Mais.. mais... vvous êtes mort. » Bégaya Peter.

« Oui... mais je suppose que vous vouliez dire que je suis mort, enterré et disparu depuis... ma mort... Vous êtes étonnés de voir mon fantôme quand personne d'autre n'a jamais eu cet honneur. »

« Ou..oui... »

« Comment est-ce possible? » Demanda Lili.

« Ah, très chère. Comme a voulu dire le jeune Severus plus tôt, les sorciers essaient d'enterrer les vieilles traditions, et tout savoir antique sur la magie de puis des siècles. Ils ont jetés des sorts, posés des boucliers, maudits des lieux de connaissances et bannis les plus vieux fantômes pour éviter qu'ils parlent. Étonnant ce que peux faire la peur du savoir ne trouvez-vous pas? »

« Mais si vous avez été banni? Comment...? »

« Les fondateurs étaient mes élèves, ma famille de coeur. Je suis venu mourir auprès d'eux. Mais une vision m'a montré ce que le monde allait devenir. J'étais déjà inquiet des actions de certains sorciers, sans comprendre ce qu'ils tentaient d'accomplir. Je ne pouvais pas, ou ne voulais pas, croire qu'ils cacheraient tout ce qui fait l'âme de la magie à leurs enfants. Malheureusement, mon aveuglement m'a empêché de protéger Salazar. Les sorciers ont trouvés un moyen de l'utiliser pour leurs plans. En commençant les rumeurs sur ses actes de magie noire. Puis en créant de fausses preuves contre lui, en tournant les autres fondateurs contre leur frère. Salazar était paranoïaque mais seulement après avoir subit leurs tentatives de le manipuler et de le détruire. Il ne pouvait rien contre eux, enfermé dans le château par un jugement passé contre lui pour soi-disant protéger la communauté magique. Alors il a commencé à déposer son héritage dans l'école, laissant même un gardien dangereux dans sa chambre secrète. Il a caché entre ces murs des fontaines de connaissances sur la magie, pure et inaltérée, la source véritable de nos pouvoirs. Mais il a été chassé de l'école par Godric avant d'avoir finis et d'avoir décidé comment donner accès et à qui à ses trésors. Et malheureusement pour nous tous, les sorciers qui l'ont utilisé lui ont aussi aliénés les demi sangs, et les nés moldus. Rien de mieux pour effacer l'histoire que de vouloir en créer une neuve pour accueillir le nouveau sang. Rien de mieux que de faire croire que par soucis d'égalité tous les enfants, quelque soit leur origine apprennent les mêmes lois, les mêmes magies. Transformer petit à petit les anciens sortilèges en privilège de vieilles familles. Et faire de la magie noire une interdit, pour cacher ses véritables propriétés, son importance dans la balance de la magie. Si vous étiez enseignés correctement, par les lois qui régnaient en mon temps, vous sauriez que la magie est une entité, l'enfant de Gaïa berceau de la vie. Afin de maintenir le monde, elle devait le comprendre, et parce qu'elle est née de l'amour de Gaïa pour tous ses enfants, elle est l'une des plus pures âmes de cette terre. La magie est une âme mes enfants, et nous sommes tous son corps. Comme la terre est le corps de Gaïa. Par le voeu de Gaïa, la magie est ce qui maintient le monde vivant, sans elle la terre n'existerait plus. Elle a été créée dans le but de tous nous sauvés d'une ancienne destruction. Mais les sorciers sont en trains d'annihiler la magie de Gaïa. Ils vont plonger le monde à sa fin. »

« Harry. » Murmura Sirius, se rappelant avoir vu une ressemblance avec l'un des livres de sa famille. « Harry ressemble à Gaïa. »

« Harry a été choisit. Ou plutôt, il a choisit. Ce jeune homme est un être rare. Son arrivée parmi vous est le résultat d'un voeu qu'il a fait. Il voulait tous nous sauver de l'avenir qu'il sait devait arriver. »

« A-t-il eu une vision comme vous? Sur ce qui va se passer? » Questionna Peter.

Merlin sourit mystérieusement:

« Il a eu tellement plus qu'une vision. Plus réel et douloureux aussi. Il a eu un goût d'avenir. À présent il essai de nous mettre sur la bonne voie. Et pour se faire, il devait être capturé. C'était le chemin qui ferait le moins de mal. »

« Le moins de mal à qui? » S'écria James.

« À ceux qu'il aime surtout. » Annonça Merlin. « Il a sacrifié beaucoup pour apparaître comme il l'a fait dans votre famille. Il a donné tout son être pour offrir à chacun de vous une vie. Pas une vie sans souffrances, mais une sans morts et désespoir. Mais plus que tout, il a agit pour tous les enfants de la terre. Parce que son voeu n'avait pas de limite, il est capable de protéger la terre entière. Ne dénigrez pas ses décisions, ne salissez pas sa destinée! » Réprimanda le mage.

James baissa la tête, honteux. Mais une main fantomatique la releva pour lui:

« Et ne baissa pas les bras, enfants. Il vous a mis sur la voie, mais c'est à vous de la suivre maintenant. C'est ce qu'est cette salle sur demande. Elle vient à qui en as besoin. Ne trouvez-vous pas que votre salle est parfaite pour entraîner une mini armée? » Plaisanta l'homme.

« Tous les livres sont sur la défense. » Constata Remus.

« Quel meilleur moyen de gagner une bataille que de défendre le fort. Tant que les assiégés sont en position de force, ils gardent toutes chances de vaincre. »

« Nous devons garder Poudlard? Mais pourq... Merlin! » S'exclama Lili.

« Oui très chère? » Se moqua le sorcier.

Lili rougit avant de se reprendre, murmurant au passage un 'fichu expressions sorcières': « vous pensez que la guerre atteindra l'école. »

« Elle fera plus que ça. Elle y prendra pied et y finira. Quelle en sera la résolution? Je l'ignore. »

« Alors nous devons veiller à ce que tous les élèves sache se défendre et placer nos propres forces aux endroits stratégiques de Poudlard. » Répliqua Severus.

« Sans prévenir les adultes. Ils ont déjà des plans d'urgences pour nous enfermer dans nos salles communes s'il est impossible d'évacuer. »Poursuivit Remus.

« Le tout est de trouver comment réunir autant d'élèves pour leur enseigner, et pour monter notre troupe. » Continua James.

« Et les serpentards? Les familles de certains d'entre eux sont liées à Vol... Voldemort... » Demanda Peter.

« Ça pourrait être difficile. À moins que... ceux qui ont des frères et soeurs dans les premières années accepterons de s'entraîner pour les protéger. Nous les placeront avec les plus jeunes dans un lieu sécurisé. Les enfants ne seront pas la priorité des mangemorts, donc aucun serpentard avec eux n'aura à se battre contre son propre camps s'ils sont pour cette bande de sorciers noirs. Voldemort n'est pas assez implanté dans leurs esprits pour pouvoir les appeler sur le champs de bataille. Pour l'instant il a les aînés des familles. Je pense qu'il comptait recruter les diplômés, et s'assurer par un quelconque moyen de leur obéissance, puis de celle de leurs descendant. Il n'a pas encore pris pied dans la population des élèves. Il ne sera pas difficile de convaincre les serpentards de rester neutres au pire, et d'aider au mieux. » Raisonna Severus.

« Très bien jeune homme. » Admira Merlin, faisant rougir un Severus très peu habitué aux compliments, surtout par un être si puissant. Merlin voyait bien tout le bien qu'il avait fait par ces seuls mots, et l'assurance que venait de gagner l'adolescent... Encore un résultat des choix de Harry pensa le vieil homme.

« Severus se chargera des serpentards. Peter et Lili des serdaigles. Remus des poufsouffles. Sirius et moi verront les griffondors. » Décida James.

« Et après? » Demanda Peter.

James lui sourit: « après très cher (mimiquant Merlin) nous conquerrons l'école! Aouch... Lili! » Protesta-t-il au coup qu'il reçu d'elle derrière la tête.

« Ne l'écoutes pas Peter. Nous partagerons les heures libres et les élèves en groupes distincts. Comme nous sommes dans les mêmes classes, il nous faudra choisir des membres des autres maisons pour donner les cours dans la salle sur demande quand nous sommes en classe. Pas une seule seconde ne sera perdue. Ceux qui ne s'entraîneront pas, feront des recherches à la bibliothèques pour trouver plus de sorts. Les autres devront trouver les points faibles du château et nous en faire un rapport. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nos activités, nous devrons laisser des groupes pour se détendre dans le parc, sur le terrain de quiddich, partout où on s'attend à trouver un élève qui n'a pas cours. En même temps, ils pourront récupérer des sessions dans notre salle de 'torture'. Car ce sera difficile et épuisant pour nous tous. »

« Avons-nous oubliés quelque chose? » S'inquiéta Severus.

« Bien sûr que oui mes enfants. Mais je ne m'attendez pas à ce que vous y pensiez. Poudlard possède un certain nombre de très anciens fantômes, dont je fais parti, possédant d'énormes connaissances. Nous pouvons participer à votre apprentissage. Et avoir l'un de nous constamment présent pour chaque groupe. Et pour veiller à ce qu'aucun professeur ne soit dans les parages en même temps que vous. »

« Merlin que c'est soulageant d'avoir ce poids en moins dans nos plans. » S'exclama James. Avant de rougir, se rappelant que celui qui avait donné son nom à cette expression était là. Merlin se contenta de rire. Puis, la voix de la raison se fit à nouveau entendre parmi l'un d'entre eux:

« Si la bataille vient à nous. Est-ce que Harry sera au milieu? » Demanda Severus.

Merlin reprit un air grave et répondit:

« Harry mènera le combat à nos portes. Il sera en plein milieu. Et vous ne pourrez pas sortir le chercher sur le champs de bataille. »

« Pourquoi? » Murmurant Lili avec crainte.

Sur un dernier sourire mystérieux Merlin lui dit: « Parce qu'il a une mission à accomplir. Et que rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera, même pas vous. Laissez le suivre sa voie. Mais veillez bien sur sa maison. Poudlard a toujours été sa seule maison, l'endroit de tous ses espoirs. Vous ne pouvez rien de plus. » Le sorcier les regarda à tour de rôle, terminant sur James.

« Je ne laisserais personne toucher à sa maison. Si je ne peux pas aller à lui, alors je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il viendra à moi, comme il est apparu dans nos vies. »

« Par magie... » Finit Sirius.


	28. Chapter 28

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **U**n ami a osé me donner une idée pendant que nous discutions sur msn. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que je voudrais la mettre. Mais en quelques secondes j'ai construit son idée en quelque chose de parfait pour l'histoire. Et comme je lui ai dis, il a eu une idée de génie.

**S**on idée: faire d'un moldu l'un des gardiens. De préférence une personne d'une certaine famille très connue dans le livre et causant la disparition de cette famille. Pour en savoir plus lisez.

**P.S:** Lithanius (l'ami à la merveilleuse idée). Comme tu le verras j'ai changé pas mal de choses sur ce que j'avais marqué sur msn. Ma muse a modifié ce qu'il fallait pour mieux intégrer l'idée à la trame de l'histoire.

**P.S:** J'ai écrit une histoire parallèle: des parties d'échecs entre les personnages de cette histoire. Le tout sur le fameux échiquiers de Harry. Amusez-vous bien.

**Pack meute**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.26**

O

O

O

La journée avait passée dans une brume de sommeil pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils s'étaient accrochés aux dos de leurs montures, en évitant soigneusement de les appeler ainsi. Ce n'était pas une marque d'irrespect, simplement une marque de protestation muette d'avoir été 'enlevés' encore une fois.

Quoique Regulus ne pouvait pas appeler la nuit avec les centaures un kidnapping. Ils avaient été accueillis avec courtoisie, nourris, logés et enseignés au passage de magnifiques histoires. Et ils auraient même été raccompagnés hors de la forêt si les dis loups garous n'étaient pas apparus. Mais, leur chance semblait avoir tourner. En y réfléchissant Regulus avait tord, il était certain que ce genre d'évènements était normal pour Harry. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie du jeune garçon mais il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant quand à sa chance extraordinaire... et il était sur le même bateau que Harry. Regulus était fichu. Le jeune homme soupira et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si fatigué, lui qui était habitué à tenir longtemps sans dormir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus quand un long cri inhumain s'éleva dans l'air, loin d'eux mais tout aussi inquiétant.

Les loups arrêtèrent leur course et écoutèrent:

« mer. Des manticores qui partent à la chasse. Et impossible de savoir si elles ont une cible ou si elles vont trouver notre odeur et la suivre. » S'exclama le chef de la petite meute.

Harry tapota gentiment le dos de son loup porteur et toucha sa propre poitrine avant de montrer la direction du son. Puis il se tourna vers Regulus pour la traduction.

« Oh oh... J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris... Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, d'accord c'est ce que je pensais. »

« Quoi?! » S'impatienta le chef.

« Harry dit que les manticores sont après lui. Il était en quelque sorte leur invité jusqu'à récemment. Et le cadeau qu'il leur a laissé en partant s'est dissipé. Harry? Quel cadeau? »

Regulus regarda son compagnon dans les yeux et pâlit... Secoua la tête, refusant de croire les paroles muettes de Harry.

« Alors? Sa réponse? » Grommela le loup, régnant sur son caractère.

Regulus se racla la gorge et dit dans un murmure: « Il se peut qu'il leur ai joué une espèce de tour pour les empêcher de le suivre quand il s'est enfui... et il se peut que la reine des manticores se soient trouvés dans le village au moment de la blague... »

Les loups s'observèrent quelques secondes puis se lancèrent à toute vitesse dans les arbres. S'ils pouvaient ils seraient loin d'ici bien avant que les créatures chasseuses n'atteignent ce côté des bois. Regulus et Harry eurent tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à leurs porteurs. Regulus secouait encore la tête d'étonnement, d'inquiétude et un peu d'admiration... Il ne comprendrait jamais Harry. Quoiqu'en y pensant il le comprenait déjà suffisamment bien comme ça. Et dire qu'il devait le garder et d'après ce qu'avait raconté le vieux centaure pour une longue éternité. D'accord, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir penser aussi loin dans le futur. Il devrait se contenter de la prochaine décennie. Étrangement il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer aller très loin sans Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'une voie sans lui aurait apporté sa mort. Et puis, il pouvait facilement s'habituer à vivre des tas d'aventures avec le jeune garçon. Une éternité vibrante d'expériences surprenantes avait un certain charme. Regulus était aussi conscient que son désir de protéger Harry s'était encore renforcé. Il voulait le veiller et voir le monde qu'il ferait naître. En attendant il pouvait quand même garder sa pique et répondre à Harry comme il voulait, il n'était pas non plus son esclave. Un coup d'oeil au dit jeune homme lui fit voir le léger sourire de Harry, tout de compréhension et d'acceptation. Regulus aurait pu tomber plus mal: devenir un mangemort par exemple. Le sorcier frissonna à l'idée et s'aperçut que la sensation de mort imminente venait de ce choix de vie. Il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu longtemps dans les rangs de Voldemort. À ce moment là, Regulus se rendit compte qu'il pouvait presque voir la possibilité de cette autre vie, et que cette vision s'éloignait petit à petit, avec chaque seconde passée avec Harry.

La course folle dans les arbres dura de longues heures. Heureusement pour eux, les loups garous étaient aussi rapide que les manticores et voyager en haut des cimes avait l'avantage de leur éviter les obstacles terrestres. L'après-midi passa, puis la nuit tomba sans qu'ils aient vu la fin de la forêt quand, enfin, le dernier arbre fut franchit.

Les loups sautèrent au sol et entamèrent une nouvelle route vers la sécurité de la civilisation que les créatures à leur poursuite ne pouvaient pas approcher.

« Est-ce que... c'est... le moment... de... » Essaya de parler Regulus au milieu des turbulences des longues enjambées. La compagnie stoppa curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment de vous dire que je me suis retrouvé dans les bois après avoir échappé à la compagnie des mangemorts? »

« Oh! Par tous les dieux! D'abord des manticores et maintenant des sorciers noirs! » Enragea le chef de meute. « Et ne pensez même pas à vous enfuir de notre garde! Vous n'apprécieriez pas les conséquences! »

« On n'y pensez pas du tout! Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. » Protesta Regulus. Le rire muet de Harry confirma qu'il mentait très mal ce jour-là. Il mettait cela sur la mystérieuse fatigue qu'il ressentait. D'habitude il se débrouillait bien.

« Bon, nous ne pouvons pas prendre la route directe. Cinq d'entre nous partirons vers le camps de l'ouest, pour envoyer un message à l'alliance, et expliquer notre prédicament. Les cinq autres prendront les enfants et iront se perdre dans Londres. Les sorciers n'ont jamais l'idée d'aller voir chez les moldus. Allez savoir pourquoi! » Ricana le chef.

Les deux groupes s'organisèrent. Harry et Regulus gardèrent leurs loups, ceux dont le dos les faisaient si bien dormir (ricanement de l'auteur). Le chef qui avait enfin révélé son nom, Achille (on comprenait mieux sa reluctance à le dire), pris la tête des cinq gardes des sorciers. Regulus se retenait de sortir toutes les plaisanteries qu'il pouvait faire avec le nom d'Achille. Il mis ça sur le dos de la fatigue, encore. Jamais il n'aurait tenté de rire devant un loup garou avant. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Harry, seul à avoir compris ce qui arrivait à Regulus. Malgré son envie d'aider le jeune homme, Harry écouta la voix de Gaïa qui lui assurait que cette tache ne pouvait être portée que par lui. Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de recouvrer la santé afin de pouvoir lui transmettre de l'énergie. 'Comment?' demanda Harry. 'Bientôt tu auras ton guérisseur.' Murmura Gaïa. Harry accepta la réponse et fixa les yeux sur la sacoche que Regulus portait: l'aura noire qui en sortait était entourée d'un halo bleu, un bouclier que Regulus avait lancé inconsciemment sur l'objet. C'est cette magie qui le vidait et l'endormait. Harry savait que Regulus était le seul à pouvoir contenir la chose. C'était le don du jeune sorcier: protéger, avec sa force physique, sa magie et son esprit, entourer sa charge d'un cocon protecteur. Et pouvoir en temps voulus le tenir à distance d'objets aussi dangereux que celui qu'il portait.

Harry se demanda si tous ses anges gardiens auraient un don particulier. Il pensait que oui. Peut-être le prochain pourrait l'aider à guérir? Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir récupérer de toutes les épreuves subit depuis l'arrivée dans ce monde. Et l'abus dont on lui avait dit qu'il avait été victime avait laissé ses traces.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour rejoindre une cabane délabrée dans laquelle un portoloin était posé. L'alliance dont parlaient les loups avait prévu de nombreux endroits comme celui-là par mesure de sécurité. Déposant les enfants à terre et s'étirant le dos, les deux porteurs allèrent chercher un coffret brisé sur la cheminée intacte. Un mot agrandit l'objet de la taille d'une valise. Les loups en sortirent des vêtements moldus pour pouvoir se fondre parmi la population. Après s'être changés, Regulus et Harry avaient les vêtements que les centaures leur avaient donné mais enfilèrent des vestes par dessus, ils s'accrochèrent à un bout de corde qu'ils avaient retirés d'un rideau déchiré. Un second mot activa le portoloin et les transporta dans une allée au coeur de Londres.

Ils se trouvaient derrière un bar, et les loups s'empressèrent de sortir les enfants du quartier pour ne pas attirer l'attention des patrouilles de police. La nuit était largement entamée. À 3 heure du matin les lampes remplaçaient encore le soleil et le groupe en profita pour rester caché dans les ombres. Ils furent tout de même obligés de se diriger vers un arrêt de bus, lorsque des policiers commencèrent à les suivre discrètement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de les arrêter, et que les adolescents les accompagnant ne semblaient pas là contre leur gré. En même temps, Regulus et Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui arriverait si des moldus essayaient de les 'sauver', aussi jouaient-ils le jeu des loups. Et puis qui pouvait dire qui viendrait les récupérer s'ils atterrissaient dans un commissariat. Pour ce qu'ils savaient Voldemort serait mis au courant avant leur camps. Très mauvais plan.

Pour faire croire aux agents de l'ordre qu'ils allaient prendre le bus et rentrer chez eux après une longue soirée à chaperonner les deux ados, ils devaient vraiment monter dans l'engin infernal. Ils furent heureux de constater qu'une fois dans le car la voiture qui les suivait pris une autre direction. Par sécurité ils restèrent dans le transport. À l'arrêt suivant, alors qu'ils étaient descendus, Harry s'écroula dans les bras d'un homme qui allait monter dans le bus. L'inconnu étendit le garçon sur l'un des bancs et dit au chauffeur de partir sans lui puisqu'il était infirmier et conduirait le jeune homme à l'hôpital. Le conducteur qui avait une limite de temps ne chercha pas plus loin et partit. Aussitôt l'homme se retrouva soulevé par le col par une créature qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Le grognement rageur de l'être était effrayant, cependant:

« Bonjour. Si vous ne voulez pas d'hôpital comme je le soupçonne, je peux toujours voir ce que je peux faire. Bien que je ne soit qu'infirmier je pense pouvoir aider. »

Le second adolescent du groupe saisit l'un des bras qui le tenaient et demanda:

« S'il vous plaît? Nous avons voyagé longtemps et Harry a une santé fragile. Si cet homme peut faire quelque chose, laissez-le... Nous vous avons suivis sans protester, vous nous devez au moins ça. »

Le chef de la meute considéra l'enfant et hocha la tête. Cela ne leur couterai rien. Et puis peut-être pouvaient-ils s'abriter le temps de trouver un moyen de rejoindre leur destination finale.

« Ne restons pas à l'extérieur. Si vous nous menez chez vous je vous laisse l'ausculter. »

L'inconnu accepta immédiatement, incapable de laisser un enfant souffrir.

Pendant leur trajet, celui qui commandait la bande et portait le jeune Harry le questionna:

« Je peux sentir votre peur, mais elle n'apparaît pas sur votre visage. Pourquoi? Comment faites-vous pour me tenir tête ainsi? »

L'homme regarda l'enfant accrochait au dos de l'interrogateur, il avait repris connaissance et ses yeux l'observaient avec grande attention, curieux lui aussi.

« Je suis infirmier dans un service réservé aux enfants. Je les accompagne dans leurs traitements et leurs examens. Mais je ne peux pas les sauver comme font les médecins. Certains des patients n'ont parfois que quelques mois à vivre. Alors pour leur donner de l'espoir et leur permettre de partir en paix je me suis rabattu sur ce qui fait rêver ceux de leur âge. La magie a eu un grand succès. Pas les tours de cartes et autres illusions. Non, la vrai magie avec ses créatures fantastiques et ses sorciers. Au bout d'un moment je me suis mis à vraiment y croire. Si parler de cette magie suffisait à les rendre heureux, alors elle devait forcément avoir quelque chose de vrai. Et quand ils ne pouvaient plus y croire au milieu de leur douleur, je le faisais pour eux. Alors croiser des personnes qui peuvent grogner comme un animal et d'autres avec une baguette, ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Je suis même heureux de savoir que tout est réel. Ainsi si je pourrais continuer à rêver pour les enfants, sans plus jamais douter. Parce que maintenant je sais. »

Harry avait touché la baguette dans le fourreau attaché à son poignet. L'homme avait du le voir quand il s'était effondré sur lui.

L'infirmier continua de discuter avec le loup garou, apprenant quelle créature il était, ce que cela impliquait comme vie. Il le fit parler du monde des sorciers. Regulus avait fait une remarque, surpris qu'ils n'aient pas reçu la visite des aurors pour effacer la mémoire du moldu. Puisque les moldus n'étaient pas censés apprendre l'existence de leur monde sans autorisation. Achille avait observé l'infirmier longuement et dit qu'il ne sentait pas complètement humain. Harry tapota le dos du loup et sourit puis regarda Regulus.

« Oh! » S'exclama Regulus.

« Quoi? » Demanda Achille.

« Euh... c'est privé... Harry, notre guide ici présent et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir savoir. » Et il refusa d'en dire plus.

Néanmoins Achille s'aperçut que l'infirmier sentait un peu comme Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas forcer l'explication hors du jeune sorcier, surtout qu'ils étaient un peu ses prisonniers. Et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre plus de leur respect qu'il n'avait déjà. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui était très important de ne pas s'aliéner ses individus d'avantage.

« Oh, je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde m'appelait l'infirmier... En fait j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Rodolphe... tout le monde m'appelle Dolphe. ET pas de commentaire s'il-vous plaît! C'est toujours mieux que celui de mon frère que vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir. C'est une espèce de tradition dans la famille de donner les pire noms possibles. Est-ce que j'ai réussi à dérailler vos pensées suffisamment pour que vous oubliés mon prénoms? »

« babiller ne sert à rien. On retient toujours ce qu'on veut à la fin. Mais le surnom est mieux... Dolphe. J'aime bien. » Annonça Regulus. Dolphe lui fit un sourire éclatant qui illumina son visage.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Une petite demi-heure de marche seulement. »

« Harry dit qu'il comprend l'utilité du bus. Et je lui rappelle que lui n'a pas fais le trajet sur ses deux pieds. » Déclara Regulus en tirant la langue à son jeune ami.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans l'immeuble à trois étages et Dolphe les invita dans son appartement au second. Harry fut déposé sur le sofa du salon et l'infirmier entama ses examens. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui demanda, heureux que le reste du groupe se soit installé dans la cuisine pour manger:

« Harry? Ton corps est en pleine guérison. Tu as tous les symptômes d'une fin de lourd traitement médical. Ton système essai d'accomplir ce que la médication faisait pour toi. Mais tu es encore trop faible et tu te fatigue encore plus. Étais-tu sous traitement? »

Regulus que Achille avait emmené comme 'otage' dans la cuisine, afin d'éviter que Harry et Dolphe n'essaient de s'enfuir, n'était pas là pour traduire. Mais Dolphe découvrit qu'il se débrouillait très bien seul, et accepta le fait comme un acte de magie, sans savoir ce que cela représentait vraiment:

« D'accord. Donc tu as été enlevé par un groupe, et n'avais pas tes 'potions' avec toi. Tu as été soumis à des sortilèges qui bloquaient tes pouvoirs et ont ralentis ta guérison. Et tu as eu très peu de repos depuis. Autre chose? Parce que je sens comme un blocage dans ton aura... et je devrai être étonné d'avoir dit le mot aura... »

Harry posa une main contre la joue de l'homme et fixa son regard avec intensité.

'Tu es un gardien. Tu as tes propres pouvoirs. Comme Regulus.'

« Qu'est-ce qu'un gardien Harry? »

'Un enfant de la terre qui est choisit pour veiller sur elle et l'aider à faire grandir l'humanité.'

« Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que... »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit l'étrange conversation et Rodolphe répondit sans penser à leurs gardiens dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il parlait déjà à son correspondant quand Achille surgit de la cuisine et essaya de couper l'appel. Mais une expression de rage naissant sur le visage de l'humain stoppa le loup.

« Non! Je ne suis pas mort mon très cher frère. Je suis ravi de pouvoir te rassurer. » Son ton ironique parlait pour lui. « Attend je vais allumer la télévision. » Ce qu'il fit, et leur montra à tous l'image d'un bus écrasé par deux camions citernes et ayant pris feu. Le journaliste confirma à Dolphe que c'était le bus qu'il prenait normalement pour rentrer chez lui et dans lequel il n'était pas monté à cause du malaise de Harry. « Oui, je sais que c'est mon bus. Mais je n'ai pas pu le prendre ce soir, un ami m'a remmené. Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'annuler votre départ. Tu l'as préparé depuis des semaines. » Un air de désespoir se forma dans les yeux expressif. « Non. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me voir. Je vais parfaitement bien. Et puis ton nouveau travail aux USA, doit commencer demain. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper l'avion. Je dois te laisser, mon ami et moi allions dîner. Bon trajet. Hum hum... Au revoir. »

Dolphe se tourna vers ses invités: « Désolé. C'était mon frère qui était navré que je ne sois pas mort, parce que sinon il aurait hérité de mon appartement et l'aurait revendu pour s'acheter une maison et rester en Angleterre. Heureusement j'ai survécu et notre beau pays échappera à ma merveilleuse famille. Je n'ose pas penser à une Angleterre avec ma nièce Marge et son frère Vernon. Je ne pense pas que l'humanité y aurait survécu. » Il s'arrêta en voyant les soudain tremblements de Harry. Le garçon semblait totalement gelé, les yeux dans le vide sous l'effet de quelque mémoire atroce.

« Harry. Où que tu soit n'est pas réel. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. Regulus est là. Je suis là. Tu ne risque rien. Harry? As-tu été choqué par les noms de ma famille? Pourtant je t'avais prévenu que c'était une tradition. Harry? » Essaya de plaisanter l'homme.

Harry finit par lever un regard douloureux sur lui puis se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha. Ses mains serrant le tissu et les épaules dessous. Son visage enfoui contre le torse de Dolphe.

Regulus n'avait jamais vu Harry autrement que fort à sa manière. Mais la touche de souffrance cachée dans les iris verte était sortie... enfin... à l'air libre.

Dolphe avait déjà vu ce genre de réaction chez des enfants abusés. Il se tourna vers Regulus la bouche ouverte pour l'interroger...

« Harry est un cas particulier Dolphe. Tout ce que sait la population dont je fais parti est qu'il est sous la garde de son oncle et qu'il est traité comme un fils. Il a plusieurs frères adoptifs. Il est sous la protection de mages puissants. Il a été retiré de son école contre sa volonté et soumis à une potion de vérité qui l'a affaiblis. Ces informations peuvent être trouvées facilement. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est ce qu'était sa vie avant d'arriver chez la famille Potter. Juste que quoi qui lui soit arrivé l'a fait souffrir. Je ne sait rien d'autre. Et Harry a perdu la mémoire. Il ne se souvient de rien avant les Potter. »

« Un grand choc peut provoquer une perte de mémoire. À moins que votre magie puisse causer le même effet? »

« Elle peut, mais si c'était le cas, il y a des moyens d'annuler le sort. Pas tout le temps mais assez souvent. Je pense plutôt qu'un choc est responsable. » Répondit Regulus.

Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à le porter dans ma chambre et nous laisser seul ensuite? » Demanda l'homme au loup garou.

Dés qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls dans la chambre, Rodolphe déposa sa meilleur couverture sur l'enfant et caressa ses cheveux. Et se mit à lui parler, lui racontant sa vie à l'hôpital. Ses aventures imaginaires avec les jeunes patients, leurs quêtes de dragons, à laquelle Harry sembla réagir. Leurs vols sur des balais, qu'ils chevauchés sur le sol des couloirs, qui provoqua une étincelle dans les yeux verts. Les licornes, les fées, toutes les créatures croisées dans les bâtiments médicaux.

Harry sortit de sa stupeur petit à petit, chaque mot le tirant à la surface. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les émeraudes resteraient ouvertes sur la réalité, l'infirmier demanda ce qui avait causé la crise. Gêné Harry tourna la tête mais la main de Dolphe la remmena vers lui.

« Harry? »

'Les noms. Les noms sont responsables.'

« Pourquoi? T'es-tu rappelé quelqu'un avec le même nom? »

'Dursley. Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Vernon Dursley... je ne peux rien voir d'autre...'

Rodolphe en tomba en arrière, heureusement accroupis auparavant la chute n'était pas violente.

« Harry. Le fils de mon frère s'appelle Vernon Dursley. Comment peux-tu savoir? Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom de famille. »

'Je le connais... je sais que le connais. Souffrance. Peur...'

_**Ch...**_ prononça une voix douce. _**Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Il ne peut plus te toucher mon enfant. Il ne sait même pas que tu existe à cette époque de sa vie.**_

« Époque? » Demanda Dolphe, sans aucune crainte de la voix chaude et réconfortante.

_**Harry ne vient pas de votre temps. Il vient de l'avenir. Les sorciers l'utilisaient comme une arme et l'abandonnaient le reste du temps chez sa tante... dont le mari était Vernon Dursley. Un homme qui connaîtra la justice de la terre un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne peux pas en apprendre plus. Personne d'autre que vous deux ne dois savoir, à part Regulus à qui je parle en même temps que vous. Les loups ne m'entendent pas. Harry?**_

_**'**_Oui?' Murmura muettement l'enfant.

_**Un voeu t'a emmené ici. Tu n'auras pas à combattre ou à survivre le même abus que dans ton passé. Et parce que ton passé est d'un avenir qui n'est pas et ne peux plus arriver, la mémoire de ce temps ne peux exister. C'est la raison qui a créé ta perte de mémoire. Il ne reste que des noms de personnes qui existent dans cette période de vie. Tu es vraiment de la famille Potter. Tu étais le dernier de leur lignée. Tu étais aussi l'héritier adoptif des Black. Ou dois-je dire de Sirius? **_S'amusa la voix de Gaïa.

'Sirius m'avait adopté?'

_**Il était ton parrain. Ton père l'avait choisi. Ta mère avait un sérieux doute.**_

'Lili?'

_**Oui mon enfant. Mais tout est changé. James ne peut être que ton frère, comme Sirius. Lili ne peut être qu'une soeur, la plus précieuse de mes fleurs puisque je lui dois ta vie.**_

« Vous parlez comme si vous étiez sa mère? » Interrogea Dolphe.

_**En faisant son voeu, Harry est devenu mon enfant choisit. Il est le seul après moi à avoir fais un tel voeu. La traversée du temps et le souhait l'ont modifié. Harry est de ma magie. Un peu comme deux individus seraient du même sang. Harry a des gênes sorciers, mais sa magie est de moi. Il est mon héritier, mon seul fils. **_La voix était un peu craintive dans son affirmation, parce que pour la première fois elle avait l'occasion de demander à l'enfant ce qu'il pensait de cette adoption. Voulait-il d'elle pour mère?

'Mais je ne suis rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas important. Pourquoi moi?'

Et Gaïa compris que le seul obstacle étaient les doutes et les peurs que l'enfant avait gardé de son passé.

_**Tu es important pour moi. Oui j'aurai pu choisir un autre et en faire mon fils, mais la magie n'aurait pas pris pareil. Cette personne n'aurait pas fait le sacrifice de vie qui nous a lié. Je l'aurai aimé. Mais il n'aurait pas été de ma magie. Pour l'être, elle doit être acceptée par l'autre. Hors tous les être de la terre ont oubliés ma magie. Ils ont fait de moi une légende inventée et sans pouvoir. Les sorciers détruisent le monde en séparant les deux part de mon âme. En brisant l'équilibre entre les ténèbres et lumière. Toi, tu as donné ton âme pour les sauver tous de cette fin. Tu as consciemment accepté toute part de la terre en voulant protéger les créatures autant que les humains. Harry, tu es important parce que tu m'as choisis. Personne ne m'avais jamais choisie.**_

Et pour la première fois Harry sentait entièrement l'amour de Gaïa et sa magie. La fierté d'avoir été l'élue de Harry. Le bonheur d'être mère de quelqu'un qui veut d'elle. Gaïa avait un peu les mêmes frayeurs que lui. Ne pas être aimée, rester seule. Si Gaïa pouvait aimer ce qu'elle voyait de lui avec son immense pouvoir, tous ses défauts tout ce qu'il était, alors il ne devait pas refuser cette joie de l'avoir dans son coeur.

L'instant où il décida, fut celui où sa magie s'ouvrit. Telle une fleur qui s'épanouit au printemps. La naissance de la vie. Le début d'un long chemin. Alors, le corps fragilisé regagna sa force. Son énergie s'étendit vers Dolphe et le parcourut, le liant à Harry. Une autre partie sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Regulus.

Harry pouvait sentir les réserves affaiblies du jeune sorcier reprendre vie. Et le bouclier placé sur l'objet maudit volé à Voldemort se renforça.

Dolphe prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et embrassa son front. Il l'aida à s'allonger et le guida vers le sommeil qu'il recherchait.

**Regulus le protecteur... Rodolphe le guide. Deux des anges gardiens. Prenez soin de lui.** Et la voix radiant de joie s'endormit comme l'enfant.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**Note Auteur: J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à bien faire passer l'idée. Et je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur celui-là.**


	29. Chapter 29

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Un petit chapitre sur quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu la chance de vous montrer sa réaction aux derniers évènements. Pourvu que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

**Réponses aux revues: (longs mais certains voulaient des réponses, je pensais qu'ils les méritaient):**

**1 **Dolphe est le guide. Étant infirmier et non médecin, il n'a pas toutes les compétences pour être guérisseur. Je pensais plutôt à une créature magique pour ce rôle. Dolphe me semblait bien pour l'idée d'un humain qui guiderait des êtres magiques et des non magiques.

**2 **J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour la suite (très peur de la menace d'être torturée de l'un des posteurs de revues ne cite pas de nom) lol

**3** MERCI pour les magnifiques revues. J'avais souvent l'impression d'avoir créé quelque chose de très beau grâce à vos mots. J'essaie de tout coeur de faire de chaque chapitre un chapitre qui pourrait vous toucher.

**4** Les Dursley seraient restés en Angleterre si Dolphe était mort. Comme ils partent: pas de couple Vernon/Pétunia... ni d'enfant (ai-je fais des heureux? Vous pouvez remercier mon ami à la brillante idée)

**5 Gwladys Evans :**J'ADORE la Belgariade et la Mallorée. C'est ma série de livre préférée. Le personnage de Silk est une merveille surtout... Oups, il ne fallait pas me lancer sur le sujet... j'ai failli faire tout un chapitre pour dire que j'aimais (mdr).Bizarrement je n'y pensais pas en écrivant. L'idée des gardiens est sortie comme ça... Et ça fais bien un an que je n'ai pas relu la Belgariade. Tu me fais penser que je dois le faire (une fois par an au moins).

6 Les gardiens peuvent comprendre ceux ou ce qu'ils gardent. Donc ils comprennent Harry.

**7 AlMevera:**_« Je te souhaite bon coiurage pour la suite de ton écriture et espère que ta muse continuera à frapper (pazs trop fort cependant pour éviter les séquelles!)) »_ J'aime ton humour, c'était excellent. J'ai éclaté de rire en le lisant. Malheureusement ma muse continue de frapper. Des séquelles sûrement, mais pas pour cette histoire. Elle sera longue et unique.

**8 **Je n'ai pas de chapitre en avance. Au début j'en avais toujours deux. Mais asse vite j'ai décidé de laisser l'histoire me porter. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait autant d'inattendus et de merveilles. Je ne le regrette pas. Sauf que comme je suis souvent malade, et que justement je le suis en ce moment, j'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.27**

O

O

O

Voldemort avait passé une agréable journée. Effrayer et torturer ses sujets avaient souvent ce doux effet. Avoir un otage d'importance hors de portée d'équipes de secours; avoir le premier de ses horcruxes et la liste des objets qui serviraient à faire les autres; avoir fait avancer ses plans pour la prochaine attaque... Comment pouvait-il être autrement que jubilatoire?

La journée était parfaite.

Après une longue réunion pour planifier leurs prochaines actions, le sorcier noir avait délaissé ses mangemorts, s'attendant à ce que le cercle de ses généraux se mêlent aux moindres de ses servants pour commencer leur merveilleux jeu de manipulation. C'était pour eux le meilleur moyen d'empêcher des recrues trop enthousiastes d'agir contre eux et prendre leur place. Le premier cercle, bien que d'une durée de vie plus longue, ne les mettait pas hors de danger. Si une basse recrue avait le pouvoir de les détrôner, ils ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Et finissait toujours comme tout déchet: jeté, détruit, ou son préféré 'recyclé'. Voldemort avait un certain talent pour leur trouver d'autres utilités: cible pratique pour éduquer les jeunes recrues par exemple.

Ainsi, le sorcier s'assurait de toujours avoir les meilleurs à ses côtés. Les incapables ne survivaient pas longtemps. Plongé dans ses pensées, il arriva très vite devant les portes d'ébènes de ses chambres. Il s'apprêtait à les ouvrir d'un ordre en parseltongue quand les serpents gravés dessus se mirent à siffler furieusement pour se plaindre d'une bande de stupides fées dont la magie avait totalement brisé les sécurités et même le mot de passe en langue serpent. Mais ils s'étaient vengés en bouclant les individus dedans. L'une des particularité de la pièce étant que pour en sortir il fallait posséder du sang du grand Serpentard.

Voldemort se figea sur place, hissa l'ordre d'ouverture et glissa à l'intérieur baguette pointée devant lui. Il était prêt à maudire des créatures fouineuses, les capturer et les utiliser comme ingrédient de potion... pas au vide des lieux. Les fées n'auraient pas du pouvoir sortir. Et les serpents gravés les pensaient toujours prisonnières. Le seul moyen était de prendre le passage secret mais là aussi elles auraient eu besoin de son sang... ou de sa présence...

Ou de quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui.

Voldemort tourna des yeux froids vers la table soutenant son plus précieux trésor. Vide. Le coffret et le livre n'étaient plus là. Le sorcier passa un doigt sur la surface lisse, prélevant de la poussière de fée, confirmation des dires des serpents. Il alla vers la porte secrète sans tenter de l'ouvrir. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur les barrières magiques autour de son château. Si étroitement lié à elles qu'il pouvait y plonger sa magie pour en extraire les informations voulues. Une seconde suffit à dévoiler l'absence de ses biens et des créatures sous son toit.

Le sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa rage éclater tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré ce qui avait été volé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer ses mangemorts à leur recherche dans les bois alentour, puisque aucun ne devait jamais apprendre son secret.

Les manticores. Elles l'aideraient, d'autant plus après qu'il leur ai rendu leur propre trésor perdu. Le sorcier quitta ses quartiers par la sortie secrète... sans jamais voir les traces de pas différentes des siennes sur le sol, et les effaçant en passant dessus. Une fois les murs et la barrière dépassée, il apparut sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour emmener le jeune Potter à ses geôliers. La chimère qui le guida à sa reine semblait différente de toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusque là. Encore plus sûre et fière, plus puissante aussi. Il s'inquiéta que le coeur des manticores ait donné plus de pouvoir à ces créatures, mais se rassura en se disant qu'elles avaient une dette envers lui maintenant.

La petite clairière qui servait de lieu de rencontre n'avait pas changé... si ce n'est les étranges lianes sombres qui pendaient de-ci de-là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elles étaient les vestiges de la diversion de Harry pour s'échapper. Quelques mèches de cheveux qui au lieu de disparaître s'étaient intégrées à l'environnement. Elles avaient pris les propriétés et l'apparence de plantes. Des lianes qui après quelques tests s'étaient avérées posséder des vertus magiques utilisable pour certains remèdes. La reine des manticores avait eu encore plus de mal à en vouloir au jeune sorcier de son tour. Elle avait non seulement déjà été récompensé pour l'avoir gardé, mais elle avait aussi gagné ces étranges plantes qui avaient bien servi à soigner son peuple. Leur plus grand don était un pouvoir guérisseur fonctionnant sur sa race, là où rien avant n'avait jamais eu autant d'effet sur manticores et chimères. La reine ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Le retour de Lord Voldemort était juste une inconvenance mineure. La souveraine à la fourrure rouge flamboyante leva pour la seconde fois en peu de temps ses yeux vers son allié. Elle baissa la tête pour lui présenter ses deux cornes blanches royales et menaçantes. Ses trois rangées de dents s'entrouvraient sur un grognement rageur, provoquant l'arrêt brutal de Voldemort qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son accueil était aussi froid. Il n'avait jamais agis d'une manière que la reine et son peuple aurait trouvé déplacée. Même sa baguette magique tendue dans leur direction était un fait habituel, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa seule protection contre les créatures qui elles avaient toute une escorte.

La reine pris finalement la parole:

« Tu nous avait caché que l'enfant avait le pouvoir de défaire nos sorts. S'il n'avait pas usé de son don pour s'enfuir au lieu de nous attaquer, j'aurais pu penser que tu avais placé un tueur en notre sein dans le but de nous détruire. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? »

Voldemort n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître la menace. Il aurait voulu crier de rage et lâcher son pouvoir sur ces choses inhumaines, mais il avait trop besoin d'elles à ce moment. Son masque de respect failli laisser passer son dégout des créatures ou plutôt de cette reine qu'il devait traiter en égale alors qu'il souhaitait la gouverner. Devenir le maître du monde magique lui aurait donné tout pouvoir sur ce peuple, sans plus avoir à ne pas les froisser. Malgré son contrôle, la reine, rendue extrêmement perceptive aux sentiments et pensées des autres par l'acquisition du coeur des manticores, avait pu lire en lui. Elle garda pour elle certaines de ses découvertes et resta dans sa position d'attaque.

« Je suppose noble reine que vos recherches ont été veines, sans quoi vous auriez déjà présenté le corps de l'enfant à mes pieds. Signe de l'application de votre justice contre ses actions. Je suis navré que vous ayez été privé de ce droit par sa disparition. Néanmoins, il vous a permis de récupérer l'objet de vos désirs. Tandis que je me retrouve sans rien. »

Voldemort avait habilement contourné la rage de la reine. Ou du moins le pensait-il. Car sa véritable rage n'était apparue qu'après avoir vu ses pensées quelques instants auparavant. Jusque là le masque de la souveraine n'avait été que ça, une illusion pour qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer pour avoir perdu son prisonnier. La reine avait eu le génie de mettre la faute sur le dos du sorcier en l'accusant d'avoir retenu des informations. Voldemort ne pouvait pas contredire ce fait puisque avouer qu'il ne savait rien du don du jeune prisonnier aurait été un signe de faiblesse de sa part. Le fait que le sorcier noir avait offert la voie de secours que la reine espérait en le piégeant ainsi était un bonus pour la manticore. Elle avait besoin de faire partir cette chose humaine de son territoire avant que son désir de l'étriper ne devienne incontrôlable.

« Essaierais-tu de mettre sur notre dos tes propres erreurs? » Légèrement fâchée qu'il essaie ce tour, même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne me permettrait pas digne reine. Je me demandais juste si en échange des remerciements que j'aurais reçu pour le coeur des manticores, je pouvais vous demander un service. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas perdu autant par cette fuite de mon otage. Rien de plus qu'une contrepartie du cadeau que vous contiez me faire. »

'Arrogant. Présumer que je lui dois des remerciements pour la pierre de mon peuple alors que le prix était de veiller sur l'enfant. Et puis la fuite du jeune est de sa propre faute pour avoir ignoré les dons que son otage possédait. Si je ne voulais pas tant que cette chose disparaisse au plus vite je n'aurez pas à jouer le jeu. J'aurais préféré tenter de l'écraser et l'éviscérer. Mais il pourrait blesser les miens au passage, ou fuir et revenir avec des renforts. Je me dois de penser à mes sujets et non à ma dignité ou mes désirs. Son sang n'en vaut pas la peine. La plus grande sécurité est la conciliation.' Pensant la reine avant de parler:

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas perdre une récompense de valeur pour cette demande? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sera parfaitement justifié majesté. »

« Quelle est ton souhait? Que je puisse te dire s'il est accordé. »

« J'aurais besoin de tes sentinelles pour parcourir la forêt sur mes terres. Je cherche à savoir si des intrus peuvent entrer ou non afin de mettre de nouvelles barrières en place. Je veux augmenter la sécurité de ma maison en étendant les boucliers. Rien de bien particuliers. Et bien sûr, si vos sujets trouvent des intrus elles n'auront qu'à me les remettre avec leurs possessions et je m'occuperais du reste. »

'Ah ah! Pensa la manticore. Quelqu'un a pénétré ses défenses et a pris quelque chose qu'il veut récupérer. Suffisamment important pour qu'il ai retenu sa magie malgré sa colère à la perte du garçon. Voyons combien précieux est l'objet volé.'

« Si mes sentinelles t'accompagnent, elles ne pourront pas continuer les recherches dans mon domaine pour capturer notre jeune sorcier. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Il a dépassé son utilité entre mes mains. Il n'a plus rien que je veuille de lui. Laissez le se perdre dans vos forêts. Sans votre accord, il ne pourra pas quitter les limites des bois, grâce à votre magie. Et aucune créature en ces lieux ne lui offrira passage. Il finira par tomber dans vos filets. Je serais heureux alors de participer à sa punition avant de le remmener auprès de sa famille. Je suis certain que le voir dans un tel état sera suffisant pour les convaincre de ne plus se mêler de mes affaires. »

'Menteur. Il veut retrouver l'objet volé plus qu'il ne veut l'enfant. Mais il veut l'enfant au prix d'essayer de me manipuler. La chose dérobée est donc plus importante que le jeune sorcier. Et ce dernier est d'une extrême importance d'après les actions de Voldemort. Laissons-le donc jouer avec nous. Quand le temps viendra je lui ferai ravaler chaque pensée que je peux voir à présent.'

« Bien. Si tel est ton voeu. » La reine fit signe à l'une des sentinelles qui réunit ses troupes. Puis elle confia ses sujets au sorcier passant quelques mots muets aux chimères dans le langage de pensée à pensée. Elle ne dit plus un seul mot au sorcier noir, signe qu'elle s'attendait à le voir partir sans plus de délai.

Voldemort y vit sa démission et se tourna raidement pour quitter la clairière. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ce qu'il ferait à ces créatures une fois qu'il aurait le contrôle du monde magique. Il enchaînerait la reine à son pouvoir et les siens devraient lui obéir. Il refusait de devoir s'incliner devant un autre. Il pouvait respecter certaines personnes ou créatures pour leurs compétences, mais il voulait être au-dessus de tous. Il était destiné à être leur maître. Il voulait bien les manipuler en attendant mais il n'avait pas apprécié les derniers évènements. Il lui semblait que tout lui échappait... depuis que cet enfant était entré en existence. Depuis lors, les Potter avait survécu une attaque pourtant stratégiquement infaillible. Le jeune Severus avait été mis hors de sa portée. Sirius Black avait fui sa destiné de mangemort. Tant de choses tournaient mal que cette pièce de l'échiquier ne lui semblait plus n'être qu'un simple pion. Harry Potter était plus... Mais il l'aurait à nouveau. Et il le ferait souffrir pour son interférence dans ses plans. Ensuite il lui ferait révéler tous ses secrets et lui prendrait tous ses pouvoirs.

Gaïa frissonna sous la terre. Pas de peur que l'homme réussisse à voler les pouvoirs de Harry, puisqu'il était à présent impossible de le faire. Mais de peur que le sorcier noir ne fasse souffrir l'enfant. S'il le capturait et le torturait, Gaïa ne pourrait même pas intervenir, témoin invisible depuis qu'elle avait réalisé son propre voeu pour sauver la terre et ses enfants. Si seulement ses gardiens commençaient à apparaître. Alors elle pourrait les envoyer agir pour elle et la terre. Pour veiller sur son enfant. Mais aucun de ses gardiens ne s'était révélé. Seul Harry semblait rassembler les siens. Mais peut-être qu'une part du voeu de l'enfant inclurait l'arrivée des gardiens de la terre. Gaïa se sentait rassurée par cette idée, réchauffée par cette étincelle d'espoir.

Depuis l'aube de son voeu, Gaïa n'avait pu toucher un être de la terre qu'une fois: quand son lien avec Harry était apparu. Quand, faisant son propre voeu, l'enfant était devenu son fils et que leurs magies s'étaient entremêlées. Il serait à jamais l'unique être qu'elle pourrait serrer dans ses bras. Au moins, elle pouvait parler à d'autres à travers lui: les anges gardiens liés à lui pouvaient entendre la dame souterraine.

Il était juste triste d'avoir vu la reine manticore dont l'une des descendante lointaine serait un jour gardienne de la terre. Le temps serait long avant ce jour. Pourtant, Harry avait déjà mis ces êtres sur le bonne voie et Gaïa s'en réjouissait.

En attendant, Harry avait gagné au minimum une journée d'avance, et Voldemort en avait perdu autant.

Pensant trouver des fées voletant sur son domaine, ralenties par la charge du coffret et du journal dérobés, Voldemort avait effacé les traces d'une autre présence en empruntant le passage secret. Son odeur et son pouvoir bloquerait tout autre sorcier des sens des chimères. Elles pourraient sentir les fées, puisque la différence des deux races empêchait la magie de Voldemort de faire disparaître celle des fées. Mais elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'un jeune sorcier avait été là, ni expliquer pourquoi les traces des fées s'évanouissaient soudainement à l'extérieur des barrières. Et comme le sorcier ne leur dirait pas qu'il cherchait quelque chose, mais leur demanderait de le prévenir si elles trouvaient quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas à lui dire autre chose que l'existence d'une piste magique faite par de la poudre de fée qui ne menait nulle part. Un mystère que Voldemort ne pourrait pas résoudre avant longtemps.

Le sorcier noir était tellement concentré sur les petites demoiselles volantes qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de chercher plus loin. Aveuglé par sa rage, et par l'inquiétude quant à la sauvegarde de son horcruxe. Il ne s'apercevrait même pas que l'absence de l'objet avait commencé à causer des changements en lui. L'absence d'un morceau de son âme à ses côté avait déjà provoqué quelques dégâts. Voldemort avait arrêté de voir les manticores comme de futurs alliés dans son règne. Le jeu de manipulation politique ne lui apportait plus de satisfaction. Il était plus que le reste de la population. Il n'était plus humain, mais ne le savait pas. Il avait perdu sa place d'un des enfants de la terre. Et sa folie commençait. Il était heureux qu'il n'ait séparé qu'un seul morceau d'âme. S'il en avait fait plus, il se serait déjà lancé dans une tuerie sans but véritable. Un génocide sans fin.

Quant à Harry et Regulus: ils était en sécurité, pour l'instant.

Au pire, d'ici un jour les chimères sentinelles retourneraient dans leur bois pour une nouvelle chasse. Mais d'ici là, les deux adolescents auraient trouvés un moyen de quitter la forêt. Gaïa en était persuadée.


	30. Chapter 30

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **D**ésolée pour ce délai de parution, mais la vie a fait son entrée comme d'habitude et j'avais bien d'autres soucis prioritaires.

**E**n plus, les idées que j'avais pour ce chapitre était quasiment impossible les à lier les unes aux autres et j'ai du faire quelques recherches assez rapides mais difficiles à intégrer comme je voulais. Avec de la chance ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je pensais le faire plus long, mais l'évènement le plus important que je voulais est apparu plus tôt que je croyais (quelques chapitres en avance à vrai dire). Donc je me suis arrêtée là.

**Il** me faudra du temps pour la suite parce que je suis en pane... (ma muse est partie en vacance, c'est la période idéale. Ou alors elle a sauté sur l'épaule de mon grand-frère quand il est parti pour aqualand... j'aurais du suivre son exemple mais je ne supporte pas les foules... )

**Important: une rencontre tant attendue!**

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.28**

O

O

O

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la fine figure d'un adolescent. Rodolphe se redressa de sa position assise contre la tête du lit, surpris de le voir arriver.

« Les loups t'ont autorisé à nous visiter? » Plaisanta l'homme. Leurs gardiens ne les avaient pas une seule fois laissés rester ensemble. L'un d'eux restait toujours à leurs côtés, servant d'assurance que les deux autres ne tenteraient pas de fuir. Dolphe admettait sans difficulté qu'il n'aimait pas savoir le jeune Regulus seul avec eux alors que lui veillait sur Harry. Le lien étrange qui les avait unis à leur rencontre avait été largement renforcé, et provoquait un grand malaise quand séparés les uns des autres.

« J'ai du faire une promesse magique qu'aucun de nous ne s'échapperait. Navré. » Le dernier mot était plein de remord. Et Dolphe savait, parce qu'il pouvait lire les sentiments de son jeune compagnon, qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi enlevé toute chance pour lui ou Harry de quitter les lieux.

« Si tu n'avais pas été certain que nous n'avions déjà aucune possibilité de partir sans toi, tu n'aurais pas donné ta parole aux loups. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Du peu que je sais d'eux, ils auraient facilement retrouvés notre piste avec leurs sens. Et ils t'auraient punis plus que nous pour notre tentative. Je préfère cent fois plus t'avoir avec nous que te savoir seul près d'eux. Ce qui est étrange est que je leur fais confiance. Tant que nous restons sage ils ne nous ferons rien. Mais je sais que dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient tués les témoins de la rencontre avec les centaures dont m'a parlé Harry. Parce que vous êtes des enfants pour eux vous étiez protégés. Et parce que je vous ai aidé je le suis aussi. Je garde cependant l'impression que leurs ordres étaient de ne jamais laisser de témoin de leurs missions. Quoi qui nous protège tous est très puissant. »

Regulus sourit doucement: « Gaïa est très puissante. Elle est la terre tout autour de nous, la vie en nous. Et les loups ont une nature extrêmement terrestre. Les créatures sont naturellement liées aux éléments. Hors, Harry, ainsi que nous deux, avons une aura qui se rapproche beaucoup de sa magie. Je pense que ça a interféré avec leurs sens et leurs ordres en ont été changés. »

« Sommes-nous vraiment les gardiens de Harry? Je n'ai rien de magique... »

« Au contraire, je peux sentir le lien entre nous. Les gardiens ne sont pas censés être sorciers. De suis persuadé qu'ils seront un mélange de toute création. Peut-être même que le prochain sera une créature. Ne doute pas de toi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Nous sommes passés au tutoiement? » S'amusa Dolphe.

« Si j'ai compris les légendes des centaures, les gardiens parcourront la terre pour l'éternité. Nous serons ensemble très longtemps. »

« Suis-je fou de penser que c'est merveilleux? De penser avoir enfin trouver une famille? »

« Non Dolphe, pas du tout. J'ai moi aussi trouvé une famille avec Harry. S'il te plaît, parle-moi des Dursley? »

Dolphe s'appuya un peu plus contre le bois du lit, et laissa sa main parcourir la longue chevelure du jeune garçon endormi là. Il observa Harry longuement, laissant à Regulus le temps de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de prendre l'une des mains de leur charge. Après une profonde inspiration:

« Ma famille n'est pas très grande. Mes parents sont morts peu après le mariage de mon frère. Depuis il n'y avait que lui et moi. Puis il a eu deux enfants: Marge et Vernon Dursley. Ils sont gâtés jusqu'à la moelle. Je ne pensais pas un jour comprendre cette expression aussi bien. C'est bien plus que deux enfants à qui on donne tout et qui sont habitués à voir tous leurs désirs réalisés. Ils sont réellement pourris. Leurs âmes sont noires. Oh! À l'extérieur ils semblent normaux. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Ils sont vicieux et coléreux. Mais ils savent charmer pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils haïssent ce qu'ils pensent différent. Tout ce qui n'est pas comme eux est vu sans respect, inexistant et inutile. Si Harry viens vraiment d'un futur où il était entre les mains de Vernon, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a vécu. Ce qu'un enfant magique et de ce fait anormal a enduré entre ses mains. Ce n'est même pas un si... je sais qu'il a vraiment vécu dans l'avenir. C'est juste qu'une part de moi espère que je me trompe, et que les preuves sont fausses. Une part de moi veut l'imaginer en sécurité avec une famille aimante. Vernon n'est pas tout à fait adulte, mais déjà son âme est profondément corrompue. »

« Nous n'aurons pas à craindre sa présence. D'après ce qui s'est passé récemment, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Harry a changé pas mal de choses. Tu aurais du mourir ce soir, et ton frère et ses enfants seraient restés en Angleterre. Maintenant, ils sont partis et Vernon n'épousera pas la tante de Harry. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai du mourir récemment, mais d'ici quelques années, si j'avais suivi la voie de mes parents... Harry a vraiment modifié nos destinées, et fais de nous ses gardiens. Je sais pourquoi Gaïa m'a appelé protecteur: ma magie n'a pas cessé de former des boucliers autour de Harry, ni de veiller sur ce que j'ai trouvé qui pourrait changer cette guerre. Mais toi? Pourquoi es-tu le guide et non le guérisseur? Depuis ton intervention Harry va de mieux en mieux. »

« Parce que je ne l'ai pas soigné. Je n'ai pas agis en médecin. J'ai guidé ses pensées pour qu'il réalise qui il était et qui il pouvait être. Je l'ai mis sur la voie. Et Gaïa a pu intervenir en chemin pour le libérer de ses peurs. Un vrai guérisseur sera un qui usera de magie ou de ses mains pour effacer les blessures physiques. Moi, je donne espoir, je veille sur les coeurs et les âmes. En tant qu'infirmer auprès d'enfants j'ai appris à mener les esprits sur le chemin le plus clair et le plus doux. Et comme l'état d'esprit a souvent un grand impact sur le corps, ils guérissent mieux ensuite. Harry va mieux, parce que je l'ai guidé. »

« Donc tu es bien le guide, et je suis le protecteur. Que faisons-nous maintenant? Nous ne pouvons pas échapper aux loups garous. Et j'ai peur d'où ils vont nous mener. »

« J'ai la sensation que nous devons les suivre. Quelque chose d'important va arriver avec eux. Et Harry doit être présent. »

'Le guide a parlé.' Fit une voix endormie dans leurs esprits. Les deux se tournèrent vers Harry, et rencontrèrent son regard émeraude vaguement embrumé. 'Nous irons avec eux, ils ne nous ferons aucun mal.'

Dolphe sourit génialement de ce 'je te l'avais dit' qui fit grogner Regulus.

« Absolument ce dont j'avais besoin, un guide qui as toujours raison. Fichu gardien. » Et sur ce, le jeune sorcier quitta la pièce d'une façon très dramatique. Gâchée par le fait que Harry et Dolphe savait qu'il était parti leur préparer leur déjeuner. Soudain Rodolphe sauta du lit et partit en courant:

« Ne touche à rien dans ma cuisine! » S'écria-t-il. Et Harry partit d'un grand rire muet, sûr que si Regulus approchait la cuisine de Dolphe personne ne survivrait la journée. Après tout le sorcier avait grandit avec des elfes de maison à ses ordres... à quoi pourrait ressembler le déjeuner entre ses mains ineptes?

Regulus se régala à tester l'une des conséquences du lien entre les trois et envoya des images très claires à ses deux amis. Des visions pleines de casseroles brûlées et de murs couverts de choses graisseuses.

Un long cris de Dolphe suivis par le bruit d'une lourde chute, puis une série de violent jurons, parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune Harry. Il était très fier du rire démoniaque qu'il envoya à Dolphe à travers le lien et de la réponse verbale hurlée depuis la cuisine:

« Fichus gardiens! »

'Mais je ne suis pas un gardien.' Répondit innocemment Harry à la joie de Regulus.

Harry nettoya ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort, conscient d'avoir usé de son pouvoir terrestre et non de la magie des sorciers. Rafraichi et habillé il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle à manger. Il se retint de rire à la vue d'un Regulus sagement assis auquel Dolphe jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il ne touchait à rien. La chose la plus remarquable de toutes, était les cinq loups garous qui ne savait apparemment pas comment réagir à l'attitude joueuse de leurs prisonniers. Achille, agissant en véritable chef, s'était installé pour recevoir son repas, les yeux scrutant la pièce légèrement.

Le loup observa l'arrivée de Harry avec attention. L'enfant n'était plus le même que la veille, l'odeur de forêt et de vie était plus forte autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'énergie, étincelle flamboyante de sagesse plus profonde que son âge n'aurait du afficher. Achille se laissa bercer par le pouvoir du jeune garçon, étrangement rassuré alors qu'il voulait rester vigilant.

Harry se tourna vers le loup et lui sourit, un rien malicieusement. Il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de son 'geôlier'. Petit vengeance innocente et sans conséquences.

Le déjeuner se fit dans le silence. Les loups préparaient les plans de la journée, et les trois humains (ou quoi qu'ils soient devenus avec leur nouveaux titres) se parlaient mentalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention et parce que ainsi Harry pouvait participer à la discussion. Il devint clair qu'ils quitteraient l'appartement d'ici peu et qu'ils seraient conduit devant une personne capable de décider de leur sort. L'un des loups garou quitta l'appartement pour, d'après les quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec son chef, récupérer un portoloin chez l'un de leurs contacts dans la ville de Londres. Il s'absenta pour une demi heure et revint avec un globe terrestre apparemment ancien. Peu surprenant si l'on prenait en compte que leur fournisseur de portoloin était antiquaire. Sortir de sa boutique avec le globe avait moins de chance d'attirer l'attention que s'il repartait avec un ordinateur (forcément). D'après l'antiquaire, capable de détecter des endroits que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas surveiller pour une raison ou une autre, une adresse particulière de la ville était devenue indétectable dans les dernières 24 heures. Achille avait été grandement surpris d'apprendre que l'endroit n'était autre que l'appartement de l'infirmier.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être responsable de l'immunité des lieux à la magie des sorciers? » Se demanda le loup. Curieux de ce nouveau développement.

Harry envoya une pensée vers ses amis: 'pas ma faute!' du ton le plus innocent possible. Achille se retrouva avec un trio plié de rire sur les bras.

Après être entré en contact avec le portoloin, les cinq loups garous et leurs prisonniers atterrirent dans un grand hall d'entrée. La pression de l'air et le manque de fenêtre semblaient indiquer que le bâtiment était souterrain. Ce qui était logique pour cacher une base. Surtout qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait l'idée de chercher sous terre. Tous essaieraient de trouver trace de boucliers de défenses, d'invisibilités, voir un gardien du secret. Une installation souterraine sans aucun sort de protection, placé dans l'un de ces mystérieux endroits cachés de la magie sorcière, était assuré de rester cachée.

Seul le trio prisonnier comprenait vraiment la signification de ces lieux qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait trouver. L'appartement était particuliers parce que appartenant à Dolphe, l'un des gardiens, il avait été entouré par la magie de Gaïa, différente de toute autre magie et donc invisible des autres à moins qu'elle ne se montre. Mais ces lieux déjà secret était tout autres. Harry sentait le contour de portes magiques fermées depuis longtemps. Ayant appris les légendes des dimensions créées pour les créatures magiques, lors des récits du vieux centaure, il reconnaissait ce que personne d'autre ne voyait. Les mondes que les sorciers avaient fermés à leurs habitants magiques n'était pas si inaccessibles qu'ils croyaient. Les portes étaient comme endormies et cachées du regard des créatures et de tout être vivant. Gaïa pouvait sentir la présence des portes, mais pas les 'voir'. Elle savait où les trouver, mais ne pouvait pas les ouvrir. Seul le sang de l'un des jeteurs du sort pouvait accomplir ce miracle, et uniquement s'il était placé sur les contours de la porte. La magie était précise. Les scellés ne seraient pas levés autrement. La raison qui permettait à Harry de 'voir' était simple: l'un de ses ancêtres était du sang d'un des jeteur du sort. Harry portait le sang nécessaire à l'ouverture des portes.

Gaïa s'agita dans son antre. Elle n'avait pas été consciente de ce fait, car les Potter ne descendaient pas de l'un des sorciers ayant fermés les dimensions. Même Lili n'appartenait pas à l'une de ces lignées. Gaïa réalisa soudain la vérité: le voeu avait encore agis. Le voeu de Harry lui avait donné le sang. Il semblait que pour sauver la magie et la terre, Harry aurait besoin de cette particularité. Peut-être qu'il aurait un jour à ouvrir les dimensions pour les créatures. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passerait? Gaïa envoya ses pensées à son fils et le laissa décider ce qu'il ferait.

Harry réfléchit rapidement, conscient qu'il n'avait pas encore attiré l'attention des loups uniquement parce que Regulus s'était volontairement éloigné du groupe pour soi-disant étudier l'architecture des lieux. En vérité, le jeune sorcier avait protégé Harry comme il pouvait en attirant tous les yeux sur lui. Achille et ses hommes, ne craignant pas que le trio s'échappe, n'avait pas hésité à observer les errances de Regulus tandis que les deux autres prisonniers ne bougeaient pas de leur site d'atterrissage.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent tous vers deux grandes portes noires qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche. À peine le seuil franchi, Harry fut attaqué par une bande de fées des plus irritées... quoique le mot bande était inapproprié: c'était comme si une ruche d'abeille s'était déversée sur le jeune homme. Il était couvert de la tête aux pieds par les petites demoiselles. Après une minute, les murmures courroucés avaient fait place à des rires cristallin et l'attitude tendue qu'exhibaient les fées était redevenue la joie libre habituelle. Regulus et Dolphe ne souhaitaient pas intervenir (peu sûrs de comment séparer Harry de ses agresseurs miniatures), surtout qu'ils voyaient la magie protectrice que les demoiselles tissaient autour de leur jeune protégé. Quand aux loups, ils étaient cloués sur place de stupeur et même l'arrivée d'un petit groupe ne pouvait les remmener à la réalité. Malgré toutes les choses étranges qui leur étaient arrivé depuis leur rencontre avec les jeunes sorciers, cette scène avait plus d'impact que le reste. Sans aucun doute parce que jamais les fées qui accompagnaient la reine des fées ne s'étaient approchées d'un sorcier jusque là. Elles étaient plus sauvages que les fées du monde magique, car elles gardaient leur reine par dessus tout. Elles venaient au monde sur les terres des elfes, là où la nature fleurissait intouchée depuis des générations. Et de ce fait, elles étaient mises en présence de leur reine, une elfe, dés leurs premiers vols. Attirées par la puissante magie de la dame, les demoiselles choisissaient souvent d'entrées dans sa garde. Elles avaient beau être minuscules, elles n'en avaient pas moins un certain nombres de sorts protecteurs très utiles. Le lien qui les unissait à la haute dame les rendait très protectrice et sauvage envers tout autre qu'elle. Au contraire des fées nées dans le reste du monde, qui étaient extrêmement curieuses et aimaient approcher certains humains ou créatures.

Hors, les fées s'étaient attroupées autour d'un jeune sorcier, présumé prisonnier, et semblaient... et bien les loups n'étaient pas sûrs, mais le groupe de personnes qui venaient d'entrer était certain. Les fées l'entouraient de barrières protectrices, dont certaines contre les races que les nouveaux venus représentaient.

Enfin, les petites demoiselles quittèrent leur poste et permirent aux spectateurs de voir le jeune sorcier.

La première chose que vit Harry, une fois libéré de ses protectrices, fut le regard pénétrant d'un jeune homme d'environ trente ans. Le noir de ses yeux était profond et envoutant. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient au-dessus de ses chevilles. La cascade d'ébène soulignait la noblesse de sa puissante aura. Harry reconnaissait la magie qui parcourait cet être. La noirceur qu'abritait ce corps apparemment jeune mais si vieux en réalité. La bouge entrouverte d'un étonnement impossible à retenir, dévoilait deux canines aiguisées. Le jeune sorcier ne doutait pas que ce vampire était plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Plus que le pouvoir terrifiant qu'il présentait, plus... il avait comme un écho de ce que Harry voyait en Regulus Et Rodolphe. Le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux brusquement et plongea dans l'âme du vampire.

La première chose que vit le vampire, derrière le rideau féérique qui s'écartait enfin, fut le regard captivant d'un adolescent d'environ 16 ans peut-être moins. L'émeraude de ses yeux était vibrant. Mais plus que tout, ce qui le choquait était la longue chevelure noire tombant juste à ses pieds, frôlant le sol. Peu de personnes le savait mais la longueur des cheveux était plus qu'une marque d'importance. Il y avait une différence entre laisser pousser ses cheveux avec le temps et les voir pousser en raison de la puissance magique qu'abritait le corps d'un être. Les membres du conseil de l'alliance devaient leurs longues chevelures à leur force magique. Parfois les mèches s'allongeaient au cours des siècles, à chaque évolution de la créature, parfois en une nuit après une explosion de leur magie. Cela se rapprochait d'une légende humaine d'un héros du nom de Samson dont la force résidait dans ses cheveux. À la différence qu'il se trouva affaibli après qu'ils aient étés coupés, alors que les membres du conseil verraient leurs cheveux repousser en quelques secondes sans séquelles sur leur santé ou leur pouvoir. Leur magie influençait leur apparence non le contraire. Le trop plein d'énergie trouvait ses propres moyens pour s'afficher: une plus grande souplesse ou rapidité de mouvement, des métamorphoses corporelles visibles ou non (couleurs de cheveux ou d'yeux apportant des pouvoirs comme un meilleure vision, vision de nuit, affinité avec des éléments comme le feu accompagnait des mèches rouges ou autres). Plus long les cheveux (et c'est un mot que je répète beaucoup dans ce paragraphe), plus puissant l'être. De plus, le vampire, comme les autres membres du conseil, pouvait reconnaître le niveau magique des autres. Le jeune Harry était au-dessus de chacun d'eux. Non seulement de par la preuve de ses longs cheveux mais par ce que les fées avaient réussies à faire avec eux.

Les fées avaient tressées certaines mèches noires avec des fleurs bleues presque transparentes. La masse soyeuse cascadait le long du corps fin en un étrange filet sombre parsemé de dessins de runes. Les fleurs étaient les bords des runes, reliées par des mèches dorées par de la poussière de fées, le tout posé sur le reste de la longue chevelure d'ébène. Les runes n'auraient pas pu fonctionner entièrement sur l'énergie vitale des fleurs. De ce que pouvait lire le vampire dans l'aura du jeune homme elles étaient créées grâce aux fleurs mais puisaient ensuite la force nécessaire dans la magie que conduisaient les cheveux. Les mèches étant une extension née de sa magie elles auraient du être plus puissante pour les sorts des fées que le reste de son corps humain. Cependant le corps entier était couvert de poussière de fée et relâchait la même sensation de force grandiose. Comme si tout son être avait été créé par magie. Le vampire était loin de savoir que c'était le cas. Que lors du voeu que Harry avait fait, la magie l'avait entièrement refait pour le faire apparaître dans le passé comme il devait être pour que le voeu fonctionne.

Le vampire retourna son regard vagabond aux deux émeraudes et se fit capturer par elles. Il se trouva plongé au fond de ces yeux, pris dans un filet magique puissant.

La première chose que vit Gaïa quand son fils attira le vampire dans la forêt de ses yeux, fut l'interminable souffrance d'une vie effroyable. Un prince qui usait la terreur comme arme contre ses ennemis. Qui empalait les corps sans vie en pleine vue afin de faire hésiter les futurs attaquants. Il savait que cette méthode les forcerait à se poser des questions sur ceux qu'ils voulaient conquérir et pourrait les ralentir et même les faire changer d'avis. Le prince protégé son peuple de cette manière. Contre des ennemis extérieurs mais aussi contre ceux de l'intérieur, les voleurs et criminels, les nobles comploteurs et les marchands étrangers malhonnêtes. Ceux qui faisaient du tort étaient soumis à ce régime de terreur. Malheureusement ils commencèrent à faire parcourir des rumeurs sur le prince. En faisant un vampire sanguinaire cruel. Si un roi voulait changer ses allégeances il prétextait l'attitude inhumaine du prince. Si les marchands étaient mécontents des taxes, ils faisaient apparaître des portraits de lui avec les traits d'un vampire. Le prince cherchait à combattre la corruption et l'intrigue qui mettaient en danger son pays. Et le seul moyen de tenir son gouvernement était d'installer un règne de terreur qui pousserait les nobles à le craindre suffisamment pour ne pas risquer de renverser le pouvoir. Il avait tenu longtemps sur son trône et même si sa réputation de cruauté s'était répandue dans d'autres pays, il n'avait pas le choix. Dans un monde où seule la violence pouvait arrêter les ennemis, il avait décidé d'agir en prince et faire face à ses responsabilités. Mais tout à une fin, et il finit par mourir, assassiné, avant de pouvoir entamer son troisième règne. La mémoire du vampire était différente à partir de là, de ce que le reste du monde appris. Oui il mourut, mais son corps ne fut pas décapité ni sa tête remise à un sultan. Un homme lui ressemblant eut la malchance de vivre cette expérience. Le véritable prince fut enlevé quelques heures avant la tentative prévue d'assassinat. Sur les ordres d'un vampire qui avait suivi son règne avec passion. Le vampire l'avait changé, le faisant mourir puis renaître en vampire. Le prince si longtemps accusé d'en être un en vit toute l'ironie. Et tous les avantages. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer longtemps à protéger son peuple comme il le faisait. Tôt ou tard il aurait été tué. Cette nouvelle vie lui permettait, en restant dans l'ombre, de poursuivre sa tâche. Il pris un nouveau nom. Vlad III l'Empaleur devint Dracula. Il avait bien d'autres appellations, mais celle-ci finit par avoir plus de succès que les autres, à cause ou grâce à un livre d'un certain Bram Stoker. Dracula devint le protecteur secret du peuple de Valachie. Les siècles étaient longs à passer et la solitude immense après cela. Dracula se fit une vie dans la communauté des créatures, et se lia aux autres vampires et à leur royauté. Il était l'un de ceux à apprendre le sort pour créer des dimensions. Malheureusement la magie des sorciers avait bloquait une grande partie de ses pouvoirs... Et c'est ce bloc qui se désintégra sous le regard surpris de Gaïa.

Dés que l'aura du vampire toucha la magie terrestre éternelle, les barrières des sorciers se réduisirent à l'état de poussière, libérant tout le pouvoir de Dracula. Sa magie avait en effet un écho de celle des gardiens de Harry. Écho parce qu'il n'était pas l'un des anges gardiens, mais il était l'un des Gardiens de Gaïa. Caché depuis des générations par la stupidité d'une bande de sorciers manipulateurs. Même si ces sorciers n'avaient rien su de l'importance de Dracula pour Gaïa. Parce que le vampire n'était pas entré dans son pouvoir de gardien au moment du sortilège qui avait limité ses forces, Gaïa n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était l'un des siens. Elle avait attendu si longtemps l'un de ses gardiens. Et enfin, par le lien qu'elle partageait avec son jeune fils, elle avait pu toucher le vampire et sa magie l'avait libéré.

Dracula, roi des vampires étant restés sur terre à la fermeture des dimensions, ancien prince de Valachie, membre du conseil de l'alliance, était entré dans sa véritable fonction. Le rôle pour lequel il était né.

Premier Gardien de Gaïa.

Harry se saisit le tête entre les mains et s'effondra, suivi de près par Dracula. Les deux entourés d'une aura verte douce et vibrante.

Le témoins de la scène ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer. Car la magie des deux avait créé un filet impénétrable pour eux. Les deux anges gardiens se placèrent près de leur charge, ajoutant leur pouvoir à la barrière verte. Dans leurs esprits ils pouvaient entendre Gaïa murmurer à l'esprit de son nouveau gardien par l'intermédiaire de Harry. Tant que le lien entre Gaïa et son gardien ne serait pas scellé, le filet protecteur resterait en place. Mais Regulus et Dolphe savait qu'il ne faudrait pas très longtemps. Quelques heures tout au plus.

De leurs côtés, les membres du conseil et les cinq loups garous avaient réalisés qu'un événement important venait de prendre place. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. L'intense magie terrestre parlait à leurs âmes, les rassurant. Aucun d'eux n'eut l'idée que le jeune sorcier faisait du mal au vampire. Son aura était trop bénéfique pour cela. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de penser que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas relu comme j'aurai du, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir mes erreurs... Je voulais tant vous donner ce chapitre que la rapidité à pris la priorité sur la qualité.**

**À la prochaine. Bisous.**


	31. Gaïa interlude

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **A**ouch plus court... Plus d'explications et moins d'actions pour ce chapitre. C'était nécessaire à la trame. Quoique j'espère ne pas vous perdre ici. Parce que réellement, ce que j'ai écris là est ma façon de voir ce qu'est Gaïa. Ce n'est pas utile pour l'action dans les prochains chapitre. C'est juste Gaïa expliquant à Dracula qui elle est et ce qu'il est lui. Et pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à lui parler après la fin du dernier chapitre. Tout ce qui est dit ici , je le répète, n'aura pas de conséquences sur les actions suivantes dans l'histoire. Je reprendrai bientôt l'aventure j'espère. Mais je suis en panne, et l'explication a été assez difficile pour me bloquer plus.

**D**ites moi si vous détestez... si vous voulez que je change quelque chose ou la totalité de ce chapitre. Ou si vous aimez tel quel. Je sais que souvent les grandes idées qui touchent à la création de l'univers et aux âmes sont très contestées et trouvées exagérées aussi. J'espère avoir trouvé l'équilibre pour aller avec mon personnage de Gaïa.

**Gwladys Evans :** la Mallorée est aussi bien que la Belgariade. Une vrai merveille qui se lie d'une traite. La compagnie qui voyage est légèrement différente (ou beaucoup selon les avis). Surtout ces livres sont la conclusion de l'univers qui a commencé avec la Belgariade. J'ai adoré lire les deux parties de cette création littéraire. J'ai été surprise par la Mallorée parce au début je doutais qu'elle puisse être mieux que la Belgariade (puisque la Belgariade est parfaite). Elle n'est pas mieux, elle est au même niveau. Les deux sont absolument à lire. Quand aux préquelles, sur Belgarath et Polgara. Il s'agit de la même histoire que le reste des livres, et parfois tu trouves que tu as lu la même chose et a peur de t'ennuyer. Mais il y a tellement de choses que tu découvres, en plus de leurs points de vues sur leurs aventures. Des choses qu'on ne savait pas parfois, ou des choses dont on a eu un aperçu et dont on voulait savoir plus. Comme la vie de Beldaran, soeur de Polgara. Leur mère... les autres sorciers. L'arrivée de Beldin dans leur vie. Tu peux te passer des préquelles, mais elles valent la peine d'être lues. Quand à la Mallorée, fonce, tu vas aimer.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

**Gras: Gaïa**

_Italique: Dracula_

**_'Gras italique: Harry_**'

O

O

O

**Chap.29**

O

O

O

**Je t'ai attendu une éternité gardien du sang. Encore une fois mon fils a accompli un miracle.**

_Qui êtes-vous?_

**Gaïa **S'amusa la voix.

Le vampire n'était pas stupide. Il avait vécu très longtemps et avait entendu de nombreux récits, de nombreuses légendes. Gaïa n'était qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres désignant le même être, la même source de vie.

_Gaïa _Murmura Dracula. _Pourquoi suis-je ici? Et comment?_

**J'ai lu en toi. Vu ta vie, et ta destinée inscris dans ton sang et ton âme. Sans l'intervention des sorciers, tu serais devenu l'un de mes gardiens bien plus tôt. Ils ont détruits tellement de choses dans ce monde par leurs actions. Heureusement, l'un d'entre eux est né de mon âme.**

_Que voulez-vous dire?_

**Le jeune Harry. Celui dont le nom semble sans cesse parvenir à vos oreilles à tous. Né sorcier, avec l'âme la plus précieuse qui soit. Il est mon fils choisit, m'ayant accepté pour mère. Il a agit pour la terre et mes enfants. Et bouleversé l'histoire.**

_De quelle manière?_

**Il y a si longtemps, je me suis sacrifiée pour faire vivre la terre et ses habitants, mes enfants. Il y a peu de temps, Harry a fait de même. Il a perdu beaucoup pour venir à nous. Heureusement il a gagné beaucoup sans le vouloir en premier lieu. Je ne peut l'expliquer autrement qu'ainsi: sans lui l'alliance n'aurait jamais pu contacter les sorciers, à jamais condamnée à être détruite par les ennemis qui cachent la vérité au reste de la population. Les créatures auraient de plus en plus été rejetées, emprisonnées, rendues esclaves. Un sorcier noir aurait accéléré le phénomène en ayant à ses côtés quelques créatures qui pourtant ne représentent pas leurs races. Un combat entre lumière et ténèbres aurait vu le jour, séparant pour l'éternité les deux parts de la magie que j'ai offert au monde, brisant mon voeu, et détruisant toute destinée pour l'humanité et les créatures, pour mes enfants. Enfin, les sorciers auraient sacrifié une âme innocente et précieuse pour accomplir une part de leur plan. Il aurait été déchiré entre lumière, ténèbres et manipulations de tes ennemis de l'ombre. Aucun de mes gardiens n'aurait pu m'apparaître et prendre ses fonctions.**

_Il a fait un voeu n'est-ce pas. Il a fait un voeu comme vous. Pourtant il est humain, et sorcier. _Le vampire n'avait pas vraiment de préjugés. Son expérience au fil des siècle avait juste confirmé qu'aucun sorcier n'était capable d'accomplir une telle chose. Ils s'étaient repliés sur leur communauté, oubliant les liens avec les créatures, effaçant leur passé pour un soi-disant futur de lumière. Sangs purs et sangs de bourbe étaient tous les mêmes: se protégeant d'une réalité en s'imaginant leur monde idéal.

**Il a fait un voeu. Différent du mien, mais portant la même essence. Ce faisant, il est devenu mien, par âme et magie. Même son corps n'est plus le même, parcouru par le sang de la terre, parcouru par la plus pure des vies. Son corps est né de magie, entièrement. Il n'est ni humain ni sorcier à présent, même s'il est né d'eux pour commencer. Il a été transformé, et même si son corps contient du sang, ce n'était que pour aider à exaucer une part de son voeu, sans quoi il n'aurait été que pure magie, comme moi. Mais il est tout de même mon fils. Je pense qu'il est devenu mon lien avec mes créations, mes enfants. Il est devenu le pont entre vous tous et moi. Et sans ce pont mon doux vampire, tu ne serais pas là.**

_J'ignore ce que doit faire un gardien. Dois-je protéger votre fils sur terre? Que dois-je faire?_

**Oh non, Harry a ses propres gardiens, ses anges. Bien qu'en tant que mère choisie je serais rassurée de te voir veiller sur lui, ta destinée est tout autre. Tu es mon messager sur terre, l'une de ces âmes qui a suffisamment grandit pour guider le reste des êtres vivants vers cette maturité. Tu es l'une de mes voix, l'un des gardiens de mon âme et de mon voeu sur terre.**

_Gardiens du voeu de Gaïa?_

**Mon voeu était simple: "****Qu'à travers temps et espace se produise la seule chose capable de tous les sauver". Cela a fait naître la magie. Ce que peut savent c'est que la magie est mon essence vitale. Mon voeu a répandu ma vie sur terre et sur mes enfants. Mon 'sang' a coulé sur le monde pour le couvrir de sa protection. C'était la seule chose pouvant tous les sauver. J'avais le pouvoir de les créer, ils avaient le pouvoir de se détruire. Mais j'avais conservé le pouvoir de leur donner la vie, de protéger leur vie. Et ce pouvoir était dans mon essence vitale. À présent je suis dans la terre, sur la terre, je suis la terre elle-même. Je suis devenue l'âme de ce monde. Et ce monde est mon corps. Comment mieux protéger une vie qu'en la portant en soi?**

_Vous êtes perpétuellement enceinte. Eternellement porteuse de vos enfants. C'est le résultat de votre voeu._

**Oui. **S'amusa à nouveau Gaïa.** Et dire que vos grossesses ne durent que neuf mois.**

Et le vampire en était autant amusé qu'elle. Si ce n'est avec cette touche d'étonnement, de respect et de peur. Pas peur de Gaïa, mais peur pour elle.

**N'ai crainte, cela est sans conséquence... Ou du moins tant que la terre ne sera pas détruite. Sans mon voeu mon âme aurait pu s'envoler dans l'univers après que mes enfants est détruits toute vie sur la planète. Maintenant, je mourrai avec elle. Parce que je me suis liée à elle. Mais j'ai été bénie en même temps. Car j'ai trouvé un enfant. Le temps venu, si le reste du monde lui laisse le temps de murir plus qu'il n'a déjà, il pourra manipuler la magie de la terre, ma magie, et modifier tout son être. Il pourra se libérer de la coquille de la terre et du sang des sorciers. Il deviendra ce que j'étais avant mon voeu. Une âme dans l'univers, pouvant parcourir le firmament. Et ensuite, ayant murit plus parmi les étoiles, il construira son monde à son tour. Comme chaque âme de l'univers est destinée un jour à faire. Elles y arrivent rarement, n'ayant jamais le temps de grandir. Souvent parce qu'elles s'auto-détruisent, ou sont détruites. Il est rare que l'une d'elles devienne ce que Harry est devenu, encore plus ce qu'il va devenir. Sans mon voeu, mon fils n'aurait pas eu cette occasion. Peut-être que toutes les âmes de mon niveau devraient faire un voeu pour sauver leurs mondes? Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un niveau de plus parmi les créations? J'ai appris à réellement aimer, respecter et m'attacher aux vies que je créais. Une mère au vrai sens du terme. Une créatrice de vie. Je souhaite tant que Harry deviennent un créateur de vie à son tour.**

_Est-ce que ça veut dire, que mon âme aussi est sur ce chemin?_

**Oui. Bien qu'encore loin. Mais sur la bonne voix. Harry a juste accéléré les choses en faisant un voeu innocent.**

_Comment dois-je faire grandir d'autres âmes? Je ne suis qu'un vampire._

**Oui. Tu 'es qu'une créature parmi tant d'autres. Je ne veux pas d'un prophète ou d'un messager qui crie mes mots au reste du monde. Je ne veux pas être exposée à des âmes incrédules. Je ne veux pas convertir des êtres à un dieu. Je ne veux qu'une chose.**

_Quoi?_

**Que mes enfants grandissent, vivent. Je veux qu'ils s'amusent puis construisent leurs vies. Qu'ils s'unissent à leurs promis, qu'ils partagent leurs âmes. Ce que je veux c'est que Dracula le vampire continue d'exister dans le monde et continue de partager son âme comme il a fait jusque là. Tu as protégé ton peuple quand tu étais leur prince. Tu es entré dans l'histoire et aujourd'hui encore ton nom et ta légende sont portés et écoutés par les êtres humains et les créatures. Leurs points de vues sur ta vie sont différents les uns des autres. Mais ils se construisent tous sur ce qu'ils entendent, voient, vivent. Tu es pour certain une partie de leur existence, un modèle sur lequel ils se basent, soient pour te copier soient pour faire l'opposé. Tu es leur héros, ou leur démon. Ta magie est dans ton sang, dans la métamorphose de ton sang. Tu es donc le gardien du sang de la terre. Mon lien entre les humains et les créatures. Car les vampires ont toujours appartenu aux deux. Tout comme les loups garous appartiennent aux deux par leurs esprits: moitié humain, moitié loups.**

_Je dois juste... vivre?_

**Y-a-t-il plus important que de vivre?**

_Je suppose que non. Je sais que non. Nous luttons tous pour survivre et avancer. Comme poussés par une force... poussés par une destinée. Est-ce aussi simple que ça?_

**Qu'y-a-t-il de simple à vivre pour grandir? N'as-tu pas vécu assez d'épreuves pour savoir combien il est difficile d'accomplir cette seule tâche?**

_Et le jour où comme vous nous serons des créateurs de vies? Dans le même état que vous?_

**Ce qui arrivera après? Je l'ignore. J'aimerai voir l'éternité peuplée de mondes vivants et pensant, vibrant de vies. J'aimerai voir un temps où tout serait accepté, où ténèbres et lumières auraient leurs places sans aucune guerre. Je sais que la mort fait parti de la vie, que le recommencement est en soi la vie. Et je voudrais que la mort ne soit pas provoquée par des haines et des désirs, mais qu'elle soit juste une étape de plus. Le sommeil qui vient et vous guide vers une renaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qui vient après mon étape. Je sais que je suis Gaïa, l'âme de la terre. Goutte d'eau dans l'univers.**

_Et je suis un de vos gardiens. Je suis... étonné qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'immenses pouvoirs pour juger l'humanité et contrôler leurs agissements. J'ai toujours supposés que notre erreurs était d'être aussi libres._

**Notre don est d'être aussi libres. Mais toute les bénédictions sont aussi malédictions. Deux faces d'une même pièces. Comme nous avons des qualités, nous avons des défauts. Mon défauts aujourd'hui a été d'utiliser autant de mot pour décrire ta fonction. J'aurai peut être du te dire 'tu es mon gardien continue ce que tu faisais avant, c'était parfait.' Non?** S'amusa Gaïa.

Le vampire se sentit sourire. Conscient qu'il y avait eu en effet beaucoup de paroles pour une chose qu'il faisait déjà.

_Mais peut-être que part de ma maturation était d'entendre cette explication. _Répliqua Dracula.

**Peut-être gardien du sang.**

_Vous avez dit que part du voeu de Harry lui avait donné du sang sorcier. En tant que gardien du sang... dois-je savoir pour quelle raison?_

_**'Dois-tu en tant que gardien de Gaïa? Non. Tu dois, en tant que guide du sang. Fis une nouvelle voix.'**_

**Que veux-tu dire Harry?**

_**'Il te lie à tes enfants par le sang. Et il est l'un de ceux qui pouvaient ouvrir les portes des dimensions avant l'intervention des sorciers. Il y a une raison à cette partie de sa vie. Mon sang, gardien du sang, est celui d'un descendant de l'un des jeteurs de sort qui a scellé les dimensions. Je peux voir les portes et les ouvrir. Voilà l'une des conséquences de mon voeu.'**_

_Nous pouvons rouvrir les portes? Nous pouvons retrouver ceux qui ont étés perdus?_

_**'Oui. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'un conséquence de mon voeu. Un peu comme les ondes qui se propagent dans l'eau au jeté d'un galet. L'ouverture des dimensions n'est qu'une des ondes les plus lointaines. La priorité est rendre leur liberté aux créatures sur terre, les libérer des sorciers ennemis. Quand leur place sera assurée sur terre, nous pourrons retirer les scellés. Il se peut que j'ai ouvert pas mal de possibilités pour le monde...' Déclara la voix innocente et amusée de Harry.**_

**Un carrefour de possibilités, un univers entier de choix.**

_Voilà une âme que je veillerai sur terre. _Déclara le vampire. _Après tout je suis connu pour choisir des êtres qui effacent l'ennui de mon immortalité. Et ce jeune presque sorcier est le plus grand créateur d'embrouilles que j'ai rencontré._

Gaïa rit, agréablement surprise par ce tour de phrase irrespectueux et apparemment égoïste. Dracula était parfait tel qu'il était. Elle était fière qu'il soit l'un de ses gardiens. Elle en était honorée. L'un de ses enfants avait grandi.

* * *

**Note d'auteur: euh... je pars chercher ma muse et la soigner... elle est fatiguée.**


	32. Chapter 32

**La Magie De Gaïa**

* * *

**Note Auteur :** **J**e ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Je me suis mise à taper sur mon clavier sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et voici le résultat. Chapitre sur Poudlard, donc absence de Harry.

**R**emerciez internet qui refusait de fonctionner (enfin vous pourrez lui dire merci quand ça remarchera pour que je puisse poster...). Et remerciez ma muse qui après avoir affronté l'échiquier pervers dans mon autre histoire a eut cette idée. (**Mouahahahaha**). Note à moi-même: quand ma muse est en panne, l'abandonner en compagnie du jeu d'échec de Harry.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, encore et toujours.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.30**

O

O

O

Peter laissa s'envoler l'oiseau dont il avait hérité après la blague de Harry. L'animal était le plus discret messager de toute l'école. Sans doute parce que tout ennemi possible aurait plus tendance à surveiller les chouettes qu'un simple oiseau réputé d'une race non magique et souvent aperçue dans le ciel. Un sort pour cacher tout message à la vue d'espions et le tour était joué.

C'était le cinquième parchemin qu'il envoyait au contact que son petit groupe avait assuré dans le monde magique. Leur plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Les groupes d'études de défenses surnommés ED et de nombreuses fois glissé dans des phrases innocentes: "T'as vu Ed ce matin?" "Non, j'avais cours d'histoire, mais j'irai le voir vers 14 heures", étaient en place. Les professeurs n'avaient pas trouvé étrange qu'un certain Ed soient amis avec des personnes de maisons différentes, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas toujours de la même personne. Sirius avait trouvé la situation hilarante.

En tout et pour tout, la grande surprise avait été qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait refusé l'offre. La raison étant que Severus avait vu juste: Voldemort n'avait pas encore pris contrôle des Serpentards, en dehors de ceux qui avaient gradués et de leurs parents. Il avait été facile de les convaincre de protéger leurs familles et leur sang sans en parler aux adultes. Il y avait plus d'avantage à agir ainsi pour eux. Bien sûr, le fantôme de Merlin avait beaucoup aidé en se présentant à chaque maison un soir où les élèves se réunissaient tous dans leurs salles communes. Qui étaient-ils pour contredire les mots du grand Merlin? Les livres de la salle sur demande avaient commencés à circuler entre les mains des adolescents peu après. Les informations enfermées dans les vieux tomes confirmaient tout ce que le fantôme avait dit, et leur donnaient un avantage sur les membres de leurs familles ayant décidé de joindre Voldemort. En peu de temps tous les jeunes gens avaient été persuadés que cette guerre était criminelle, et qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir décider de leurs futures actions. Parmi ceux qui avaient été encouragés par leurs parents à devenir mangemorts, personne ne voulait plus suivre cette voie. Parmi ceux qui avaient été présentés à Voldemort le jour où Regulus et ses parents avaient été punis, tous s'étaient présentés à Sirius et lui avaient révélé les évènements de cette journée. Le jeune garçon été très inquiet et avait essayé de contacter son frère... en vain. Ayant un proche de plus qui avait disparu, il se concentra sur l'entraînement et sur la création de liens plus forts entre les quatre maisons. L'idiot qui avait voulu trouver Regulus pour le battre ne faisait heureusement plus parti de l'école ayant été retiré par ses parents récemment. Ce fait était étrange parce que deux serpentards, trois griffondors, deux serdaigles et deux poufsouffles avaient été appelés pour raisons familiales. Sirius et son groupe ignoraient pourquoi mais ils sentaient que cela avait quelque importance. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils essayèrent de se renseigner et qu'un serpentard leur donna le nom de l'un des mangemorts qui avait été marqué contre son gré. Cette personne avait accepté de leur servir d'espion, ne risquant pas d'être découvert à cause de son rang de serviteur jamais pris en compte par ceux du premier cercle de Voldemort.

Par lui ils avaient découverts que Voldemort avait pris les enfants de certains de ses servants en 'otages' sans leur donner de raisons ou de missions. Quelque chose s'était produit qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états et il semblait être en train de s'assurer que personne ne se retournerait contre lui. Ne pouvant rien faire de cette information, James et les autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'école, tout en gardant contact avec leur espion de temps en temps.

Comme ils l'avaient envisagés la salle sur demande n'était jamais vide. Dés qu'une heure de libre se présentait les élèves s'y rendaient. Ils avaient toujours l'assistance d'un fantôme comme promis et d'élèves plus âgés, désignés pour faire parti d'un tour de garde très organisé. Certains groupes passaient plus de temps à rechercher la librairie et les livres de la salle sur demande, parce qu'ils avaient ce don de trouver les choses les plus utiles dans les ouvrages. Quand un groupe était trop épuisé il était envoyé participer à leur nouveau jeu 'détourner l'attention des adultes': il suffisait pour cela d'aller jouer au quiddich, de goûter au bord du lac, de manigancer des blagues dans un coin et de les réaliser ensuite, d'envahir la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, certains étaient même encouragés à se faire donner des détentions pour occuper les professeurs (les volontaires étaient plus nombreux après qu'ils aient lancés un concours de celui qui aurait le plus d'heures de colle). Il va sans dire que les professeurs et le directeur étaient plus occupés que jamais par la vague de 'crimes' qui inondait Poudlard. Certaines classes avaient été peintes fluorescentes, les armures des couloirs bloquaient le passage des professeurs au moment d'aller s'installer pour les cours, des dizaines d'élèves se présentaient dans des conditions variées à l'infirmerie. Les créatures magiques de leur classe de créatures avaient été convaincues de participer, ou plutôt avaient été achetées à l'aide de sucreries et autres moyens de paiements. Quand les licornes s'étaient mises à chasser toute une classe autour du lac et leur avaient fait faire plusieurs tours, le professeur avait cru qu'elles étaient sous le coup d'un sort. Voulant vérifier à l'aide de sa baguette elle avait du courir vers le château pour échapper à la charge des créatures se sentant menacées. Autant dire que les licornes avaient eu plusieurs sacs de mets rares et délicieux qu'elles avaient dévoré.

La vie à l'école était très colorée ces derniers temps, autant par les salles fluorescentes que par les blagues incessantes. Les professeurs ne pouvaient même pas contacter les parents puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais attrapé les coupables. Et les élèves qui recevaient des détentions ne les avaient que pour s'être battus en classe ou avoir provoqué des explosions de chaudrons. L'enseignant n'étant en rien ce que Severus Rogue serait devenu dans le futur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le nombre d'explosions avait triplé.

La carte des Maraudeurs avaient été révisée. Ils avaient reçus l'aide des autres groupes pour parcourir Poudlard et en découvrir les secrets. Avec autant de monde à disposition, le parchemin s'était rempli de passages oubliés et de chambres aussi secrètes que la salle sur demande (c'est à dire qu'une fois découvertes elles étaient connus de tous les habitants du château sauf des adultes).

Les défenses du bâtiment lui-même avaient été mises en place rapidement. Les passages secrets vers l'extérieur avaient été bloqués et piégés par plusieurs groupes de maisons différentes. Les sorts étant jetés par plus de personnes ils étaient plus efficaces et imperméable à toute intervention extérieure. Apprendre de l'un de leurs nouveaux livres que certains sortilèges ne pouvaient êtres défaits que par des personnes du même sang que le lanceur avait été une bénédiction. Surtout en s'assurant qu'un élève orphelin faisait parti du groupe pour finaliser les boucliers. Les mangemorts ne pourraient pas passer les barrières sans le sang de cet élève particulier. Cela avait causé une autre sorte de choc parmi la population d'enfants, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus du nombre d'orphelin dans l'école, et de leurs conditions de vies en dehors de Poudlard. Une dizaine étaient dans des orphelinats, devant cacher leur magie de tout l'établissement, sans aucun adulte pour l'aider. Cinq avaient été confiés à des familles d'accueils, mais n'ayant pas été adoptés leurs gardiens n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique. Trois enfants parmi les plus jeunes étaient victimes de violences. Deux d'entre eux avaient essayé de prévenir les professeurs qui leur avaient dit que seul le ministère avait le pouvoir d'agir, malheureusement. Le troisième avait envoyé une lettre au ministère et avait reçu une réponse:

_Cher monsieur,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que nous n'avons pas de juridiction sur le monde moldu et de ce fait n'avons pas le droit d'interférer avec les autorités responsables de votre placement._

_Nous vous encourageons à contacter les personnes voulues au plus vite._

Des établissements moldus il avait reçu:

_Cher monsieur,_

_Nous sommes navrés de vous informer qu'en état d'un conflit d'intérêt entre plusieurs administrations, nous ne pourrons pas accéder à votre requête._

_Ne faisant parti que d'un petit groupe d'enfants dans le même cas, votre dossier n'est pas prioritaire dans notre liste d'action._

_Nous espérons de tout coeur que vous nous pardonnerez ce fait. Hélas les orphelinats sont remplis d'enfants dont nous avons la responsabilité, et d'autres attendent encore dans le pays d'être libérés d'environnements violents. Ci-joint l'adresse et le nom de l'organisation qui bloque nos tentatives à votre égard._

Les moldus avaient plus de coeur que les sorciers en cet état qu'ils tentaient d'offrir de l'aide dans leur courrier sans savoir que l'organisation nommée avait déjà refusé d'intervenir.

Cette situation avait ouvert les yeux de tous les groupes de défenses quand à l'état de leur gouvernement. Et les préjugés contre les moldus s'étaient retournés contre les incapables du ministère. De plus en plus de choses étaient mises à jours dans leurs études de défenses.

L'une de ces révélations était Rémus lui-même. Il était le premier loup garou autorisé dans Poudlard, et avait été découvert alors que l'un de ses exercices de contrôle avait mal tourné dans la salle de demande. Au moment où un groupe de sixième années étaient entré. Heureusement, la transformation inopinée en loup garou en pleine journée avait eu lieu sous un dôme protecteur érigé par James, Peter, Sirius et Severus, qui avaient trouvés cette barrière particulière dans l'un des livres sur les loups garous. Lili avait été en charge d'un sort pour renversé la transformation.

Les élèves de l'école avaient décidés avoir droit à des explications et avaient de ce fait organisés une réunion dans la nuit, avec l'aide des fantômes et armures pour occuper les adultes. La peur initiale avait été réduite à la présentation des vieux volumes sur la maîtrise du loup en soi. Savoir qu'il y avait moyen de contrôler la bête mais que cette connaissance avait été effacée par les sorciers pour une raison que les enfants ne comprenaient pas, était un choc. Là, sous leurs yeux, se trouvaient des sortilèges pour se protéger d'un loup garou transformé et éviter d'être mordu et contaminé. Là étaient écris les sorts pour dé transformer les créatures... utilisable en pleine bataille ou toute condition extrême. Les enfants pourraient empêcher les loups garous d'entrer dans leur école juste en plaçant cette barrière sur les portes d'entrées et en les alimentant grâce à la source de magie de Poudlard elle même. Depuis des siècles les directeurs et professeurs de l'école auraient pu mettre ce dôme en place s'ils en avaient connus l'existence. Alors les enfants commencèrent à se demander qui avait détruit les livres et effacé le savoir? Et pourquoi?

Ils n'avaient pas moyen d'obtenir de réponse. Car il n'y avait pas parmi eux d'enfants conditionnés par l'ennemi sorcier de l'alliance. Car l'Ennemi en question ne prenait dans ses rangs que des sorciers adultes réputés pour leur cruauté ou leur haine des créatures. Mais même cela, les enfants ne pouvaient le savoir, parce qu'ils n'avaient ni Gaïa, ni Harry, ni l'alliance pour leur révéler le secret.

Néanmoins, ils avaient l'arme la plus dangereuse du monde magique: Lili Evans. L'un des être les plus têtus au monde, et une fois décidée rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Gaïa dans son antre se sentit encore plus attachée à ce bout de vie qui semblait vouloir changer le monde. Comme si lui donner Harry n'avait pas été suffisant.

Ce que les alliés de l'alliance n'avait pas eu entre leurs mains dans leur recherche des anciens traités d'alliance des créatures avec les sorciers, étaient: Lili Evans et son groupe de recherche (dans lequel elle avait forcé James et sa bande à participer en plus des élèves doués pour ce domaine. Toutes les mains étaient les bienvenues), Une salle sur demande dans laquelle il suffit de penser à ce qu'on veut pour l'obtenir, et le fantôme de Merlin pour traduire les vieux parchemins couverts de vieux langages.

Une fois qu'on avait ces trois là, il était certain que le secret ne resterait plus secret longtemps. L'histoire de l'alliance, de la trahison, des dimensions, et du groupe de ceux que les enfants nommaient L'Ennemi avait été révélée. Lili n'avait pas eu besoin de trop de temps pour apprendre que des sorciers avaient manipulé les récits et esprits de la population. Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient vraiment pas contents. Y compris ceux qui sans l'arrivée de Harry dans le passé aurait pu devenir des sorciers haïssant les créatures, des recrues idéales pour l'Ennemi. Pour la première fois depuis des générations, ces sorciers de l'ombre ne trouveraient pas de potentiels membres à l'école Poudlard. Encore l'une des ondes de conséquences du voeu de Harry.

Car pourquoi détester et craindre des créatures quand il existe des moyens de s'en protéger et de les aider à se contrôler? Quand dites créatures avaient des dimensions où elles avaient voulu vivre, mais avaient été privées de ce droit. Pourquoi en vouloir à des être vivant que des sorciers avaient dépossédés de tout? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des esclaves sans ressources et en voie d'extinction? Quel droit avait les sorciers de bloquer la magie de ces créatures, alors qu'ils avaient à l'époque la connaissance que cette magie était aussi précieuse que la leur?

Les enfants de Poudlard avait depuis le début de leurs recherches commencé à grandir plus vite qu'ils auraient du. Les enfants de l'école étaient plus mûrs que les adultes. La sensation de fierté qui les envahit, venant de la magie autour d'eux était autant de l'âme de Poudlard que de Gaïa elle-même. La conscience d'avoir agis selon le voeu de la magie était le plus grand présent que les jeunes gens recevraient jamais.

Lili avait donc pris en mains les recherches et avait ressorti d'autres anciens sorts que les groupes de défenses avaient placés à des endroits stratégiques. Fenêtres, portes, passages secrets, pièces de sécurité en cas de besoin, chambres spéciale pour cacher les plus jeunes pendant l'attaque. La salle sur demande serait le point de ralliement des troupes de défenses, parce qu'ils s'étaient arrangés pour la rendre impénétrable par tout autre que leur petite armée ou toute personne qui était leur allié. Quoique tout plan de secours au cas où ils auraient fait une erreur, ou si l'ennemi était plus capable qu'envisagé, était bienvenu.

L'un des problèmes soulevés lors des discussions étaient les plans des professeurs. Les adultes avaient prévus d'enfermer les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Hors l'Ed était censé pouvoir parcourir les couloirs et rejoindre des positions particulières pour être plus efficace. Autant dire que trouver un moyen de sortir des salles communes scellées par des adultes compétents était une difficulté dont ils se seraient passés. Aucun des jeunes stratèges ne vit les lignes invisibles se former sur certains endroits des murs de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Peter s'appuie contre l'un des emplacements, et provoque l'ouverture d'une porte secrète. Montant les escaliers par curiosité il redescendit en courant, et bégayant annonça où il avait atterrit. Salle commune des Griffondors, présente. Severus chercha à tâtons d'autres lignes invisibles sur les murs... et fut devancer par Lili qui souhaita simplement que les traits apparaissent dans les couleurs de leurs maisons. Serpentard était un cadre de vert et argent brillant. Deux autres portes menaient aux autres maisons. Après avoir testé les passages, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient les ouvrir depuis les salles communes, grâce à l'intervention de l'école. Donc, après que les professeurs aient scellés les portraits de chaque maison, les enfants n'auraient qu'à passer ces portes secrètes pour atterrir dans la salle sur demande. Et à partir de là les groupes seraient organisés, et les plus jeunes seraient menés en sécurité.

Tout avait été parfaitement planifié, et incluait fantômes, familiers (c'est fou ce qu'une chouette peut faire en matière d'espionnage à l'aide d'un sort de désillusion et d'un sort de langage. D'autant que le dernier sorti d'un vieux parchemin permettait aux 'humains' de comprendre les animaux), et les portraits décorant les murs (un mot de Merlin et quelques manifestation de la magie de l'âme de Poudlard plus tard bien sûr). Le tout sous le nez des adultes ignorants.

Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose était différent dans l'air. ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Ed, Peter en était sûr. Ni avec le message qu'il avait envoyé à leur espion. Peter ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait... il ne savait pas quoi. Bien sûr il ignorait qu'à ce moment précis James, Sirius et Severus allaient entrer en collision... d'une manière bien particulière.

o

o

o

"Trop d'information, beaucoup trop d'information. Ma pauvre tête." Se plaignait Sirius sous le coup d'heures de recherches et de découvertes plus lourdes les unes que les autres.

"Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait vieux frère?" Interrogea James.

"Non, quoi?"

"Une blague. Rien de tout ce qui a été fait récemment. Plutôt quelque chose de la taille de ce qu'à fait Harry... ça serait parfait."

"Mais je parie que tu n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu pourrais faire." Se moqua une voix au détour du couloir dans lequel les deux se cachaient.

James et Sirius sursautèrent en poussant un cri pas très masculin. Et Severus apparut avec le pire sourire machiavélique que les adolescents aient jamais vu.

"Severus? Qu'as-tu en tête exactement? Pas que je veuille vraiment savoir. Tu sais avec l'expression démoniaque et effrayante que tu affiches. Je pense que je regrette déjà avoir posé ma question... je vais me taire maintenant." Laissa échapper James. A quoi Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Lui non plus n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

"Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous pourriez faire avec un maître de potion sous la main?" Et non Severus n'était pas le moins du monde un vantard. Il était simplement réaliste quant à ses capacités. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu entrer en apprentissage avec un maître dés le début de sa scolarité. Depuis il avait eu six belles années pour en apprendre encore plus, seul mais efficacement. Et les ouvrages de la salle sur demande avaient offert un trésor de possibilités ces derniers temps. Severus pouvait être un maître de potion quand il voulait. Et là, il avait une idée...

Et là, ses deux frères étaient à la fois terrifiés et curieux. Combien de fois leur curiosité les avait-elle menés par le bout du nez? Trop souvent. Cette fois ne serait pas différente.

"Que pensez-vous d'une petite expérience dans la salle de classe de potion, qui obligerait les professeurs à déplacer tous les serpentards dans les dortoirs des autres maisons jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et qui libèrerait les heures de cours de potion en même temps. Je suis persuadé que de nombreux élèves préfèreraient aller voir Ed plutôt que d'aller en potion. Quand à moi je n'ai même plus besoin d'y assister vu mon niveau. Et puis il y aurait d'autres avantages."

"De quel genre?" Osa demander James. Pendant que Sirius hochait encore une fois de la tête.

"Mon plan est de bloquer l'accès aux donjons, salles de classes, quartiers du professeur, maison des serpentards. Bloquer pas rendre inutilisable, seulement en interdire l'accès. Imaginez avoir un endroit comme mon dortoir à disposition comme retraite sécurisée pour notre groupe de défense. Un lieu accessible uniquement par l'entrée secrète dans la salle sur demande qui peut disparaître selon notre volonté ou n'être visible que par ceux que nous voulons. Si nos défenses sont brisées et que des mangemorts entrent dans l'école, et nous suivent jusqu'à la salle sur demande, nous pouvons la barricader et transférer notre base dans la salle commune des serpentards. Si en plus nous demandons à Poudlard d'ouvrir un sous-terrain qui conduirais dans la direction opposée d'où les mangemorts vont attaquer l'école..."

"Un couloir comme ceux que Lili a demandé au château de créer en sous sol pour relier nos bases et et pièces sécurisées?"

"ça nous donnerait un réseau dont aucun adulte n'aurait connaissance, et si notre contact nous fournis les portoloins que nous avons demandé, nous avons un moyen de mettre tout le monde en sécurité si les sous-terrains passent à travers les barrières anti-apparitions de l'école... Il nous suffirait de nous retirer du château par ces passages et de quitter les limites des boucliers de Poudlard, d'activer les portoloins et de rejoindre les manoirs de la famille de James qui doivent nous servir comme refuges. Si James à contacté les Gobelins pour s'assurer qu'il peut les ouvrir aux élèves en cas d'urgence."

"C'est fait. Peter est censé envoyer la confirmation et les coordonnées à notre contact aujourd'hui." Annonça James. Et Severus en fut soulagé.

"D'accord, j'ai à peu près compris tout le plan... de défense encore une fois. Mais où est la partie où on s'amuse? Quelle blague pourrait bloquer tous les donjons? Sans que les adultes puissent réparer les dégâts jusqu'à la fin de l'année?" S'impatienta Sirius qui en avait assez du sérieux qui avait envahi sa vie récemment. (le hasard m'a fait mettre 'sérieux' et 'Sirius' dans la même phrase. Je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'après coup. )

"Quoi d'autre qu'un accident de potion très cher frère?" Déclara Severus "Rien de tel qu'un spécialiste de potion avec toute une classe comme complice enthousiaste pour faire réagir des potions violemment et adéquatement."

"Lili ne voudra jamais..." Essaya faiblement de protester James.

"Mais Lili sera occupée, quelque part dans les toilettes des filles, par une jeune serpentard en larmes à cause de son petit ami sans coeur. Pendant tout le cours bien entendu. Les autres seront plus que volontaires pour cette petite expérience explosive."

"Lili saura..." Tenta à nouveaux James.

"Après le méfait, quand il sera trop tard." Renchérit Severus.

"Elle va penser que je suis responsable..." Protesta James

"Lili Evans, plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard? Croire que mon ancien ennemi à réussi à me convaincre de l'aider pour une blague? Car elle comprendra dés qu'elle verra que le résultat de l'incident a été prévu à la virgule prêt, que je suis à l'origine de l'explosion. Tu ne serais pas capable d'une telle maîtrise. Non. Lili saura très vite que pour la première fois tu auras été utilisé par un serpentard très doué." Et Severus avait encore cette étincelle diabolique au fond des yeux. Et cet immense sourire qui leur donnait envie de partir en courant.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour parler:

"Toi aussi tu en as assez de tout ce sérieux! Je savais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à m'ennuyer!"

"Oui j'en ai assez de ce sérieux. Sérieusement Sirius, qui ne voudrait pas se détendre après tout ce que nous avons appris?"

"Euh... James? Est-ce qu'il vient de faire une blague avec mon nom? Parce que ce n'étais vraiment pas drôle venant de lui... ça me fout les jetons quand il fait ça. Dis lui de ne pas recommencer. S'il te plaît..." Se Plaignit Sirius.

James était d'accord à cent pour cent. Il lui tardait de finir cette discussion et les plans de la blague pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa Lili. James avait très peur... James était heureux que Severus n'ait jamais essayé de les joindre dans leurs blagues plus tôt.

L'explosion de cette rencontre s'entendrait jusqu'au ministère quand elle aurait lieu... En attendant, quittant la volière, Peter avait un mauvais pressentiment... et des frissons tenaces.

* * *

**Note auteur: J'ai même eu le temps d'essayer de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe (je sais j'en ai sûrement loupé pas mal). Mais j'attends toujours que ma connexion se remette en marche. Le chapitre est fini depuis deux heures déjà. Je commence à m'impatienter. Sérieusement (lol) je meurs d'envie de vous offrir ce chapitre.**

**Ma muse aussi veut vous l'offrir, et elle était tellement enthousiaste avec cette idée qu'elle me l'a martelée toute la journée durant (avec une belle massue) et que j'en ai mal au crâne... Note à moi-même: remplir ma pharmacie en prévision des futures migraines .**

**Ohhhhh!! c'était un bug de l'ordinateur en fait. Quatre heures d'attentes, et tout ce temps il aurait suffit que je redémarre l'ordi pour que ce soit réglé... (OUPS)**


	33. Chapter 33

**La Magie De Gaïa**

* * *

**Note Auteur :** **P**resque 23 heures du soir. Epuisée par une longue session d'inspiration subite, je préfère laisser le texte comme il est. Pardonnez moi pour les erreurs éventuelles, je suis sûre qu'il y en a. Mais vraiment le chapitre est long, et je veux juste le poster pour que ceux qui sont encore debout aient quelque chose à lire. Ciel j'ai écris pendant des heures. Voilà ce qui arrive après que j'ai mis ma muse dans les parties d'échecs (**Gwladys Evans :** en fait ma muse a retrouvé son énergie après avoir croisé mon échiquier... promis juré :) Et puis je crois que c'est parce que je lui ai promis que je la protègerais de l'échiquier si elle me faisait écrire. J'ai été serpentard sur ce coup là! Cool non?)

**B**onne lecture à tous. Moi je pars lire de mon côté, j'ai trop écris.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.31**

O

O

O

La magie du bouclier commença à s'altérer une heure après que Harry et le vampire aient perdus connaissances. Dolphe se plaça plus prêt de sa charge afin de le mettre hors de porter de leurs gardes s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté. Les loups garous qui les avaient emmenés ici étaient comme plongés dans une transe depuis quelques minutes, la tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux écouter une voix qui ne parvenait qu'à eux seuls. Le groupe de créatures dont faisait parti le vampire endormi s'était positionné entre les sorciers et la seule sortie. Bizarrement, ces êtres semblaient tout autant préoccupés par la santé du jeune Harry que celle du vampire. Dolphe se demanda s'ils craignaient que Regulus et lui tente d'emporter Harry loin d'eux. Mais pourquoi seraient-ils inquiets d'être séparés d'un jeune garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas? Bien sûr, Dolphe se rappela très vite que l'aura de Harry était largement suffisante pour toute créature liée à la terre. Et la barrière magique qui s'était érigée autour de sa charge avait puisée dans la magie de la terre avec une telle intensité que tous ceux présents avaient été affectés par le pouvoir du garçon. Il était certain que Harry serait vu comme étant une créature plutôt qu'un sorcier. Hors aucune créature ne voulait laisser sa vie entre les mains d'un sorcier. Et Regulus et Dolphe, malgré leur lien avec Harry, n'était rien de plus que des humains dont l'un était de la race de ceux qui avaient fait souffrir leurs hôtes.

Toute pensée fut interrompu par le profond soupir qui annonça le réveil de Harry. Dolphe reconnut le changement immédiatement grâce au lien qui s'animait avec la voix ensommeillée du jeune garçon.

'combien de temps?' Demanda Harry.

'Une heure environ. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de convaincre nos hôtes qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance? Ils sont à deux doigts de se jeter sur nous pour nous empêcher de t'emporter loin d'eux...' S'agaça Dolphe.

'Quoi?' S'étonna Harry.

'Nous sommes des humains dans une base de créatures. Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont prendre notre présence ici?' S'impatienta Dolphe.

'Je parie 20 galleons que nous sommes les premiers sorciers à conquérir les lieux... oups deux sorciers et un humain.' S'amusa Regulus.

'Oh.' Reprit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment récupéré de sa dernière aventure hors de son corps.

Pour se racheter d'avoir involontairement placé Dolphe dans une situation apparemment stressante, Harry se releva lentement et entoura l'homme de ses bras, cachant son visage contre le torse adulte. Cherchant autant à se rassurer lui-même qu'à calmer son ami.

'Chhh. Tout va bien Harry. Pardon. J'étais surtout inquiet de l'attention qu'ils te portent. Je pouvais sentir leurs pensées, qu'ils voulaient te mettre en sécurité... te protéger de nous. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'ils nous séparent de toi. Je pense que le lien d'ange gardien est un rien possessif.'

'Tu parles! C'est surtout que je ne confierais à personne d'autre la protection de Harry. Même moi je peux voir qu'aucun d'eux ne peux veiller sur lui comme nous. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons été choisis!' S'indigna Regulus.

'Ta tête est en train de gonfler.' Se moqua Harry. 'Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Le lien n'est pas seulement un avantage de communication. Il a tissé nos magies les unes aux autres pour former un bouclier invisible, une sécurité toujours présente mais qui s'active encore plus à certaines occasions. Le lien n'est pas que métaphorique, il est une entité réelle et puissante. Je ne pourrais pas avoir cette protection avec tout être autre que l'un de mes anges. C'est ce savoir qui vous pousse à agir ainsi.'

'Dis? Ton bouclier, il ne deviendrait pas visible et vert si besoin est?' Se renseigna Regulus.

'Possible. Je suppose que c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait quand j'étais inconscient.'

'Un point pour toi. Et heureusement qu'ils s'occupent du vampire ou ils se demanderaient pourquoi nous n'avons pas dit un mot.' S'enthousiasma Regulus.

'D'accord... Regulus est hyper actif et Dolphe est hyper protecteur... Je vais supposer que c'est le résultat de la charge supplémentaire de notre bouclier.' Réalisa Harry tout en tournant la tête hors de la sécurité que Dolphe lui offrait.

A quelques pas d'eux, un groupe très étrange veillait sur Dracula. Quoiqu'ils gardaient un oeil sur les humains, et l'un d'entre eux semblait constamment sur le point de vouloir séparer Harry de ses amis. Néanmoins, le garçon pouvait voir que sa réaction à Dolphe et Regulus avait adouci l'attitude de certains de leurs hôtes vis à vis de ses anges. Soutenu par Regulus et Dolphe, Harry réussi à se maintenir debout et se dirigea calmement vers les autres présents dans le hall.

Celui qui voulait séparer Harry de ses gardiens, ne supportant pas de voir le garçon aussi à l'aise avec deux êtres vivants qu'il détestait pour leurs appartenance raciale, tenta d'agir. C'était un vampire de basse classe, un sorcier tourné, portant à son bras une sacoche remplie de parchemins et de plumes: un scribe apparemment. Il se lança contre le trio et se heurta violemment à un mur invisible qui prit une teinte verdâtre pour quelques secondes avant de se fondre dans l'air à nouveau. Le scribe essaya en vain de détruire la chose d'un sort

"Quelle est cette abomination! Relâchez cette créature immédiatement si vous voulez survivre!" S'écria le vampire enragé.

Harry cligna des yeux... cligna encore un peu. Puis éclata de son grand rire muet qui paraissait illuminer l'air d'une vie nouvelle, choquant les autres témoins de la scène.

"Depuis quand es-tu une créature Harry?" S'indigna faussement Dolphe.

" Celle-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir!" Fit Regulus en se tenant la poitrine des deux mains comme s'il allait succomber à une crise cardiaque. "Comment as-tu osé nous tromper à ce point!"

Ce à quoi Harry répondit en frappant les deux gardiens sur le coin de la tête, provoquant encore plus de protestations. Mais la note de reproche dans ses yeux rieurs les fit taire très vite. Ce n'étais pas forcément le meilleur moment pour plaisanter, même si Harry avait apprécié le jeu d'acteur.

Une dame elfe d'allure royale, entourée par les petites fées qui s'étaient si farouchement attachées à Harry à son arrivée, s'approcha du trio. Ses yeux d'écorce plongea dans leurs regards sans hésitation. Elle avait doutait du sorcier et de l'humain en entrant dans la salle une heure auparavant. Mais les voir veiller sir farouchement sur le jeune homme évanoui au côté de Dracula avait courbé son attitude. Bien que jusqu'à ce qu'elle assiste l'amitié qui liait les trois êtres, elle s'était laissée influencé par des siècles de préjugés. Le regard émeraude du jeune homme, dont elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'il était réellement, affronta le sien avec douceur. Le léger sourire qu'il lui accorda finit de lever tous ses doutes, avec l'aide de quelques unes de ses gardes fées qui n'avaient pas hésité à rejoindre le garçon pendant l'examination.

"Vous êtes tous trois bienvenus dans notre antre. Bien que vous ayez quelques explications à donner." Annonça sa voix cristalline.

Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête et s'appuya un peu plus sur ses amis, encore drainé de ses forces par le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la réunion de Gaïa avec son gardien. Alors qu'il reposait ainsi son corps, il remarqua l'étincelle de haine dans les yeux du scribe, une flamme qui n'était dirigée ni à lui ni à ses anges gardiens mais à l'elfe royale. Il cacha son étonnement et nota l'information en attendant de pouvoir en comprendre les implications.

A ce moment, Dracula se leva enfin du sol ayant refusé d'être soutenu par qui que ce soit et préférant attendre le temps de récupérer ses forces. Ayant été donné le sang de l'un des loups garous sous ordre de leur roi, le vampire n'avait pas été trop long à se remettre sur pied. Sa première action fut de s'avancer vers Harry et de s'incliner avec respect.

"Moi, Dracula, demande l'honneur de participer à votre garde jeune prince."

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et serra les bras de ses deux amis, conscient qu'ils étaient encore sous l'effet de l'énergie vibrante de leurs magies entremêlées par le bouclier.

'Je voudrais accepter. Il est après tout l'un des gardes de ma mère.' Leur expliqua-t-il.

"Notre prince accepte votre demande, roi des vampires. Votre place est assurée à ses côtés pour les épreuves à venir." Répondit Solennellement Regulus, le plus apte à comprendre l'importance du phrasé de la réponse. D'autant plus que Dolphe et lui étaient les voix de Harry tant qu'il serait muet. Et malheureusement, le jeune homme ne regagnerait pas le don de parole.

'Mais il y a tellement de façon de s'exprimer dans le monde. Tant de gestes, et de danses. Il y a mes anges, il y a les phénix dont je possède le chant. Il y a tellement de choix pour parler sans mots que je n'ai rien à regretter.' Intervint Harry dans l'esprit de ses deux anges. Il s'était attendu à ce que cette issue soit adressée un jour. Se tournant vers Dracula, Harry courba le dos légèrement, se tenant toujours à ses gardes sous peine de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Le vampire lui sourit tendrement, ayant entendu les mêmes pensées que les deux autres. Preuve qu'il avait été accepté comme gardien temporaire parmi eux.

Les membres du conseil de l'alliance étaient stupéfiés par son attitude et par ses mots. Le roi des vampires venait après tout de s'incliner devant quelqu'un qu'il déclarait prince et aurait du être en-dessous de sa station. Dracula avait agis avec plus de respect pour cet être qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour autrui. Et il avait accepté de recevoir réponse d'un sorcier au lieu du prince lui-même.

'Devons-nous leur dire que je suis muet?' S'amusa Harry.

'Ils savent déjà mon prince. Votre nom a été prononcé une ou deux fois. Je suis sûr que vous savez par qui.'

'Hum. Y-a-t-il un rapport avec un certain loup garou qui a été hébergé chez les Potter aux alentours de Noël?'

'Je suis presque fier de vous. Mais vous avez une seconde de trop pour deviner.'

'Je m'entraînerais plus à l'avenir.' Fit Harry avec autant de sérieux que possible.

'Eh! Pourquoi vous vous amusez sans nous. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à votre conversation!' S'indigna Regulus.

Harry et Dracula échangèrent un sourire connaisseur et laissèrent Regulus bouder. Dolphe était seulement en train de retenir un fou rire, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder les membres bouche bée du conseil.

Dracula éclata de rire le moment où il compris pourquoi Rodolphe essayait si fort de ne pas se tourner vers le conseil. Les créatures avaient vu Harry et Dracula se parler sans un mot et Regulus se mettre à bouder sans raison apparente, avant de réaliser que la conversation s'était faite par esprit et d'en être totalement subjugués d'incrédulité. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient parler ainsi à toute personne n'appartenant pas à leur propre race ou peuple. Hors ce jeune homme s'adressait à un vampire, race à laquelle il n'était pas lié par le sang. Et de plus il s'agissait du roi des vampires, le plus puissant de tous. Même le pouvoir qu'ils lisaient tous dans ce jeune Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer cette capacité. Qu'était ce garçon?

Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas répondre de suite à toutes les questions que l'arrivée du trio faisait naître, Dracula se contenta de prendre place devant sa nouvelle charge pour la guider vers des quartiers où elle pourrait se reposer. Ils passèrent le conseil et les loups garous cloués sur place sans être retenus. Le roi vampire mena Harry et ses anges le long des couloirs souterrains. Ils n'avaient pour ornement que des panneaux de bois sculptés représentant des scènes de diverses communautés de créatures du monde. Les murs étaient en pierre mais d'une sorte qui accumulait la chaleur, pas comme dans les vieux châteaux gelés. Quelques détours plus tard ils avaient atterri dans une vaste antichambre aux portes ouvrant sur de nombreux couloirs. L'un de ces couloirs menait à ce que Dracula présenta être l'aile des chefs de l'alliance, dont il faisait parti. Il les fit entrer dans ses chambres personnelles ordonnant aux vampires qui le servaient de préparer l'une des suites qu'il avait libéré pour quand il recevait des visites.

'Ne craignez-vous pas d'offenser votre peuple en nous accordant ce privilège?' Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

'Je ne fais jamais rien sans raison. Les vampires qui me servent l'ont appris depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'ils entendrons les rumeurs de ma soumission à vous dans le hall, ils sauront que vous êtes plus que ce que vous paraissez. Aucun d'eux ne vous sera hostile mon prince.'

'Ai-je un moyen de vous convaincre de ne plus m'appeler ainsi?' Tenta Harry.

'Pas le moindre.' S'amusa le roi vampire.

Harry se mit à ronchonner sur les vieux vampires qui s'amusent d'un rien au dépend des autres.

'Exactement.' L'interrompit Dracula. Et Harry reparti dans sa tirade silencieuse.

Dans le salon, les gardes vampires présents étaient consternés de voir cette preuve de discussion d'esprit à esprit entre leur maître vampire et un qui n'était pas de leur race. Cela n'aurait pas du être possible. Et pourtant ils en étaient témoins. L'aura de pouvoir qui entourait ce jeune inconnu était telle qu'ils n'avaient aucun doutes de qui des deux avait la capacité de réaliser cet exploit. Ils étaient tous étrangement honorés que cette 'créature' s'adresse ainsi à l'un des leurs. Parler d'esprit à esprit était un don prenant beaucoup d'énergie, mais surtout il était impossible de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne vous ouvrez pas son âme et si vous n'en faisiez pas autant en retour. Cet 'enfant', jeune selon les critères de vies des vampires, avaient accordé l'entrée de son esprit au roi vampire le plus craint de l'humanité. Et bien qu'il semble épuisé, les gardes n'étaient pas sûr que ce soit par cette discussion particulière. Quel était cet être?

Dés que ce fut possible, Harry s'allongea sous les draps de son lit et se recroquevilla avant de s'endormir. Regulus et Rodolphe s'étaient couchés de chaque côté de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'atteindrait sans leur passer dessus d'abord. La barrière magique s'éveilla l'instant même où leurs conscience s'estompait. Le roi vampire, installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, observait le feu de la cheminée avec émerveillement. Il pouvait voir maintenant, par sa connexion avec Gaïa, la magie des flammes qui avaient été déposées là par un élémental parce qu'aucune cheminée ne pouvait fonctionner dans des souterrains sans accès à l'extérieur. Dracula regardait la vie qui faisait danser les braises. Perdu dans sa transe, il ne vit pas son aura prendre une vie qui lui était propre, ni ses serviteurs s'arrêter dans leurs tâches pour assister à cette preuve que leur roi avait été changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, avant l'arrivée des étrangers. Ce n'était pas le résultat d'une influence néfaste mais une force terrestre qui ondulait en lui et autour de lui, accentuant sa puissance, sa férocité, son sens de la justice, son coeur et son âme. Il leur semblait que leur maître était lié au courant de magie parcourant le monde. Et ils avaient raison. Quoi qui ait causé cette métamorphose était bienvenu pour eux, car à travers leur roi ils avaient accès à cette même source et leurs sang chantait de bonheur en eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi complet qu'en cet instant. Ils avaient un sens de destinée et de d'avenir qui leur avait manqué jusque là. Ils étaient chez eux dans le courant de cette magie. Ils étaient libres.

Gaïa, au centre de la terre, chantait pour ses enfants qu'elle accueillait enfin. Mais, bien que le sang des vampires l'appelle enfin dans leurs coeurs, certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient être inclus dans cette bénédiction. L'un d'entre eux était un scribe vampire, un ancien sorcier tourné créature, un qui cachait ses véritables intentions et qui pourrait causer leur perte. Du moins il l'aurait pu si Harry n'avait pas pris note de cette haine secrète que le scribe taisait.

**Veille mon fils dans la maison du sang. Un traître nage dans les eaux de la vie. Veille mon enfant et protège mon gardien.**

Gaïa poursuivit le murmure enchanté qui la liait aux vampires, laissant en dehors ceux qui ne la méritait pas.

o

o

o

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et un repas bien fournis, Dracula accompagna ses invités dans la salle du conseil. Il les avait placé entre lui et le roi loup Alexandre qu'il jugeait digne de confiance pour leur sécurité. Le loup garou s'amusait comme un fou depuis le début de cette étrange journée. Surtout après avoir reconnu la magie du jeune sorcier créature dont personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il était, parce que ce qu'il était n'avait pas vraiment de nom. Seul Alexandre avait pu reconnaître ce courant de magie comme étant celui de Gaïa. Les créatures ne vénéraient pas toutes la terre, mais celles qui le faisaient possédaient un lien avec elle que les autres refusaient. Le destin des loups était scellé à celui de la lune. Leurs esprits voyaient et agissaient à travers elle, tandis que leurs corps restaient attachés à la terre. Partagés en deux par leur nature, les loups garous se nourrissaient de la magie de la terre lorsque la lune manipulait leur être. Sans Gaïa, leur race n'aurait pas survécu à la malédiction. Car la lune emportait leurs esprits dans les cieux et Gaïa leur accordait l'instinct du loup pour guider le corps et survivre sur terre. Le loup n'était pas haïs pour son existence dans leurs corps, mais bénis parce qu'il les sauvait de tous les dangers qu'un corps sans gardien courrait sur terre. Le loup était un cadeau de la terre. La raison pour laquelle une transformation était douloureuse était que l'âme était arrachée, plus le fait que le corps était changé. Mais en acceptant le loup, les lycanthropes pouvaient se lier à Gaïa et au courant de magie qui atténuait ainsi leur souffrance mieux que toute potion ne le pourrait jamais. Il était regrettable que les sorciers ennemis aient réussis à convaincre les loups vivant sous leur autorité que le loup était une malédiction. Alors qu'il était une bénédiction. Alexandre avait eu des siècles pour accepter sa condition et s'unir au courant de magie de Gaïa. Cette vie qui parcourait la terre était ce qui lui avait fait survivre le temps qui passe sans vieillir comme les autres loups garous. Depuis, il n'avait trouvé aucun autre de sa race capable de cet exploit. Il espérait toujours tomber sur la perle rare, l'héritier qu'il voulait avoir. Peu savait-il que Harry était lié à cet être qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

Le roi loup était à côté du jeune sorcier Regulus qui veillait comme un ours sur son petit, et le mot petit convenait parfaitement au jeune Harry qui paraissait minuscule dans l'innocence de son âme. La luminosité qui entourait tout son être était difficile à accepter venant de tout autre chose qu'un enfant. Car cette sorte d'aura ne survivait jamais le passage à la vie adulte. Ce qu'aucun des membres du conseil ne vit fut l'onde d'obscurité glissant des mains de l'adolescent et s'étalant dans la pièce, parcourant la table ronde et s'infiltrant dans la peau du vampire qui leur servait de scribe depuis des générations.

Ce que tout le monde vit, fut l'objet que sortit le scribe sous leurs yeux et qui les fit reculer d'horreur. La créature tenait dans ses mains une tablette de pierre qui avait été perdu après la trahison des sorciers. Une morceau de la porte des morts qui était entreposée dans les sous-sol du ministère. Sur cette tablette avaient été gravées les instructions pour faire passer dans l'autre vie les âmes derrière la porte, car le voile les retient tant que le jugement n'a pas décidé d'où les envoyer. Les mots sur l'objet de pierre sont pour les morts, et prononcés devant une assistance vivante au lieu de guider les âmes vers l'au-delà ils les détruisent. C'est une fin pire que la mort et plus définitive, car aucune renaissance n'est alors possible. Et ce scribe a entre ses mains le moyen de les effacer de la terre.

Le vampire de basse classe ne s'est pas aperçu de ses actions. Il pensait à sa vie, en attendant que le conseil commence. Il pensait à ces générations passées en tant que créatures pour soutenir la cause de ceux que l'alliance appelait l'Ennemi. Il avait été un sorcier, et avait été donné la tâche de s'infiltrer parmi ces êtres sans âmes qu'il détestait. Il avait eu cet honneur d'être choisi pour cette mission d'importance. Il lui tardait que le moment de les détruire arrive et qu'il soit donné l'antidote contre sa condition. Oh, il n'était pas un vrai vampire, il avait pris une potion secrète qui avait fait de lui un vampire. Mais dés que son camp règnerait sur le reste des sorciers, il pourrait annihiler la menace des créatures et rejoindre les siens. Il avait tout prévu depuis des siècles: son héritage grandissait avec les intérêts dans la banque secrète de son clan. Une banque non contrôlée par les gobelins. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait été envoyé dans cette mission parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres utilités et que les siens voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'ils n'espéraient pas qu'ils survivraient si longtemps pour accomplir cette action et que s'il y parvenait il mourrait aussi, car seule une créature avait la ressource magique nécessaire pour lancer le sort sans mourir. Pendant qu'il se croyait intouchable et vénéré par les sorciers Ennemis, eux s'étaient appropriés les richesses de ses comptes, dans cette banque qu'ils contrôlaient. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion. De plus, la potion était dans son corps depuis si longtemps qu'il était vraiment devenus un vampire. Car la potion avait incrusté le sang d'un vampire dans ses veines, et que rien ne pouvait changer cette métamorphose. Depuis des générations le scribe prenait notes des rencontres du conseil et les envoyait aux Ennemis. A cause de lui des créatures étaient mortes, certaines aux portes de l'extinction ou au-delà. Par sa faute, tous les messagers avaient été capturés et tués, sauf le dernier d'entre eux. Par sa main des poisons avaient été administrés et des refuges brûlés. Cet être était inhumain, dans tous les sens du terme. Et comme il aurait aimé sortir la tablette de pierre et réciter le sort, pour enfin être débarrassé de ces choses qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout. Il ne vit pas l'onde d'obscurité qui était entrée en lui, l'encourageant à penser à sa situation alors qu'il s'interdisait depuis toujours de réfléchir ainsi à l'approche d'un conseil. Pour se cacher de leurs yeux sages il avait monté sa personnalité et endormi son esprit, manipulateur de talent dans ce domaine au moins en dépit de son manque de talent stratégique. Mais l'onde magique avait réveillé son âme et il ne pouvait retenir ces idées malvenues en cet instant. Inconscient de ses actes il avait sorti la tablette et la caressait amoureusement de ses doigts fourbes. Un sourire sadique étirait ses traits pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il voulait faire subir à ces détestables créatures.

Pas une minute il ne se rappela où il était et avec qui. Pas une seconde il ne remarqua que le recul des membres du conseils. Mais dans cette seconde où il mis à jours son arme, alors que tous étaient paralysés d'horreurs, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de penser et d'agir, qui avait vu avant les autres la noirceur de cet être.

Une onde émeraude parcourut la salle et envoya le scribe valser contre un mur, sa chaise frappant le sol avec fracas. La tablette de pierre nageait dans le courant de magie que Harry avait éveillé. A terre, l'abject individu était sans connaissance. Harry se leva et contourna les créatures stupéfiées, ses anges un pas derrière lui. Il saisit la pierre des morts et la caressa doucement, puis ferma les yeux et lia son courant de magie verte au courant de magie de Gaïa et y plongea la tablette qui disparu dans un flash. Elle n'aurait pas de plus sûr gardien que la créatrice de vie.

Il gagna l'attention du roi vampire par quelques mots:

'Il semblerait que vous aviez besoin d'un gardien.' Plaisanta-t-il.

Dracula inspira violemment et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il comprenait mieux se qu'avait dit Gaïa à propos de Harry. De sa venue apportant changement. S'il n'avait pas été là... Et dire qu'ils avaient eu un traître en leur sein tout ce temps.

'Oui. Nous avions besoin d'un gardien. Nous ne pouvions trouver mieux que l'enfant de Gaïa pour ce rôle.' Répondit-il.

Dracula ordonna à ses gardes d'enfermer le scribe dans une cellule et de s'assurer que personne ne l'approchait pendant qu'ils finissaient le conseil. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'une créatures se fasse vengeance avant qu'ils aient pu l'interroger. A peine les portes se fermaient-elles sur le prisonnier que le roi loup s'avança. Il se plaça entre Dolphe et Regulus, assurant aux deux êtres qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à leur charge, puis il prit la main de Harry et déposa son front contre elle en signe de soumission:

"Vous avez nos remerciement jeune prince. Bien que nous ignorons encore de quel peuple vous êtes prince."

'Oh! Belle tentative!' S'exclama mentalement Regulus.

"C'est un secret qui ne peut être révéler majesté." Annonça Dolphe avec les mots que Harry voulait faire passer.

"J'espère qu'un jour j'aurai compris toute l'implication de ce lien que vous avez à la terre." Murmura Alexandre pour les seules oreilles de Harry et ses gardes.

'Je sais qu'un jour vous aurez compris. En attendant, je resterai un mystère pour vous roi des loups.' Murmura Harry dans son esprit.

Le roi se redressa et sourit au jeune homme.

"Vous n'êtes pas l'enfant que vous paraissez, et pourtant votre coeur est aussi pur que si vous l'étiez. C'est un honneur d'être en votre présence jeune prince." Termina le roi.

Harry inclina la tête en remerciement et regagna son siège avec ses anges à ses côtés. Il s'adressa à l'assemblée à travers Regulus cette fois:

"Beaucoup de choses ne peuvent être expliquer. Ce qui peut l'être est qu'un combat va arriver prochainement pour lequel nous demandons assistance. Je sais que vous refusez de vous impliquer dans les guerres des sorciers, mais celle-ci est différent. Vos Ennemis ont provoqués les évènements et attendent que la lumière affronte les ténèbres. Ils sont en train de déchirer la magie dans le but de se débarrasser de leur opposition et de gouverner le monde magique. Quel que soit le gagnant, sachez qu'ils se sont assurés une place dans chaque camp. Ce ne sera que le commencement de leur règne sur la magie. Et la destruction de celle-ci. Car elle ne peut survivre la séparation des deux forces qu'elle a fait naître. La magie est de ténèbres et de lumière. La séparer de l'un est la priver de vie."

Alors pour ce qui suivait Harry pris le relais et fit réaliser qu'il était en effet plus que ce qu'il semblait en s'adressant à tous par la pensée:

'Je suis né sorcier, du peuple de vos tourmenteurs, de vos bourreaux. Je ne sais pas comment vous convaincre que cette faction ne représente pas tous son peuple. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que pour vaincre des sorciers vous avez besoin d'autres sorciers. Et je suis là pour vous dire qu'il existe de nobles âmes parmi nous, capable de vous épauler dans votre guerre. Je pense que l'une des raisons de ma présence ici est pour présenter ce choix.'

"Roi Alexandre? Qu'a fait le loup garou que les Potter ont hébergé?" Demanda Regulus, se souvenant de cette conversation entre Harry et Dracula et sentant l'importance de la question.

Le roi loup interrogea le vampire du regard.

"Harry était conscient de sa présence tout le temps de son séjour." Répondit Dracula.

"Il est entré en contact avec les sorciers pour nous..." Commença Alexandre.

"Mais pourquoi essayer de contacter les sorciers alors que vous vous méfiez autant d'eux?" insista Regulus.

"Ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans nos plans. Une possibilité d'espoir: que peut-être un sorcier différent de nos agresseurs viendrait à notre aide. Un futur espion dans les rangs sorciers tout au plus. Nous avions d'autres avenues à explorer pour notre défenses. Les messagers envoyés étaient notre dernier recours. Si tout le reste échouait... même si nous n'avions que peu d'espoir pour cette possibilité, cela été suffisant." Expliqua le loup garou.

"Et votre messager a trouvé plus que vous ne pensiez. Je sais par expérience que les Potter sont la famille la plus noble parmi les miens. Bien que certains essaient d'en faire des symboles de lumières, ils sont trop équilibrés dans leur magie pour tomber dans cet extrême. Quoiqu'il manque à l'héritier actuel quelques années d'expérience et d'enseignement pour être au niveau de son père." A ces mots de Regulus, Harry s'aperçut de la conséquence que la mort des Potter aurait entraîné sans sa venue dans leur vie: James n'aurait pu être guidé par eux et serait devenu ce symbole de lumière. Ce savoir le faisait frissonner, le vague souvenir de son passé frôlant la surface avant de se rétracter. Harry était persuadé qu'il avait eu un goût de cette voie que James aurait suivi. Regulus reprit: "Par les Potter, votre alliance peut entrer en contact avec ceux qui pourront vous aider. Je ne parle pas de quelques hommes mais de ceux qui apprenant la vérité de votre histoire se mettront en première ligne pour vous défendre et lutter pour vous. Osez me dire qu'un tel groupe n'est pas déjà né?"

Personne ne pouvez démentir ce fait.

"Alors pourquoi ne pas vous ouvrir à eux totalement? Je sais que vous avez peur mais... mais si je vous prouvais qu'il y a pire que vos Ennemi. Si je vous prouvais que ne pas entrer dans cette guerre entraînerais pire pour chacun de vous, de nous? Si je vous montrais ce à quoi le monde serais exposé et ce que vos Ennemi ferais d'une telle connaissance?"

Harry compris alors ce que Regulus allait faire, et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main tremblante sur le bras qui déjà se tendait vers l'objet que le jeune sorcier avait gardé sur lui en cachette. Mais Regulus sourit et poussa la main, faisant signe à Dolphe de prendre soin de leur ami. Rodolphe pris Harry dans ses bras, écoutant le murmure de Gaïa dans la magie autour d'eux, entendant la menace de l'objet mystérieux pour sa charge.

**Entoure-le, veille-le, protège-le, garde-le. **Répétait la voix angoissée de Gaïa, remplissant Dolphe d'inquiétude pour Harry. Qu'étais cette chose qui pouvait le blesser si révélée?

Regulus libéra un coffret et un carnet de sa sacoche. Malgré la magie qui enfermait l'essence noire dans le coffret, toutes les créatures pouvaient la sentir. Différente des ténèbres jumelles de la lumière. Proche du voile recouvrant la porte des morts et retenant la mort. Les membres du conseil tremblèrent sous la puissance ténébreuses, reconnaissant en elle une aberration qu'il fallait détruire. Même l'espèce de journal exsudait cette énergie abominable.

"Même avant de savoir ce que c'est, vous le craignez. Voici ce qui rend Voldemort immortel et ce que vos Ennemis rêveraient d'avoir entre leurs mains pour devenir les dieux de la terre, les maîtres décideurs de la vie des humains et de la mort des créatures. Voici le procédé pour partager une âme, pour déchirer une part de vie en vous et l'accrocher à autre chose, pour que jamais votre âme ne puisse être emportée par la mort. Voici de quoi brisé le cercle de vie de l'univers. Mais surtout, voici une part d'âme de Voldemort lui-même." Et Regulus ouvrit le coffret et dévoila la bague ancestrale qu'il contenait.

La reine des fées, l'elfe royale, ferma les yeux et expira profondément.

"Je suis à vos côté." Prononça-t-elle clairement, offrant ses forces à la bataille des sorciers.

Et chaque membre du conseil suivi l'exemple. Car ils pouvaient imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils ne détruisaient pas cette chose, et s'ils n'arrêtaient pas leur Ennemi une fois pour toute.

"Et puis, quel meilleur moyen de détruire notre ennemi qu'en plein champ de bataille, quand le carnage est tel que nos véritables actions peuvent être cachées. Car quoi qu'il arrive, l'Ennemi voudra être présent pour manipuler les combattants. Ils seront dans les deux camps, restant dans l'ombre pour survivre tout en poussant les autres à se battre. Ils seront stratèges indispensables mais invisible, qui donnent des conseils semblant d'or au moment le plus critique. Le seul défaut étant qu'ils ne seront peut-être pas tous présents." Déclara Dracula à ses égaux du conseils avant de poursuivre pour Harry: "Mais je suis désolé de vous dire mon jeune prince, que nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de donner la mort dans cette guerre. Sans quoi notre futur n'existe pas."

'Je sais. Je sais que rien d'autre ne pourra les stopper dans leurs projets. Je sais que pour laisser à la terre un avenir il vous faudra aussi sacrifier des vies, vos vies autant que celles de vos peuples.' Harry laissa ses paupières tomber sur les forêts de ses yeux. 'Il y a un prix pour tout. Mais c'est l'unique choix possible qui ouvre la voie au cercle de vie de l'univers. La seule possibilité de sauvegarder le monde.'

'C'est là que votre voeu vous mène jeune prince.' Lui dit Dracula, hors d'écoute des autres créatures. Harry hocha la tête. C'était la voie de son voeu.

Pendant que tous réfléchissaient, Alexandre se glissa près de Regulus, curieux de ce qui pouvait bloquer le pouvoir néfaste de l'objet qu'il avait présenté. Il toucha le bouclier magique que Regulus maintenait et sentit un frisson le parcourir quand au lieu de se poser sur une surface sa main traversa et toucha la bague de Voldemort.

Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait le roi vampire utilisa ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre le loup en un éclair. Il avait ressentit le tremblement d'horreur du loup garou traverser son sang comme s'il était celui ayant commis l'erreur de s'approcher de l'objet. Il ne comprendrais que plus tard qu'en tant que gardien du sang il était lié à toute vie possédant le fluide rouge. Il ne saurait que plus tard que plus le danger touche la terre entière, plus il le sent au plus profond de ses entrailles. En attendant, son coeur battant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis sa mort humaine, sous le coup de la magie du sang traversant ses veines, le vampire entoura le corps d'Alexandre avec le sien pou le tirer en arrière. Mais à la seconde où il toucha l'autre roi, celui-ci était déjà entré en contact avec la bague et son énergie noire.

Tous ceux présents arrêtèrent de respirer, s'attendant à quelque terrifiante conséquence. Gaïa se figea dans son antre, prête à les voir échouer, incertaine que les deux aient été placés ou non sur la bonne voie pour réussir. Ils avaient le pouvoir, même si Gaïa ignorait comment il se manifesterait et pourquoi ils en possédaient chacun une part d'un tout qu'il fallait assembler.

Dracula brulait de l'intérieur, son sang bouillant d'une énergie que son lien avec Gaïa augmentait. Alors que son âme ne pouvait résister la douleur perçante et qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, quelque chose le rattrapât... saisit son âme et l'entoura de force. Une autre présence était avec lui. Mais l'âme de celui qui le retenait paraissait se séparer en deux. L'image d'un loup s'accrochant de toute ses forces à la terre pendant qu'un esprit s'envolait vers la lune lui vint. Il reconnut l'aura d'Alexandre, et sut que quoiqu'ils soient en train de vivre devait se produire. Le loup entourait l'âme de Dracula, maintenant le lien avec son corps et son sang, avec l'énergie de Gaïa parcourant le liquide rouge. Et l'esprit d'Alexandre, saisissant la part d'âme déchirée de Voldemort s'élevait hors de la terre, usant de la magie du vampire pour se porter hors de l'influence du monde.

Lorsque la bague, liée à la terre de par sa fabrication en ce monde et la vie lui étant prêtée par un enfant de Gaïa, fut séparée de le part d'âme qu'une cérémonie avait emprisonné en elle... lorsque l'énergie noire fut arrachée, l'objet implosa envoyant une vague de choc sur l'assemblée. Et bien que créatures et humains tombèrent sous la force de l'impact, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car la bague n'était plus, et que la part d'âme n'ayant plus ni son conteneur ni la magie qui l'avait retenue avait été appelée par le cycle de la vie et de la mort. La chose était passée dans l'au-delà. Une part de Voldemort était morte.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, le vampire et le loup garou reprenaient leur souffle, nourrit par le courant de magie de Gaïa qui remplissait leurs niveaux affaiblis d'énergie. Et Alexandre recouvrant de la séparation de son âme et son corps hors d'une pleine lune, plongea sans s'en rendre compte dans le courant, remontant jusqu'à Gaïa elle-même et entraînant un Dracula étonné.

**Gardien du sang... et gardien de l'esprit. Je ne m'étais aperçue qu'un autre de mes gardiens était aussi proche. **S'émerveilla Gaïa.

_Je suis l'un des gardiens de Gaïa?_ S'étonna Alexandre.

_Et zut, j'espérais être débarrassé de lui pour au moins une chose de ma vie. Mais non, il fallait qu'il me suive même ici! _S'indigna Dracula.

**C'est qu'il y avait une raison que vous soyez si proche gardien du sang. Et puis, tu ne serais pas aussi ouvert avec lui si tu ne le respectait pas. Ne lui as-tu pas offert ton amitié?**

Le vampire baissa les yeux. Il n'avait p a s offert son amitié. Du moins pas officiellement. Il agissait envers le loup comme il le ferait avec un ami précieux, mais jamais n'avait voulu être aussi exposé à une autre personne en annonçant une amitié qui un jour pourrait le blesser. Il savait par expérience que l'amitié offerte n'était pas toujours retournée, et pas toujours sincèrement si elle l'était.

**Il ne te blesseras pas vampire de mon coeur. Il ne serait pas un gardien s'il n'était pas prêt à lier son âme à ceux que j'ai choisit. A ouvrir et donner son âme aux autres gardiens. Regardes-le et dis moi s'il ne mérites pas ta confiance.**

_Il la mérite. _Avoua le vampire après avoir fais comme il lui était demandé.

_Il y a des jours où j'aimerais retrouver ceux qui t'ont fais du mal... pour pouvoir les déchirer lentement. Mais si les légendes son vraies sur les gardiens, ce passé fait partie de ce qui t'as fait grandir, de ce qui a fait de toi qui tu es. Je ne peux rien en changé. Mais je peux changer ton avenir... mon ami._ Déclara solennellement le roi loup.

_Merci... mon ami. _Accepta Dracula, réalisant qu'il ne faudrait qu'un peu plus de temps pour cimenter la relation qu'ils avaient déjà depuis des siècles qu'ils se connaissaient.

**Alors, gardien du sang? As-tu vu ce que mon fils est capable de faire pour le monde?**

_Ciel, s'il en fait encore plus vous n'aurez plus besoin de gardien. _S'amusa Dracula.

_Votre fils? Harry est votre fils?_

**Il t'avait dit que tu découvrirait son identité.**

_Cela explique son lien avec votre magie, et tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Pourtant aucune légende ne parle de Gaïa ayant un fils. La seule mention est celle de 'tous' les enfants de Gaïa..._

**Harry est un cadeau que j'ai reçu. En quelque sorte. Le gardien du sang t'expliquera très cher gardien de l'esprit. Partez maintenant, vous avez tant de choses à faire.**

Et Gaïa les renvoya à travers le courant, dans leurs corps affalés au sol. Levant les yeux l'un vers l'autre ils se mirent à rire, incapable d'en dire la raison aux autres membres du conseil. Et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, Alexandre y vit la reconnaissance de ce qu'il était devenu. Ainsi qu'une note de soulagement, comme un poids qu'on aurait enlevé de ses épaules.

**Tu as raison mon gardien. **Lui transmis Gaïa par esprit. **Grâce à vous deux, Harry n'aura pas à supporter la tâche des horcruxes. Il est libre de cette marque noire de son ancienne destinée. Prenez soin de lui. **Et la voix s'atténua en un murmure joyeux avant de disparaître.

o

o

o

Il se passa, au même instant que la destruction de la bague un événement qui détourna entièrement l'attention des autorités sorcière qui auraient pu sentir l'onde magique, en retracer la piste et trouver la base des créatures. Un événement qui attira l'attention de Voldemort, interrompant sa chasse à l'horcruxe parce que le lieu de l'évènement était l'un des endroits qu'il surveillait avidement dans sa guerre contre la lumière.

Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers l'endroit le plus magique du pays, et dont l'aura avait réagit à une certaine action en envoyant une série d'ondes à travers la communauté sorcière. Il était étrange, mais pas tant que ça quand on pense à toute les coïncidences que Harry Potter avait provoqués depuis son arrivée, que les élèves d'une certaine classe de potion aient choisis ce jour et cette minute pour créer une réaction en chaîne assez impressionnante avec leurs potions.

Il était tout a fait normal qu'en ajoutant à l'insu du professeur des ingrédients volatiles dans certains chaudrons, les propriétés des potions soient modifiées. Il était malheureux qu'une élève effrayée par la réaction violente de son mélange et essayant de s'éloigner de son bureau ait renversé la potion de son voisin, et que dit voisin soit tombé en arrière sur la surface de travail d'un autre élève... et qu'une série de chutes incontrôlées aient entraînées... et bien un résultat violent, de l'ordre d'une première explosion créant un nuage de fumée forçant la classe et le professeur à fuir les lieux. Puis d'une seconde explosion et d'un mélange chimique qui vit un chaudron expulser un liquide visqueux de plus en plus vite et en grandes quantités. Les jeunes adolescents eurent le temps de vérifier que les donjons étaient vides (une certaine cartes des maraudeurs les assurant qu'ils n'avaient mis personne en danger. D'autant qu'ils s'étaient déjà assurés que tout cet étage serait vide lors de 'l'expérience'). Cependant, ils durent très vite se retirer dans les niveaux supérieur, se regroupant dans le hall d'entrée de l'école tandis que le directeur et autres enseignants accouraient à leur secours. Il était incroyable que le liquide inconnu que l'accident avait créé se soit arrêté pile au niveau des marches descendant vers les donjons. Ils avaient été très chanceux en cela. Du moins d'après les adultes, parce qu'il y avait une jeune femme en devenir qui donnait à un groupe de jeunes hommes un regard meurtrier. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la jeune serpentard dont elle avait passé deux heures à essayer de remonter le moral pour une histoire de petit copain sans coeur... la serpentard grinça des dents douloureusement, un peu triste d'avoir été découverte si vite. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée qu'en maintenant sa couverture pendant deux longues heures auprès de la même personne. Même si elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir participé à l'explosion. Comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, Lili se tourna vers elle, les yeux suspicieux. Profitant de la relâche momentanée de l'étreinte, la serpentard s'échappa. Elle n'était pas dans sa maison pour rien, elle savait profiter de toutes les occasions. Sa fuite poussa Lili à retourner toute son attention su les garçons qu'elle savait être à l'origine de la catastrophe.

James et Sirius étaient étrangement muets... ce que toute autre personne aurait pris pour du choc, mais que Lili voyait pour la peur qu'elle incitait en eux. C'était déjà ça.

Remus était étonné. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de... ça.

Peter secouait la tête en se frottant les bras comme pour se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas du choc, mais plutôt une sorte de réalisation. Il faut dire que Peter venait de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué des frissons l'autre jour... il était heureux de ne pas avoir été inclus dans cette affaire là. Pas à cause de Lili, qu'il voyait du coin de l'oeil, mais à cause du regard que lançait James et Sirius à Severus comme s'il était totalement fou. Il fallait dire que la réaction des potions avait été impressionnante et effrayante... et que Severus portait le plus angoissant sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Le pire étant que ce sourire était dirigé vers Lili, qui ne se sentait plus aussi sûre de vouloir engueuler les garçons. Surtout si comme elle s'en doutait Severus était à l'origine de tout. Oh, et puis zut, elle pourrait toujours utiliser ses heures de potions pour étudier avec l'Ed... ohhhhhh, d'accord, c'était pour ça qu'il avait créé l'incident. Lili pensait pouvoir laisser passer cette histoire... en même temps elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Severus avait l'expression d'un maître de potion en pleine expérience, qu'il ne faut pas interrompre sous peine de mort.

De son côté Severus en était déjà à remplir son carnet mental de notes sur les potions du jour, sur le résultat un peu inattendu de la seconde explosion. Normalement la matière liquide aurait du apparaître peu après la première explosion et sans autres effets sonores. Il y avait aussi la couleur blanche qui aurait du être grisonnante. La consistance plus dure que dans les tests qu'il avait fait seul dans le laboratoire de l'école. Il avait tellement de données à interpréter qu'il était aux anges. Il était quand même rassuré que la quantité ait été exacte, il n'aurait pas aimé que sa création envahisse toute l'école.

L'âme de Poudlard, écoutant les émotions de ses charges rigolait silencieusement. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Surtout que Severus avait fait en sorte que le liquide nettoie les couloirs de fond en comble. Quand la matière disparaîtrais, les donjons seraient immaculés. Et puis voir ce jeune garçon se plonger dans des calculs compliqués, pendant que les professeurs courraient partout pour compter les élèves et essayer de trouver une solution, était hilarant. Les ondes magiques que les sorciers avaient pu ressentir à travers l'Angleterre n'était rien de plus que le rire d'un vieux château. Mais il n'y a rien de plus fort qu'une bonne session de fou rire en ce monde. Surtout pour un vieux bâtiment aimant les esprits tordus de ses occupants. La magie de l'école était basée sur les émotions, et Poudlard affectait souvent les prémisses avec ses joies et ses peines. L'accident avait été si comique qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'étendre son énergie émotionnelle vers l'extérieur, mobilisant l'attention des sorciers.

Seuls tous ceux qui étaient dans la base des créatures avaient étés fixés sur leur propre explosion. Bien plus importante et qu'ils seraient heureux de voir rester secrète. Les coïncidences pouvaient avoir du bon.

* * *

**Note Auteur: Hum... ayant passé toute mon après-midi et toute ma soirée à écrire ce chapitre... et ayant mis quand même pas mal de faits que je voulais faire apparaître... je me retrouve incapable de me souvenir si je voulais rajouter autre chose ou non... donc c'est tout pour l'instant :) .**

**J'ai vérifié les mots soulignés en rouge... encore une fois. Mais il se peut que j'ai oublié d'écrire des mots ou que des fautes ne se soient pas affichées. Un jour nous ferons tous des sans fautes lol.** (quand je fatigue je fais des blagues à deux balles, donc je pars avant d'en faire. Bisou et bonne nuit).


	34. Chapter 34

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **c**hapitre très court j'ai l'impression. Et il n'y a qu'une seule action, en quelque sorte. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez si vous préférez que j'abandonne les parties d'explications que le met de temps en temps, ou si vous pouvez vivre avec dans cette fiction. Je les trouve importantes, mais si ça vous agace j'essaierai d'équilibrer leur utilisation un peu plus.

**E**nfin, de toute manière, et **pour répondre à une de vos questions**: la fiction n'est pas si loin d'une fin. Aux alentours de cinq chapitres si l'inspiration n'en crée pas plus. Je prévoie de finir la guerre et d'ouvrir la nouvelle ère. Mais l'histoire d'ouvrir les dimensions ne sera pas dans cette fiction. Peut-être un épilogue qui lancera une future destinée pour Harry est ses gardiens, de visiter les dimensions une par une et de faire le 'premier contact' et s'assurer que les créatures n'attaqueront pas les sorciers à vue à l'ouverture des portes. Mais comme tout ça, pour moi, devrait prendre des années d'explorations pour les personnages, je ne le mettrais pas ici. Donc la guerre contre Voldemort est mon but à atteindre. Après, il paraît que je suis douée pour les ouvertures en fin de textes: les espoirs et possibilités qui naissent de tout un récit.. lol. J'ouvre et je ne ferme jamais.

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.S:** merci pour les revues qui grâce à vous viennent d'atteindre 301.

**Et **puisse le récit continuer à plaire à tous les lecteurs qui continue à suivre.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.32**

O

O

O

La terre est riche de vies, toutes liées les unes aux autres. Une énergie se transmet par la lumière, un courant se forme par force inconnues, une pierre solitaire au milieu d'une forêt, le chemin annuel d'un oiseau, une fourmilière au pied d'une maison. Le monde est plein de choses que l'on nomme puis qu'on oublie. Elles sont là, elles ont une raison d'y être. Ce que nos yeux voient souvent ne fait que passer, souvent meurt à la fin d'une journée.

Tout est éphémère dit-on. Pourtant tout dure pour une éternité. L'éternité vue par qui exactement? L'humanité a sa propre vision de cette longue période de temps sans fin. Mais peut-être les papillons qui cherchent la lumière et s'y brûlent souvent, ne font pas que passer le temps d'une journée. Peut-être que dans cette lumière ils se transforment ou renaissent, invisibles aux yeux humains. Peut-être qu'ils entrent dans la ronde infinie de l'univers et de ses renaissances. Qui as décidé que les papillons étaient des êtres éphémères?

Toute chose a une raison d'être. Et cette raison, plus que toute possibilité d'une vision différente de ce qu'est l'éternité, est ce qui fait que la vie reste un puits sans fin de recommencement et d'espoir. En mémoire, les ailes multicolores dans l'herbe du jardin se gravent dans nos yeux. Puis l'image est posée sur un papier blanc, dessinée ou décrite. Découverte et lue. Et dans l'esprit d'un autre fait son chemin, et change en cet être quelque chose de profond. Aussi minuscule soit la métamorphose offerte par une seconde ou une minute d'art ou de parole, les signes sont là que la personne a changée... en partie. Et de cette personne à la suivante, le cercle sans fin prend forme. De paroles en paroles, d'actes en actes, de vies en vies. Chaque chose sur cette planète transmet ce qu'elle a été donné, d'une forme ou d'une autre. Et ces ondes qui parcourent notre rivière de vie, sans jamais s'arrêter, toujours grandissantes et de plus en plus nombreuses, touchent à l'infinité et à l'éternité. Quand la terre mourra, les ondes de choc toucheront l'univers. Et la chaîne continuera sa route par delà les étoiles.

L'éternité est tout cela.

Quand un être cherche à devenir immortel et décide de faire payer d'autres à sa place, il faut s'attendre à ce que ses actions fassent naître une réaction. Et comme le papillon qui cherche à atteindre la lumière, cet être sera brûlé par le feu de ce qu'il convoite.

Mais qu'elle est sa raison de chercher à vivre pour l'éternité? Devenir maître de tout? Commander et juger? Détruire et construire? Tant de raisons qu'aucune n'est valable hors de la somme de toutes. Une simple réponse est impossible, car elle limiterait la vérité.

Harry pensait à tout ça. Dans son sommeil profond, l'instant ou son âme parcourait la terre plus librement, il voyait l'ensemble de l'image. Il découvrait ces raisons et ces liens entre toutes choses. Les réponses n'excusaient rien, mais elles atténuaient sa souffrance. Car Harry quoi qu'ai été ce passé qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler et dont Gaïa lui avait révélé peu de choses, avait toujours ce sentiment d'être responsable. D'être coupable pour les blessures des autres, pour les morts et pour les peines. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas provoqué tout cela. Cela n'empêchait pas que s'il n'agissait pas vite, il ne pourrait pas sauver ceux qui dans l'intermède périraient. Il était coupable du temps qu'il prenait. Et rien ne pouvait changer son esprit.

Gaïa ne tentait pas de le faire. Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison à cet état de penser. Elle savait que parce qu'il refusait de manger le temps qui lui était accordé, il sauvait plus de vies qu'il n'aurait pu autrement. Harry était fait pour faire passer autrui avant lui. Dans sa recherche de connaissance, Gaïa l'aidait à dévoiler les vérités du monde, parce que savoir était pouvoir, et qu'ainsi il trouverait la réponse à son problème actuel.

A savoir comment réunir les deux camps au même endroit et comment vaincre.

Hors, son esprit vagabond vit la création de Voldemort, les éléments qui l'avaient fait tel qu'il était. Et par eux les éléments qui pouvaient le changer. En clair, Harry avait trouvé ce qui le faisait tiquer, ou plutôt exploser. Parce que Voldemort ne faisait pas les choses à moitié il avait aussi tendance à laisser ses émotions l'emporter.

L'une des personnes ayant participé à modeler le sorcier noir n'avait pas poussé le garçon à devenir mauvais ou attaquer sa propre race. Il faut savoir qu'on modèle une autre personne non pas en la poussant dans une direction mais parfois lorsqu'elle décide que notre modèle est celui à ne pas suivre. On l'envoie sans le savoir ni le vouloir dans l'autre direction. Cependant la faute ne nous reviens pas entièrement, car la personne choisit ce que notre influence sera sur elle par l'expérience qu'elle a déjà du reste de sa vie. Chaque seconde ayant emmené cet être à ce carrefour de choix est empli de personnes, d'objets et de vues diverses. Tout un ensemble qui bâtit la route suivie. Prises à parts, les influences ne sont plus que des pierres éparpillées. Hors, Voldemort avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'un certain Albus Dumbledore était l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Certes il avait du pouvoir autant magique que politique. Mais ce vieux bonhomme dans l'esprit du plus jeune avait fait son temps et aurait du laisser sa place à meilleur que lui. Voldemort se voyait déjà le meilleur sorcier, héritier de Salazar Serpentard le plus puissant de tous les ancêtres de leur société (selon lui, car en vérité il était l'un des quatre plus puissant à égalité sur cette place). Bien que le sorcier noir se voit comme supérieur, une part de lui reconnaissait la force du vieillard Dumbledore et surtout ne pouvait oublier que l'homme avait vaincu un autre sorcier noir. Voldemort aurait été fou de ne pas prendre en compte ce fait historique. S'il voulait battre le vieux fou il devrait être certain d'avoir l'avantage, en bon serpentard qui se respecte. Le sorcier noir ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'influence que Dumbledore avait sur lui. Voldemort basait ses actions sur celles du vieux sorciers. Il n'allait que là où il était sûr de ne pas croiser sa route. Il évitait certaines dates pour ne pas attirer l'attention du plus âgé. Tout ce que faisait Voldemort était fait dans l'optique d'éviter la confrontation pour laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Cependant... en agissant ainsi, Voldemort avait ouvert la voix à Harry.

Le jeune garçon avait un plan. Pour cela il remonta le fil de la magie et dirigea son être éthéré vers le sorcier noir. Il le trouva, agité dans sa salle du trône, seul. L'homme faisait les cents pas, lui qui se vantait de toujours garder le contrôle. Et dans son agitation:

"Où est-ce? Où l'a-t-il caché? Peu importe comment il est entré en premier lieu, je dois retrouvé le coffret. Non! Le journal! Je dois récupérer le journal par-dessus tout. Tant que je peux créer d'autres horcruxes, qu'il garde et cache celle-là n'est rien à mes yeux. Mais où les a-t-il mis?"

Harry pouvait lire les pensées virevoltantes de Voldemort. Il s'étonna, enchanté par la même occasion, que l'homme accuse de la perte de son horcruxe une personne en particulier qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'évènement. Qui d'autre pour Voldemort avait le pouvoir de contrecarrer ses plans? Qui d'autres avait l'intelligence de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et de lui voler une part de lui-même? Qui d'autre que Dumbledore, vraiment? Personne d'autre n'était capable de cette prouesse.

Harry parcouru l'esprit de l'homme et y vit sa chance. Au plus profond de lui, Voldemort avait toujours associé la puissance de Dumbledore à l'école de Poudlard. Pour lui les deux allaient ensemble et le vieil homme n'était vivant que dans ce lieu magique. Si seulement Voldemort pouvait le faire sortir de son refuge. Si seulement il pouvait attirer le vieux fou hors des protections magiques, il pourrait le détruire. Il en était sûr. Mais il lui faudrait arracher à l'autre le secret de la cachette de l'horcruxe et du journal avant sa mort sous peine de tout perdre. Que vaudrait une victoire s'il ne pouvait pas en profiter pour des siècles et des siècles? Malheureusement, pour Harry, ce train de pensée mènerait Voldemort à attaquer l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'école possible pour y attirer sa cible. Hors, le seul lieu qui possédait la magie nécessaire pour donner l'avantage au camps de Harry, était Poudlard.

Le château avait été bâtit à la croisée de lignes magiques qui nourrissaient ses protections sans avoir besoin d'être rechargées. Personne ne le savait mais ces lignes étaient les veines portant le sang de Gaïa, plus potent dans ces courants de vies que dans le reste du monde. Les lignes contenaient la magie concentrée de la terre. Et ces veines étaient perpétuellement alimentées, donc inépuisables. Etant enfant de Gaïa et porteur de la même magie, Harry pouvait servir de catalyseur à ce pouvoir unique et décider de qui en recevrait les bénéfices lors de la bataille. Poudlard était le lieu où la rencontre devait avoir lieu. Harry aurait était inquiet pour la sécurité des élèves de l'école, si ce n'était pour cette vision de la terre qu'il avait en dormant, et qui lui montrait non seulement son ennemi mais ses alliés aussi. Quelque chose avait mené les jeunes gens de Poudlard à se préparer. Sans nul de doute le voeu de Harry avait encore agit. Cela confirmait que son choix était le bon.

Encore fallait-il mener Voldemort à la bonne conclusion. Et dans son antre obscure le sorcier s'agitait:

"Mais que se passerait-il s'il mourrait avant de me révéler la cachette? Comment savoir où s'il ne peut plus rien dire? Quel endroit aurait-il pu choisir pour abriter une part de mon âme? Quelque part de sûr et de protégé. Quelque part où je ne penserais pas aller. Un lieu suffisamment caché et fermé."

Harry poussa son esprit contre celui plus sombre de l'homme... espérant que les prochains mots seraient les bons.

"Ou bien... ou bien un lieu en pleine vue. Tellement exposé qu'il ne serait pas sur ma liste. Mais protégé néanmoins. Il ne voudrait pas non plus laisser l'objet que je convoite loin de lui, par peur de le reperdre. Mais il ne pourrait pas le garder sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer trop longtemps à une magie aussi noire. Ou exposer quelqu'un d'autre. Une cachette près de Dumbledore, sous ses yeux, mais hors de portée de quiconque sauf lui? Non... ce n'est pas possible... il ne serait pas assez irresponsable pour exposer ses précieux petits étudiants. Et pourtant... jamais je n'attaquerais l'école tant qu'il y est. Jamais je ne penserais à l'attaquer en ce moment, alors que j'ai d'autres priorités. Et le château est assez grands et possède assez de couloirs abandonnés pour que l'horcruxe soit hors de portée des morveux. Salazar! Dumbledore pense que les barrières sont suffisamment puissantes pour me retenir... mais une fois que nous sommes réparti dans l'une des maisons nous lui appartenons jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. C'est l'une des conclusions que Salazar a laissé dans ses journaux de la chambre des secrets. Quiconque a un jour été accepté par la magie de l'école est le bienvenu. Sauf s'il veut du mal à l'école bien sûr. Mais je ne lui veut vraiment pas de mal..." se moqua l'homme. "Non. Je pourrais y aller en secret et reprendre mon bien sans me dévoiler, si ce n'était la présence de ce fouineur qui viendrait m'interrompre à coup sûr. Mais si je le fais sortir de l'école, et si je le force à se concentrer sur mon attaque, je pourrai m'introduire dans le château. Le vieux bonhomme aura beau avoir ses propres boucliers et alarmes magiques en place, s'il ne peut quitter la bataille personne ne m'arrêtera. Et pour cela il faut que l'école soit directement menacée. Il sait que je ne pourrais pas entrer avec l'intention de heurter qui que ce soit. Il devra choisir entre moi et un champ de bataille sanglant. Il devra craindre de perdre. Il devra croire que si mes troupes gagnent elles envahiront Poudlard. En même temps, je ne suis pas obligé de faire semblant. Si mes hommes arrivent à les battre, l'école sera à moi."

Voldemort commença à rire. Un son sinistre et glacé.

"Parfait. J'aurais mes possessions et le château. J'aurais accès aux jeunes esprits influençables. Je pourrais décider qui entre à Poudlard et qui est digne de me servir. Je pourrais contrôler tous les sorciers à partir de là. Si j'ai leurs enfants entre mes mains, ils devront m'obéir et le ministère suivra avec eux. Le monde sera mien à commander et diriger."

L'homme riait et riait encore. Ceux qui passaient dans les couloirs de la demeure s'enfonçaient dans les ombres et s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres. Certains rires avait ce don de figer le sang dans vos veines. Et Voldemort avait ce pouvoir.

Harry soupira dans son sommeil. Il n'avait eu qu'à mettre l'importance de Poudlard en avant. Il n'avait eu qu'à suggérer une pensée et son plan était en marche. Mais pour cela il avait touché l'esprit noir, et il se sentait glacé par le contact. L'adolescent s'enfonça sous les draps chauds de son lit et s'accrocha un peu plus à son coussin. Une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule enfouie du garçon, et cela sembla le calmer. La personne se pencha sur le jeune sorcier et embrassa son front froid.

"Dors petit homme, dors." Prononça la douce voix. Les longs cheveux de l'être cascadèrent autour du visage endormi et l'abritèrent du reste du monde et de ses rêves. Les loups avaient toujours eus le don de veiller la nuit et les marcheur de la nuit. Et puis, cet être n'était-il pas après tout le gardien des esprits. L'un des gardiens de Gaïa. Il pouvait entourer Harry de son pouvoir et tenir à distance les cauchemars et les peines de la nuit.

Dans un coin de la pièce Dracula et Rodolphe observaient la scène. Dolphe les avait fait venir dés qu'il avait senti la magie de Harry tendre ses fils hors de son corps. Il avait su voir que le garçon agissait différemment des autres nuits. Que quelque chose allait arriver. Et sachant qu'avec sa magie, l'enfant étendait son esprit sur le monde, il avait fait appel à la seule personne qu'il savait avoir le pouvoir de garder l'âme de sa charge: le gardien loup garou.

Alexandre, roi des loups avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Car bien qu'il soit arrivé vite, la magie du garçon ne l'avait laissé passer qu'après de longs moments d'attente. Quoiqu'il ait fait devait être de grande importance pour qu'il ait pris ce risque. Le loup savait que l'enfant suivait la voie de son voeu. Et pour cette seule raison il n'avait aucun droit d'interrompre ses actions. Et il n'aurait rien pu faire sans l'accord de Harry. Alexandre en venait à regretter que le jeune sorcier ait la puissance nécessaire pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Un enfant à l'aube de son existence ne devrait pas avoir à supporter le poids de leurs vies. Ni en apprenant qu'il vivrait au-delà du reste de ses proches, ni en ayant entre ses mains la vie de toute existence sur terre. Heureusement il avait ses anges gardiens, qui le suivraient tout au long de sa longue vie. Et il avait Gaïa, sa mère. Et les gardiens de Gaïa, qui comptaient bien veiller sur ce petit bout d'homme surprenant. Aussi peu humain soit-il à présent.

Rodolphe s'approcha du roi loup et lui donna une couverture supplémentaire et un oreiller. D'ici quelques minutes, après s'être assuré que l'esprit de Harry était protégé, Alexandre s'allongerait à ses côtés et veillerait. Les attentions de Dolphe lui permettrait au moins de ne pas avoir froid et d'être confortablement installé. Le loup garou sourit à l'être humain et le regarda sortir de la chambre accompagné de Dracula. Le vampire avait décidé que puisqu'ils avaient le même 'nouveau' titre de gardiens de Gaïa, ils devaient rester ensemble. Alexandre ne se plaignait pas parce que cela faisait des siècles que Dracula le traitait comme un petit frère qu'il avait le privilège de commander quand il voulait. Bien sûr, le loup le traitait comme un grand frère qu'il avait le privilège de pouvoir agacer, embêter, faire enrager, et autres magnifiques avantages que les liens du sang accordent. Les opportunités avaient été nombreuses au fil du temps, et ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Néanmoins, au milieu de ce tissage de liens qui les métamorphosait, il y avait ce combat qui semblait marquer le commencement d'une nouvelle ère. Un proverbe chinois dit "_puissiez vous __vivre__ en des __temps intéressants_". Ces temps étaient venus pour leur alliance.

* * *

**Note auteur: après la frénésie qui m'a fait écrire en 4 jour une autre fiction, je me suis trouvée encore plus vide et en panne pour continuer 'La Magie De Gaïa'. Heureusement je suis tenace et je refuse de laisser tomber tant que je n'aurai pas fini. Donc ma muse a été obligée de suivre le mouvement. Et j'ai pu donner à Harry le moyen d'entraîner le combat où il voulait. Ensuite, il me faudra du temps, parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour les préparations de guerre...**


	35. Chapter 35

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Finalement ce sera plus que cinq chapitres restant... je n'arrive pas à lancer le combat... et j'ai encore des détails à placer...

**Réponses à des revues (vous pouvez passer ça si vous voulez, moi je le fais souvent lol):**

**klaude ** je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'apparaît pas dans les updates. Et je sais que ça complique la tâche pour voir si j'ai posté la suite ou non. Désolée... même si ce n'est pas ma faute lol. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour ça.

**Flore Jade ** Une quinzaine de chapitres?? en même temps c'est possible avec la difficulté que j'ai à mettre la fin en ordre... lol (je sais que ça te fais plaisir sir je met plus de chapitres... lol) ... et comment tu sais que d'ici la fin il y aura d'autres anges gardiens: au moins deux.

**Malicia-evil Merci** de tes encouragements. Et de m'avoir dit de ne pas me dégouter d'écrire en me forçant. En écoutant ton conseil j'ai retrouvé un peu de liberté et ma muse en même temps. Donc encore merci.

**Show must go on ** tu as raison: Harry Potter n'est pas "qu'un" livre pour enfant. Il y a plus dans cette série de livres que ça. Mais en même temps, il est vrai qu'il a relancé l'amour des livres chez les plus jeunes et qu'il a une qualité qui touche chaque génération. Il a la part enfantine qui attire, et le monde complexe qui raisonne chez beaucoup. (bien que personnellement je n'aime pas le dernier livre lol... en même temps c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire des fictions pour changer ce qui me plaît)

**Titmo ** heureuse que tu aime un Severus au sourire sadique lol.

**Di castillo de mortes ** Si quelques uns comme toi, qui n'étaient pas attirés par le début ont trouvé leur bonheur quand même en continuant, je suis ravie.

**Pour tous ** j'ai passé les bisous à ma muse et elle est aux anges.

Bonne lecture.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.33**

O

O

O

Voldemort se pencha sur l'étrange maquette qu'un de ses hommes avait créé. C'était une représentation des terres autour de Poudlard. Pré-Au-Lard, la forêt interdite, l'école. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que la forêt n'était pas que d'un côté du château. Non, elle entourait Poudlard comme un mur d'arbres protecteur. A part pour le chemin qui menait au village. Il semblait que Pré-Au-Lard soit comme la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Et s'il y pensait c'était en effet le cas. On ne pouvait pas apparaître dans l'école, mais on pouvait apparaître dans la ville et sur le chemin. Apparaître dans la forêt était beaucoup trop dangereux à cause des créatures qui s'y trouvaient, et du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de coordonnées précises tant que le sorcier n'avait pas marché jusqu'à l'endroit des bois sombres qu'il trouvait avantageux pour toute apparition. Après tout, on ne peut utiliser ce moyen de transport magique que si on a une destination à l'esprit.

Pré-Au-Lard serait donc la cible de l'attaque. Voldemort frôla d'un doigt le chemin conduisant au château et la maquette changea de perspective. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier celui de ses serviteurs qui avait eu l'idée. Il pouvait sans peine choisir l'endroit qu'il voulait voir et le faire apparaître en une vision magique en trois dimensions. L'image était extrêmement détaillée.

Se tournant vers l'un des futur généraux de la bataille, il indiqua le chemin d'un geste vague:

"Je veux cent de vos hommes disposés là." Il n'attendit pas de réponse et continua en regardant un autre de ses alliés. "Vos cinquante archets seront placés de part et d'autre de l'entrée du village. Je veux que personne après nous ne puisse entrer sans perte. Ni sortir. Une fois que Dumbledore et ses troupes apparaîtrons dans le village Malefoy senior et son équipe poseront les boucliers magiques pour les bloquer. Aucune magie ne leur permettra de se sortir de ce piège." Regardant le petit groupe de loups garous qui le servaient il haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction de Fenrir Greyback, demandant silencieusement où étaient les autres.

"Pardonnez moi mon seigneur. Ils sont les seuls de ma race à être venus." Le loup avait les yeux baissés et le dos courbés pour la première fois de son existence. Il était censé emmener avec lui une troupe de créatures déçues par les sorciers, et se trouvait dépossédé de ces soldats pour une raison qui le dépassé.

"Explique toi." Fit la voix froide et sinueuse de Voldemort.

"Ceux de ma race que j'avais convaincu ont refusé l'appel. Ainsi que toutes les autres créatures qui étaient nos alliés. Leurs souverains, chefs et dirigeants ont apparemment lancés un appel de réunion. Le premier depuis des générations. Ils ont une urgence à régler. Je n'ai pas plus de renseignements."

"Tu oses me dire que ceux que j'ai passé des années à convaincre de me rejoindre et qui devraient être sous mes ordres... ont plus important à faire?" Ragea Voldemort, ses yeux se faisant de plus en plus menaçants.

"J'ai pu trouver quelques rogues seigneur."

"Quelques... quelques." Se moqua le sorcier noir. "Depuis _quelques _temps mon cher loup, tu es _quelques _peu... comment dirai-je... incompétent. Crucio." Il avait jeté le sort sur un simple murmure et avec bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il observa de ses yeux froids la créature se tordant à ses pieds. Depuis peu Fenrir n'accomplissait plus aucune prouesse et n'avait plus d'utilité. Il était censé être son lien avec les autres êtres que les sorciers rabaissaient et maltraitaient. Fenrir le servait depuis le début. Sa soif de sang et sa haine le menant sur la voie d'or qu'il avait créé. A mordre et contaminer des enfants. Fenrir le faisait surtout parce qu'il pensait que s'il n'y avait plus que des loups garous il n'y aurait plus personne pour les chasser. Voldemort le laissait faire parce qu'il voyait dans les jeunes victimes de futurs serviteurs à sa cause. Mais depuis _quelques _temps le loups garous échouait toutes ses missions: mordre de nouvelles proies (à chaque fois il était interrompu par un animal sauvage, des aurors, les familles réunies de ses victimes...), tuer leurs ennemis (tous avaient survécus ses morsures et la perte de sang, sans même être contaminé par le virus du loup... et rien ne pouvait expliquer cet étrange fait). Rassembler des troupes étaient son devoir le plus important... et son nouvel échec.

Voldemort refusait de relâcher l'étreinte de la souffrance sur le moins que rien qu'était devenu la fière créature. Il teint le sort actif longtemps, n'apercevant pas les regards d'horreur des autres loups garous. Ses mangemorts étaient trop heureux de voir tomber le non humain pour regarder les visages des autres créatures présentes.

Voldemort avait réunis des archets elfes noirs, sortis de leur longue retraite du reste de l'humanité pour la chance de détruire les sorciers qui les avaient fait souffrir. Les elfes noirs étaient réputés pour leurs esprits guerriers, quasiment sauvage. Ce que les sorciers avaient oubliés était qu'ils avaient fait parti des créatures de l'ancien traité d'alliance. Les elfes comme les autres avaient été trahis. Et pour cette raison avait fait passer leur vengeance avant les luttes fratricides contres leurs frères elfiques. En cet instant cependant, ce qui les avait attiré dans le camp de Voldemort était détruit devant leurs yeux. Le sorcier noir n'avait-il aucun honneur? Fenrir l'avait servi avec succès et avait même convaincu une quinzaine de loups garous de refuser l'appel de l'alliance des créatures. C'était en soit un accomplissement. Les elfes noirs ne répondaient pas à cet appel parce qu'ils étaient totalement rogues. Leur désir de sang et de destruction contre les sorciers était tel qu'ils refusaient de suivre les règles de l'alliance, trop généreuses à leur goût. Le fait que leurs frères elfes soient privilégiés au-dessus d'eux dans les rangs de leur peuple n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les elfes noirs étaient trop sombres pour leurs frères lumineux... et de ce fait avaient étés rejetés trop de fois pour accorder pardon. Néanmoins, ils étaient fiers. Et ils avaient leur propre code d'honneur et de respect. Fenrir aussi haïs d'eux pour avoir attaqué des enfants, de quelque race soient-ils, était aussi honoré pour sa force et sa rage sanglante. Les elfes noirs l'évitaient seulement à cause de ses crimes contre les jeunes.

Et le fier être était réduit à cet amas de douleur souillant le sol de ses fluides. Voldemort ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié. En soit cela était commandable, à condition d'être dirigé à l'ennemi. Un allié devait être ré entraîné si nécessaire, mais pas soumis à cette lente mort. Car c'était ce qui lui arrivait: le sang coulait hors des oreilles, de la bouche et du nez de Fenrir. De plus en plus rouge, de plus en plus noirs. Lente mort. Son corps était secoué de violents spasmes, ses cordes vocales se refermaient sous le coup du sort. Il n'avait pas crié une seule fois ni supplié. Et s'il l'avait voulu à présent, il était trop tard. Son cerveau était grillé par la puissance et la longueur du sort. Fenrir le fier était perdu à sa race.

Enfin, Voldemort leva sa baguette et sourit sombrement. Toujours ignorant du véritable effet de ses actions sur ses alliés ne portant pas sa marque. Les loups garous présents, les elfes noirs, et les chimères envoyaient à cause du contrat qui liait leur reine au sorcier.

"Ce n'était pourtant que _quelques _minutes Fenrir. Mais je vois que tu n'étais simplement pas assez fort. Je te pardonne." Fit-il moqueur. "Lucius. Dispose de lui comme il te plaira. C'est ta récompense pour ta dernière mission." Lucius se courba avec grâce devant son maître, acceptant l'offrande avec dignité. Puis fit léviter le corps toujours secoué de tremblements et quitta la pièce. Il lança un sourire victorieux au reste des loups garous au passage, se réjouissant de leur horreur apparente. Les créatures reprirent contenance et cachèrent leurs sentiments sous un masque neutre. Il ne faudrait pas que le sorcier noir voit leur détresse avant qu'ils aient pu se mettre à l'abri.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser dans les mêmes lignes. Les archets elfiques préparaient déjà leur départ dans la forteresse de leurs esprits. Les chimères qui n'étaient tenues d'être là que sur contrat magique d'alliance en remerciement de la pierre qu'ils avaient récupérés, n'avaient aucune réelle obligation de rester. Elles n'étaient là que parce qu'elles n'appartenaient à aucun autre camp. Elles détestaient les sorciers, mais n'étaient pas entrées dans l'alliance des créatures. Elles allaient où elles étaient sûres de gagner quelque chose en retour. Leur participation n'était pas gratuite, et le contrat magique avait été respecté: en échange de la pierre elles avaient gardé l'enfant sorcier. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il s'était échappé. L'enfant était bien plus que ce que Voldemort leur avait dit en le leur confiant. Les créatures n'étaient pas stupides: ce jeune sorcier avait quelque chose d'unique qui adoucissait même leur reine manticore. Un pouvoir qu'elles n'avaient vraiment compris qu'une fois coincées dans le filet de cheveux qu'il avait créé pour les retenir pendant sa fuite. Et maintenant que Voldemort faisait preuve de tant de cruauté pour un de ses propre allié, elles ne voyaient pas l'honneur que l'homme était censé avoir. Le respect qu'il avait présenté à leur peuple à chaque fois qu'il était venu à eux. Pour les chimères et les manticores, le code d'honneur était le plus important de tous les contrats magique. Si l'un des deux parti rompait ce code, il perdait tout support. L'une des chimères fit discrètement tomber une balle cristalline qui se brisa silencieusement sur le sol. Un léger nuage blanc en sortis et passa de corps en corps, effaçant la mémoire de ceux qui savaient où trouver leur peuple. Après leur départ, Voldemort et les siens ne saurait plus où aller pour les chasser ou les regagner à leur cause.

Les elfes firent un signe aux loups garous, qui eux n'avaient nulle part où fuir, de par leur rejet de leur propre race. Les elfes savaient qu'il était temps de répondre à l'appel de l'alliance, et d'emmener avec eux d'autres alliés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Tout ce qu'ils avaient misé sur le sorcier noir était perdu: leurs anciennes terres, laissées à l'abandon et probablement tombées entre les mains de leurs frères lumineux; leur droit aux rangs de guerriers près de la reine des elfes et des fées; lutte ancestrale contre leurs frères. Ils avaient tout laissé pour se venger des sorciers. Et avaient échoués. Ils avaient été prêt à se battre aux côtés d'un sorcier pour atteindre leur but. Détruire la race humaine magique et laisser les survivants devenir esclaves de Voldemort. Mais, dans leur fierté, ils s'étaient jugés au-dessus de tout, et n'avaient pas vu que l'homme ne les voyait que plus bas que lui. Ils n'étaient pas des alliés, mais des armes entre ses mains. Le prince des elfes noirs, le plus âgé de tous ayant dépassé sa 500ième année, de jeune apparence et de sang royal, compris enfin qu'il s'était lancé contre un mur, comme à chaque combat qu'il avait commencé au fil des siècles. Même sa lutte contre ses frères elfes n'avait commencé que parce qu'il les pensait faible et incapable de sa battre pour ce qui était de droit leur: la vengeance. Pourtant... ces elfes s'étaient battus contre lui avec succès, le maintenant à distance pendant longtemps. Et venaient de gagner parce que lui avait abandonné sa place sur leur terre... pour Voldemort. Qu'avait-il fait? Quel fou avait-il été? S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait ramper auprès de sa reine et supplier son pardon. Il se rappelait encore la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Le pouvoir, la puissance qu'elle avait projeté. Elle était de sa race mais n'était pas elfe noire, et cela aurait du faire d'elle un ennemi. Mais Daphné, dame elfe, souveraine, était simplement à part de leur combat ancestral. Elle avait su diriger ses sujets et souvent éviter les pires des luttes. Et jamais n'avait pris parti pour l'un ou l'autre sans raison. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait toujours ce coeur généreux et qu'elle les accueillerait à nouveau dans ses rangs. Le prince se tourna vers Voldemort qui lançait toujours des ordres pour son plan de bataille, sans voir la rébellion des créatures.

Le sorcier noir avait bien d'autres pions à placer dans ses troupes. Un grand nombre de mangemorts et des créatures créées par magie pour l'occasion. Des inferis, des morts-vivants, des choses préférablement laissées sous terre et sans pouvoir. Voldemort avait le pouvoir, des serviteurs puissants, et des sacrifices. Car les plus stupides et moins capables de ses troupes serviraient ainsi, donnant leur vie à la première attaque et croyant avoir été donné un immense honneur. Voldemort n'aurait pas de mal à mener la bataille sans les elfes, les chimères et les loups garous. Mais il sentirait fortement cette perte et cela retarderait ses plans. Le prince elfe trouva réconfort à savoir qu'il faisait gagner du temps à l'alliance, quoique soit la raison de l'appel. L'alliance pourrait ainsi s'assurer de ne pas être en travers de cette nouvelle guerre sorcière, et se concentrer sur ce qui la préoccupait tant.

Il ne savait pas que l'alliance avait appelé les siens pour participer à ce même combat. Ni ce qui était vraiment en jeu dans tout ce qui allait arriver. Il avait été si longtemps en dehors de l'alliance qu'il ignorait tout des derniers évènements. Et les elfes noirs avaient passé tant de temps à se battre qu'ils avaient perdus leur lien à la terre, le pouvoir de Gaïa que leurs frères avaient gardé.

Voldemort lança un regard énervé au prince elfe, ayant remarqué son manque d'attention, et fut heureux de voir que la créature reprenait sa place dan les rangs de ses serviteurs. Pas une seule seconde il ne vit la haine grandissante de l'être à son égard. Depuis que la part de son âme hors de lui avait été volée, sa capacité de raisonner avait été réduite. Et ses véritables vues concernant les créatures faisaient surface. Tant qu'il pouvait les utiliser pour gagner, elles lui servaient. Mais ensuite il les remettrait à leur véritable place: esclaves sous son pouvoir.

Ce soir-là, dans la tendre nuit, au coeur des ombres de la demeure, de petits groupes se succédaient sur le chemin de la sortie. Ils se cachaient dans les ténèbres, certains ayant assuré d'une potion le sommeil profond des gardes du manoir. Les trois races mélangées s'étaient réparties en petits nombres, et toutes les cinq minutes un groupe quittait le bâtiment et rejoignait la forêt. Les elfes veillaient sur les loups qui n'avaient plus de chef de meute pour les diriger. Les chimères prêteraient leur moyen de transport, un cercle de pouvoir pour les mener directement au camp de leur peuple, le seul lieu que Voldemort ne pourrait plus trouver. Le seul endroit où ils trouveraient sécurité. Ils avaient beau êtres des êtres sanglants et cruels envers les sorciers, les loups garous rogues étaient aussi une meute perdue. Mais d'ici quelques jours ils trouveraient enfin leur place dans la meute qu'ils n'auraient jamais du quitter. Leur roi était un être juste, et bien qu'il ait contrôle des meutes d'Angleterre, il ne pouvait rien pour ceux qui avaient refusé son reigne comme Fenrir Greyback l'avait fait, ou comme ces loups garous sans meute et de sang sorcier qui n'appartenait à aucun peuple. Il avait cherché à arrêter le pire de leurs actions dans le monde magique et celui humain, mais il n'avait aucun droit sur eux et n'avait pu les rappeler à l'ordre. Au moins, il n'avait jamais cessé d'appeler les rogues et de leur offrir une place parmi les siens.

Gaïa, dans son antre, s'assurerait que ces quelques perdus retrouverait leur chemin. Après tout, comme les autres, ils étaient ses enfants. Finalement, Fenrir Greyback avait payé pour ses crimes. Aussi cruelle que sa fin ait été. Et dans ces derniers moments, au moins sa mort avait racheté ses erreurs. Bien qu'involontairement de sa part. Dans sa vie et dans sa mort il avait eut influencé le monde. Comme chacun des enfants de Gaïa. Son décès avait juste fait réaliser leurs erreurs à ces quelques rogues qui dans la nuit quittaient la voie de Voldemort.

Un nuage d'ombre sortit du cercle de pouvoir des chimères, dans le coin de forêt qui abritait le point de départ. Petit à petit, le grand nombre de créatures disparaissait en entrant dans le cercle. Et puis, par groupes, ils apparaissaient dans le village de la reine manticore. Elfes et loups garous furent surpris d'être pris en charge avec respect par la reine elle-même. Ils virent un ensemble de chimères et manticores vêtus en guerriers et se préparant apparemment pour un départ imminent. Quand le dernier des échappés arriva, la reine annonça qu'elle répondait à l'appel et qu'ils étaient tous les bienvenus pour la joindre. Ensemble ils seraient certain d'avoir une chance de reprendre leur place parmi l'alliance. Si chacun d'eux plaidait pour les autres.

Sans le voir, ils avaient fait un grand pas, ils s'étaient unis pour leur avenir, oubliant les idées de vengeance et de sang. Ne voulant qu'une chance de plus de rentrer dans la grande famille des créatures. Une chance de soigner leurs plaies et leurs âmes.


	36. Chapter 36

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Oh... un autre chapitre. J'ai voulu donner la rencontre entre les rogues et l'alliance très vite. Du moins la première partie puisqu'il faudra qu'ils planifient la guerre ensuite. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour vous donner cette pièce là. Cadeau de ma muse.

Bonne lecture.

**Pack meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.34**

O

O

O

La reine manticore passa le cercle de magie et se trouva dans un vaste hall souterrain. Elle n'avait pas vu ces lieux depuis longtemps. La dernière fois elle n'avait été qu'une jeune héritière en apprentissage de ses futurs devoirs envers son peuple. Rencontrer le cercle d'alliance, les souverains des créatures de ce monde, avait été vital pour la princesse qu'elle avait été. Ici, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas au-dessus de tout être en ce monde. Ici, elle avait été jugée et avait du faire ses preuves. Il avait été difficile de trouver des personnes plus sages que sa propre mère, plus puissants et plus royaux. Bien sûr, cela faisait parti de l'évolution de l'enfant à l'adulte. Une épreuve de maturité en quelque sorte. Et apprendre qu'elle appartenait à l'alliance même si elle essayait d'échapper à leurs lois et tentait de tenir les siens à l'écart de leurs missions et combats. La reine des manticores avait oublié l'importance de l'alliance, les raisons de leur existence.

La reine avait oublié que toute race magique de créatures dépendait de ces souverains pour survivre. Ses terres avaient été un présent de la reine des fées, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les lutins avaient emménagé dans son village. Après ces petits êtres vivaient sur ces terres depuis des générations.

Des gardes vampires saluèrent la reine et prirent en charge les soldats elfes noirs, les chimères et les loups garous. Ils furent guidés vers une porte sur le côté du hall. La reine savait qu'ils seraient installés dans des quartiers souterrains et nourris en attendant de savoir la raison de l'appel de l'alliance.

Un jeune loup garou la salua avec respect et la mena vers des doubles portes imposantes en face de leur point d'arrivée. La reine, le prince elfe noir et l'un des loup garou qui les avait accompagnés à travers le cercle de magie, marchaient avec grâce. Quoique le loup, désigné par son groupe à servir de porte parole, avait l'allure épuisée et perdue d'un rogue et non la dignité de ceux de sangs royal ou d'un grands guerrier. Au moins, il avait le courage de parler pour son petit groupe devant les chefs de l'alliance. Cette seule qualité effaçait son manque de pouvoir.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une large salle avec une large table ronde en son centre. Des créatures de légendes, tous avec de longs cheveux tombant jusqu'à leurs pieds, et pulsant de magie et d'âge, se tenaient debout devant une carte étalée sous leurs yeux avides. Ils étaient là, ceux de son souvenir d'enfance. Le roi des vampires et le roi des lycanthropes aussi proches que par la passé, peut-être même plus, si elle lisait correctement leur énergie qui les liait profondément et les rendait plus forts qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. La reine des fées et autres créatures elfiques, droite et fière, avait une aura douce dirigée vers une personne que la reine des manticores ne pouvait pas voir. La cible de cette attention était cachée par le grand centaure blanc Elias, roi de sa race et autres équidés. Elias était penché au-dessus de la forme bien plus petite dans une attitude protectrice étonnante. Le roi était réputé pour toujours garder ses distances de tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à son royaume. Même les autres souverains de l'alliance n'avait jamais pu le toucher. Daphné, dame des elfes, avait pourtant chassé le pauvre centaure pendant près de cent ans avant d'abandonner tout espoir. Quoique de temps en temps elle rechute dans ses tentatives veines pour juste une journée, ou une semaine. Ce qui créait des scènes humoristiques pour les rares créatures autorisées à vivre dans la demeure cachée de l'alliance.

Pourtant, là, l'être mi-homme mi-cheval se tenait avec les bras tendus autour des épaules de l'inconnu, avec une certaine tendresse dans ses gestes, tandis qu'il étudiait la carte sous leurs yeux. La reine était curieuse. Mais avec toute l'énergie magique dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait étendre ses sens pour lire l'aura de chaque personne présente.

Enfin, la belle Daphné se tourna avec un regard triste vers la reine manticore, ou plus précisément vers le prince elfe à ses côtés.

"Prince Selenius. Je n'espérait plus vous voir répondre." Annonça la voix claire. "Je suis navrée pour ce qui a pu vous pousser à revoir si dramatiquement votre position."

Le prince resta sans voix. Il avait oublié que sa reine pouvait le comprendre si bien, malgré la différence de leurs deux races elfiques. Il avait oublié que le souverain des elfes n'est pas choisi par hasard mais parce qu'il peut comprendre chaque peuple placé sous sa responsabilité. Daphné était une dame unique, pleine de compassion mais maniant la ferveur guerrière des elfes noirs comme si elle était de leur sang. Selenius avait oublié.

"Merci ma reine." Puis prenant une décision il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, coupant sa paume avec l'une de ses multiples dagues. Fier d'avoir été accordé la confiance de se présenter devant le conseil de l'alliance aussi armé et dangereux que faisait de lui sa nature. "Par mon sang, je prête serment. Allégeance donnée à la reine de nos armées. Magie restaurée dans la rivière de pouvoir de nos ancêtres et confiée à ses mains de guide et de mère. Que les elfes noirs entre dans sa lumière et combattent sous ses ordres avec toute la noirceur de leurs êtres."

La reine Daphné saisit sa main ouverte et referma la coupure avec son pouvoir guérisseur. Puis elle décrocha l'une des deux clefs d'or qu'elle portait en pendentif. Elle la déposa dans la paume juste guérie et referma les doigts de Selenius sur l'objet.

"Avec cette clef les portes de ma citée te sont ouvertes, ainsi qu'à ceux de ton sang."

Selenius la regarda totalement abasourdi. Il lui restait une clef? Le prince était le premier des deux races d'elfes à se présenter à leur reine? Daphné avait toujours eu en sa possession les deux clefs d'or, symboles magiques de la grande citée cachée des hauts elfes dans laquelle elle résidait. Depuis le début de la lutte ancestrale, les deux clefs avaient été enlevées aux deux peuples pour les punir du fratricide qu'ils commettaient. Avant le jour de la séparation, elfes de lumière et elfes noirs avaient eu accès à la cité de leur dame. Puis leurs fautes les avaient privé de ce droit. Hors, en ce moment, le prince des elfes noirs retrouvait tous les privilèges anciens, alors que le prince des elfes blancs était absent. Selenius se sentait encore plus fier d'avoir été changé par les récents évènements. Daphné savait ce que pensait le prince. Elle avait grâce à lui regagné le sentiment d'appartenance qui lui avait manqué depuis le début des combats entre elfes. La grande cité des hauts elfes était bien vide sans leurs jeunes frères immatures à guider et élever. Bientôt les elfes blancs viendraient aussi.

Selenius se releva et se courba en signe de respect. Il était rentré chez lui, et avait mené son peuple avec lui.

Pendant la rencontre, le roi des lycanthropes s'était approché de leurs invités et avait senti le loup parmi la compagnie. L'un des rogues qui ne se soumettaient pas à son règne. Et là se tenait un homme aux yeux étrangement brisés, comme ayant été privé de tous ses repères récemment. Ayant vu arraché à ses mains la flamme qu'il avait toujours suivi.

"Qui avez-vous perdu jeune loup?" Demanda la voix profonde et calme du roi.

Le loup trembla sous la force du pouvoir de son roi.

"Fenrir Greyback, mon roi."

"Ah." Soupira le roi Alexandre. "Le briseur de vie. Celui qui prenait des enfants dans son filet de chasseur. Et sa perte vous mène ici?"

Se retenant avec peine de fuir la présence écrasante du roi, le loup garou tomba à genou, le coup penché en signe de soumission et le corps frissonnant violemment. Aucun de son groupe n'avait mordu un jeune. Fenrir avait été le seul, clamant ce qu'il jugeait un privilège, mais surtout croyant lier à son pouvoir ceux qu'il contaminait avec leur virus et malédiction. Mais même s'ils étaient innocents d'au moins ce crime, le petit groupe de loups rogues avait commis des atrocités sans noms. Quelques uns d'entre eux étaient encore loin des pires tortures commises, heureusement. Ceux-là seraient pardonnés immédiatement. Mais les autres, comme lui, n'auraient peut-être pas cette chance. Et en présence du grand roi de leur peuple, il voyait pour la première fois tout ce qu'ils avaient vraiment refusés jusque là. Tout ça pour vivre comme des rats des rues, des esclaves et des proies de sorciers. Pour essayer de gagner leur liberté en se plaçant d'un côté d'une guerre qui détruisait le monde sorcier sans le voir. Voldemort pensait libérer les sangs purs mais tuait sa race lentement. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient été dans son camp. Torturer et briser les sorciers responsables de toutes leurs misères... Mais, dans cette pièce, aux pieds de son souverain, il découvrait l'échec de sa vie et du chemin qu'avait pris leur ancien chef Fenrir. Qu'avaient-ils faits? Ils étaient tombés bien bas les fier loups. Alors, laissant son cou vulnérable au jugement et à l'attaque de son roi, il attendit.

"Triste jour où les rogues se rassemblent et rentrent dans les rangs. Triste jour que la mort d'un traître libère tous les autres..." Fermant les yeux il se tourna légèrement sur le côté, là où Dracula s'était placé en support. "Mon ami. Je requiert conseil. Sans quoi je laisserais mes crocs briser cette chair et faire couler le sang."

Le loup garou rogue leva des yeux horrifiés vers son roi. Terrifié par le calme et la formalité de son roi. Il s'était attendu à être déchiqueté dans la seconde, pas à ce que le roi loup contienne sa soif de justice et encore moins demande l'expertise d'un vampire. Aussi puissant que l'être semble être.

"De toi à moi, je n'aurai pas retenu mon désir de retourner mes rogues à leur état primaire de poussière. Mais j'espère que tu aurais retenu ma main. Je suis honoré de ta demande mon frère. Nous ne pouvons pas détruire les insoumis alors qu'ils comprennent enfin cette leçon de vie. Cela serait criminel de notre part et immature. Gaïa n'a-t-elle pas dis que chacun de ses enfants existe pour grandir? Et voit ses enfants qui reviennent à la maison après un long voyage. Ils ont déjà été punis roi des loups. Et le temps d'entrer dans la bataille pour notre liberté est venu. Ils ont suivis le mauvais chemin mais pour atteindre le même but. Montre leur ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir à tes côtés, et donne leur cette chance de se battre encore mais avec leur famille retrouvée."

Alexandre retourna son regard vers le loup rogue et y vit la vague d'espoir née des dernières paroles de Dracula. Le jeune loup, comme toutes les créatures ne rêvait que du jour où ils se libèreraient de l'esclavage sorcier. Et en cette seconde le rogue et ses compagnons avaient été donné la raison de l'appel.

Regardant Dracula qui restait près de lui, Alexandre dit: "Merci mon frère roi. Quand ton tour viendra je retiendrait ta main." Dracula inclina sa tête.

"Mon roi?" Osa le loup rogue.

"Nous sommes ici pour le dernier jour de guerre. Le temps de la libération est venu. Mais je n'accepterai aucune autre erreur." Saisissant fermement la mâchoire de son sujet, le roi grogna sauvagement: "Pour cela je vais vous donner un conseil, à toi et ceux des nôtres qui attendent dans vos quartiers: les sorciers responsables de notre douleur ne représentent pas tous les sorciers." Serrant plus fort sa prise quand le loup voulu protester. "Comme toi et le tiens n'avaient jamais représentés toute notre race." Fit-il froidement, lançant son pouvoir à travers le rogue.

Le jeune loup trembla et baissa les yeux sous le coup de ces mots. Mais un geste brusque de son roi remmena son attention au souverain.

"Vous êtes jeune et découvrait à peine vos erreurs pour ce qu'elles sont. Mais je ne vous laisserez pas briser la chance de victoire qui nous a été donné par _des sorciers_. Oui leur race a été stupide et aveugle, mais quelques uns ont vu et par leurs actions ont ouvert pour nous de nouvelles portes. Nous devons les derniers évènements et notre futur à un sorcier. Garde ta langue pour toi à leur sujet jeune loup, et passe le message aux tiens. Les seuls sorciers que nous détruiront seront nos ennemis, non leurs familles innocentes. Le sang ne coulera pas plus que ce que veux justice. Suis-je clair?"

Le loup rogue était prêt à s'effondre sous la puissance de son roi. Reconnaissant l'avertissement comme la seconde chance qui était donné aux rogues, il pencha sa tête comme il pouvait malgré la main ferme de son roi. Mais il savait que c'était voulu, que le grand Alexandre avait testé son courage et sa force en attendant de lui qu'il supporte la douleur et se soumette.

Enfin la main relâcha sa mâchoire.

"Je délivrerait mot pour mot de vos paroles mon roi." Dit le rogue en se relevant lentement la tête soigneusement baisée vers le sol. Il releva les yeux en entendant le bruissement de tissu qui indiquait que son roi s'éloignait. Et bien qu'il soit déçu d'être ainsi démis il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il faudrait du temps pour gagner le respect qu'il avait perdu.

Pourtant, le rogue fut surpris quand au lieu de l'ignorer, son roi se tourna vers lui après avoir rejoint les autres souverains à la table ronde.

"Jeune loup. Comme preuve de mes_ mots_, je vais te présenter à notre allié. Tes frères d'infortunes n'auront que ton récit de la rencontre. Mais ton rôle de porte parole t'a fait gagner ce droit."

Le rogue vit le grand centaure blanc s'écarter de sa place près de la carte. Une fine figure, petite par rapport à ceux présents, pas encore d'âge adulte, se tourna vers lui.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant à ses pieds, juste au-dessus du sol. Les mèches ondulaient sous l'étrange aura magique qui entourait l'être. Ses grands yeux émeraudes brillaient comme reflétant le feu des torches ou d'un soleil invisible. Une intense sensation d'appartenance envahi le loup sous le regard de l'inconnu. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après une longue absence, ou même être donné sa première demeure ou retrouver sa famille. C'était être retourné dans les bras de sa mère et être protégé. Une grande douceur et une grande force.

Le rogue se sentit tomber en avant et n'évita de s'assommer sur la pierre froide que grâce aux bras forts qui l'avaient retenus. La voix du roi vampire s'éleva d'au-dessus de lui, tandis que la créature l'aidait à s'allonger sur le sol.

"Et bien mon jeune loup, il semblerait que le pouvoir de notre allié ait été trop pour vous." Le roi vampire _semblait _grandement amusé.

"Dracul. Arrête d'embêter mes loups." Protesta Alexandre. Et le rogue se trouva incroyablement rassuré d'être reconnu comme un membre de la grande meute des loups de son roi.

"Mais voyons. Je n'ai même pas pu jouer avec Anthonin la dernière fois. Si tu m'en prête juste un..."

"Non."

"Pour une journée."

"Non."

"Quelques heures."

"Non."

"Une heure."

"Non.

"hum..."

"Non."

"Mais je n'ai rien dit!" Protesta le vampire.

"Tu allais." Répondit Alexandre.

"Rabat joie." Murmura Dracula. Une main le frappa légèrement derrière la tête. Alexandre avait d'excellent sens... et son ouïe était le plus précis de tous.

Le loup rogue était surpris de l'échange... amical... de ces deux créatures réputées ennemies. Mais peut-être qu'encore une fois il avait fait erreur sur l'histoire de leurs races? Après tout, il semblait s'être trompé sur beaucoup de chose. Ses réflexion furent interrompues par la calme voix, réconfortante et non plus froide, du roi Alexandre.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit jeune loup, que quelques individus ne représentent par la totalité? A part que dans ce cas mon frère roi et moi-même sommes la minorité. Il est vrai que loups et vampires ne s'entendent pas au mieux. Mais les choses changent et nous faisons des efforts pour montrer l'exemple. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas difficile de s'entendre avec Dracula pour moi. Mais au contraire de tes croyances, nos peuples ne se chassent pas mutuellement. Ils se battent souvent s'ils se trouvent mais ils ont dépassé les querelles d'antan. Et les batailles sont plus drôles depuis qu'ils ont introduits les idées de blagues au lieu de couteaux et autres lames coupantes."

"Enfin, bataille... je dirai plutôt champ de stupidité." Interrompit le roi vampire.

"Tu râle parce que l'un de mes loups t'as renversé un chaudron de tomates dessus la dernière fois que tu as voulu interrompre la dispute." Coupa Alexandre.

Dracula lui jeta un regard noir auquel Alexandre répondit par un grand rire.

Le loup rogue secoua la tête désespérément. Ils étaient impossibles. Ils agissaient comme des... frères... Et enfin le loup compris ce qu'il voyait dans cette large pièce. Les occupants, des diverses races de créatures et... d'humains, étaient une grande famille. Pleine des diversités de ce monde, mais unie par un lien unique. Il aurait presque pu dire un lien de sang. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, qu'une part d'eux les reliait comme un lien de sang. Le loup sentit son coeur se réchauffer à cette pensée. Il leva des yeux agrandis vers l'inconnu dont il ne savait juste qu'il était allié de l'alliance. Le jeune garçon l'observait avec un doux sourire, comme félicitant un enfant qui fait ses premiers pas. Avait-il lu son esprit? A nouveau ce doux sourire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'inconnu lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Que quelqu'un puisse voir en lui, voir tout de lui, sans qu'il n'ait à se cacher... après être resté derrière un masque d'ombre si longtemps, était libérateur. D'autant plus que cet inconnu exsudait d'une douce magie qui parcourait l'air et était partout. Un pouvoir terrestre qui entourait tous ceux présents d'une bulle rassurante et protectrice. Le loup rogue avait envi d'aller vers l'inconnu, et peut-être l'aurait-il fait si l'inconnu n'avait pas tourné son regard vers la reine manticore et...

agité sa main de manière parfaitement enfantine et joyeuse.

Le loup entendit la reine grogner. Et regardant la manticore failli éclater de rire devant l'air exaspéré et en parti désespéré de la créature. Elle avait l'air de connaître le garçon. En tout cas, lui la connaissait et était heureux de la voir. Elle... paraissait prête à partir en courant dans la direction opposée, et même de passer à travers tous les murs qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

La reine des manticores se rappelait encore le temps qu'il avait fallu pour se libérer du filet de cheveux dans son village... si longtemps auparavant semblait-il. Elle aurait reconnu la trace magique de ces cheveux n'importe où. Et s'était promise d'éviter la personne responsable. Bien sûr, elle aurait du savoir avec l'impression de pouvoir qu'avait possédé son ancien prisonnier, qu'elle était destinée à recroiser sa route.

Mais vraiment, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne se vengerait pas de son emprisonnement... et ce grand sourire innocent qu'il avait devenait étrangement terrifiant à cette idée. Personne en ce monde ne pouvait avoir autant d'innocence sans un brin de ténèbres... ou de folie... ou quoi que ce soit qui rende quelqu'un excentrique peut-être... La reine des manticore était sûre, certaine, n'avait aucun doute... ce garçon était un danger, pour elle. A moins qu'elle ne puisse convaincre l'un des membres du conseil de lui accorder des gardes. Peut-être un ou deux loups que le garçon refuserait de plonger dans sa vengeance.

Plus la reine pensait, plus le sourire de Harry grandissait. Il s'amusait comme un fou, et la reine lui avait donné une idée. Il n'était pas concerné par une quelconque vengeance, mais il pouvait certainement voir tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à la reine. Après tout, elle avait l'ai d'avoir plutôt bien réagit à sa blague du village. Et il aimait l'idée de lui jouer des tours. Harry pouvait sentir les pensées amusées de Gaïa. La terre elle-même était d'accord avec lui. Qui était-il pour refuser le challenge?

Gaïa pensait que c'était un parfait moyen pour aider la reine à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait oublié de ses leçons à sa première visite au conseil dans son enfance. Il était temps de l'aider à grandir un peu plus en mettant un certain jeune ancien sorcier sur son chemin. Qui de mieux que le fils de Gaïa pour passer le message de maturité? Et quelle meilleure méthode que par une série de blagues?

Non, vraiment, qui a dit qu'il fallait être sérieux pour enseigner ou pour apprendre?

**

* * *

Note Auteur: d'accord, il semblerait que mon idée de finir en cinq chapitres soit impossible. MAIS, la fin n'est pas si loin puisque le combat final est la fin de l'histoire, avec le prologue bien sûr. Lol.**


	37. Chapter 37

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** **J**e ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait ce chapitre. C'est la stratégie que va employer l'attaque dans le prochain chapitre. Et je n'ai jamais écris de combats, de guerres.... enfin bref. J'ignore si je serais efficace dans cette partie de l'histoire. En plus, sans le faire exprès, je semble prolonger l'arrivée de la fin. En même temps ça vous fait plus à lire.

**U**n nouvel ange gardien apparaîtras dans le chapitre à venir ou le suivant si je le coupe en deux.

**J**'aurai besoin de savoir si vous avez aimé ce que j'ai écris là ou pas. Ce qu'il faudra changer ou non.

Bisous et Bonne lecture.

**Pack = meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi ^^ (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.35**

O

O

O

La reine des manticores appréciait ses chambres, ou plutôt l'absence d'un certain individu dans ses chambres. Elle n'était pas prête à aborder avec le petit homme le marché qu'elle avait eu avec Voldemort. Pas parce qu'elle avait eu tord mais parce qu'elle savait que quelques aient été ses raison, il y avait un prix à payer.

Chaque action, dans chaque camp, avait des répercutions. Par un choix qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres possibilités de prendre à ce moment de temps, elle avait touché une autre vie. Et cette vie attendait peut-être de recevoir justice. La reine n'avait jamais été à cette fin des choses. Elle était celle qui jugeait et punissait, pas celle qui se repentis. Elle n'était pas sûre d'_apprécier _cette position.

Il était désagréable d'avoir sur soi le regard d'un autre. La reine s'allongea sur le long tapis brodé posé au coin du feu. Elle ferma les yeux et se revit à ce même endroit, ayant juste passée ses vingt ans. Elle n'avait été qu'un bébé à cette première visite. Les manticores vivaient longtemps et même s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à l'âge adulte de cent ans, ils pouvaient passer les épreuves de maturité qui les retiraient du cercle des enfants malgré leur jeune âge. La reine avait eu son épreuve dans ce souterrain, en présence du grand conseil des créatures. La leçon avait transformé l'héritière du trône et fait d'elle une adulte avant son temps. Quelle leçon allait-elle vivre cette fois?

Elle souleva sa tête au soudain bruit d'un flot d'eau, dont elle ne pouvait trouver la provenance. Le son augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève brusquement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le plafond s'ouvrir et déverser une grande quantité d'un liquide bleuâtre. A travers le rideau d'eau, la reine vit les silhouettes confuses de ses gardes chimères, paralysées à l'entrée de l'arche ouverte donnant sur le salon. Leurs grands yeux n'avaient jamais étés aussi expressifs qu'en cette seconde: un mélange de choc, horreur, et une lueur retenue d'un rire muet... 'ah' pensa la reine. Je me suis faites avoir... encore.

Elle pouvait reconnaître la signature magique du jeune sorcier, ou ancien sorcier puisque son pouvoir n'était plus celui d'un de sa race. Bien sûr, quand elle leva la main vers son visage pour se débarrasser des goutes accumulées au coin de ses yeux, elle fixa les doigts autrefois pâles... et maintenant bleus. La reine grogna et espéra que la couleur ne resterais pas trop longtemps.

Trois heures plus tard elle recevait un message de deux mots: **Deux jours**. La reine grogna. Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait passé l'épreuve d'humilité la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré le conseil. Bien sûr, cette fois était différente. Parce que ce qui lui arrivait était une conséquence de ses propres choix et actions. Elle devait apprendre à accepter ses responsabilités. Pas seulement celles envers son peuple mais celles qui touchaient d'autres que ses protégés. Celles qu'elle avait créé sans le vouloir en prenant le chemin qu'elle avait choisit. Il n'existait pas de barrière qui faisait que seul un nombre limité et choisit de personne était touché par ses décisions. Il n'y avait rien qui empêchait ses actes de toucher au-delà des frontières de son royaume.

La reine avait oublié pendant trop longtemps que son peuple n'était pas le seul à demander justice. Elle avait oublié ou avait refusé de voir, que quelques criminels ne représentaient pas non plus toute une population. Ce jeune sorcier qu'elle avait gardé pendant un temps n'avait jamais été responsable des actions de certains de ses ancêtres. Il n'était pour rien dans les abominations de leurs ennemis. La reine devait apprendre qu'il y avait des innocents partout, et que parfois justice était faite. Et quand les coupables n'étaient pas forcés à payer le prix, les innocents toujours souffraient. Comme les enfants des races magiques, rendus esclaves par quelques sorciers cruels, et attendant depuis des siècles d'être libérés.

Mais quand même... pourquoi bleu? La reine grogna encore. Même si la couleur restait deux jours, cela n'arrêterais pas le paiement de ses actions. Le jeune sorcier avait certainement d'autres choses prévues pour elle. Elle grogna encore.

Se soulevant rageusement, la manticore quitta ses chambres et trotta dignement vers la salle du conseil. L'heure était venue de réunir leurs forces pour le combat. Elle pouvait sentir la magie appeler à travers son sang et la guider. Derrière elle, les gardes chimères secouaient leurs têtes de lions avec humour. Une reine bleu était une rare occurrence. Surtout qu'aucun des petits lutins qui vivaient avec eux dans le village, n'était jamais arrivé à l'attraper dans leurs filets de sorts et de blagues. Les quelques lutins assis sur les dos des gardes rigolaient sans retenus, repartant de plus belle à chaque fois que la queue de la reine frappait l'air révélant son agacement. Vraiment, ce jeune homme n'était pas sorcier, il était lutin de coeur à coup sûr.

En entrant dans la salle du conseil, la reine se trouva l'attention d'un cercle de créatures diverses. Elle vit Dracula sourire à son état... bleu. Alexandre s'était tourné dans une autre direction, mais elle voyait bien ses épaules agitées de soubresauts. Daphné avait un doux rire, calmant un peu l'indignation de la reine manticore en rendant toute sa légèreté à la situation. Le centaure blanc secouait sa crinière avec humour, lançant un regard amusé au jeune homme à ses côtés. Le jeune en question souriait à la reine manticore en lui faisant un signe joyeux de la main. C'est ses yeux émeraudes remplis de tendresse enfantine qui permirent à la reine de réaliser... qu'elle n'était pas punies pour ses actions passées, mais que ce jeune être lui enseignait volontairement cette nouvelle leçon de vie. Il avait testé la reine et lisant en elle ce qu'elle avait compris et commençait à accepter, il avait accueilli la reine parmi ceux qu'il jugeait être membres de sa familles.

La reine pouvait voir que pour ce jeune humain magique, chaque race dans cette pièce était part de son clan et de son existence. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'inclina en s'appuyant sur un genoux. Lui montrant plus de respect qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid toucher son front et se répandre en elle. Levant son bras elle remarqua que la couleur était finalement partie. Retournant son regard sur le jeun homme elle lu dans les émeraudes de ses yeux qu'il n'arrêterais jamais de l'aider à grandir, même s'il devait user du même stratagème. Et puis la touche joyeuse qu'il retenait était un signe qu'il appréciait grandement ce genre d'enseignement. Surtout puisqu'il était le professeur et qu'il avait des méthodes très... uniques. Le jeune homme sourit. La reine secoua la tête avec résignation.

Inclinant la tête elle lui dit: "Je suis à votre service jeune prince de Gaïa. Mes guerriers sont vôtres. Mes réserves vous sont ouvertes. Les trésors de mon peuple sont entre vos mains. Commandez et je vous suivrais."

Jamais avant elle, une manticore ne s'était placée sous le pouvoir d'un autre, encore moins d'un humain. Quoique les chimères présentes savaient qu'il n'avait rien d'un humain. Leur reine avait raison, il était prince de Gaïa.

Derrière le jeune homme un jeune sorcier et un humain gardaient leur prince discrètement, lui prêtant leur force muette. De ce que se rappelait la reine manticore le sorcier était nommé Regulus et avec l'humain Rodolphe il était l'un des gardiens du jeune prince. La reine avait entendu bien des mythes sur les gardiens de Gaïa, mais une seule prédiction avait parlé des anges gardiens et du prince. Un seule voie, sur la grande route de choix de l'univers, pouvait conduire à leur apparition. Et apparemment ils avaient pris ce chemin mystérieux. Le prince sentait la terre et la forêt, le vent et le soleil, l'air de la nuit et des étoiles. Ses deux anges avaient la même touche de pouvoir mais en un écho plus faible, quoique puissant en soi.

La reine contourna le groupe et s'installa sur la large pierre qui devait lui servir de siège à la table du conseil. D'autres créatures étaient là. Elle reconnut le prince elfe noir, aux côtés d'un elfe plus... lumineux. Les deux frères opposés étaient enfin réunis dans un seul camp. Le loup garou porte parole des rogues étaient assis près de la chaise du roi Alexandre. Une quinzaine de lutins était installé sur la table elle-même, devant la fauteuil destiné à la dame Daphné. Deux licornes et deux centaures étaient de chaque côté du centaure blanc qui venait de s'allonger sur sa propre pierre. Le prince de Gaïa s'assit entre ses deux anges, avec devant lui un trentaine de fées qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui pour tresser ses longs cheveux avec des fleurs d'ivoires. Le prince soupira mais les laissa faire avec un sourire retenu. Près de lui Rodolphe riait ouvertement tandis que Regulus aidait les fées en séparant les mèches noires à sa portée.

Personne ne fit de remarque sur l'étrange scène, parce que la magie que les fées tissaient était clairement visible à leurs yeux. Et aucun n'était assez fou pour interrompre des fées décidées. La reine se rappelait encore du loup garou qui avait essayé de disperser un groupe de fées et avait été poursuivis par elles pendant des heures. Elles étaient ensuite revenues au même endroit pour continuer à essayer d'ouvrir une porte avec leur magie... le prince de Gaïa avait fermé ses chambres pour ne pas êtres réveillé au matin par leurs rires cristallins. Bien sûr il avait du supporter les conséquences plus tard dans la journée, quand les fées ne l'avaient pas lâché de la soirée. Mais vraiment, il avait juste voulu dormir plus longtemps. Hors il se réveillait toujours trop tôt avec l'arrivée des petites demoiselles. Au moins il avait pu récupérer des longues réunions du conseil et retrouver son énergie.

Enfin, le roi Alexandre annonça l'ouverture de la session et ils se lancèrent dans un compte rendu de leurs moyens et du nombre de leurs guerriers. Aussi grande soit la quantité de créatures ayant répondu à l'appel, ils savaient que Voldemort avait autant à son service.

"Donc." Termina le roi centaure qui avait pris la parole. "Nous avons les archers elfes noirs et leurs frères. Les loups garous. Chaque groupe atteignant la centaine. Ils prendront position au portail de Poudlard pour séparer les enfants sorciers de la bataille. Les licornes créeront le premier cercle extérieur, pour brûler les inferis de Voldemort. Les créatures de la forêt piègeront les groupes passant par là. Le second cercle sera celui des vampires. Comme le feu protecteur des licornes sera dirigé vers l'extérieur, ils ne risqueront pas d'être touchés. Et il faut qu'ils soient entre les licornes et les alliés non humains de Voldemort qui prendront la ville."

"Nous lèveront une barrière vampirique entre le cercle des licornes et le notre. Elle bloquera les attaques des groupes de notre côté du cercle. Et les licornes pourront concentrer leur feu sacré sur les inferis." Interrompit le roi vampire.

Le centaure blanc inclina la tête en accord et repris: "Le troisième cercle sera dirigé par les chimères, qui devront maintenir les troupes de Voldemort entre leur cercle et celui des vampires. La bataille aura lieu entre leurs positions. Ce sera là que les groupes mixés de créatures de notre alliance seront dirigées."

Daphné se pencha en avant: "Pendant que les elfes archers s'occuperont des soldats de Voldemort sur le chemin reliant le village à l'école, le reste de leurs frères chargeront les attaquants du village. Leurs armes et armures seront en mythril, un présent des nains et des gobelins. Les elfes occuperont les attaquants et forceront les commandeurs de l'autre camp à changer leurs plans de bataille ou au moins accélérer l'envoie des différentes vagues d'attaques prévues. Si tout arrive de nuit comme Voldemort le souhaite, nous n'aurons qu'un nombre d'heure limité pour la présence des vampires. A part pour le clan de Maximilien qui marche le jour."

"Au moins nous n'auront pas à nous inquiéter de perdre notre énergie puisque nous seront nourris par la source de magie du centre des cercles." Commenta le loup garou rogue.

"Mais pour ne pas perdre notre source, elle devra être protégée." Annonça Daphné.

La reine manticore tourna son regard sur le prince de Gaïa: "Le cercle des chimères servira de barrière entre le combat et vous jeune prince. Mais la garde royale des chimères et manticores formera un cercle supplémentaire autour de vous. Je les conduirais à cette position."

Harry hocha la tête en accord. Mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Il fit signe à Regulus de prendre la parole pour lui, lui transmettant ses mots par la pensée:

"Harry sera au centre des lignes de magie qui se trouve à l'entrée du chemin vers Poudlard. Heureusement pour nous, les fondateurs n'ont pas placé l'école en plein sur le point de rencontre des veines magiques. Ils ont assuré que le village et l'école étaient de chaque côté du centre de magie. Ainsi la source de magie n'était pas redirigée uniquement sur le château et continuait à nourrir la forêt de chaque côté, plus le village à l'opposé de Poudlard."

"Je n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de perturber les lignes magiques juste en plaçant des bâtiments au-dessus. Heureusement pour nous les fondateurs ont pris le temps de rechercher les conséquences de leur décisions." Commenta Alexandre.

"Harry dis que Gaïa a envoyé un message à Lady Serdaigle par moyen de divination afin de leur faire comprendre que l'emplacement de l'école devait être choisit soigneusement. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su pourquoi ils devaient bâtir en cercle autour du point central et non sur le point. Mais ils ne pouvaient rejeter la voie de la magie. Heureusement après cette prédiction ils se sont retiré de toute influence politique pour éviter que les terres autour de l'école ne soit vendues et remplies d'habitations comme le voulait le ministère de l'époque."

"C'est pour ça que l'école est aussi isolée? Et qu'aucune ville n'a vu le jour autour d'elle?" Raisonna une jeune elfe noire.

"Oui. Les fondateurs savaient le danger qu'ils encouraient s'ils laissaient les sorciers construire sur ces lieux."

"Harry sera placé au-dessus du centre de rencontre des lignes. Il dirigera l'énergie des veines dans chacun de nos cercles pour nourrir nos barrières et la concentration de pouvoir dont les cercles auront besoin pour monter les boucliers et protecteurs et défensifs. Seuls les combattants au centre de la bataille, entre le cercle des vampires et celui des chimères, ne recevront pas l'aide de la source. Quoiqu'ils pourront se recharger dans une certaine limite en se retirant dans l'un des deux cercles pour quelques minutes."

"Que faire des blessés? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser mourir au milieu du chaos que nous allons créer." Demanda l'un des vampires rogues qui devait mener les siens au centre des combats.

"Surtout que les corps à terre gêneront notre défense et notre attaque. Ils ne seraient pas bon de perdre parce que nos hommes trébuchent sur leurs propres alliés." Déclara froidement un être caché sous un grand manteau noir. Il était l'une des races déclarées disparues par les sorciers alors qu'ils s'étaient simplement retirés en sécurité sur des terres sacrées de leur peuple. Le nom de cette population était perdue dans les mythes et légendes d'antan et ils refusaient de le prononcer devant tout autre qu'un de leur sang. Aussi le conseil, ou plutôt un Harry énergique dopé par un trop plein de sucre, les avait appelé 'ombres'. Etrangement, les ombres semblaient contents de ce choix.

"Nos guerriers auront sur eux des portoloins qui se déclencheront sous certaines conditions. Si le porteur tombe inconscient, debout ou au sol. Si la blessure est considérée mortelle à moins d'être soignée ou plus vite. S'il n'a plus de pouvoir pour attaquer ou défendre. Et autres possibilités que nous pourrons prendre en compte. Les corps des morts seront aussi transportés dans la partie de la forêt interdite que nous avons réclamés pour nos soigneurs et leurs futurs patients." Annonça Daphné.

"Le centre de commandement sera placé aux mêmes coordonnées pour que nous puissions savoir quelles troupes envoyées pour remplacer nos pertes. Nous ne mettrons pas toutes nos ressources dans l'attaque première. Nous aurons toujours des réserves pour remplir la place des blessés et morts." Déclara le roi centaure.

"Les guérisseurs ont déjà installés les tentes et les elfes ont bâtis des abris provisoires dans les arbres pour plus de sécurité. D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin en me rendant sur place, nous avons un véritable village caché dans la forêt interdite." Dit Dracula. "Bien sûr, je n'ai pas tout vu puisque j'étais plus intéressé à recevoir des nouvelles de nos espions. Ils ont fouillé tous les bois noirs et ont trouvé le camp de commandement de Voldemort. Il n'a pas fait de grands efforts. Juste hors du trajet que suit le gardien des clefs de Poudlard pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais aussi prêt que possible du point d'entrer qu'il a choisit pour prendre le village de Pré-au-lard. Il a aussi rassemblé tous ses mangemorts en prévision du combat. D'après mes espions, il veut les avoir sous les yeux pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'essaiera d'échapper à la bataille. Il semblerait que les sangs purs soit d'accord pour participer aux attaques sur les moldus mais pas si enthousiaste pour un grande guerre. Ils auraient préféré laisser cet honneur aux créatures alliées de Voldemort, plutôt que de risquer leur lignée dans ce qu'ils savent être une diversion. Bien qu'ils ignorent le véritable but de Voldemort."

"Ils n'apprécient pas d'être tenu dans le noir quant à ses intentions. Enfin, ils pensent qu'ils n'auront qu'à combattre des sorciers du ministère et quelques créatures alliées de Dumbledore et son ordre du phénix. Ils n'ont aucune idée des forces qu'ils vont vraiment affronter. S'ils étaient horrifiés d'être utilisés au lieu de pouvoir se mettre en valeur comme ils le souhaitaient, ils seront terrifiés l'heure venue de ce dans quoi ils se sont fourrés." Commenta Alexandre.

"Ils devront faire face aux conséquences de leur choix. Ils sont restés trop longtemps aveugle à la véritable guerre qui se déroule depuis des générations sous leurs yeux. Et même s'ils sont les marionnettes de Voldemort, et si leurs raisons sont loin des nôtres, ils seront en plein milieu de notre croisade. Ils voulaient être maîtres du monde sorcier et se voyaient comme de nobles lignées au-dessus de tout autre sorcier ou créature. Ils verront que le prix à payer est bien plus qu'ils n'étaient prêt à payer." Dit la reine des manticores.

_'Les sangs purs ont les mêmes buts que vos ennemis, les esclavagistes de vos peuples. Pourtant, seul votre ennemi sait quel sang va couler et en quelle quantité. Nous savons que le vrai danger viendra du groupe secret de sorciers qui vous chasse depuis des siècles. Les mangemorts ne seront rien de plus que de la chair à canon, aussi noble se croient-ils. Ce qui doit nous préoccuper, est ce que l'ennemi fera de ce combat. Quand ils verront qu'en plus du camp de Voldemort et de celui de Dumbledore il y a l'alliance des créatures, Ils essaieront de prendre le dessus. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir par quel moyen ils penseront y arriver. Nous ne savons ni combien ils sont, ni quelles sont leurs armes, ni quelles sont leurs identités. Ils sont ceux que nous devons craindre.' _Annonça la voix de Harry dans les esprits de tous ceux présents. Ceux qui ne voyaient de lui qu'un allié puissant, prirent alors conscience de son véritable potentiel. _'Pour ce qui est de Voldemort... nous avons déjà fait notre part de ce combat. Il tentera d'entrer dans Poudlard parce qu'il pense que ce qu'il cherche s'y trouve. Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore aura déjà mené ses hommes au centre de Pré-au-lard en croyant y affronter le sorcier noir. Il ne verra pas le plan de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A ce moment là, alors qu'il sera bloqué par les boucliers anti-apparition des mangemorts et par le nombre grandissant de guerriers entre nos cercles protecteurs, il ne restera qu'une seule défense contre Voldemort: les élèves de Poudlard. Ils sont jeunes mais ils sont prêts. Ils se sont entraînés et s'ils se rassemblent, le sorcier noir ne pourra rien. Il est mortel à présent et l'école prêtera son pouvoir aux enfants, comme est son devoir pour les protéger. Non, notre priorité sera l'ennemi secret.'_

"Nous ne pouvons même pas nous préparer contre l'ennemi, parce que nous ne savons absolument rien. Nous ne pourrons que réagir une fois qu'ils se seront dévoilés. S'ils se dévoilent." Dit un elfe.

"Justement. C'est une chose que nous pouvons faire." Interrompit Selenius le prince elfe noir. "Les forcer à se dévoiler. Bien sûr la seule chose qui nous donnerait ce résultat..."

"Serait de prendre le dessus sur le camp adverse et leur faire réaliser que nous pouvons gagner. Leur peur de nous voir réussir devra être si forte qu'ils abandonneront toute précaution et tout secret pour nous atteindre." Finit Rodolphe.

_'Il est à craindre qu'ils aient des armes et des sorts contre lesquels nous ne pourrons rien.' Raisonna Harry._

_"Probablement des épées, ou reliques, volées à vos peuple pendant la période de trahison après le scellé des portes. Y compris des sortilèges pris de certains de vos livres. Ils useront de vos propres connaissances de vos capacités et faiblesses. Ils ont fait de vous leurs esclaves depuis des générations. Alors que vous êtes en plus grand nombre qu'eux. Il fallait qu'ils aient une méthode efficace pour séparer ainsi chaque race de créatures et même quand vous aviez une alliance pour vous maintenir hors de toute aide sorcière. Ce n'était pas seulement les lois contre les créatures." Continua Rodolphe._

_"A moins." Coupa Regulus. "Qu'ils n'aient justement pas plus que ça. Tout ce que nous savons indique qu'ils ont usés de leurs positions dans le gouvernement pour placer les boucliers qui repéraient les messagers. Ils ont usés de leurs sièges au parlement des sorciers pour créer les lois et pour effrayer les sorciers en racontant des histoires sur les créatures. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait dépendait entièrement de leur pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Au scellé des portes, vous étiez trop peu nombreux pour réagir à temps à ce qui arrivait. Surtout que votre attention était sur les portes et non sur une attaque de sorciers censés être vos alliés. Vous ignoriez ce qui avait fermé les portes et la quasi totalité de vos peuples était déjà passée dans les diverses dimensions créées. Pour mettre les scellés, l'ennemi avait juste à trouver le sort d'origine de création des portes. Etant vos alliés, ils pouvaient le voler sans difficulté et sans attirer l'attention. Depuis, tout ce qui vous a fait esclaves des sorciers étaient des sorts qu'ils ont placés sur la première génération capturée. Chaque naissance après était sous l'emprise de ces sorts. Il y a une grande chance que la magie de ces sorciers soit détruite une fois qu'ils seront morts et que le sang de leurs descendant aura cessé de couler." Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il tourna ses pensées vers Harry: 'J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour les libérer.' _Pensa-t-il sévèrement.

_'Ne t'inquiète pas. Celui dont je porte le sang a scellé les portes mais pas ensorcelé les créatures. Je n'aurais pas à me sacrifier.' _Murmura Harry pour Regulus et Rodolphe qui s'était posé la même question.

"Je ne pense pas que l'ennemi ait autant de pouvoir à présent qu'il en avait au temps de la trahison." Poursuivit Regulus. "Tout ce qui leur reste sera, comme l'a dit Harry, des armes de vos ancêtres qui seront plus efficaces pour vous blesser. Et des sorts tirés de vos propres textes. Mais même en sachant cela, sanas aucune preuve, nous ne pourrons pas relâcher notre attention. Tout être pourvu de pensée est imprévisible et dangereux."

"Poudlard aura Voldemort et nous aurons l'ennemi." Réfléchit Daphné. "Qu'arrivera-t-il aux habitants du village?"

"Certains de nos hommes seront dans chaque magasin. Ils auront nos portoloins avec eux et les passeront aux villageois avant de rejoindre leurs places au combat. Comme les portoloins seront dirigés par la magie de Gaïa que Harry va manier, ils pourront passer les boucliers anti-apparition des mangemorts." Répondit Alexandre.

"Nous ne pouvons rien prévoir de plus." Dit l'ombre. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre chaque cercle en place sous le sort d'invisibilité de masse que le groupe de sorciers alliés va composer. Sont-ils en place près des points d'arrivée, et suffisamment nombreux?"

Alexandre reprit la parole: "C'est un groupe assez conséquent de langues de plombs du ministère et de quelques sangs purs comme Lord Potter." Se tournant vers Harry: "il ne sait pas encore que tu seras avec nous mon jeune prince."

Harry inclina la tête et pensa _'Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Je devais rester un secret. Ma position est trop importante pour la mettre en jeu pour rassurer ma famille. Il comprendra cela. Mais peut-être pas ce que je suis devenu...'_

_**'D'ici votre arrivée à Pré-au-lard, il saura la tâche qui est tienne mon fils. Je lui parlerai. Puisque tu es mien à veiller, je veillerai à parler à ceux que tu aimes.' Murmura Gaïa.**_

Alexandre et Dracula qui avait entendu la voix changèrent de sujet.

"Pour cacher notre alliance, ces sorciers n'ont pas pu prévenir l'ordre du phénix. Mais Lord Potter ira à leurs côtés dés leur arrivée pour leur expliquer ce qui se passe et comment reconnaître les alliés. Il les lieras à la signature magique de Gaïa pour cela. Afin qu'aucun de leur groupe ne puisse attaquer les nôtres." Dit le roi loup garou.

"Le véritable danger, les inferis, sera maintenu hors de nos lignes par les licornes. Pour les guerriers de Voldemort, comme il s'est procuré l'aide de clans sorciers d'autres pays, ils seront en nombre équivalent à notre armée. Les chances seront balancées sur ce point. Mais nous aurons l'avantage d'avoir disposé les cercles de défenses sans leur connaissance. Nous deviendront visible après la première vague d'attaque. Lord Potter et ses compagnons seront avec l'ordre du phénix et gardera l'attention des mangemorts sur leur groupe nous permettant d'arriver par l'arrière." Dit Dracula.

"Quand devons-nous partir pour Pré-au-lard?" Demanda le roi centaure.

"Dans trois heures."

Les membres du grand conseil se levèrent et partirent dans différentes directions avec ceux de leurs sujets qui s'étaient trouvés là. Ils avaient des préparations à faire.

"Quand Voldemort va-t-il lancer l'attaque?" Demanda la reine manticore qui était restée aux côtés de Harry et ses anges.

"Dans six heures. Quand la nuit tombera et que les villageois seront les plus détendus. Incapables de survivre la rapidité de l'arrivée surprise de leurs bourreaux." Répondit Dracula avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Harry se tourna vers la reine: _'Quoiqu'il arrive. Maintenez les à distance du point de pouvoir. Je serais complètement vulnérable une fois sur le centre des lignes.' _Pensa-t-il sérieusement. La reine inclina la tête et partit instruire ses sujets de leurs tâches dans la bataille à venir.

"Harry?" Demanda Regulus. "Est-ce que tu penses que nous serons capables de te protéger comme il faut?" Il avait beau être devenu un ange gardien et avoir des pouvoirs en conséquence. Il restait avant tout le dernier né de la famille Black, avec tous ses doutes quant à ses compétences, et toutes ses peurs pour ce qui allait leur arriver.

_'Chacun de vous fera ce qu'il pourra. Cela devra suffire. Le voeu suivra sa route quoiqu'il arrive.'_

Ses deux gardiens lui prirent les mains et le guidèrent vers leurs quartiers pour le préparer. Ils avaient reçus en cadeau du conseil des robes de combats et divers accessoires qui trouveraient leur utilité à la nuit venue.

Gaïa étendit sa magie à travers l'air de la terre, prévenant les quelques enfants qui auraient un rôle à jouer: _**'Préparez-vous. D'ici le soir venu, le sang coulera.'**_

Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire. Les sorciers de l'alliance et Lord Potter sursautèrent en entendant cette douce voix qui leur donnait courage. Ignorant d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle était, ils virent les quelques créatures à leurs côtés s'incliner vers la terre, semblant remercier la voix.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un petit groupe d'élèves sentit son sang se figer. Mais très vite, le mot était passé à l'aide de leur réseau secret de messagers. Les jeunes gens étaient prêts. Aussi prêt qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le fantôme de Merlin soupira tristement. Les enfants verraient bientôt le sang couler. Et leur innocence serait perdue. Au moins, ils auraient dans leurs coeurs une part de Gaïa, une part de magie pure et rassurante.

o

o

o

**

* * *

Note Auteur: je voulais faire tous les derniers chapitres avant de les poster. Mais je préfère finalement les poster dés que je les ai finis. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le combat aura lieu au prochain chapitre. Peut-être coupé sur deux chapitres selon la longueur et ce que j'y mettrai.**


	38. le village

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** ** J**'ai passé tout le temps depuis la dernière update a essayer de réunir toutes mes idées et d'en faire un chapitre cohérent. Comme ça ne marchait pas je n'ai rien écris du tout sur l'ordinateur et ai juste pris pleins de notes sur papier. Ensuite j'ai lu autant de fanfiction que je pouvais pour me redonner inspiration. Et finalement aujourd'hui, vers 11 heures, j'ai ouvert mon document qui n'avait qu'un chapitre de prêt, et me suis mise à taper. Je ne me suis arrêtée que pour manger à midi et ce soir, et pour ouvrir la porte à mon frère qui est venu nous rendre visite. Après de longues heures sans pouvoir m'arrêter de taper sur ce pauvre clavier (d'ailleurs j'ai un message qui n'arrête plus de me prévenir que les piles sont faibles, je crois que je l'ai épuisé lol), je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre. Ils est 23 heures et quelques minutes. (de 11 heures ce matin à maintenant... ma muse a envie de dormir pour le coup).

**J**'avais à l'origine décidé d'écrire les trois derniers chapitres et de les poster tous ensembles mais vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour celui-là... j'imagine le temps qu'il me faudra pour le suivant puis l'épilogue... Donc je préfère vous offrir ce chapitre. Le temps de corriger les erreurs et je poste.

**C**'est mon meilleur chapitre... enfin je pense. Mais c'est parce que je suis fière de l'avoir fini. Parce que c'était difficile. Et long. Et qu'on est toujours fier quand on termine ce qu'on veut le plus terminer (ça se voit que mon cerveau est fatigué).

_Bonus: deux nouveaux anges gardiens dans le chapitre._

_**Bisous et Bonne lecture. Pourvu que vous aimiez, rien d'autre ne compte.**_

**Pack = meute **(un jour je changerai directement l'erreur dans le chapitre correspondant... un jour lol)

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi ^^ (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.36**

O

O

O

Harry se pencha une dernière fois au-dessus de la carte sur la table ronde.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous avons fait tout ce qui pouvais l'être. Tu n'as rien laissé passé dans notre plan de bataille."

_'Rien ne pourra chasser ce désir de perfection tant que nous n'aurons pas vu la fin de cette guerre.'_ Raisonna Harry.

Regulus saisit le bras de sa charge et le mena doucement vers les grandes portes où se tenait un petit groupe de gardes chimères royales. La reine manticore leur avait donné pour tâche de veiller sur le jeune prince. Regulus tendit à Harry le bout de la corde portoloin que le groupe tenait déjà, et après un simple mot ils disparurent.

Harry n'eut qu'une seconde avant d'être engouffré dans une embrasse soudaine. Il entendit le rire retenu de Rodolphe sur sa droite et le soupir exaspéré de Regulus qui d'une voix agitée essayait d'expliquer que l'homme qui avait 'attaqué' Harry n'était pas un ennemi mais quelqu'un de sa famille. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru... du moins tant qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir étouffé. Mais non! Cet homme n'essayait pas de l'étouffer. Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler! Et est-ce que les chimères pouvaient pointer leurs arcs ailleurs que le dos de Harry en attendant que leur véritable cible sorte de derrière le jeune prince... Nonnnnn.... ce n'était pas sa manière de dire qu'une fois que Harry se déplacerait elles pourraient tirer! Mais puisqu'il disait que c'était une réunion familiale! Si elles prenaient le temps de l'écouter un peu. Et une longue litanie sur le fait qu'en tant que gardien de Harry il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pitié, que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de raisonner avec les chimères...

"Tu m'as manqué, petit homme." Murmura le sorcier qui entourait Harry de ses bras.

Et à la fin, tout ne tenait qu'à ça. Qu'à ce que Harry représentait dans les yeux d'un autre, de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qu'il respectait. Tant que ces quelques personnes qu'il avait choisi voyait au delà de ce qu'il devenait, tant qu'elles le gardaient dans leurs coeurs sans crainte de ses pouvoirs et de sa métamorphose... Harry pouvait vivre. Le jeune sorcier savait qu'un jour viendrait où il ne serait plus vu autrement que comme un prince, enfant de Gaïa. Qu'un jour ses pouvoirs et son nouvel état dans l'univers l'éloigneraient de la vie banale des humains et autres races. Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à être adulte. Il pouvait accepter ses changements et Gaïa, il pouvait grandir et apprendre. Mais pour les temps à venir, peut-être un siècle, peut-être moins, il avait cette famille humaine à laquelle il souhaitait s'accrocher. Des êtres pour le veiller et l'aimer comme tout enfant sur cette terre. Et, quand son âme aurait été baignée de leur amour et de leur savoir, il déploierait ses ailes et s'envolerait. D'ici là il resterait enfant dans les bras de son père. Qu'il ait été adopté ne le gênait pas parce qu'il s'agissait de sa famille de coeur et d'âme. Le sang n'est pas toujours tout ce qui fait une famille. Le sang n'est pas le seul lien. C'était pour cette même raison que Gaïa avait un gardien du sang et un gardien de l'esprit. Parce que quand l'un échoue, l'autre peut prendre la relève. Et lorsque tous les gardiens auraient apparu, toutes les facettes et tous les liens de l'existence seraient soutenus. C'était l'une des leçons qui devait faire évoluer Harry. L'une de celles qu'il devrait prendre quelques années à vivre. Gaïa ne le retiendrait pas de cette voie. Harry était déjà son enfant, porteur de son pouvoir et de sa voix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à devenir adulte, à mûrir au-delà de la vie qui avait été la sienne jusqu'au voeu et le début de sa métamorphose.

Harry serra l'homme dans ses bras, nageant dans l'aura douce de son père adoptif. Laissant le rire contenu de Dolphe et la voix agacée de Regulus flotter au-dessus de cet instant qui lui était offert.

_'Tu m'as manqué aussi, père de mon coeur.'_ Dit-il à l'homme par l'esprit.

Lord Potter sourit contre la tempe du jeune homme: "Gaïa avait raison. Ta voix est douce. Et j'ai attendu si longtemps pour l'entendre."

_'Même si les mots passent de mon esprit au tien?'_ S'inquiéta Harry.

"Ainsi ils sont plus véritables, loin de tout mensonge ou demi vérité. J'entends ta voix et tes mots, j'entends qui tu es à travers ton esprit. Et je suis fier de qui tu es. Tu ne peux pas te cacher quand tu parles comme tu le fais."

Et cela suffisait. Harry était lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, plus rien n'était dans l'ombre d'un masque ou dans l'ombre de sa mémoire oubliée.

"Prince de Gaïa ou non, tu es mon Harry. Mon fils de coeur et d'âme. Bien sûr je dois te partager avec un certain nombre de personnes. Rien n'est parfait après tout." Plaisanta William.

Ils se séparèrent lentement. Harry prenant tout de même en compte les protestations de son ange gardien Regulus. Se tournant tout en protégeant son père, Harry fit face à ses gardes du corps pour la journée. Les chimères tenaient leurs arcs pointés vers le sol devant un Regulus qui faisait les cents pas tout en les grondant sévèrement et leur expliquant qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun jugement basé sur leurs préjudices envers la race sorcière. Surtout que certains de leurs alliés étaient sorciers et qu'elles devraient combattre avec eux. Ce qui avait commencé comme une remontrance se transforma en un discours complet puis aux ordres d'un général d'expérience. Comment Regulus pouvait posséder la force de caractère de rembarrer des chimères était un mystère. Les seuls êtres que les créatures respectaient étaient de leur race, leur reine, et Harry... Apparemment Regulus venait de gagner ce même respect... en les insultant. Harry se demanda où le jeune sorcier avait appris toutes ses insultes, parce qu'il avait un vocabulaire très intéressant à cette minute. William éclata de rire tout en lançant un regard d'admiration au jeune Regulus et protestant faiblement que seul un Black pouvait obtenir cette réaction d'un groupe de chimères. Ce n'était pas juste d'après ce qu'il disait. En même temps il ne protestait pas vraiment, ni ne cherchait à réprimander le langage du garçon. Lord Potter était très amusé. Rodolphe secouait la tête pendant que l'un des sorciers de l'alliance essayait de gagner leur attention. Finalement, le sorcier murmura quelques mots à Rodolphe et partit d'un air exaspéré qui fit sourire l'ange gardien.

"Je vous rappelle qu'il ne nous reste que deux heures pour nous préparer." Annonça l'humain. "Quoique les licornes, vampires et chimères ont terminés leurs cercles d'après le rapport que je viens de recevoir."

"Déjà?" S'étonna William.

"Hmm. Ils sont arrivés au point d'apparition il y a près d'une heure. Et étant donné que tout été planifié à la perfection..."

"Ils ont eu le temps." Termina William avec un léger sourire.

"Grâce à votre groupe Lord Potter. Si vous n'aviez pas mis les sorts d'invisibilités et de silence sur les voies qu'ils devaient emprunter pour prendre leurs places..." Rodolphe secoua la tête. "Heureusement les langues de plombs ont les talents nécessaires pour que leur magie passe inaperçue aux yeux de tout autres sorciers. Sinon les habitants du village et les espions de Voldemort aurait remarqué nos troupes."

"Le ministre n'a fait appel qu'aux meilleurs de ses hommes. Ils ont tous les connaissances tirées du département des mystères. Et comme beaucoup de découvertes magiques viennent de là... cacher les signatures magiques et une armée aussi importante n'était pas aussi difficile qu'avec tout autre sorcier." Répondit William. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le regarda quelques secondes. "300 alliés sur le chemin vers Poudlard et au portail de l'école. 100 licornes dans le premier cercle séparant la forêt à la fin du village. 100 vampires pour le second cercle protégeant les licornes de la bataille qui prendra place dans la ville. En fait les deux cercles ne sont séparés que par l'un des chemins que nous avons tracés magiquement pour faire voyager nos troupes jusqu'aux points voulus. Harry? Es-tu sûr que la distance entre les cercles est suffisante?"

_'hmm. Le chemin, ou ligne que les langues de plombs ont placés là serviront à transporter les relèves pour les vampires du second cercle dés qu'ils seront épuisés. J'utiliserai mon lien avec Gaïa pour les faire apparaître entre les deux cercles avec la magie de la terre. Rien ne passera la barrière magique des vampires, pas mêmes des flèches. Les licornes ne risqueront rien. Et puis je veux que l'armée de Voldemort, surtout les ennemis, voit les licornes détruire les inferis. Une tactique de peur pour pousser l'ennemi à agir plus vite. Parce que plus vite ils se dévoileront, plus vite la bataille touchera à sa fin.'_

"D'accord. L'espace entre les deux cercles n'est pas important alors." Regardant son rapport à nouveau William reprit. "Vingts groupes mixés de créatures alliées dispersés dans la rue centrale du village. Chaque groupe composé de quarante individus. Tous cachés dans des bulles invisibles en attendant la première vague d'attaque."

"Ils sont tous prévenus de n'apparaître et intervenir qu'après l'arrivée de Dumbledore et ses hommes, de préférence après la mise en place des boucliers anti apparition qu'ont prévus les mangemorts. Et puis nous savons tous que les hommes de Voldemort essaieront de se vanter de l'intelligence de leur maître dans la création d'une diversion. Ils voudront voir le grand Dumbledore réaliser son erreur avant d'attaquer vraiment. ça laisseras à votre groupe, Lord Potter, la possibilité de s'avancer et se s'infiltrer parmi l'ordre du phénix et leur passer le message qu'ils ont des alliés." Annonça Rodolphe.

"Mais si vous êtes invisibles et silencieux? Comment passer le message?" Demanda Regulus qui avait finis d'arranger les chimères pour leur mission de protection de Harry.

"Le sort des langues de plombs permet de choisir qui nous voulons autoriser à nous voir. Ils nous suffira de toucher les membres de l'ordre un par un pour ne pas attirer l'attention à nos actions. Ils seront les seuls à nous entendre et nous voir. Nous leur donnerons le moyen de reconnaître les membres de l'alliance et nous leur prêteront assistance au début de l'attaque avant de nous dévoiler à tous les yeux. Nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise et réduiront les nombres ennemis avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que des hommes invisibles les déciment."

_'La bataille prendra place entre le cercle des vampires et celui des chimères qui me protègeront. C'est à dire entre la fin du village et le chemin qui sépare Pré au lard de Poudlard. Même si la grande ruelle est assez longue, les troupes seront serrées et sans la magie de Gaïa il serait difficile de reconnaître ami d'ennemi. Heureusement vous êtes tous marqués par le pouvoir de la terre et vous savez comment voir la marque.' Commenta Harry._

Regulus intervint pour une autre raison cette fois-ci: "Harry. Les chimères de la garde royale sont prêtes. Il est temps de te mener au centre des lignes de magie."

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il les rouvrit et sourit à son père: _'Mon tour est venu de passer les chemins des langues de plombs. Je te retrouverais plus tard?' _Et sa question comprenait tant de choses avec ces mots. Est-ce que tu seras en vie à la fin? Est-ce que je serais en vie pour te voir? Est-ce que tu voudras encore de moi après avoir sentit le pouvoir qui est en moi?

"Hmm. Si les 100 chimères qui feront un cercle autour de toi sont aussi efficaces que l'ont dit, j'aurai du mal à les passer pour te rejoindre." Se moqua William.

_'Nan. Tu passera toujours toutes les défenses pour me joindre. Qu'est-ce que quelques dangereuses chimères pourraient bien te faire pour te retenir?'_

"Elles ont de grandes dents."

_'C'est pour mieux manger les mangemorts mon père.'_

"Elles ont de grandes griffes."

_'C'est pour mieux marquer l'ennemi mon père.'_

"Elles ont de grands yeux... ah non, ça marche moins bien..." S''interrompit William.

_' En plus tu aurais du commencer par 'elles ont de grandes oreilles' et finir par 'elles ont de grandes dents'.' Se moqua Harry._

"Que veux-tu? Je ne connais pas les contes de fées aussi bien que toi." Répondit son père.

_'Ah, tu as entendu parler de ma merveilleuse pièce de reconstitution historique.' Commenta Harry._

"Oh. La plus grande de Poudlard est une 'reconstitution historique'? Demanda un William faussement sérieux.

_'Bien entendu.'_

"Tu te rends comptes que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te punir pour cette 'reconstitution'? Il faudra absolument que je règle la situation après la bataille."

_'Tu oserais survivre à une grande guerre juste pour me punir?' Fit un Harry indigné._

"Bien entendu." Répondit William. "Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis et n'agisse plus tôt." Grogna faussement le sorcier.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, serra l'homme pour une seconde avant de fuir aussi vite que possible en lançant un dernier et uniquement pour les oreilles de son père: _'je t'aime aussi.'_

Rodolphe s'élança immédiatement après sa jeune charge, prenant place à ses côtés, suivit de peu par un Regulus aux yeux ronds qui n'avait rien compris de l'échange entre les deux Potter. Dolphe haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas souvent que Harry parlait à quelqu'un d'autre par la pensée sans faire participer ses anges gardiens. Aussi il savait que cette discussion dont ils n'avaient entendu que les paroles de William, n'était que pour Harry. Un instant entre père et fils. Dolphe savait aussi que Regulus était toujours trop curieux et persévèrerait, posant des questions à Harry, offrant au plus jeune une occasion de le faire mariner et de s'amuser encore plus à ses dépends. Heureusement, Regulus se doutait bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de son protégé, mais il appréciait le sourire qu'il avait tiré au prince de Gaïa avec ses tentatives. Ils étaient si proche de l'heure du combat que bientôt tout serait baigné de sang et de peine.

William de son côté, observa le groupe des trois humains suivis de la garde royale de la reine manticore. Pour renforcer son courage il se prit à penser à ce qu'il ferait quand ils auraient gagnés, car il n'avait pas de doute sur ce point. 'Alors, je ne peux pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre sans aucune activité que tout jeune apprécie... parce qu'il peut parler par l'esprit à autant de personne qu'il veut et ne s'ennuierait pas. Je ne peux pas lui interdire le quiddich... parce qu'il ne joue pas. Je ne peux vraiment rien lui interdire. Il me faut trouver quelque chose qui le fera travailler... sauf que ça ne le gênerait pas plus que ça non plus. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si... généreux? Il aide autant qu'il peux quand il est à la maison. Qu'est-ce qui fonctionnerait comme punition? Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée. Et si je demandais à Gaïa?' Il abandonna l'idée quand il reçut un vague sentiment d'un rire cristallin... D'accord, Gaïa n'aiderait pas. Et pendant qu'ils mettaient tous en place les derniers détails de leurs plans, William laissait son esprit vagabonder vers un futur qu'il espérait. Au pire il demanderait à Minerva de faire l'un de ses fameux sermon au jeune plaisantin.

Harry marchait d'un pas léger derrière les bâtiments du village. Voldemort n'avait même pas pensé à s'assurer des points de retraite dans les ruelles arrières du villages. Le sorcier noir ne pensait qu'à entrer dans le village, vaincre la faible opposition et gouverner le monde. Sa vision était réduite à si peu que tout ce qu'il avait omis dans ses plans profitait à ses adversaires. Les langues de plombs avaient fait un travail incroyable en créant de longs couloirs entourés d'un champ magique d'invisibilité et de silence. Encore plus en les plaçant où personne ne regarderait ni n'attaquerait. Le couloir qu'il parcourait était abrité de tout danger par les maisons et magasins. Il avait été stupide de la part de Voldemort de lancer une bataille dans une grande rue entourée de maisons et devantures. Comme s'il croyait que le combat se limiterait à cette rue commerciale et peut-être l'intérieur des bâtiments dans lesquels les innocents essaieraient de se protéger. Marchant d'un pas soudain plus lourd, Harry réfléchit à ce qui allait venir. Il y avait autour du village les arbres de la forêt interdite. En fait Prés au lard était comme une oasis au milieu des bois sombres. Avec d'un côté un chemin qui menait à l'école. A l'entrée de ce chemin se trouvait le centre des veines de magie de Gaïa. Là, au milieu d'un cercle de chimères et manticores, une centaine quine s'investirait pas dans la bataille mais garderait sa position, Harry devait servir de relais au pouvoir de sa mère.

Le jeune garçon salua de la tête les créatures qu'ils passaient, recevant le même respect qu'il donnait. Atteignant le cercle des chimères à l'entrée du village, alors que le point d'arrivée de toute apparition s'était effectué à l'autre bout du village, il les observa s'écarter pour former une haie d'honneur. A son passage, les créatures se courbaient légèrement. Et lorsque son groupe était passé, elles refermaient l'ouverture faite seulement pour lui. Le groupe arriva au centre où attendait la reine manticore.

"Mon jeune prince." Salua-t-elle. "Je resterait près de vous pour cette journée. Ou cette nuit puisqu'elle va bientôt tomber."

_'__ﾊ__tes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir participer à l'attaque?'_

"Mon peuple aime se battre et a rêvé pendant des siècles de l'heure où il pourrait écraser l'ennemi et faire disparaître le sang des scelleurs de portes. Pour ce seul but chacune de nos reines, y compris moi, a commis les pires des erreurs et des crimes. Dans notre désir de vengeance nous avons perdu le droit de justice. Pour cette raison, je choisis cette place à vos côtés. Pour racheter nos choix et payer le prix de nos actes.

Autour de vous nous fermerons le cercle.

Au centre de nous vous résiderez en paix.

Que ceux qui voudront passer soient arrêtés,

Et par nos griffes déchiquetés.

Ainsi par notre magie est-il promis.

Ainsi par nos coeurs est-il juré." Finit la noble reine. Un courant de magie la traversa et entoura Harry, scellant le voeu de la créature et de son peuple à travers elle.

Le jeune prince courba le haut de son corps pour accepter muettement l'offrande faite. Puis, se tournant vers le chemin que cachait le cercle fermé des chimères autour d'eux, il sentit avec l'aide de son pouvoir la présence des elfes noirs et de lumières camouflés de chaque part du chemin. Et les loups garous plus loin, devant le grand portail de l'école. Il savait qu'aucun de ces alliés ne sortiraient de leurs cachettes avant que Voldemort n'ait pénétré les défense du château. Où que soit le point d'entrée du Lord, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que le sorcier voit les alliés et devine le piège. Mais dés qu'il serait entre les murs de l'école, les dernières défenses se mettraient en place et rien ne pourrait passer.

Harry s'avança avec hésitation vers le point exact où les veines de Gaïa se croisaient. Il n'avait jamais été au centre d'une si grande concentration de magie et savait que cela aller le changer pour toujours. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Regulus à sa droite et Dolphe à sa gauche. Rodolphe fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta, s'installant à genou hors de la croisée des lignes. Regulus fit de même de l'autre côté après avoir serré une dernière fois l'épaule de leur charge. Réunissant le courage que les deux gardiens lui avaient donné, Harry entra la croisée des lignes et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol de terre. Sur sa peau des étincelles de pouvoir grésillaient créant un halo émeraude, comme une seconde peau par-dessus les robes de guerre que les nains et les elfes lui avaient offerts. Les manches argent de sa chemise dépassaient de sa longue tunique vert sombre sans manche. Des créatures de légendes étaient tissés en fils d'argents sur le long tissus créant des scènes incroyables sur un fond ressemblant au feuillage des arbres d'une forêt. La chemise était un trésor en soi, parce qu'elle avait été tissée avec les fils de mythril les plus fins par les mains des elfes sous l'oeil des nains qui avaient fournis le matériel. La tunique traînait légèrement au sol. Il n'avait aucun manteau ou autre vêtement que le pantalon pareil à la chemise sur lequel s'ouvrait la tunique. C'était la seule protection dont il aurait besoin. Peut-être parce que tout ce qu'il portait avait été enchanté par chaque souverain de chaque race de l'alliance en plus d'être du mythril le plus pur et le plus résistant. Sans compter les fleurs d'ivoires d'un blanc tournant à l'argent brillant entrelacées sur les mèches noires de sa longue chevelure. Les runes de pouvoir et de protection formées par les fleurs étaient encore plus puissante que jamais. Les fées ayant usées de tout leur pouvoir pour les poser. La baguette du jeune prince résidait dans un fourreau spécial à sa taille, attaché à la ceinture serpentine cachée sous la tunique. La magie même des vêtements se mêlait à son propre pouvoir et au lien que Harry commençait à créer avec Gaïa sur ce centre de pouvoir. Il plongea son esprit dans la rivière de vie autour de lui et tissa les réseaux de magie qu'il liait ensuite à chaque cercle protecteur.

Aux licornes, à l'orée de la forêt hors du village, il transmis la lumière la plus pure, pour renforcer le feu qu'elles étendraient sur les inferis.

Aux vampires, à quelques pas à peine, au bord de la fin du village, ils donna la compréhension de l'air et de l'eau contenu là, pour soutenir leur bouclier magique.

Aux chimères l'encerclant il offrit l'énergie vibrante de Gaïa, pour que les créatures ne s'épuisent pas et ne tombent pas.

A la garde royale formant un cercle plus serré autour des deux anges gardiens, de la reine et de lui-même, il confia la force de la magie pour l'aider à rester droite et fière, patiente et sûre.

Et sur chaque membre de l'alliance il renforça la marque magique de Gaïa, les liant les uns aux autres pour qu'ils se reconnaissent autant par leurs autres sens que par le seul moyen de leurs yeux.

Il fallu du temps pour créer le filet magique. Longtemps. Aussi, lorsque le jeune prince ouvrit ses yeux d'émeraudes brillants comme des joyaux, il vit se former l'immense bouclier anti apparition dont la signature magique criait 'mangemorts'. Pendant que son âme nageait dans la rivière de vie, l'armée adverses était entrée en jeu. Harry se concentra sur la magie de Gaïa tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour observer la course des étoiles que la nuit avait révélé. Là-haut, Mars brillait fort. Et la lune qui s'était arrondie parfaitement était rouge sang. Au moins, pensa-t-il, les loups garous des deux bords étaient tous dirigés sur le chemin vers Poudlard. Parce que Voldemort voulait que les enfants soient contaminés pour pouvoir mieux les contrôler une fois victorieux. Parce que l'alliance savait qu'en présence des elfes, leurs propres loups garous seraient contrôlés par l'ombre et la lumière des deux races, et touchés par la magie elfique les loups seraient dirigés contre le véritable ennemi. Aucun innocent ne serait touché. Le cercle des chimères séparant les loups garous du village, et les loups garous et elfes protégeant l'école. Au moins, ils avaient prévus cette possibilité.

o

o

o

HP

o

o

o

Dans le village, les minutes s'écoulaient lentement depuis que le prince de Gaïa était parti vers sa position. Les créatures entourées dans des bulles d'invisibilités attendaient. Elles observaient avec attention les alliés sorciers séparés des divers groupes cachés dans la grande rue. William Potter et ses hommes étaient près des coordonnées que Dumbledore donnait toujours à ses portoloins. William était l'un de ceux qui connaissait l'endroit que le vieux sorcier considérait être le point parfait d'arrivée. Le défaut étant que c'était au centre du village et à découvert. Dumbledore pensait qu'arriver au milieu de ses ennemis était le meilleur moyen pour les divertir et gagner de précieuses minutes pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Le plan avait des possibilité... et autant de défauts.

Les passants étaient rares à cette heure tardive, surtout parce que les nuits de pleines lunes, les sorciers avaient pris l'habitude de se terrer chez eux par peur des loups garous que la lune appelait à la vie. Pour cette raison, quelques groupes de langues de plombs avaient déjà faits le tour des maisons et donné des portoloins aux familles en train de diner ou de se reposer. Pour plus de sécurité, et pour éviter qu'un espion possible révèle leurs actions à Voldemort, les langues de plombs avaient simplement endormis tout le monde d'un sort rapide et avaient attachés les mains des inconscients à l'aide des cordes qui servaient de portoloins. Harry activerait les moyens de transport quand il serait sûr que leur piège s'était refermé sur l'ennemi. C'est à dire dés que les sorciers alliés se révèleraient aux mangemorts. Les magasins et bars encore ouverts abrités de jeunes gens, tous fils des quelques sangs purs du groupe de sorciers alliés. Les jeunes gens avaient voulu participer et avait pour mission de barricader les bâtiments dés l'ouverture des hostilités et de donner les portoloins aux autres clients et patrons. Ils avaient avec eux un artefact qui révèlerait tout danger près d'eux, tout espions de Voldemort ou pauvre fou voulant l'aider. Et puis ils étaient organisés en groupes de cinq pour ne pas être pris au dépourvus. Même si leurs parents voulaient les protéger de la guerre, c'était le choix de ces jeunes gens de risquer leurs vies ou non. Harry et les souverains de l'alliance avaient tout fait pour assurer le maximum de sécurité. Mais dans une guerre tout pouvait arriver.

De nombreux sons d'apparitions parcoururent la grande rue commerciale. Les passants crièrent et fuirent vers les quelques magasins encore ouverts, mais plus souvent vers les bars puisque les magasins ouverts n'étaient qu'un petit nombre à cette heure tardive. Les mangemorts commencèrent à lancer des sorts aux pauvres sorciers qui n'étaient pas assez rapides. Et malgré toutes les précautions prises par l'alliance, les premières morts se firent à ce moment. Des pertes qui n'avaient pas pu être éviter. La rencontre de cette nuit devait avoir lieu. C'était le dernier jour de conflit, les derniers décès de cette longue guerre. Ils auraient tous préférés éviter ces morts, même ceux qui haïssaient toujours les sorciers dans leur ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas su accomplir ce miracle là. Une vieille femme tomba sous le coup d'un sort qui déchiqueta ses jambes, sa vie s'écoulant en même temps que le sang à travers les blessures brutales. Un jeune homme déjà sou , ne réalisant pas le danger avait marché entre un avada kedavra et la victime que le mangemort avait visé. Le jeune ne saurait jamais qu'il avait ainsi sauvé une mère et son bébé qui avait pu courir dans l'un des bars grâce à lui. Du sang déjà versé sur la terre battue de la grande rue, retournant à la mère Gaïa créatrice de vie, berceau de leurs âmes perdues.

Les murs de pierres des maisons s'écroulaient sous la force d'explosions magiques. Et s'il n'y avait aucun cris venant de l'intérieur ni aucun corps révélé dans les trous béants, les mangemorts ne remarquèrent rien. Ni ne réaliseraient jamais que les innocents dans leurs maisons étaient bien à l'abri dans les pièces opposées à la rue, et sous des boucliers maintenus par des runes tracées à la craie. Seul moyen rapide qu'avait trouvé les langues de plombs de les dessiner à temps. Non, les mangemorts étaient trop pris dans l'amusement que leur fournissait les explosions provoquées par leurs sortilèges. Le bruit terrible de fracas emplissant leurs oreilles et camouflant le silence où des cris auraient du se faire entendre.

De nouveaux sons d'apparitions emplirent l'air saturé de magie. Les mangemorts se tournèrent tous vers le bruit tant attendu. C'est à cet instant précis que William pensa que les coordonnées choisies par Dumbledore étaient tombées sous le coup de tous les défauts possibles et non les avantages prévus. D'abord il n'y avait aucune surprise. Ensuite les hommes de Voldemort s'étaient entourés d'une barrière qui renvoya leurs sorts aux membres de l'ordre du phénix, provoquant deux morts et quatre blessés parmi les trente sorciers présents. Les autres s'étaient tous jetés à terre après avoir lancés leurs sorts, parce qu'ils avaient vu et reconnu la barrière. Au lieu de les attaquer immédiatement, les mangemorts formèrent un demi cercle autour des nouveaux venus. Ils ne voulaient pas les bloquer puisqu'ils voulaient prolonger la bataille et jouer avec leurs nouvelles proies. Cela laissait sans que les hommes du sorcier noir le sache une ouverture derrière l'ordre du phénix, par laquelle les sorciers de l'alliance étaient déjà en train de passer pour se mêler à l'ordre. L'un des mangemorts s'avança et se plaça face à Dumbledore, regardant le vieux sorcier avec mépris.

"Alors, alors. Vraiment Dumbledore, vous êtes trop vieux pour ce genre d'aventure. Regardez l'erreur monumentale que vous venez de faire. Vous précipiter ainsi entre nos mains en emmenant tous vos amis." Se moqua l'homme masqué. "Et... oh! Une magnifique barrière anti apparition." Dumbledore et sa troupe sentirent le bouclier se lever autour de la ville, trop vite pour qu'ils apparaissent hors de danger. "Vous venez de tomber dans un jolie piège. Bien sûr, c'est entièrement votre faute. Vous croire si fort et tout puissant quand vous n'êtes rien qu'un vers de terre sous le pied de mon seigneur. Pauvre fou!" Grogna le mangemort avec un grand sourire vicieux.

Dumbledore garda un air assuré. Non parce qu'il pensait être assez fort pour sortir ses alliés de là, mais parce que montrer la moindre faiblesse à ce moment serait suicide. Même s'il savait avoir mener ses hommes à une mort certaine. Il avait fait une erreur de trop au pire moment. Et il n'était pas sûr que l'autre quart de ses forces puissent forcer le boucliers et entrer dans la ville pour les secourir. Du moins pas à temps pour les sauver tous. Le vieux sorciers avait prévu d'autres vagues d'attaques mais n'avait pas pensé que ses ennemis lèveraient une barrière autour de la ville. Il avait anticipé devoir en lever une pour les retenir. Parce que comme dans toutes les précédentes attaques il avait toujours été celui qui retenait les mangemorts et les battait. Tous ses plans étaient ainsi basés: surprendre l'ennemi, réduire les nombres d'adversaires des le début, les pousser dans des impasses et les vaincre. En utilisant une troupe. Une autre servirait de support si quelque chose tournait mal. Une troisième viendrait récupérer les prisonniers pendant qu'une quatrième mettrait en place de nouvelles protections magiques sur l'endroit attaqué pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas revenir. Mais cette fois, Dumbledore avait tout faux.

Sa main ne tremblait pas autour de la baguette qu'il tenait levée en direction du mangemort, mais son autre main, légèrement cachée par le tissu de ses robes pourpres, frissonnait sans retenue. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main se referme sur elle. Dumbledore ne se tourna pas, surtout pas après avoir vu dans l'esprit du mangemort face à lui, à l'aide de legilimencie, que l'homme ne voyait personne derrière le vieux sorcier. Des doigts tapèrent un code morse qu'il reconnut, signant le nom de William Potter et lui donnant un nouveau courage. Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme était là et invisible alors qu'il avait été absent au rassemblement d'urgence qu'il avait lancé pour les membres de l'ordre après avoir reçu information d'une prochaine attaque. Quelques mots furent tapés contre sa peau lui signalant qu'ils avaient des alliés, et que les alliés étaient aux commandes.

"Alors on ne dit rien? Ou on attend que la mort vienne peut-être? Après tout, vous êtes à l'âge où cesser de vivre aurait plus de sens que de continuer." Se moqua le mangemort. "Et bien, puisqu'aucun de vous ne veut parler..." Soupira-t-il.

Dumbledore voulait parler, gagner du temps ou n'importe quoi vraiment. Mais la main contre la sienne tapait en morse de garder le silence et d'attendre avant de se défendre. Lorsque le mangemort entama un mouvement de baguette pour lancer un sort, la main tapa 'maintenant'... et Dumbledore attaqua. Il avait confiance en William, et puisqu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment d'erreur, il suivrait une autre voie qu'à son habitude. Il jeta un sort sur le mangemort qui lui coupa un bras et l'envoya valser sur ceux derrière lui. Dans un cri de rage et de peine le mangemort courut vers le vieillard, incapable de reprendre la baguette qu'avait tenue le bras perdu. Dumbledore était suffisamment surpris pour ne pas réagir attend et prendre la force de l'attaque, roulant au sol avec l'autre homme. Des sorts se mirent à pleuvoir autour de lui, venant de toute part. Il reconnaissait les voix des membres de l'ordre et grinçait en reconnaissant les sorts de l'ennemi. Noirs, si noirs. Il grinça encore plus en réalisant les sorts qui venaient d'endroits qui à l'oeil nu étaient vides... d'autres sorciers invisibles, qui usaient de sortilèges aussi sombres que les mangemorts quoique dirigés vers eux. Dumbledore connaissait des tonnes de sorts et de nombreux apportaient mort et souffrance, mais aucun n'étaient de la catégorie des sorts noirs. Il n'usait que de sorts 'lumineux' pour accomplir ses missions. Il n'aimait pas la noirceur des arts noirs. C'était l'une de ses erreurs les plus grandes: rejeter ainsi une part de la magie du monde. Rejeter ce qui existait pour une raison. Lumière ne va pas sans ombre.

Dumbledore roulait avec le mangemort, essayant de se débarrasser du tenace attaquant. Mais le mangemort était dans une espèce de rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il semblait se transformer sous ses yeux. Il finit par s'apercevoir qu'à chaque flot de vie que l'autre perdait, il était contrôlé de plus en plus par un autre pouvoir. Une force qui venait d'un collier à son cou... Et Dumbledore n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il rejeta le corps mourant avec autant de force qu'il pouvait et roula vers sa baguette qu'il avait perdu dans sa chute. Il lança un sort de feu et immola le corps, mais celui-ci tenait toujours debout et avançait vers lui.

"Le collier les transforme en inferis!" Cria-t-il avec force. Espérant prévenir les autres à temps. Le collier, il devait lui enlever le collier. De ce qu'il savait des mangemorts, aucun n'aurait accepté de porter une chose pareille, et il compris finalement que Voldemort avait mis toutes ses cartes dans cette attaque. Probablement offert le collier en présent, expliquant qu'il contenait une protection, et une fois mis personne ne pourrait l'enlever. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit des mangemorts essayer de retirer l'objet après avoir vu l'état de leur camarade. Mais tandis qu'une main accrochait désespérément le bijou, l'autre jetait toujours des sorts, comme si leurs corps ne leur appartenaient plus et qu'un autre dirigeait leurs actes. Dumbledore ne doutait pas que ce devait être le cas. Les mangemorts n'étaient que des sacrifices pour Voldemort. Quel que soit son véritable but, il était plus important que sa propre armée. Albus trébucha et tomba au milieu d'un autre sort tentant d'annihiler l'inferi. A ce moment il vit apparaître un sorcier tout en noir, les mouvements libres de toutes robes gênante. L'homme décapita l'inferi avec une épée et réduisit les deux parts du corps en cendre avant de tendre une main à Dumbledore et de retourner dans la bataille une fois le directeur relevé. Une partie de lui reconnut un langue de plomb et se demanda ce qui se passait, et à quel moment il avait perdu tout contrôle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et reparti à l'attaque, lançant une majorité de sort de sommeils et autres non mortels sortilèges pour éviter la création d'inferis. Les quelques morts vivants déjà debout avaient été réduits en cendres sous les sorts des langues de plombs. Et même s'ils avaient utilisés une magie noire, Albus ne pouvait pas fournir ses protestations habituelles. Il n'était pas aux commandes, et rien d'autre ne pouvait les débarrasser de ces choses.

Le bruit de cris et et de bataille s'estompèrent graduellement. Laissant derrière l'horrible odeur de sang et de cendres. De chair brûlée et mutilée. Le calme descendit sur eux comme un mauvais augure. Une main s'accrocha au bras douloureux d'Albus, évitant soigneusement l'endroit où un sort avait déchiré la peau jusqu'à l'os. Le vieux sorcier reconnut immédiatement la main de William. Après tant d'années à fabriquer ce code morse avec l'ordre du phénix, Albus pouvait reconnaître une personne d'après la forme des doigts et la force de la main. Et William était l'une des rares personnes considérée comme un véritable ami. Se tournant vers le sorcier plus jeune, il haussa un sourcil en voyant que William n'avait que quelques égratignures.

"J'ai une bonne raison de rentrer en bon état." Commenta le plus jeune, comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Albus. Ils se connaissaient si bien que c'était une possibilité.

Albus allait parler lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mystérieux alliés n'avaient pas perdus leurs positions de défenses, tendus comme pour une nouvelle attaque.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Osa le vieil homme.

"La guerre Albus. La dernière partie de ce long combat et la plus sanglante. Le débit d'une longue nuit."

Dans la distance, des cris de loups s'élevèrent avec vigueur. Des cris d'animaux sentant l'odeur de sang et de proie. Dumbledore sentit son coeur se figer.

"Nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux, certains sont nos alliés et retiendront les quelques loups que Voldemort à réussi à garder ou a ensorceler. Et une autre défense se trouve entre eux et nous." Quand Dumbledore voulu l'interroger William se contenta de secouer la tête et de lever un doigt dans le signe pour garder le silence.

"La deuxième vague attend que nous pensions qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Dés que nous serons détendus ils attaqueront. Profitons de ces quelques minutes pour soigner ce que nous pouvons." Et William força son aîné (bien que la différence d'âge ne soit pas si grande) à s'asseoir. Il lança quelques sorts de guérison et sortit d'une poche apparemment plate de nombreux bandages et un pot d'une crème spéciale. Au regard curieux d'Albus il répondit:

"Poche sans fond. Nous avions besoin de place pour ranger une grande quantité d'équipements et autres matériels."

La réalité de la situation sembla enfin atteindre Albus.

"Je n'étais pas prêt pour ce soir. Je croyais avoir à faire à nos batailles habituelles et me trouve au milieu d'une guerre."

"Mais nous sommes prêts Albus. Nous sommes tous en place."

"Qui est 'nous'?

William sourit: "Tous ceux qui portent la marque magique que j'ai sur moi." Il observa pendant que Albus essayait de trouver cette marque et au bon moment il reprit. "Tous ceux qui auront cette marque sont des alliés. Aide et protège les cette nuit, car ils savent ce qu'ils font plus que toi." William allait en dire plus, mais il se tendit brusquement. Albus laissa son regard glisser sur la scène autour d'eux. Les survivants de l'ordre finissait d'avaler des potions ou de se couvrir de bandages avec l'aide du groupe de William. Tous les langues de plombs et autres sorciers, qu'il reconnaissait être des sangs purs et Lord de maisons anciennes et puissantes, avaient tournés leur attention vers l'une des ruelles, entre deux bâtiments, qui conduisait directement à un coin de la forêt interdite. Il sursauta parce qu'il savait qu'à cet endroit s'était trouvée une maison quelques secondes auparavant.

"Une illusion." Murmura William. "Ils avaient sûrement détruit la bâtisse depuis au moins une semaine ou plus."

Soudain, quelque chose projeta un groupe de langues de plombs et de membre de l'ordre à terre. Le nouvel ennemi s'était fait invisible.

William cria des ordres et commença à chanter de suite après tout en zigzaguant le long de la rue, profitant de la confusion de l'assaut pour camoufler ses actions derrières ses camarades pendant qu'ils se battaient. Il essaya de ne pas grincer en voyant une jambe être arrachée de l'un de ses hommes Tout ce qui importait en cet instant était de finir son chant. Même si le massacre reprenait et que le siens n'étaient plus que des proies.

Enfin, la dernière parole quitta sa bouche et un grand dôme s'étendit au-dessus de la ville. Au clic qui signala la complexion du sort, des formes cauchemardesques se révélèrent derrière les sorts d'invisibilité. Les ennemis étaient des créatures dirigées par des mangemorts, des choses déformées et énormes qui arrachaient et dévoraient. Il ne pouvait reconnaître ce qu'étaient ces 'êtres', mais William pensait que Voldemort avait encore joué avec ses propres alliés et expérimenté. Ces choses étaient un mélange de créatures et de sorciers et il refusait de penser plus à ce que le mage noir avait fait pour les obtenir. Au moins maintenant l'alliance pouvait viser là où ils n'avaient rien que de l'air juste avant. Et en effet, les groupes cachés dans la grande rue sortirent de leurs bulles et se lancèrent dans la mêlée, venant défendre les sorciers blessés et envoyant les inconscient et morts hors de la zone de guerre par moyen de portoloins.

Les créatures alliées se plaçaient entre les sorciers et les monstres, et William était fier de voir ses hommes profiter de se répit pour lancer des attaques magiques depuis leurs positions... Bien à l'abri de l'ennemi, et justement bien placés pour gagner un avantage de défense. Il vit que l'ordre du phénix suivait l'exemple de sa troupe et transfiguré des pierres et autres objets en barricades solides. Le seul bon point été que Voldemort n'avait créé une ouverture que sur l'un des flans du village et non sur les deux. Mais peut-être pensait-il que les inferis à l'autre bout de Pré au lard suffirait à contrebalancer toute résistance.

Au moment où il pensait à ces créatures précises, il sentit une immense force de lumière étendre un manteau de puissance à l'horizon. Tandis qu'il prenait place derrière l'une des barricades et participé à la défense magique, il jeta un oeil dans la distance et vit l'immense mur de flammes d'or dont il savait que les licornes étaient responsables. Pourvu qu'elles résistent. Pourvu que les flammes tiennent... et puis il se rappela que son fils était au centre de tout, chargé de transmettre toute l'énergie possible à leurs différents cercles. Pendant un instant il ne s'était rappelait que la bataille sous ses yeux et son désir de penser sa famille à l'abri de tout ça. Il avait inclus Harry dans le lot, oubliant que le jeune homme, aussi jeune soit-il, était le maître de leur symphonie. Les licornes tiendraient. Parce que Harry les liait à la magie de Gaïa, elles tiendraient. Les mangemorts, plus puissants que ceux de la première vague qui n'avaient été que de la chair à canon, jetèrent des ordres derrière eux et d'autres créatures, plus communes celles-ci, sortirent de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers les flammes lointaines. Des vampires rogues, quelques elfes noirs qui n'avaient pas répondus à l'appel de l'alliance, des serpents (magiques pour la plupart, parce que même dans la race des reptiles Voldemort croyait en une société supérieure. Ceux des serpents qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir n'entraient pas dans ses rangs.). Il y avait des Nâga, ces êtres mis hommes mi serpents, race en extinction à cause de l'ennemi de l'alliance. William ne pouvait penser les voir disparaître parce qu'elles étaient dans l'autre camps. C'était une catastrophe en devenir de les perdre ainsi. Tout ça parce que Voldemort était un Fourchelang. Mais alors que les créatures reptiliennes s'avançaient à la suite des autres vers le mur de flammes des licornes, l'air se mit à vibrer... ou plutôt à siffler. Comme si un grand serpent parlait à tous les autres. A la différence de ce qu'il avait entendu sortir des lèvres de Voldemort à leurs rares rencontres, William n'était ni effrayé ni dégouté. Il était bercé et rassuré par le chant hypnotique. Pas au point de perdre sa concentration sur la bataille en cours, mais au point de perdre le plus grand de sa tension et de ses peurs. Il gagna une nouvelle force et énergie au son serpentin, encore plus lorsqu'il vit les Nâgi écouter attentivement le chant de l'air et changer de direction. Les êtres mi hommes mi serpents se tournèrent vers les barricades des sorciers. Sentant qu'elles ne leur feraient aucun mal, William donna l'ordre de les laisser passer. Quelques uns des sorciers, surtout ceux de l'ordre, habitués à voir chez les serpents une force maléfique, s'étaient préparés à attaquer et restaient tendus malgré ses assurances. Mais les Nâgi se contentèrent d'avancer vers eux, puis de se réfugier avec eux derrière leurs murs défensifs. Celui qui s'était joint au groupe de Lord Potter le salua avec gratitude et une touche de doute.

"Je reconnaît la voix de l'air, le chant de Gaïa. Tous ceux à qui elle parle et qui l'écoutent sont des nôtres." Murmura le sorcier à la créature. Et le Nâga l'écouta lui, et accepta. La voix leur avait dit de se mettre à l'abri. Trop précieux, enfants de la terre, trop rare pour qu'elle les perde ainsi. Les derniers de leur race sur terre.

Et aucun des membres de l'alliance ne protesta la retraite des Nâgi. Même pas pour les accuser de se terrer au lieu de les aider. Ils savaient tous qu'à ce point, ces cinq créatures étaient les derniers représentant de leur peuple, et de ce fait devait être protégés. Les Nâgi hésitaient, prêt à se battre pour l'alliance après qu'un sorcier leur ait expliqué leurs buts dans cette guerre. Mais à la fin, tout pris une nouvelle direction lorsque des créatures... à ras de terre... parvinrent à passer toutes leurs défenses et toutes les créatures en plein combat dans la grande rue. Lorsque ces choses, des sortes de rats atteignant les genoux d'un homme adulte et au dos courbé d'une espèce de bosse qui s'ouvrit sous le nez d'un sorcier de l'ordre et jeta un tas de minuscules vers qui entrèrent sous sa peau et semblèrent le dévorer vivant, les Nâgi usèrent de leurs puissantes queues de serpents pour rejeter les choses hors du périmètre défensif. Par chance pour tous les sorciers présents, la peau des reptiles était apparemment résistante à ces vers sortis des rats. Les choses furent poussées au début, mais en voyant quelques un des rats se diriger vers les créatures alliés dans la rue et les attaquer avec succès, les Nâgi firent leur choix. Ils rampèrent avec une étrange rapidité vers les rats et se mirent à les écraser à l'aide de leurs queues. Voyant le danger dans lequel se mettaient ces créatures en voie de disparition, tous les sorciers de leurs côtés ,plus les créatures qui pouvaient sortir du combat sans risque pour leurs camarades, organisèrent une défense efficace pendant que les Nâgi accomplissaient leur tâche. Quand ils purent enfin se retirer derrière les murs sorciers, les êtres reptiles avaient perdus l'un des leurs, déchiqueté par un minotaure aidé d'un mangemort.

La rue était remplie à ras bord de combattants des deux camps. Peut-être 500 êtres se tenaient dans cette rue si longue lorsqu'elle était vide, et si étroite en cette seconde. Des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés et les mangemorts commençaient à comprendre qu'ils avaient étés vides, que les innocents qu'ils avaient voulus utiliser dans leur combat, torturer pour faire rager l'adversaire, avaient quittés le village depuis longtemps. Et plus les guerriers se succédaient sur le champ de bataille, pour remplacer les blessés et les morts, plus ils voyaient à quel point leur ennemi était préparé. Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'ordre du phénix ou d'aurors du ministère comme ils rencontraient généralement dans leurs sorties criminelles. Non, ces adversaires inconnus avaient des créatures pour guerriers, même si quelques sorciers étaient chargés des défenses. Ces adversaires avaient regroupé les survivants de l'ordre et les avait convaincus de se battre à leurs côtés.

A l'autre bout de la ville, un cercle de vampire était apparu, bloquant toute sortie du village pour l'armée de Voldemort. Et deux groupes de membres de l'ordre du phénix les avaient rejoints après avoir passé le bouclier anti apparition et avoir compris qu'ils combattaient le même ennemi. Aussi, en plus du cercle de vampires, les mangemorts et nombreuses créatures dans leur camp devaient survivre les sortilèges lancés par les sorciers alliés de Dumbledore qui s'abritaient derrière les buveur de sang. Et la barrière vampirique ne faiblissait pas en pouvoir, et les vampires épuisés donnaient leur place à d'autres qui venaient les remplacés avec une énergie intacte.

Et derrière tout ça, là d'où aurait du surgir l'armée d'inferis de leur maître, un mur de flamme s'élevait sortant des cornes brillantes d'une centaine de licornes. Les morts vivants, manquant l'intelligence nécessaire et n'ayant reçu pour ordre que de ne pas attaquer l'armée de Voldemort, se jetés dans le feu et périssaient aussitôt. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus aucun inferi pour se suicider ainsi. Les licornes avaient été efficaces. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il restait autant de ces créatures de légendes en vie? Et où l'adversaire inconnu avait-il trouvé un si grand nombre de licornes. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas du genre à accepter qu'il y a plus de choses cachées de par le monde qu'ils ne réalisaient.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, à l'opposée des vampires et licornes, à l'autre bout de Pré au lard, juste à l'entrée du chemin menant à Poudlard... se trouvait un cercle de chimères en furie qui détruisait tout ce qui les approchait. Malheureusement pour les mangemorts, les quelques loups garous à leur disposition se trouvaient sur le chemin, ayant utilisé un portoloin pour atterrir là. Et d'après les hurlements que l'armée de Voldemort entendait, il y avait beaucoup plus de loups garous là bas qu'il aurait du. Ils ne pouvaient que se demander si leurs adversaires avaient aussi des loups garous à leurs côtés, et justement placés sur le chemin.

Tout n'avait été qu'un piège. Mais pas comme ils l'avaient crus. Ils s'étaient crus maître de leurs plans et prêts à enfin remporter la guerre, mais ils perdaient. Alors les mangemorts restant n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'appeler toutes les troupes de réserves cachées dans leurs campements non loin dans la forêt. Jusqu'au dernier des mangemorts, y compris les guérisseurs qui n'auraient pas vraiment de travail à l'arrière puisque Voldemort et ses officiers n'avaient pas prévus de moyens très efficaces de transporter leurs blessés... Après tout, Voldemort n'acceptait pas qu'on quitte un combat autrement que mort. Lorsque les 300 guerriers supplémentaires firent leur entrée, l'alliance n'avait pas d'autre ressource sous la main. Alors voir les derniers et peu nombreux mangemorts diriger d'immenses trolls en quantité et trois géants, alors que l'alliance n'en avait aucun en son sein... Voir une viverne, cette créature à la tête de dragon aux dents proéminentes, aux ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris et à la queue surmontée d'un aiguillon vénéneux, s'élancer dans les airs et fondre su sol sur tous ceux qu'elle pouvait atteindre, peut importe de quel camp tant qu'elle faisait des dégâts... C'était comme voir leur pire cauchemar devenir vrai. La roue avait tournée et l'armée du sorcier noir gagné l'avantage.

Mais à ce moment, Harry fit un choix pour la bataille, un qu'il savait être juste, et leur seule chance. De sa position au centre des veines de magie, il 'voyait' à travers le pouvoir qu'il manipulait et redirigeait. Il était comme un esprit de l'air ayant quitté son corps. Il assistait à tout ce qui se déroulait depuis le début. Témoin et acteur lorsqu'il poussait plus de magie vers les cercles où lorsqu'il avait servit de conducteur à la magie de Gaïa quand elle voulait parler aux Nâgi. Reconnaissant le danger à venir, il tourna la forêt étincelante de ses yeux vers la reine manticore et ordonna, d'une voix qui était la sienne mais raisonnait de toutes les voix de la terre, de toute la magie de vie et de création parcourant le monde:

_**"Vous m'avez promis vos guerriers. Ainsi sera-t-il fait. Que les chimères entrent dans le combat car leur présence décidera de la victoire. La garde royale me suffira."**_

La reine manticore ne protesta pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas parlé sans raison. Hors c'était bien de sa voix dont il avait usé, lui qui ne parlait jamais que par l'esprit. Et à présent elle comprenait pourquoi. La voix de son esprit était sa véritable voix, celle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, celle que tout être sur terre avait, sauf que tout autre que lui pouvait la faire sortir directement de sa gorge. Mais lui, avait une deuxième voix. Une qu'il devait choisir d'utiliser selon les circonstances et pour cette raison devait venir de ses lèvres qu'il pouvait garder fermées à volonté quand son esprit ne pouvait cesser de former des mots. Sa véritable voix restait à l'intérieur de lui, dans les coins des pensées et de l'esprit et se transmettaient ainsi de lui aux autres. Sa gorge était un instrument pour sa seconde voix, si puissantes qu'il devait la garder pour lui jusqu'au moment voulu. Et le moment était maintenant. La magie de Gaïa n'était pas à l'origine de cette voix, elle venait de lui, de ce qu'il devenait, de son évolution vers autre chose. Cette voix avait le son de l'univers et des étoiles, du savoir du professeur et de la curiosité de l'étudiant. Et il avait donné un ordre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

La reine lança l'appel des guerriers et parla par l'esprit aux chimères, comme elle avait toujours fait en tant de bataille. Les créatures de son peuple s'élancèrent, tandis que la garde royale se resserrait autour du jeune prince de Gaïa. La reine vit les deux anges gardiens sortir l'un une baguette et l'autre une épée à double tranchant. Suivant leur exemple elle pris place à son tour. Elle n'observa que d'un oeil les loups garous et elfes qui sortaient du chemin et partaient à la suite des chimères. Les quelques guerriers que Voldemort avait envoyé là avait été vaincu semblait-il et les elfes n'avaient aucun mal à diriger les loups garous vers les cibles voulues. De plus, Gaïa murmurait toujours dans le vent pour les aider à unir l'esprit du loup et de l'homme en eux. Tous les loups garous n'étaient malheureusement pas au niveau du roi Alexandre, mais certains étaient sur la voie. Et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas écoutaient la voix de Gaïa et lui accordaient toute leur confiance et loyauté. Avec eux en plus dans le combat, les chances pouvaient tourner à nouveau en leur faveur. Et même si les elfes avaient épuisés leurs flèches, ils avaient toujours leurs épées, leurs haches et leurs dagues. Toujours aussi dangereux que jamais.

Mais, et la reine le savait, avec ces nouveaux combattants dans la bataille, l'alliance venait de pousser le véritable 'Ennemi' dans ses tranchées. Les scelleurs de portes, les esclavagistes, allaient agir bientôt. Et Harry était maintenant à découvert. Une cible que l'Ennemi n'ignorerait pas.

William vit les chimères foncer telles des furies sur leurs adversaires, coupant et tranchant, avec leurs armes ou leurs dents. Il aperçut les elfes et les loups garous et ne pu cacher son inquiétude grandissante.

L'un des Nâgi se pencha vers lui: "Qu'y-a-t-il petit d'homme." Lui rappelant que ces créatures étaient bien plus vieilles qu'il ne serait jamais.

Mais William se contenta de secouer la tête et de murmurer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans diriger l'attention de leurs ennemis sur la personne pour laquelle il s'inquiétait. Alors le Nâga observa depuis son coin protégé des combats. Il regarda les sorciers de l'alliance et de l'ordre poursuivre leur défense acharnée. Les lignes de centaures qui s'étaient retirées du gros de la batailles pour reprendre des forces près des barricades, prenant la place d'un groupe bigarré de créatures qui avait tenu à distance l'ennemi, pour protéger les sorciers et leur permettre de continuer à lancer des sorts plutôt que de se jeter dans la mêlée une épée à la main. Le talent des sorciers était plus efficace organisé tel quel. Mais le Nâga commença à s'inquiéter peu après l'arrivée des chimères, des elfes et des loups garous. Il remarqua quelques sorciers entourés d'étranges boucliers d'énergies. D'une couleur qu'il se rappelait avoir vu des siècles auparavant dans la court des souverains vampires. Mais l'objet imbibé de leur pouvoir à travers les runes gravées dessus, avait été conçu pour les protéger du soleil. C'est en reproduisant la séquence ADN qui permettait à certains vampires de marcher en plein jour, que les souverains avaient réalisé cette merveille de magie dont les runes reconstituaient un modèle magique de cet ADN. Mais ici, sur ces sorciers étranges la barrière marchait différemment. Elle les protégeait de tout sort et de toute attaque physique. C'étaient comme s'ils étaient à l'abri derrière leur propre barricade sauf qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la bataille et que l'énergie entourait leurs corps comme une seconde peau, laissant leurs mouvements libres et mortels. Car chacun de ces sorciers tuait une dizaine de guerriers à la minute: à l'aide l'un d'un sabre d'argent pur que le Nâga savait avoir servi aux loups garous d'antan pour invoquer leur mère lune lors de cérémonie qui unissait le loup et l'humain en eux. Comment une lame d'argent pouvait aider au lieu de les blesser? Parce qu'elle avait été offerte aux loups par la lune qui l'avait fait naître de ses larmes. Mais là, la lame d'argent détruisait et sa beauté était salie. Un autre, assis sur un muret à moitié écroulé, avait sur les genoux un grand livre ouvert à la couverture conçue d'écailles de dragon bleu. Le livre féériques, donné à la reine des fées et autres créatures sous son reigne par un dieu dragon inconnu, contenant tous les secrets de chaque race sous sa loi. Et utilisé ici pour mettre des elfes à genou, pour enlever aux fées leur poussière de vie et pour lier le pouvoir des lutins. Un autre abattait un marteau d'or sur les sphinx et les chimères, la réplique du marteau d'Odin. Une copie de la légendaire arme, ainsi nommée parce que forgée dans les flammes nées d'une foudre tombée sur un saule pleureur. Ce marteau était disait-on le cadeau du Dieu Odin en honneur de l'une des grandes guerres pendant laquelle centaures et autres créatures à corps de bêtes avaient fait résonner le tonnerre de leur sabot sur le sol pour effrayer l'ennemi. Le Dieu avait apprécié ce mouvement nommé 'tonnerre d'Odin' par le roi centaure. Et ici, il était usé contre eux.

Le Nâga était malade de voir les trésors de leurs peuples ainsi usés et trahis. Mais personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer les particularités de ces armes... A moins que... à moins qu'ils ignorent tout de ces armes. Après tout aucune des créatures présentes n'était assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'étaient ses objets. Certes ils avaient des pouvoirs et étaient dangereux, mais personne d'autre que le Nâga ne savait leurs origines. Il pencha la tête en entendant la voix de Gaïa, et suivant le conseil de la terre il fit part de ses observations au sorcier William. Il regarda avec intérêt l'expression enragée du sorcier qui saisit soudain un petit miroir sur lequel apparut le visage d'une dame elfes d'une grande beauté. Une reine sans aucun doute.

William passa les descriptions du Nâga et écouta les ordres de la reine en retour. Il passa le miroir au Nâga avant de sortir un second miroir et de contacter un vampire que la créature serpentine reconnut sous le nom de Dracula. Le roi vampire se rappellerait du bouclier volé des vampires. Même s'il ne connaissait rien des autres objets. Et en effet le regard de Dracula se fit plus froid au nom du bouclier. Se tournant enfin vers son propre miroir et la patiente dame elfe qui le regardait avec respect et un gentil sourire, le Nâga répondit à ses questions sur les objets, comment passer les boucliers de ces sorciers et comment reprendre les objets pour leur redonner leur véritable raison d'être. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui, il était vieux et avait vu bien des générations passer et bien des secrets révélés.

En peu de temps, un groupe de vampires enragés apparut du côté du cercle des vampires. Ils étaient sortis de leur barrière pour cette nouvelle mission. Une quinzaine à peine, mais bien suffisant, car pour passer les sorciers usant des boucliers volés avaient oublié un détail ou avaient refusés de le prendre en compte. Les runes gravées pour reproduire l'ADN des marcheurs de jour, avaient été tracées avec le sang de ces vampires rendu acide par leur magie pour le temps qu'avait pris la création de l'objet. _'Par leur sang créé, par leur sang détruit' _avait été introduit dans les paroles de la cérémonie et de fait donnait aux vampires de cette même lignée le pouvoir de les écraser entre leurs doigts. Hors, quinze vampires, descendant de l'ancienne lignée des enfants du soleil, se trouvaient extrêmement coléreux et prêt à s'élancer sur les imbéciles trop pris dans le carnage qu'ils causaient pour voir arriver leur mort.

Il ne fallu vraiment pas grand chose pour lancer la chasse. Juste deux actions: un coup de marteau de trop sur une chimère, et un groupe de fées tombant à terre sans vie après le vol de leur poussière. Les vampires n'attendirent même pas les ordres, ni de s'assurer qu'aucun piège n'était tendu autour des sorciers Ennemis, ni de trouver un moyen de les approcher sans être vu... Non, ses deux actes avaient suffis à leur faire perdre raison. Et peut-être étais-ce mieux, parce qu'en quelques secondes ils s'étaient divisés et avaient courus à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à leurs cibles. Après ça, il n'avait rien fallu de plus qu'une main tendue et de deux doigts à peine. La main avait traversé le bouclier vampire sans résistance et les doigts avaient serrés les différents objets gravés des runes vampiriques. Et le bouclier s'était brisé. Et dans la même seconde, profitant de la surprise et de la panique de ces sorciers maudits, les vampires avaient transpercés d'une main les torses sans aucune protection . Les sorciers Ennemis avaient encore les yeux grands ouverts lorsque leurs coeurs furent présentés à eux entre les doigts des vampires. Quelques secondes comme une éternité passa avant que leur corps réalise la perte et se ferme définitivement, vide de vie. Dans cet instant, tant d'êtres sur terre avaient été vengés, et tant d'êtres derrière les portes scellées des dimensions. Chaque objet volé, du livre à la hache, fut pris avec tendresse et respect et apporté à l'une des créatures du peuple auquel il appartenait. Armés de leurs plus précieux trésors, dont ils n'avaient jamais su qu'ils existaient avant ce jour, ils reprirent l'avantage dans le combat. Le marteau écrasa deux géants, écrabouillant leurs pieds et genoux pour les faire tomber avant de les achever d'un coup sur la tête, leur faisant partager le sort de leur frère tombé plus tôt aux mains des loups garous. Le sabre ne pouvait être touché par aucun loup garou jusqu'à ce que Alexandre arrive et le prenne, son âme déjà entière et unie pouvait supporter l'argent de la lune. Il fonça sur l'armée adverse et fendit tout ce qu'il touchait de son arme. Le livre fut confié à un elfe noir, à sa plus grande surprise aucun elfe blancs ne protesta. Entre ses lèvres les sorts n'étaient plus de mort mais de protection et de pouvoir. Les lutins jouaient leurs tours avec plus de vigueur, entraînant à terre plus d'un sorcier et plus d'une créature à l'aide parfois d'une simple corde. Les fées secouaient leur poussière sur les elfes et leur donnaient ainsi une plus grande endurance et plus de magie. Tout sort possible était lancé pour guérir et protéger. Peu importait que l'elfe soit de la race dite blanche ou de celle dite noire, car un elfe reste un elfe quel que soit son pouvoir et sa naissance.

Et quelle ironie que le plus grand ennemi des créatures soit si facilement annihiler. Mais comme avait été dit à l'organisation du plan de bataille, ils n'avaient peut-être jamais eu plus de pouvoir que ce qu'ils avaient volés. Avec le passage des générations, même ce pouvoir s'était réduit, avec leur ignorance grandissante sur les actions de leurs ancêtres au temps de la trahison. Ils s'étaient trop appuyés sur quelque chose qui ne leur avait jamais appartenu, et sur un succès continuel obtenu à l'aide d'employés, de pots de vins et de la création d'une organisation dont les membres n'avaient même pas idée de ce que leur fondateurs avaient vraiment planifiés. Leur pouvoir était venu à sa fin dans cette bataille. Et l'honneur volé des créatures avait été repris par leur courage et leurs actions en cette nuit.

Mais pendant qu'ils finissaient les dernières zones de résistances, et qu'ils se réjouissaient, les membres de l'alliance dirent leur propre erreur. Une qu'ils ne pourraient se pardonner quel qu'en soit le résultat. Parce que, profitant de leur joie justifiée, un être s'était faufilé hors de la zone de guerre et avait pris la direction du dernier cercle actif, celui de la garde royale des chimères. Et cet être était le dernier sorcier Ennemi, le dernier survivant des traîtres scelleurs de portes, le dernier héritier de toutes leurs croyances et de toutes leurs connaissances. Et le bouclier vampirique qu'il portait sur lui n'avait pas été modifié comme les autres. Ce n'était pas une barrière le gardant de tout danger. L'objet qu'il portait avait de nouvelles runes qu'il avait passé des années à modifier à sa convenance, traçant par-dessus les runes des vampires et créant ce qu'il désirait le plus. Avec son bouclier il était invisible, silencieux, inodore et même ses pas ne marquait pas le sol de sa présence. Avec son bouclier, le sorcier pouvait aller où il voulait et surprendre qui il voulait. Hors il avait remarqué d'où venaient les chimères et les autres qui avaient tournés la balance à l'avantage de l'alliance. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le groupe moins nombreux à l'entrée du chemin vers le château. Et lui qui portait le savoir de sa noble lignée avait reconnu le point de convergence des veines de magie. Il était l'un des rares sangs purs à se souvenir de ce fait, et le seul à savoir qu'aucun être sur terre ne pouvait manipuler cette énergie. Aucun si ce n'est cette _créature _dont une ancienne prophétie annonçait la venue. Une venue qui n'était qu'une incertaine possibilité mais qui semblait s'être accomplie. Le sorcier savait que cette _chose _était le guide et le lien des enfants de la terre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre exister. Ses ancêtres avaient travaillés si fort pour les libérer des créatures et leurs maléfices. Cette chose ne pouvait pas vivre. Ne devait pas vivre. Le sorcier se glissa de plus en plus près de la garde royale des chimères, jusqu'à toucher l'une d'elles qui ne pouvait rien sentir de sa présence. Le bouclier était si efficace que même après avoir tranché la gorge de l'une d'elles les autres ne pourraient savoir où il était. Et celle qu'il choisirait pour victime serait à sa complète merci. Hors, il n'en avait aucune pour ces êtres insignifiants. Le sorcier sortit une dague et trancha, comme il l'avait prévu. Comme il l'avait prévu il se trouvé face à la chose au centre de la source de magie. Et comme prévu... il visa de sa dague le coeur du monstre à l'apparence humaine.

Mais... la pointe acérée se planta dans un autre corps, celui d'une créature qui s'était interposée. Une manticore à l'allure royale et noble, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur muette à ce qu'elle avait compris aurait pu arriver. Elle n'avait pas eu peur pour sa propre vie, même pas en réalisant que le couteau avait touché son coeur, elle avait eu peur pour l'enfant de Gaïa, pour son petit prince. Elle agrippa la lame ensanglantée et la retint en place, dans sa poitrine agitée de soubresauts. Et l'attaquant invisible ,qui refusait de lâcher sa dague parce qu'il comptait bien la sortir de ce corps monstrueux pour la planter dans sa cible première, oublia ce que son bouclier ne pouvait pas faire. Parce qu'il s'était basé sur un concept d'invisibilité totale il n'avait pas pu garder la protection contre toute attaque. Et trop pris par son désir de détruire la chose sur les veines de magies, il ne vit pas le danger approcher. Ne vit pas l'épée à double tranchant s'introduire dans son dos et le transpercer de part en part à son tour. Il lâcha sa dague avec étonnement et regarda la point de la lame sortant de son torse. Du sang. Pourquoi y-avait-il du sang sur sa robe de guerre? Il était intouchable, il était le dernier de sa lignée, et le dernier des sorciers scelleurs de portes. Il était censé enlever aux créatures et autres monstres tout chance d'avenir et reconstruire sa famille et son héritage. Gouverner dans l'ombre le reste du monde magique. Comme ses ancêtres avaient fait depuis des siècles.

Le sorcier tomba à terre et leva les yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait tué. Un homme? Pas une créature? Pourquoi? Il tourna la tête vers la manticore qu'il avait tué, et se réjoui de la voir écroulée et les yeux vides. Il frogna en voyant le monstre à apparence humaine se pencher sur la créature. Et puis... il entendit la voix. La chose parlait d'une voix de sagesse et de larmes, pleine de magie et de trésors enfouis. Précieuse voix, pensa le sorcier mourant. Mais c'était un monstre... Pourquoi sa voix pouvait-elle le toucher ainsi? Une douce chaleur emplissait son coeur à l'écoute de la voix, mais le froid de la mort se faisait persistant et l'entraînait loin de la voix. Le sorcier ne voulait pas quitter la voix. Elle était triste. Pour lui? Soudain son corps fut parcourut de milliers d'éclairs de douleurs et l'écho d'une autre voix répondit à ses pensées: 'jamais pour toi, jamais pour un traître, jamais pour un monstre tel que toi.' Horrifié d'entendre ces paroles et cette haine à son égard, le coeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu se brisant, enfin touché par autre chose que son envie de pouvoir et de domination, le sorcier fut emporté par une vague de souffrance et de ténèbres. Pas une seconde de peine ne lui fut épargnée. Il ne vit jamais le Nâga qui l'avait mordu après avoir entendu ses pensées, ignorant que l'être serpentin avait usé de son pouvoir de télépathie pour voir ce que ses dernières pensées seraient, et pour comprendre qui il était. Et, guidé par sa rage et par l'épée apparemment suspendue dans le vide qui révélait la position exacte du corps toujours invisible, le Nâga fondit sur sa proie et mordit, injectant son venin le plus vicieux et annonçant par l'esprit sa haine pour cet être.

Au centre des veines de magie, Harry était agenouillé au-dessus du corps de la reine manticore. Et il pleurait et chantait. Sa voix, qui était restée plus ou moins humaine jusqu'à son entrée au centre de ces lignes de Gaïa, avait conservé cette nouvelle qualité qui serait définitive. Un son rempli d'échos de choses de l'univers et des secrets du cercle de vie et de mort.

_**"Reste grande reine. Reste avec moi. Toi qui voyage sur les champs de guerre avec l'âme de tes ancêtres souveraines. Toi qui porte le coeur de ton peuple et la force de tes guerriers. Reste grande reine."**_

Mais elle ne restais pas, la grande reine manticore. Déjà morte sous le coup de la dague. Son corps allongé à terre et vide de vie. A l'endroit de sa blessure, de laquelle elle avait retiré la lame avant de s'effondrer, l'entaille sembla s'élargir, s'ouvrant presque à la manière d'une fleur au matin de sa vie. Comme des pétales s'écartant sur un trésor caché. C'est horrifiant et magnifique à la fois. Car malgré le sang et la peau déchirée, ce à quoi ils assistent est l'un des plus grands secrets des manticores et des chimères. La naissance de la nouvelle gemme des reines manticores. Le coeur se soulève de sa cage de chair et s'élève soutenue par la magie emplissant l'air. Perdant tout contact avec ce corps noble qui était le sien, le coeur se cristallise doucement, devenant pierre précieuse. La gemme poursuit sa course dans les airs, dépassant tous les témoins: la garde royale, les chimères qui sont revenues formant à présent un cercle entremêlé de diverses créatures. Puis, s'arrête à hauteur d'une toute jeune manticore, ayant tout juste atteint ses cents ans de majorité si on en croit les symboles inscrits sur le collier qu'elle porte. Bijou revêtu pour le seul jour de leur anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, à la fin de cette longue nuit sanglante, cette jeune adulte et guerrière ayant combattu avec les siens, se voie donner la plus précieuse chose. Et Harry, levant la tête parle à nouveaux:

_**"Voici le coeur de ton peuple, la force de tes guerriers. Entoure-les de tes mains et garde-les de ta vie. Car maintenant tu es reine."**_

Et de toute part le chant des chimères et manticores, célébrant leur nouvelle souveraine et pleurant l'ancienne, s'élève.

Harry se pencha en larme sur son amie perdu, et laissa couler l'eau de vie sur le corps froid. Qu'est-ce? Se demanda-t-il en voyant la larme se cristalliser avant de tomber à la place exacte que le coeur avait habité. Une vague de magie, différente de celle des veines autour de lui, venant de l'intérieur de lui, traverse l'air et scelle la blessure ouverte de la reine perdue. Puis... Les paupières de l'ancienne souveraine papillonnèrent étrangement et un souffle d'air échappa aux lèvres qui perdaient le bleu de la mort. Impossible... et pourtant.

La reine se souleva doucement et observa la scène autour d'elle. Elle vit la jeune nouvelle reine, et la gemme qu'elle savait être son propre coeur, elle vit les larmes de son peuple et celles de ses alliés. Et enfin se tourna vers le visage empli de tristesse de son jeune prince. Elle ouvrit la bouche et hésita, comme craignant d'être rejeté pour ce qu'elle allait dire, mais reprenant courage:

_"Lui qui est espoir dans les ténèbres,_

_choisis par Gaïa,_

_posera sur eux la marque de son âme:_

_l'étoile de son c__oe__ur._

_Alors seulement,_

_les anges gardiens naîtront,_

_et le suivront."_

Harry la regarda avec des yeux arrondis puis éclata d'un rire mélodieux aux échos d'univers. Parce qu'à nouveau un ange gardien été naît. Bien qu'avec plus de peines et de peurs. La reine manticore n'avait pas fini d'apprendre les leçons de la vie, et aux côtés du jeune prince de Gaïa elle ne finirait jamais.

Des cris de guerres retentirent dans cette dernière heure de nuit. Quel meilleur moyen de célébrer cette vie que de célébrer l'âme de combattant de la reine ange gardien.

Puis, agissant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore pour aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, Harry se jeta sur la reine et la serra de ses bras, souriant gentiment lorsqu'elle retourna l'embrasse. Elle était membre de sa famille maintenant, par magie et par coeur elle était sa soeur. Relevant ses yeux brillant de joie, il sourit à son père qui soutenait un Dumbledore complètement ahuris pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'homme car il sentait un esprit touchant le sien. Dans son coin, entouré de trois autres de sa race, un Nâga se tenait resplendissant. Ses longs cheveux verts cascadant le long de son dos humains et tombant encore plus bas sur la moitié serpent de son corps. Harry pouvait sentir l'étincelle naissante dans le coeur de l'être. La même marque qu'avaient déjà Regulus, Rodolphe et la reine manticore. Et le coeur du Nâga brillait de plus en plus, parce qu'il était des leurs lui aussi, et il le savait. Harry tendit une main dans sa direction, ce qui parut surprendre la créature. Harry sourit tristement, comprenant que pendant trop longtemps l'être et les siens avaient été rejetés et chassés pour leur rareté. Et bien qu'il reconnaisse la connection et se souvienne de la prophétie de l'enfant de Gaïa, il rencontrait Harry pour la première fois et ignorait comment réagir. Mais il choisit pourtant, après cette étrange nuit, de s'avancer et de prendre cette main tendue. Et les autres Nâgi le regardaient et apprenaient ce nouveau secret de l'univers, comme ils avaient toujours fait.

Deux anges gardiens été nés.

Mais dans le bonheur, une vieille voix fatiguée s'éleva:

"Les enfants. Nous devons voir si les enfants vont bien. Voldemort n'était pas sur le champs de bataille et il a eu plusieurs heures pour envahir l'école. Ses plus importants commandants n'étaient même pas au village." Dumbledore était inquiet... avec raison. Car il ne restait au château que quelques professeurs, des fantômes, et des enfants.

Harry se servit de la main du Nâga pour se lever, entraînant la manticore avec lui. Entouré de ses quatre anges, il marcha sur le chemin de Poudlard. Bientôt suivi par les souverains de l'alliance et leurs gardes royaux. Le reste des créatures iraient rejoindre le camps des guérisseurs dans la forêt. Eux se reposeraient et seraient soignés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus parce que l'école ne pouvait pas accueillir la quantité d'individus qu'ils représentaient. Leurs souverains savaient se débrouiller et été gardés. Cette nouvelle bataille leur été réservée.

* * *

**Note Auteur: Je sais que j'ai oublié des fautes et peut-être inventé des mots. J'ai chargé le document avant d'utiliser le correcteur d'office, et une fois chargé le correcteur d'internet affiche des erreurs où il n'y en as pas... 'leur' s'écrit bien 'leur'... mais ça souligne le 'ur' à la fin... allez comprendre... Bref au milieu de tous le rouges je n'ai pas trouvé toutes mes fautes. Donc je m'excuse d'avance... ou plutôt à la fin. lol. A aussi vite que je pourrai pour la suite (je sais qu'il me faudra peut-être aussi longtemps que pour ce chapitre.).**

**P.S: je dois finir cette histoire avant de pouvoir me remettre aux autres histoires, parce que comme je 'sais' qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue je fais une fixation sur la magie de Gaïa. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ceux qui attendent le reste.  
**


	39. le château

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** _**Mille pardons pour ce long silence**_. J'avais le pire cas de blocage depuis la scène des blagues de contes de fées. J'avais même commencé à demander de l'aide à une amie et l'une des personnes qui m'avait laissé une revue.

**J**'avais dans l'idée de faire des pièges à mangemorts plutôt drôles, mais finalement comme aucune idée ne venait j'ai rassemblait l'idée que j'avais déjà pour la toute fin de ce chapitre et les différentes notes que j'avais laissé de temps en temps pour m'aider à voir l'ensemble de ce que je voulais... **Au final**, je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvait pas rendre le chapitre aussi drôle que je voulais. Bien que j'ai gardé de l'humour dedans, j'avais perdu de vue que les élèves étaient autant en guerre que les créatures et de ce fait le chapitre devait montrait l'effet de cette guerre sur les enfants.  
**M**a muse a été assez généreuse pour me venir à nouveau en aide avec ses merveilleuses idées. J'espère ne pas m'être top emmêlée dans mon texte et que tout sera clair pour vous. Comme d'habitude, si ça ne l'est pas, laissez moi un message pour que je vois ce que je peux faire soit en modifiant quelque chose soit en écrivant des explications dans le prochain chapitre.

**Ce chapitre ne concerne que la bataille de Poudlard**. L'épilogue ou peut-être un chapitre supplémentaire finiront l'histoire et tout ce qui n'a pas été expliqué ou tout ce qu'il reste à découvrir.

Voir la fin de cette page pour une petite demande de ma part. ( ^^ )

**P.S: **merci pour toutes les revues, et merci tout simplement pour tous ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire sans laisser de revues: **tant que vous lirez, cette histoire et toute autre histoire de tout autre auteur vivront.**

**P.S: après une longue heure de relecture et ne parvenant plus à voir mes erreurs (vu l'heure il est normal que mon cerveau soit trop fatigué pour voir plus....) je préfère poster même avec des fautes toujours présentes.**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi ^^ (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**Chap.37**

O

O

O

Peter se recroquevilla sur son lit. Il était tard et ses camarades de chambres étaient aussi épuisés que le reste des élèves de Poudlard. S'entraîner derrière le dos des professeurs avaient été une dure épreuve d'endurance. Le vrai problème n'étant pas d'apprendre à se défendre, à se battre, mais à garder le secret et créer un plan de bataille digne de grands stratégistes. Ils n'étaient tous que des enfants avait réalisé Peter. Oui, beaucoup avaient vécus des choses qui les rendaient matures plus tôt que d'autres. Oui, certains avaient vu la mort, avaient perdus des êtres précieux. Oui, Ils étaient tous touchés d'une manière ou d'une autre par la guerre. Mais jusque là, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de décision à prendre dans la bataille des sorciers. Leurs parents, leurs gardiens, avaient choisis pour eux, et ne prenaient pas en compte leurs avis sur la situation. Les élèves pouvaient parler de choisir un camp ou de leur futur travail. Cependant jusqu'à récemment, leur voix n'avait été qu'un son parmi tant d'autres. Cela avait changé. Comme aucun adulte n'allait prendre le temps de les écouter ou les inclure, ils s'étaient unis pour réaliser leurs décisions. Pour rendre réels leurs choix. Les enfants n'étaient plus très loin d'être adultes.

Peter aurait du dormir, fatigué qu'il était lui aussi par les incessants allés et retours entre deux tâches à chaque bout du château. Pourtant son esprit veillait toujours. Il avait beaucoup pensé ces derniers mois. Il n'était pas stupide et avait réalisé qu'avant la venue de Harry dans leurs vies... il avait été proche de craquer. Etre ignoré par ses amis, ou vraiment n'être qu'une ombre parmi eux, avait été difficile. Ce qui était effrayant pour Peter était qu'à cet instant de sa vie passée, si on lui avait donné un choix, il aurait demandé à obtenir le pouvoir que semblaient avoir ses amis et qui faisait d'eux des êtres exceptionnels, remarqués. Il aurait souhaité la même forte présence qu'exsudait James, la liberté de Sirius, la sagesse de Remus et son intelligence. Il aurait tout fait pour obtenir ce souhait. Jusqu'à Harry et la leçon de vie qu'il avait reçu de lui. Tout ce qui l'avait changé ces derniers mois était du au jeune garçon. Peter ne regrettait pas ce fait. Mais la nuit, ce qui le gardait éveillé était ce souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, de ce à quoi il avait été prêt. Aussi, assis sur son lit, genoux remontés contre son torse et serrés entre ses bras, il regardait par l'une des fenêtres. Il était triste de cette connaissance de la noirceur de son âme. Pourtant cette nuit était différente. Il frissonna quand le pendentif du caméléon glissa sous son pyjama, glaçant sa peau. Il le sortit de sous le vêtement et l'observa longuement. Cet animal était sa lumière. Son cadeau de la part de Harry. Il savait que le jeune garçon était responsable pour cette modification de sa vie. Avoir obtenu un autre animal que le rat, et avoir compris que nombreux de ses défauts pouvaient être des qualités et être acceptés par ses amis, avait été un choc bénéfique. Il n'était pas un rejet parmi les siens, ni un 'rat' inutile. Il était petit, pas très fort et pas très intelligent par rapport aux autres. Mais parce qu'il était petit on ne le remarquait pas, et il pouvait se glisser où il voulait et observer. Il pouvait voir le monde comme personne d'autre autour de lui. Tout ce qui restait caché aux autres lui était révélé. Il pouvait être utile en cela. Il était leurs yeux. Et être l'un des sens si indispensables aux humains était un cadeau. Le pendentif était un rappel de ce présent dont Harry était responsable. Alors Peter sourit. Il y avait des ombres en lui. Quoi de mieux pour l'aider à se cacher et aller voir les lieux et secrets dont ses amis auraient plus tard besoin. Quoi de mieux que cette ombre pour alimenter la lumière. En cette minute, la magie et l'esprit du jeune homme trouvèrent leur balance.

Dans un coin de la terre, Gaïa soupira. La dernière pièce que le voeu de Harry devait changer, était en place. Tout ce qui découlerait de ce voeu à présent ne serait que conséquence des premiers changements. Les ondes sur l'eau créées par les ricochets d'une pierre. Le voeu étant la pierre que Harry avait jeté pour eux.

Toute la nuit durant, Peter baigna dans la lumière des étoiles tandis que Gaïa veillait sur ses enfants. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour qu'il remarqua une totale absence de fatigue malgré sa nuit blanche. Au contraire de ce qu'il aurait du ressentir, il était rafraîchi et incroyablement léger. Comme s'il avait gagné accès à une énergie jusque là refusée. Il accompli le même rituel que tout autre jour: se laver, s'habiller.... sauf que pour une fois, étant le premier levé il du attendre les autres dans la salle commune. Descendant les escaliers et apercevant Peter assis près du feu, ses frères virent un changement en lui, une lumière et une ombre, un mariage des deux, comme un équilibre atteint visible dans son aura. Remus fut le premier à sourire à leur ami, ressentant le plus ce lien qui par Harry les unissait. Sans doute le loup en lui qui accentuait les sensations venant de ses autres frères d'adoption. Aucun des garçons ne fit de remarque, mais le groupe était étrangement heureux en rejoignant leurs camarades au déjeuner. Le silence qui s'était installé, par peur de briser cet instant de paix intérieure, ne se brisa qu'à la fin de ce même jour. Lorsqu'une voix douce mais dure, et si triste aussi, annonça l'arrivée de la guerre à leurs portes.

_**'Préparez-vous. D'ici le soir venu, le sang coulera.'**_

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le petit groupe d'élèves qui réunissaient les frères adoptés et leurs camarades de classes, sentit son sang se figer. Mais très vite, le mot était passé à l'aide de leur réseau secret de messagers. Les jeunes gens étaient prêts. Aussi prêt qu'ils le pouvaient. Et tous avaient retrouvés leur énergie après cette douce matinée qui les avait bercés de confort. Ce soir, pensèrent-ils, nous nous battons.

Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup à organiser pour la bataille à venir, les maraudeurs avaient donné l'ordre de lancer une diversion. A vrai dire, Lili avait créé _**un bataillon **_de jeunes premières années qui avait pour mission de mettre l'école dans le plus grand chaos possible, afin de laisser aux 'chefs de guerre' le temps et la liberté de réunir leurs troupes pour réviser leurs plans. Les premières années devaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans tout le château avant de se retirer dans leurs salles communes.

C'est ainsi que de malicieux enfants de onze ans, se mirent à parcourir les couloirs, armés de potions, et divers instruments... les professeurs n'allaient pas les voir venir.

Dix minutes après le début de cette phase:

Trois professeurs collés aux poignées de portes de leurs classes.

Deux autres coincés en pleins milieu d'un escalier qui avait bougé et s'était placé dans le vide loin de tout palier.

Deux enseignants transformés en clowns et se poursuivant avec des seaux d'eau. Lili ne voulait pas savoir comment les enfants avaient accomplis ça.

Un directeur nageant dans une mini piscine remplie de bonbons de toutes sortes. Qu'il mangeait joyeusement en attendant qu'on le sorte de là.

Une infirmière qui avait choisit sagement de rester dans son domaine.... ou plutôt qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix à cause des bandages de ses réserves qui s'étaient assemblés en une garde de zombies zélés. Ils laissaient entrer les blessés mais personne ne pouvait ressortir de la pièce ensuite.

Le professeur McGonagall avait vu sa classe envahie par une meute de chats qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Mais au moins elle était libre de bouger dans l'école, même si elle était grandement ralentie dans ses efforts pour aider ses collègues.

Lili regarda ses petits avec fierté et les envoya dans leurs salles communes avec de grands sac de sucreries en récompense. Phase 1 accomplie. Phase 2: réunion des 'chefs de guerres'.

James et Sirius se tenaient devant un large groupe dans la salle sur demande. A leurs côtés, le fantôme de Merlin agissait comme un gardien rassurant.

"Bien." Commença James. "Nous avons quelques heures avant que les professeurs ne partent à la recherche des coupables... heureusement nous avons tous de très bons alibis et personne ne soupçonnera les premières années." Son soupir de soulagement fit rire les autres, parce que tout le monde savait que dans un cas pareil les premiers accusés étaient les maraudeurs. "Nous avons fini d'organiser les trois grands assignements dont vous êtes responsables. Sirius et Remus seront à la tête des _attaquants_, ainsi nommés parce qu'ils devront lancer des sorts pour mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire et auront à user de tous moyens nécessaires pour y arriver. Les attaquants seront ceux qui blesseront les mangemorts et les arrêteront. Confrontation directe.

Les _défenseurs_, ou boucliers de nos troupes seront sous les ordres de Lili et Severus. Leur mission sera d'empêcher les sortilèges noirs et autres dangers de toucher nos soldats. Ils lèveront des boucliers autour des autres élèves et d'eux-mêmes. Ils pourront soit agir de loin, soit se mêler au groupe qui leur sera assigné. Tant qu'ils veillent sur nous, leur position sur le terrain importe peu.

Enfin, les plus importants pour nous: Les _protecteurs_. Leur tâche mélange un peu des deux premiers groupes. Ils sont chargés de lancer des sorts d'attaque ou de défense selon les besoins, tout en restant aussi loin que possible des combats. Ils seront ce que les nés moldus appellent des tireurs d'élites. Ils ont été choisis parmi les plus talentueux des diverses années, y compris les plus jeunes. Tous ont un grand sens de visée et peuvent toucher une mouche en plein vol. Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, puisque nous avons vraiment testé qu'ils pouvaient faire ça." Les jeunes gens étaient partagés entre rire ou être ahuris. En même temps, il était bon de savoir que les protecteurs seraient des personnes capables. Aussi étrange que l'examen de passage pour ce groupe soit.

"Parce que cet attroupement particulier devra jongler entre défense et attaque et rester hors de portée des tirs adverses, ils seront guidés par leurs propres membres, sans recevoir d'ordre d'un chef particulier. Quoiqu'ils seront sous la responsabilité de tous les chefs." Termina James avant de laisser la parole à Sirius:

"Nous sommes une cinquantaine assemblés ici. Chacun de vous sera chef de guerre sous les ordres de l'un des commandants délégués dont James vient de vous donner les noms. Vous accompagnerez tous un groupe dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et aurez avec vous un moyen de contacter l'un des commandants à tout moment. Pour les attaquants de Remus et moi-même, vous aurez un pendentif qui ouvrira vos pensées à celui de nous deux auquel vous penserez.

Pour les défenseurs de Lili et Severus, un miroir vous sera confié qu'il vous suffira de toucher en pensant à l'un d'eux pour pouvoir leur parler. Comme les chefs de vos troupes seront à l'arrière avec les protecteurs afin de monter des boucliers d'urgences si l'un des vôtres devait tomber, vous aurez le temps de manipuler les miroirs, au contraire des attaquants qui auront les mains prisent tout du long.

Les protecteurs auront un bracelet ensorcelé pour nous alerter tous en cas de danger. Il leur suffira de voir un sort ou autre risque à nos vies nous approcher, pour que la magie du bracelet s'active d'elle-même et prévienne la personne voulue. Des questions?" Finit le jeune Black.

"Oui... que se passe-t-il si l'un des membres d'un groupe est séparé des autres?" Fit une voix.

"S'il est avec un autre groupe, il devra être entouré de deux des membres de ce groupes, qu'ils soient attaquants ou défenseurs, et être protégé pendant qu'il continue son rôle de tireur d'élite. S'il se trouve seul dans l'un des couloirs, il aura avec lui comme chacun des siens une carte spéciale de l'école avec une liste des passages secrets. Il devra utiliser ce moyen pour rejoindre le groupe le plus proche ou s'il est blessé pour rejoindre l'une des salles communes ou l'un des points décidés pour être soigné."

"Il s'agit des cartes qui ont été distribuées aux chefs?" Demanda un serpentard.

Lili sourit au jeune garçon de treize ans. Heureuse que les serpentards aient été acceptés par le reste de l'école, malgré les raisons entièrement dues à la guerre. Elle prit la parole:

"Oui, et que les chefs devront distribuer à leurs combattants à leur tour. Se sont des copies d'une carte créée par les maraudeurs. Elle affiche toute personne se trouvant dans Poudlard, ainsi que comme l'a dit Sirius tous les passages secrets. Elle contient des zones colorées pour montrer les pièces réservées pour les élèves qui serviront de soigneurs. Vous pourrez aussi voir les portes qui relient tout endroit à la salle sur demande. Poudlard a ouvert ces nouveaux passages pour éviter que nous soyons bloqués si les principales portes sont découvertes par l'ennemi. Seul l'un des élèves peut entrer ces couloirs particuliers. De manière à ce que vous puissiez, si vous êtes pris entre deux feux, disparaître et laisser l'illusion qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un mur là où vous étiez. Les mangemorts ne pourront ni voir ni passer les passages de retraits. Par contre, il arrivera en cas de besoin, qu'une porte apparaisse là où la carte ne montrait rien. Ce sera le château qui aura choisi de vous sauver en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen."

"Et si la carte tombe dans d'autres mains que les nôtres?" demanda un autre.

"Elle s'effacera jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous la récupère. Elle ressemblera à un parchemin vide pour nos ennemis."

"Pardon..." Fit une jeune fille de douze ans. Elle était parmi les plus jeunes acceptés comme chefs parce qu'elle faisait partit des protecteurs et de ce fait devait savoir tout ce qui serait dit à l'assemblée présente. Les commandants lui firent signes de continuer. "Nous savons tous que Remus est un loup garou... Mais ce soir est nuit de pleine lune et..." Bien qu'ils aient tous appris l'état de leur camarade et ses études pour contrôler le pouvoir du loup, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait réalisé pour atteindre ce but.

Remus sourit gentiment à la jeune fille pour la rassurer et répondit: "L'un des livres de la salle sur demande m'a donné le moyen de garder mon esprit les nuits de transformation. En plus je peux diriger ma forme loup de façon à être soit un vrai loup, soit un hybride entre loup et humain, soit rester humain en gardant certains traits comme les griffes ou autres. En plus, j'ai pu me lier à tous les commandants de chaque groupe comme base de support à mon esprit. Ils pourront, où qu'ils soient, et aussi loin qu'ils soient, me parler et influencer mes actions. S'ils voient qu'un sort de contrôle m'a atteint, ils l'empêcheront de prendre effet. De plus, l'une des cérémonie magique proposée par le livre a servi à faire de moi un 'protecteur' de l'école. Non pas l'un des protecteurs du groupe nommé ainsi, mais simplement quelqu'un qui défendra l'école et ses habitants au-dessus de tout autre devoir. C'est simple, sous ma forme loup garou, vous serez tous pour moi des membres de ma meute, et de ce fait je ne voudrai pas vous attaquer. Par contre, je voudrais vous protéger et les mangemorts le sentiront passer." Plaisanta le jeune homme. La jeune fille sourit, rassurée.

"Bien." Repris Remus. "il reste le rôle de deux d'entre nous qui ne seront dans aucun groupe particulier."

James continua: "Comme je suis l'un de ceux qui savent tous les détails de notre plan, je prendrais en charge tout changement de dernières minutes, toute modification de plans en pleines bataille, tout ce qui bien que décidé pourrait venir à changer. Je serais en contact avec chaque groupe pour passer les messages importants ou donner de nouvelles directions. Je dirigerais nos troupes depuis la salle sur demande, puis un point de retrait si la salle est découverte. Peter devait m'assister mais il a eu une meilleure idée juste avant cette réunion. Peter?"

"Merci James." Fit le garçon d'une voix plus sûre qu'elle n'avait été lorsqu'il avait proposé son plan. "Certains d'entre vous ont pu bénéficier de cours pour devenir animagus. Le petit nombre qui est parvenu à faire la transformation n'a malheureusement pas assez d'entraînement pour ce que j'ai en tête. Bien que la connaissance puisse vous servir à fuir si vous êtes dans une impasse, à condition que votre animal soit assez petits pour vous cacher ou assez gros pour foncer dans le tas. Parce que j'ai la maîtrise voulue et un animal d'une taille parfaite et avec un don idéal, je serai un espion pour chaque groupe. Je suis un caméléon, et peut donc me fondre dans mon environnement. Comme Lord Potter, le père de James, s'est assuré que mon inscription sur les listes du ministère soit faites sans donner la forme de mon animal, il y a peu de chance que les mangemorts regardent par terre ou sur les murs pour voir un caméléon. Je cours donc peu de risques. Je me placerai dans l'un des groupes de protecteurs à l'arrière, où il y aura le moins de chance qu'un mangemort me voit me transformer si je suis bien entouré. Après transformation, sous certaines conditions, soit je suivrai la retraite de l'ennemi qui nous aura affronté, soit je serai envoyé en éclaireur dans les zones les plus dangereuses, soit en utilisant ma carte je déciderai des endroits dans lesquels mon don est le plus nécessaire. Je transmettrait mes découvertes à ceux des nôtres le plus proche ou à l'un des commandants. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour éviter une attaque ou pour un retrait difficile quand vous êtes blessés, il vous suffit d'user de l'un des objets qui sont vos moyens de contact et de penser à moi. Chaque miroir, pendentif ou bracelet peut m'atteindre et me donner votre position sur la carte. J'emprunterai les couloirs secrets ou marcherai sous forme caméléon sur les murs de l'école s'il le faut. Je serais vos yeux."

Les commandants qui avaient déjà étés prévenus avaient un regard empli de fierté pour leur ami. Lili et les différents chefs de groupes, étaient inquiets et pourtant rassuré d'avoir cette aide de plus. Ils s'étaient entraînés au cas où la guerre viendrait à eux. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient appris que ce n'était plus une possibilité mais une certitude. Ils avaient tous peur. Mais étaient tous décidés à tout faire pour survivre et aider leur école, leur seconde maison, à faire de même. Ces derniers mois, ils avaient appris que Poudlard avait vraiment une âme, et tout comme elle leur prêterait de sa magie en cette nuit, ils lui donneraient la leur en échange.

Le fantôme de Merlin se plaça en avant pour parler: "Des siècles ont passés dans ce château. Et jamais le mal n'est entré. Je suis heureux de voir qu'en ce temps où il parvient à briser les défenses de ces murs, les jeunes esprits de votre génération sont les plus brillant et les plus capables qui aient vu le jour. Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir, et la ténacité voulue pour protéger Poudlard et ses enfants. Vous verrez le sang couler, vous perdrez votre innocence. Mais vous deviendrez la preuve qu'un enfant est bien plus qu'une âme joueuse. Vous montrerez au monde qu'il vous appartient de décider ce que vous voulez qu'il soit. Que vous avez le droit de refuser ce que vos parents veulent en faire. Et que vous avez le pouvoir d'agir quand ils ne peuvent le faire. Vous leur direz ce soir que vous ne faîtes pas que suivre leur pas mais que vous créez votre propre univers. Votre chemin est le vôtre. Votre voix est la vôtre. Vos choix et vos actions ce soir vont sculpter le monde à votre image. Cette nuit, vous ne vous battez pas pour les idéaux des autres mais parce que vous avez réalisé que vous êtes bien plus que leurs idéaux. Vous êtes ceux qui feront demain marcher le monde et donneront l'exemple à suivre. Faîtes que cet exemple soit le meilleur. Je ne peux ni vous rassurer ni me battre à vos côtés. Je sais que vous savez... que vous entrez dans un monde de sang et de souffrance. Cependant, je serai là pour vous, et tout autre fantôme comme moi. Nous passerons à travers l'ennemi pour perturber leurs attaques. Nous regarderons le combat et préviendrons ceux de vous qui seront en danger. Nous serons à la fois défenseurs et protecteurs, et espions. Nous serons là." Finit-il avec force. Et bien qu'il soit mort, et un fantôme, le pouvoir qu'il avait de son vivant était la magie qui l'avait maintenu dans ce monde, et il était aussi puissant que dans sa vie, bien que différemment.

Les enfants étaient reconnaissant de l'avoir eu comme professeur ces derniers mois, et de l'avoir près d'eux en ces temps sombres. Autour de la salle sur demande, d'autres fantômes, tous ceux qui parcouraient les couloirs de l'école, étaient venu assister aux dernières recommandations. Tous s'étaient fait plus sérieux et se tenaient fièrement à la périphérie de la pièce. Tous sauf Peeves, le fantôme farceur, qui rigolait sous cape avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Il s'imaginait déjà tous les tours qu'il allait pouvoir jouer et sans être réprimandé pour une fois. Personne ne le sortit de sa rêverie.

"Pour terminer, je voudrai recevoir vos rapports sur vos diverses responsabilités." Dit James.

La jeune fille de douze ans des protecteurs, qui se nommait Amandine, avança: "Les protecteurs ont appris le maximum de sortilèges à distances que la salle sur demande a fourni. Nous avons agis par groupes dans le groupe. Les plus âgés prenant les livres de sorts les plus dangereux. Les plus jeunes se sont limités aux sortilèges pour repousser les ennemis ou tout autre ressemblant à ce que l'on pourrait appeler des blagues inoffensives mais capables de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Chaque troupe de protecteur assignée aura donc un mélange d'âge qui se répartira la mise en place de protection selon l'urgence et les besoins."

Dés qu'elle eut finit, un serpentard de septième année pris la parole: "Les défenseurs ont retenus un maximum de boucliers, dont le principal sera tenu par les chefs défenseurs en position arrière avec les protecteurs. Ce bouclier particulier entourera chaque personne individuellement et pourra être maintenu de cinq à dix minutes et ne sera donc utiliser qu'en urgence. Les défenseurs auront tous une arme définie selon leur âge. Les plus vieux et surtout ceux qui ont reçu une éducation dans le domaine du duel auront une épée. Les plus jeunes auront l'équivalent de marteaux ou tout objet lourd pouvant assommer. Comme les défenseurs seront emmenés à se mêler aux attaquants, ils devront être capables de se défendre à main nue autant qu'avec des sorts."

Remus s'avança: "Il en va de même pour les attaquants, ils seront armés en conséquence de l'âge et des talents de chacun. Ils ont étudiés les sortilèges d'attaques les plus simples comme les plus difficiles et useront de leurs connaissances au moment voulu. Rien de plus à dire sinon qu'ils font confiances aux deux autres groupes pour assurer leurs arrières."

Lili pris sa place: "Les premières années sont enfermés dans leurs tours et la majorité des élèves, ceux qui ne font pas partis de la défense du château, sont avec eux. Nous ne pouvions demander à chaque personne de prendre les mêmes risques que nous et cela nous donne quelque chose de plus à protéger. Seuls ceux qui étaient certains de pouvoir tenir ont été acceptés dans notre assemblée. Vous êtes ici une cinquantaine de chefs, avec sous vos ordre cinq individus maximum. Vous êtes responsables d'eux comme ils le sont de vous. Chaque formation sera composée de trois groupes: attaquants, défenseurs et protecteurs, ce qui fait quinze individus plus trois chefs. Chaque formation sera envoyée dans l'un des points stratégiques du bâtiment et à partir de là où leurs ordres ou bien leurs choix les mèneront."

Severus s'avança alors: "Les donjons sont fermés grâce à "l'accident" de potion dont j'étais responsable. J'ai à partir de mes observations réalisé une potion qui réunie certains effets similaires. Il vous suffit de le jeter à terre pour que la même mousse bloque une partie d'un couloir. Evitez de l'envoyer trop près des portes de couloirs secrets pour ne pas les fermer à notre utilisation. Chaque chef aura une fiole de cette potion, à n'user d'elle qu'en dernier recours."

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'il s'y connaisse en potion." Murmura Sirius avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête venant de Remus. "Mais! C'était un compliment!" S'indigna Sirius.

"Oups." Sourit Remus... Et Severus se mit à rire dans son coin parce qu'il avait bien vu que Remus l'avait fait exprès pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons oublié quoi que ce soit. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous avons révisé ce plan depuis des mois, donc vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire. Lili?" Demanda James en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Lili regarda sa montre: "Nous avons une vingtaine de minutes pour regagner nos tours. Comme elles sont déjà fermées parce que les professeurs voulaient éviter de tomber dans une autre blague en laissant les élèves courir librement dans les couloirs, nous devons utiliser les portes fournies par la salle sur demande. Ils ne sauront jamais que nous n'étions pas dans les salles communes de nos maisons. Chaque personne à risque a un alibi." Elle regarda James et ses amis en disant ça, ce qui fit rire les autres. "Sinon tout est prêt. Ramassez les cartons en face de vos portes. Ils contiennent les cartes et autres objets que vous devez distribuer dans vos maisons. Partez maintenant pour avoir fini avant que les professeurs ne vous rendent visites pour poser des questions sur les blagues dont ils ont été victimes." Et sur ce elle chassa la grande assemblée de la salle. Les fantômes saluèrent les commandants qui partaient en dernier et traversèrent les murs, laissant une salle complètement vide.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall entra dans la tour de ses protégés, elle trouva les maraudeurs installés devant la cheminée à faire leurs devoirs. Et près d'eux un sablier retourné qui montrait qu'un certain temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait été retourné. Si ce n'était pour ce sablier, elle aurait marché jusqu'aux jeunes hommes et leur aurait fait la leçon du siècle. Mais en plus de l'objet, Lili Evans était assise près de James Potter et semblait l'aider dans son travail. Dans le doute, le professeur s'avança plus calmement qu'elle n'avait prévu de le faire en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention puis demanda: "Messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin." Quoiqu'elle avait légèrement hésité au nom de Remus, parce qu'il n'était pas toujours dans les plans des trois autres. "J'aimerais savoir où vous étiez pour les trois dernières heures."

"Hein?" Fit un Sirius totalement dans les vapes.

"Veuillez l'excuser professeur. Je crois que Sirius a eu un trop plein de données à apprendre et comprendre et s'est perdu en route." Plaisanta James. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Sirius essayait vaillamment de s'endormir pour se préparer pour ce soir-là, et qu'elle venait de le réveiller de son léger sommeil.

"Après tout, quatre heures d'études était un peu trop pour lui." Poursuivit James.

"Non James, trois heures pour lui, c'est toi qui étudie depuis près de quatre heures." Observa Lili. "Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait demander professeur McGonagall, mais pour une fois je suis témoin que ces quatre ne sont pas responsables. Ou au moins n'ont rien fait dans les trois dernières heures pour certains et quatre pour James."

Lili Evans ne mentait jamais. Du moins pas sur les activités des maraudeurs. Alors le professeur du accepter ce qu'elle disait.

"Et bien... il semblerait que vous avez finalement converti d'autres élèves à vos blagues monsieur Potter. Le directeur est d'accord avec moi, que si nous ne trouvons pas les coupables les élèves seront enfermés dans leurs tours en dehors de toute heure de cours, jusqu'à ce que les responsables se dénoncent. En attendant, et pour nous permettre de remettre le château en ordre, les salles communes seront fermées jusqu'à demain matin et le repas vous sera emmené directement ici. Mademoiselle Evans, je vous fait confiance pour convaincre les coupables de ne pas laisser leurs camarades souffrir pour leurs erreurs. Dés que je serais sortie, le tableau sera scellé et personne ne pourra quitter la tour. Bonne soirée à tous." Le professeur partit dignement et les élèves entendirent le lourd tableau qui gardait leur entrée se coller au mur avec finalité.

Ils se retinrent autant que possible avant de finalement éclater de rire, certains avec quelques sorts que personne ne les entendrait de dehors.

"Lili, tu étais fabuleuse!" S'exclama James en l'embrassant sur la joue. La jeune fille rougit avant de dire: "ne compte pas sur moi pour refaire la même chose. Si ce n'était pas les circonstances, j'aurai parlé contre vous quatre."

"Mais je n'en attend pas moins de vous noble damoiselle Griffondor. Brave d'entre les braves, et protectrice des innocents." James reçut une claque derrière la tête qui le fit taire. Mais Lili avait du rire dans les yeux, aussi était-il heureux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à préparer ceux de leur maison, en distribuant cartes et autres et en révisant les derniers plans autant que possible. Certains faisaient des siestes, surtout les plus jeunes. D'autres assemblaient des sacs contenant nourriture et boisson pour regagner l'énergie qu'ils perdraient plus tard. Bien qu'ils n'auraient que peu de chance de pouvoir faire des pauses entre missions, ils feraient tout pour en prendre le temps. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient beaucoup de sorts à jeter et que leurs réserves de magie seraient bien usées à la fin. Poudlard fournirait de sa propre magie, mais cela ne suffirait pas pour redonner à leurs corps ce que seuls des aliments pouvaient. Une partie de leur force, notamment ceux qui ne seraient pas dans la bataille parmi les trois groupes décidés, s'était rendue dans les divers points de retraits à l'aide des passages secrets que le château leur ouvrait. Elle comprenait surtout les soigneurs et autres assistants qui aideraient à porter les blessés ou fournir des armes.

Ils avaient beaux êtres des enfants, ils savaient que les plus âgés devraient blesser d'autres êtres humains, et que les mangemorts quant à eux n'hésiteraient pas à leur faire du mal.

Enfin, malheureusement, l'alarme retentit dans Poudlard. La nuit était tombée illuminée d'une grande et magnifique lune ronde. Autour du noble astre, un filet rouge sang salissait tout. Remus, couché sur le sol de la salle sur demande, que les commandants avaient rejoints peu avant, sentit l'influence de la lune sur son corps. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur sa race se mit en avant dans son esprit, lui permettant de réduire la douleur et de voir sous un nouveau jour l'appel de sa mère lune. Elle demandait son esprit, elle se liait à la terre à travers lui. Remus était le pont entre ciel et terre. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ses frères de sang. Severus s'était accroupi près de lui et avait la main tendue. Remus s'en approcha et la renifla avant de se frotter la tête contre la peau pâle. Severus n'hésita pas à caresser la créature à partir de là. Il n'avait plus peur depuis qu'il avait lu les même livres que Remus et depuis que Merlin lui avait parlé de toutes les créatures et de leur destinée.

Le son de l'alarme leur laissait une vingtaine de minutes avant que les adultes quittent le château et que les mangemorts n'arrivent. Poudlard avait promis de faire croire au directeur que tous les enfants étaient dans leur tour, ce qui permettait aux différents groupes de se mettre en position dés à présent. Quand enfin le silence retomba sur le château après qu'une voix ait prévenu les préfets des maisons de garder leurs camarades calmes et qu'ils étaient en sécurité, les adolescents étaient prêts.

Le groupe 1, était placé dans une pièce secrète dans le hall d'entrée, dans laquelle un miroir leur montrait le hall sans qu'ils puissent être vu de l'autre côté. Peter se trouvait avec eux. La porte du château craqua longuement comme sous l'effet d'un gigantesque bélier. Mais Peter savait que Voldemort ne tentait pas de détruire l'entrée mais seulement de casser les défenses placées là. Il essayait de convaincre les boucliers qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers les élèves. S'il y arrivait, le reste des boucliers se mettraient sous la même loi pour accepter les intrus et dérègleraient les défenses. Si Voldemort passait maintenant, les boucliers ne pourraient plus agir contre lui, même s'il attaquait quelqu'un dans les murs de l'école. Il était très peu connu qu'une fois cette brèche formée dans des boucliers, elle ne pouvait être refermée que par celui qui en était la cause. Si Voldemort ne voulait pas guérir le trou formé par lui, il resterait ainsi. Et Voldemort pourrait aller et venir, tuer et torturer sans aucune conséquence magique pour lui et ses hommes. Comment Peter savait-il qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort? Parce que Poudlard parlait aux fantômes qui ensuite transmettaient ses paroles aux commandants.

La porte massive trembla une dernière fois et s'ouvrit avec fracas. Derrière leur miroir, les enfants pouvaient voir un grand groupe passer l'ouverture grésillant de magie. Une cinquantaine de personnes en tout plus un sorcier qui sortait du lot par sa carrure de dirigeant au grand pouvoir.

"Dispersez-vous autour des quatre maisons. Dans les couloirs principaux et dans les zones de vies communes tels que l'infirmerie ou la salle des professeurs. Je veux les endroits désignés fouillés pour trouver mon coffret. Je me charge du bureau du directeur. Et ne perdez pas de temps inutilement, si je n'ai emmené qu'un petit groupe avec moi, c'était pour mieux convaincre les barrières magiques de mes intentions..." Son sourire moqueur disait clairement que les intentions qu'il avait donné aux barrières étaient différentes maintenant. Après tout, une fois ébréchées, les barrières ne pouvaient plus le rejeter malgré ses actions.

Et, Peter pensa, s'il considérait ses compagnons comme étant un petit nombre, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la force d'attaque que les professeurs étaient partis combattre? C'était effrayant.

Voldemort pris la direction des escaliers avec ses hommes. Certains se séparèrent du groupe pour aller vers les donjons et avant que leur maître ait pu disparaître au premier étage, il fut retenu par l'appel de ce groupe:

"Seigneur. Les donjons sont bloqués." Le mage noir se retourna lentement, presque au ralenti et perça l'individu de deux yeux froids.

"Et bien débloquez les, incapable. Avant que je décide que votre utilité est dépassée." Puis il se retourna sans rien faire d'autre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces moins que rien. Quand il aurait retrouvé son horcruxe et son journal il pourrait punir les imbéciles tant qu'il voudrait. Pas avant. Alors, tandis que ce groupe était délaissé à cette tâche impossible, les autres mangemorts suivaient leur maître dans les étages supérieurs.

Le château prévint les commandants que les quelques professeurs laissés pour veiller sur eux avaient été enfermés dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réunis après que l'alarme ait retenti. Il avait été décidé que les professeurs étaient un trop grand risque pour l'organisation des élèves. Ils auraient sûrement cherché à les remmener en sécurité ou à prendre contrôle des différents groupes. C'était un risque que les élèves ne pouvaient pas prendre. Alors les enseignants chargés de leur bien-être avaient été maintenus à l'écart, avec l'aide de Poudlard elle-même.

Le groupe de Peter attendit longtemps, regardant les mangemorts essayer de briser la mousse qui avait fait des donjons une zone interdite. Les insultes volaient dans tous les sens, surtout quand leurs propres sorts leur étaient retournés par l'étrange substance. Enfin... l'âme du château leur donna le signal de départ des opérations. Peter se changea en caméléon et sortit de la pièce par un petit trou dans le mur. Il se glissa dans les ombres en prenant leur couleur, et marcha décidément à l'opposé de la pièce secrète et des mangemorts. Une fois abrité derrière l'une des statues, il reprit forme humaine et prépara ses sorts. Il patienta deux minutes et lança la première volée qui devait distraire l'ennemi pendant que son groupe se mettait en place. Tous tournés vers lui, les mangemorts ne virent pas une partie d'un mur de leur côté fondre et laisser une grande ouverture par laquelle les attaquants de Poudlard se lancèrent sur eux, protégés par les boucliers des défenseurs et les sortilèges que les protecteurs jetaient depuis leur abri derrière le mur. Ce fut rapide, et propre. Les mangemorts avaient trop pris confiance dans leur invisibilité et l'absence de résistance. Les quinze élèves et leurs trois chefs avaient assommés et ligotés les hommes en cinq minutes. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu de la chance et que la mousse des donjons avait suffisamment occupé les esprits des mangemorts pour qu'ils en oublie leurs capacités le temps d'être vaincus.

Ce ne serait pas aussi simple plus tard. Quand tous les autres sauraient que Poudlard était protégée.

La compagnie 2, composée de deux fois quinze élèves et leurs six chefs plus deux commandants, était désignée pour la mise en place de l'un des principaux pièges. Ils se mirent au travail rapidement, n'ayant besoin que d'activer des sortilèges qu'ils avaient placés là depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Puis ils se placèrent dans diverses ouvertures qui apparaissaient pour eux dans les murs avant de se refermer sur eux pour les camoufler. Ils étaient au corridor que devrait emprunter une partie des mangemorts pour rejoindre deux des maisons de l'école. Ce piège ne servirait qu'à réduire le nombre d'ennemis en liberté dans le bâtiment. Heureusement cela ne dévoilerait pas l'existence de troupes organisées, mais seulement la présence de pièges qu'ils devraient éviter.

Une vingtaine de mangemorts arriva et les cinq à l'avant marchèrent dans la zone magique anti-mangemorts. Immédiatement, quatre armures formant une arche avec leurs haches dans le corridor, abattirent leurs bras. L'un des mangemorts reçu l'objet tranchant dans l'épaule et s'écroula en criant. Les quatre autres se reculèrent brusquement et deux tombèrent dans un trou qui venait de se former sous eux. Les deux autres trébuchèrent sur un nouveau dispositif qui les attrapa dans un grande toile tombée du plafond puis les remonta et les colla là. Le reste du large groupe essaya de les sortir de leur prison mais la toile était très solide, grâce à Severus qui l'avait tissée à partir de sa mousse magique préférée. Cet incident de potion avait ouvert toute une voie de recherche pour lui.

Dans leur abri, Sirius trembla serré contre le loup Remus. Posant sa main sur la tête de l'animal il murmura, regardant par le miroir magique qui affichait la scène: "Les haches devaient juste leur faire peur et les faire sursauter... Même si je savais qu'il y aurait des blessés..." Il s'interrompit. Remus lui lécha la main gentiment. Se redressant noblement Sirius repris: "Mieux vaut eux que nous. Cela en fera cinq de moins pour les autres groupes." Il n'y avait pas de plus grande vérité de survie. Mieux valait les autres qu'eux. L'ennemi que les innocents. Sirius regarda les quinze mangemorts restant vérifier la magie recouvrant le couloir. Ils firent tomber les derniers pièges sans plus de dégâts et reprirent leur route après avoir ignoré les appels de leurs compagnons prisonniers. S'ils ne voulaient pas être massacrés par leur maître, ils n'avaient pas intérêts à s'arrêter une seconde dans leur mission, même pour libérer les leurs.

Les quinze s'étaient partagés en deux groupes pour aller dans les deux directions proposées. Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves sortirent de leur cachette et lancèrent des sorts pour endormir les deux coincés dans des toiles au plafond. Ceux qui étaient tombés dans un trou étaient à présent enfermés dans une cellule créée par Poudlard. Et celui que la hache avait touchée... il était mort, tué par ses camarades avant qu'ils ne partent dans les couloirs. Un simple sort de mort. Un avada... qui bien que du vert de l'espoir n'en avait offert aucun au pauvre homme.

"Je veux que la moitié de la compagnie suive ceux qui sont allés vers la maison des serdaigles. Les autres sont avec moi vers Griffondor." Annonça Sirius. Ils laissèrent la scène de leur premier piège derrière eux, préférant penser à ce qui était encore à venir qu'à ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Au détour d'un mur, Remus interrompit leur course et s'adressa à Sirius par l'esprit: "Que diriez-vous d'une bonne blague très cher messire Patmol?" Sirius le regarda incrédule en voyant ce que l'autre avait en tête.

"Mais... mais.... ce n'est même pas une blague... et c'est dégoutant." Fit-il à haute voix. Sa grimace fit rigoler quelques uns des élèves alors que les autres observaient avec un malaise grandissant l'expression malicieuse de Remus.

"Non." Dit Sirius.

Remus le regarda de ses deux yeux d'ambres durs.

"Non."

Le même regard.

"NNNon..." Fit un Sirius hésitant.

Toujours ces mêmes yeux décidés...

"Bon d'accord, mais je veux une brosse à dents et du savon pour quand je reviendrais." S'indigna Sirius.

Remus fit un grand sourire canin assez effrayant. Puis le grand loup qu'il était commença à rétrécir jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit louveteau. C'était l'une des choses qu'il avait appris... manipuler son corps et ses formes pour paraître tel qu'il voulait. C'était proche des metamorphages sorciers qui avaient le don de changer d'apparence, mais n'était possible que pour un loup garou en contrôle de son être.

Sirius se tourna vers les chefs de groupes et dit: "toi dentifrice, toi brosse à dent, et toi numéro trois savon!" Puis il se transforma en un grand chien et partit avec un louveteau qui sautait joyeusement dans toutes les directions. Plusieurs couloirs plus loin, le louveteau entra en courant et fonça dans les jambes d'un mangemort, puis avant que l'individu n'ai pu réagir il commença à jouer avec les jambes de l'homme, en mordillant et tirant le pantalon dans tous les sens. L'un des six mangemorts qui étaient avec lui fit une plaisanterie sur un chien reconnaissant un autre chien, tandis qu'un autre déclarait que ce devait être le familier de l'un des élèves. Puis, tout d'un coup, un grand chien bondit hors de l'ombre et joignit le plus petit animal. Avant que les mangemorts n'aient pu l'attaquer dans leur peur, il se mit à lécher la figure de celui sur lequel il était tombé. Il aboyait joyeusement tout en léchant la figue de l'individu, pas une seule fois affichant le dégout qu'il ressentait. Puis, après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les autres hommes se moquaient de celui à terre sous le grand chien, Patmol sauta de côté et se mit à gémir de peur en regardant le louveteau.

Sans aucun autre signal, le petit animal se transforma en un gigantesque loup garou hybride qui attrapa l'homme à terre et le jeta au-dessus des mangemorts le faisant atterrir dans une pièce qui n'avait pas été là une seconde plus tôt. Avec un grand hurlement il terrifia les sorciers qui après avoir vu le grand chien partir en courant vers la pièce derrière eux, suivirent son exemple sans plus réfléchir, se battant presque pour refermer la porte à clef, et laissant au chien la chance de ressortir sans être vu. Dés que la porte fut fermée à clef, et que les deux animaux reçurent message de Poudlard que le passage était scellé et les hommes bloqués dans cette prison improvisée, Sirius redevint humain et tapa le museau du grand et terrifiant loup garou.

"Lécher! J'ai du lécher l'immonde chose qui sert de visage à cette... chose... Tu m'es redevable. Et ne fait pas cette tête de grand méchant loup, ça ne marche pas avec moi! Et ne me retarde pas comme ça! J'ai rendez-vous avec une brosse à dent et du savon. Quoique un bain serait beaucoup plus efficace. J'empeste!" Se lamenta Sirius en se tournant dans la direction où leurs camarades les attendaient.

Un Remus étonné, et déçu de ne pas être aussi impressionnant qu'il voudrait dans les yeux de son compagnon de meute, le suivait les oreilles baissées, reprenant peu à peu la forme d'un loup normal. La première chose que fit Sirius en arrivant fut de se laver à l'aide d'une grande bouteille d'eau fournit par un élève qui voulait se rendre serviable (lire éviter que le regard noir que Sirius lançait au gentil loup couché dans un coin, ne se tourne vers lui s'il n'était pas plus rapide).

Pendant que Remus se demandait comment regagner sa place de loup alpha de sa meute, l'un des groupes dispersés dans le château se retrouva involontairement face à face avec les mangemorts qui avaient séparés leur nombre de treize en plusieurs patrouilles qui avaient fini par les encercler.... sans jamais avoir eu pour but de le faire puisque les mangemorts ignorait tout de leur présence. Heureusement le chef des défenseurs jeta sa potion mousse non loin d'eux pour créer un mur, suivi par les deux autres chefs. Les mangemorts qui étaient arrivés à temps pour apercevoir des enfants disparaître derrière une espèce de matière grise, s'élancèrent pour rompre l'étrange barrière. Voyant que c'était aussi dur que de la pierre ils tentèrent plusieurs sorts et s'acharnèrent en voyant que certains coupaient des morceaux entiers de mousse dure. Dans leur abri, le groupe d'élève appela les commandants au secours, parce qu'ils étaient dos à l'un des rares murs dans lesquels Poudlard ne pouvait rien faire apparaître. Lili et Severus qui n'étaient pas loin et usant de leurs cartes, se mirent à encercler les mangemorts comme ces derniers l'avaient fait des élèves prisonniers. Avec l'aide de deux autres groupes qui se trouvaient dans les parages, ils créèrent un cercle de combattants dans les divers couloirs et entamèrent un long assaut. Incapables de se rapprocher plus des mangemorts sans risque de toucher la mousse et de la faire s'écrouler plus vite, ils devaient se tenir à distance et attirer les mangemorts vers eux, leur faire oublier les cibles faciles dans le refuge de mousse.

Severus marmonnait: "Et zut! Je n'avait pas réalisé que la mousse perdait de sa solidité sous cette forme de potion! S'ils sont blessés...."

Une claque derrière la tête, courtoisie de Lili, le fit revenir sur terre.

"Contente toi de te battre et de les protéger. Nous savions tous que nous ferions des erreurs. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Quelque chose comme ça était inévitable."

Severus se remit au combat. Etrangement, la plupart de ses sorts avaient des résultats.... aussi comiques qu'ils étaient efficaces. Lili le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds auquel la seule réponse fut:

"Si j'ai de quoi distraire Sirius de mon erreur il ne me rabâchera pas les oreilles avec. Quoi de mieux que des blagues pour y arriver?"

Et en effet, Sirius ne résisterait jamais la description de ce dont Lili était témoins. Trois mangemorts avaient été attaqués par des morceaux de mousses en formes de chiens miniatures, dont les dents étaient mystérieusement aiguisées. Leurs bras s'agitant violemment en l'air pour chasser les créatures heurtaient leurs propres camarades leur faisant rater tous leurs sorts. Des rayons multicolores venaient frapper chaque mangemorts à tour de rôle, venant tous de la baguette de Severus et faisant apparaître des tas de créatures différentes créées à partir de la mousse déjà arrachée du mur qui abritait les élèves prisonniers. Des rats, des chauves-souris, des araignées, des tas d'autres petits êtres de mousses qui s'accrochaient et ne lâchaient plus leur victime, laissant la voie libre aux sorts de désarmement et de sommeil des défenseurs, attaquants et protecteurs. A la fin, un large groupe de treize mangemorts se retrouva dans une pile de corps auxquels étaient accrochés des choses aux dents pointues et aux griffes acérées. Une série de sortilèges plus tard, la pile était transportée dans une salle qui fut ensuite verrouillée par le château.

Lorsque Lili se retourna pour parler a Severus, sa mâchoire tomba à terre d'étonnement... Severus avait sur ses épaules trois petites chauves-souris, trois araignées, trois petits chiens qui grimpaient encore le long de ses bras.... trois serpents étaient blottis sur sa tête, au chaud au milieu de ses cheveux. Et d'autres petites choses joyeuses s'empressaient d'essayer de gagner une place sur leur créateur... Il semblait que la mousse avait un effet secondaire qui empêchait les êtres de disparaître même après avoir dépassé leur utilité. En essayant de les faire redevenir mousse, Severus avait réalisé qu'il se retrouvait avec une 'race' de mousse dont il ne pouvait plus se débarrasser.

Lili n'osait pas éclater de rire, ni aucun des autres groupes.... devant le regard noir, mais vraiment noir, que leur lançait Severus Rogue. Mais ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans l'abri de mousse peu de temps auparavant avaient un doux sourire et quelques uns s'étaient même approchés pour récupérer quelques unes des créatures. Rapidement chaque élève avait avec lui un petit gardien de mousse très attachant (c'est à dire que griffes et autres étaient accrochés solidement aux vêtements de leurs nouveaux propriétaires). Lili eut droit à l'un des petits serpents qui s'enroula autour de son oreille comme un bijou. La sensation était agréable, étant donné que la mousse n'était pas froide et était très douce malgré sa solidité.

Ne prenant que ces quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et avaler les boissons qui se passaient dans les groupes, ils repartirent accomplir leur mission, restant ensemble pour être plus efficaces contre les prochains mangemorts qu'ils croiseraient.

A travers Poudlard, jeunes et encore plus jeunes, se relevaient dans la guerre qui se déroulaient sur la terre sacrée qu'était leur école. Plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, certains qui réussissaient à leur échapper firent passer le mot de leur présence dans les couloirs. Même quand de toutes leurs luttes il ne resta que 23 sorciers noirs, il y avait alors eu des dizaines d'élèves blessés, et les hommes de Voldemort s'étaient faits plus vicieux. Heureusement les protecteurs avaient pris sur eux d'évacuer les blessés avec des sorts de lévitation et de les fourrer dans des passages secrets parcourus par une équipe de troisièmes années qui prenait le relais pour mener les victimes aux soigneurs.

Pour trois mangemorts qui furent capturer, vingts enfants furent envoyés à 'l'hôpital' de l'un des points de retraits.

Les fantômes étaient une excellente diversion pour récupérer les groupes piégés d'élèves, mais ce n'était plus assez. Et entre temps, une autre dizaine de mangemorts était arrivé à l'entrée de Poudlard et avait rejoint leur seigneur dans le bureau du directeur. Voldemort avait réussi à forcer la statue à lui laisser passage et avait retourné l'office pour trouver son bien le plus précieux... en vain.

Il y avait donc trente mangemorts toujours libres. Plus un seigneur noir qui bien qu'occupé à l'instant ne tarderait pas à s'impatienter et à vouloir trouver quelqu'un qui réponde à ses questions.

James organisa une équipe de vingt, mélange de chacun de leurs trois groupes. Il en prit la tête et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait courir le risque de voir de nouveaux soldats du mage noir arriver. Après avoir évité les patrouilles éparpillés des ennemis, sa troupe s'installa dans le hall et commença la création d'un bouclier secondaire qui couvrirait la brèche due à Voldemort. Ce ne serait suffisant que pour faire perdre du temps à tous ceux qui voudraient entrer, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. La barrière était un mélange de sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques et de divers autres boucliers que les protecteurs avaient longuement étudiés.

"Une heure. Cela ne donnera qu'une heure avant de tomber si les mangemorts qui essaient de passer sont au moins une quinzaine. Plus de temps s'ils sont moins nombreux. Mais moins s'ils dépassent le nombre vingt. Nous devons utiliser ce temps pour vaincre autant de ceux déjà dedans que nous pouvons." Raisonna James. "Prenez vos cartes et choisissez les groupes à rejoindre pour les aider. Pensez à prendre les mangemorts à revers si vous pouvez." Et sur ce il reprit le passage secret qui le mènerait à la salle sur demande. Ils avaient eu la chance de garder cette base de commande intacte. Trois des maisons avaient été ouvertes aux mangemorts, et les élèves avaient du s'échapper par les portes cachées dans leurs salles communes. James les avait tous envoyés dans la maison de serpentard, toujours protégée par la mousse envahissant les couloirs des donjons.

A l'aide des informations fournies par Poudlard, Peter et les fantômes, il mit au point une tactique pour piéger les vingt mangemorts qui n'étaient pas avec leur maître. Dans la demi heure suivante, dix des vingts furent coincés dans l'un des couloirs, mais les deux groupes adverses étaient pris dans un tel barrage de sorts qu'aucun ne pouvait quitter les lieux. Il y avait là quarante des chefs et leurs soldats s'assurant que leurs forces ne perdaient pas le peu d'avantage qu'ils avaient. Dés que l'un d'eux tombait de fatigue un autre sortait de l'un des passages cachés et prenait sa place. Peter usa de sa métamorphose de caméléon pour s'accrocher au plafond et passer au-dessus puis derrière l'ennemi. Il déposa des pétards, qu'ils avaient en réserves comme l'une de leurs armes, derrière une statue qui lui avait permis de redevenir humain..et les alluma avant de se retransformer en caméléon et s'abriter dans un petit trou que Poudlard avait ouvert pour lui et refermé. Les modes d'emplois étaient très clair sur l'utilisation de ces objets. Il fallait les espacer d'une certaine manière et assurer un maximum de sécurité avant de les faire sauter... Bien sûr Peter fit tout le contraire de ce qui était expliqué. Aussi l'explosion fut exactement cela: une violente explosion qui envoya les mangemorts dans toutes les direction, l'énergie n'étant pas magique traversa leurs boucliers sans difficulté.

Les dix étaient tombés et furent rapidement ligotés et enfermés. Mais pendant que cela se déroulait, Voldemort avait perdu patience. Il s'était mis à la recherche de ces 'résistants' dont ses hommes l'avaient prévenu. Il préféra éviter la zone d'où provenaient de bruyantes explosions. Et, à l'aide d'un sort pour trouver la vie la plus proche pris la direction opposée. Il fut étonné de voir que sa magie le menait vers l'entrée du château. A quelques couloirs du grand escalier, il tomba sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui lutta vaillamment...

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chances avec Voldemort dans le lot. Mais Voldemort était tellement ravi de les avoir trouvés qu'il laissa ses hommes faire tout le travail. Le grand mage noir n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser au niveau d'enfants sans expérience. Et si ses hommes échouaient cette fois, il s'assurerait qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus jamais à son service. Il avait déjà atteint son quota d'agacement quant à leur incompétence.

Voldemort remarqua que les gamins s'étaient divisés en trois groupes. L'un d'eux attaquait sans relâche, l'autre les protégeait tout en attaquant quand ils pouvaient. Les derniers étaient protégés par le détour du couloir et ses murs de pierres, lançant des sortilèges qui ne faisaient qu'énerver le grand sorcier noir. Dans un instant de rage, Voldemort envoya l'un de ses sortilèges les plus puissants qui plaqua à terre les gamins en première ligne et brisa une part du mur derrière lequel les autres se trouvaient. Ses propres hommes étaient tellement surpris qu'ils perdirent du temps à le regarder avec étonnement et laissèrent les enfants s'enfuir. Les mioches avaient été très efficaces dans leur retrait, lévitant les blessés et courant de toute l'énergie qui leur restait. Un grognement rageur de leur maître envoya les mangemorts à la poursuite des jeunes gens pendant que Voldemort marchait tranquillement à l'arrière. Les dix mangemorts s'élancèrent avec colère après ces minuscules individus à cause desquels leur seigneur était enragé. Aucun ne voulait reconnaître que la faute était entièrement la leur et non celle de ces enfants. La jeune Amandine qui se trouvait dans le lot infortuné fut touchée par l'un des sortilèges et trébucha avant d'être rattrapée par l'un de ses compagnons. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ni pourquoi sa vue était distordue et tout semblait être à l'envers, ni pourquoi tout restait flou pour elle. Tenue par ses amis, elle ne pouvait que courir. Malheureusement....

Arrivés aux pieds des grands escaliers, le groupe se trouva face à une entrée remplie de mangemorts. Pour être plus précis, ils étaient une quinzaine à l'extérieur de ce que James avait appelé son filet à andouilles... Ils étaient en train de défaire le bouclier, mais ne devait pas avoir commencé depuis plus de quelques minutes étant donné l'état intact de la barrière. Les enfants ne pouvaient aller ni dehors ni en arrière, alors ils foncèrent dans la grande salle et avec leur magie renversèrent l'une des grandes tables qui leur servaient à manger en temps normal. Ils s'étaient positionnés de façon à ce que les mangemorts ne puissent pas utiliser d'autre table pour s'abriter, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de bloquer la porte avant que leurs poursuiveurs n'arrivent. Les mangemorts étaient tout sourire. Ils se mirent à moquer le pouvoir du jeune groupe et à lancer des piques cruelles. Les hommes voyaient bien que les enfants étaient épuisés et blessés. Ils savaient qu'il leur suffirait de convaincre les gamins de se rendre et ils n'auraient pas à perdre plus d'énergie à se battre contre eux.

Les protecteurs étaient les seuls encore en état, plus ou moins, de résister. Tous les autres étaient soit inconscients soit totalement à plat magiquement et physiquement. La jeune Amandine leva la tête au-dessus de la table, sans être attaquée par les mangemorts qui l'encourageaient à sortir et leur remettre ses armes. Ils s'étaient tout de même protégés de boucliers... ils n'étaient pas si stupide qu'ils se mettraient à découverts sans aucune défense... Même face à des enfants. Ils avaient faits suffisamment d'erreur déjà pour ne pas commettre celle-ci.

Mais Amandine appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de la table et visa. Les mangemorts secouèrent la tête, confiant que cette gamine ne connaissait pas de sorts dangereux pour eux, et qu'avec leur barrière magique ils ne risquaient rien. Dans leur arrogance, ils se vantaient de leur propre pouvoir et promettaient de charitablement ne pas les attaquer ou les blesser s'ils se rendaient. Puis, ils rirent de voir cette jeune fille de douze ans maintenir sa position de visée. Elle était la seule encore en état de se battre derrière cette table, et les quelques élèves qui s'étaient placés près d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait ne levaient pas leurs baguettes. Leurs réserves magiques étaient à plat. Un seul garçon s'agenouilla et pointa sa propre baguette. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à grand chose mais il pouvait toujours 'essayer' de paraître menaçant. Il priait pouvoir faire plus qu'avoir l'air d'un idiot.

L'un des hommes de Voldemort dit:

"vas-y petite fille! Montre-nous donc ton meilleur tour de magie!" se moqua-t-il tandis que ses camarades riaient.

A côté de la jeune fille, le garçon qui entendait Amandine murmurer quelques mots d'un sort en répétition avant de le lancer, reconnut ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"Amandine.... tu devrais peut-être lever ta baguette un peu.... pour que le sort marche tu comprends. Non parce que là.... tu vise vraiment au mauvais endroit. Un peu plus haut serait mieux."

Mais la jeune fille au lieu de monter descendit sa baguette... parce que part du sort qui l'avait blessée faisait qu'elle voyait à l'envers. Tout ce qui était en haut était en bas pour elle, et comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mieux comprendre son état, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la différence que sa vision allait faire. Son ami n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle lançait le sort. Le garçon décida de l'aider en jetant un sortilège qu'il avait appris et qui élargissait la zone touchée par le sort, faisant que tous les mangemorts seraient touchés. S'il avait de la chance, sa magie épuisée aurait encore une petite réserve pour ce moment vital. Soudain, tous les hommes se courbèrent de douleur et hurlèrent de peine. Le groupe des élèves grinça, et les garçons surtout disaient à l'unisson un grand 'aouch' avec un rien de compassion pour la race des hommes.

"Tu crois qu'ils seront stériles si ça redevient normal plus tard?"

"Pourquoi? Tu crois que ça redeviendras normal?" demanda un autre garçon.

"C'est normal que ça soit aussi gros?"

"Et que ça touche le sol?" firent deux autres.

"Et bien... la magie a trouvé quelque chose pour les déséquilibrer autre que le point d'équilibre qui fait marcher le sort."

"Mais quand même... ça.... n'étais pas sur la liste des accidents possibles."

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait jamais visé... là."

"euh.... Où est-ce que j'ai visé? Je n'arrive pas à voir, tout est flou et distendu." Demanda Amandine.

"Ah ça! Pour être distendu, c'est distendu!" S'exclama un garçon... et les filles du groupes se mirent à rigoler derrière leurs mains avant de craquer de rire, suivies par les garçons.

Amandine qui ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient râlait dans son coin. "J'aimerai bien voir moi aussi."

"Crois moi. C'est très bien que tu n'ait rien vu... Tu n'as jamais aussi bien visé qu'aujourd'hui." Et le groupe craqua à nouveau. Oubliant tout danger.

Mais une voix froide... remplie d'un humour noir... s'adressa à eux. Interrompant le peu de paix qu'ils pensaient avoir gagné.

"D'après l'extrait du livre de protection des fondateurs de Poudlard: _le sort de déséquilibre permet d'enlever à votre ennemi tout sens de l'équilibre et le désorienter permettant à vos troupes de prendre l'avantage. Les mots et mouvements de baguettes sont assez simples, le plus difficiles est la visée. Le jeteur de sort doit avoir une grande capacité d'atteindre sa cible à l'endroit voulu. Le sort doit toucher le point exact du corps où se trouve le nombril pour un humain et pour tout autre se reporter à la liste des points pour faire fonctionner le sort sur un nom humain. Il serait catastrophique de viser tout autre endroit que celui désigné car la magie en essayant de conserver le pouvoir du sort chercherait un autre moyen de déséquilibrer la cible: voir liste des accidents magiques. Voir ajout d'un membre ou autres dégâts enregistrés comme résultat d'une telle erreur._" Il y avait un accent moqueur dans ses mots. "Bien appris petite fille, si ce n'était ce léger problème à tes yeux je suis certain que tu aurais réussi. Mais je dois dire... l'image de mes mangemorts courbés au sol avec une certaine partie de leur anatomie ayant quadruplé de volume et les entraînant à terre. Provoquant en même temps une telle douleur qu'ils ne peuvent se concentrer sur autre chose... est assez rare et bienvenue." Ces derniers mots étaient vraiment moqueur. Et Voldemort, que les enfants reconnaissaient sans difficulté, regardait ses hommes avec dégout. Derrière lui se trouvaient les mangemorts qui quelques minutes plus tôt étaient à l'extérieur de la barrière magique qui protégeait l'entrée du château. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur qui les avait aidé à faire tomber la protection.

"Je suis étonné de tout le talent perdu qu'ont les élèves de Poudlard. Ce bouclier à l'entrée était assez intéressant. Et ce sort qui a rendu mes hommes... impuissants, est des plus passionnant. Mais il est temps de se rendre mes tout petits." Et sur ce, le mage noir bougea la main dans la direction des enfants, sans aucun mot ni incantation, et Amandine se trouva soulevée et entraînée dans les bras de Voldemort.

Le sorcier saisit la jeune fille et la tint contre lui, un bras serré sur son cou légèrement.

"Sortez de là mes enfants. Et peut-être que si j'obtiens les réponses que je veux, vous survivrez à cette nuit. Mais si vous mettez trop de temps..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace que des bruits de courses lui parvinrent. Lui et ses mangemorts se tournèrent en partie vers la porte de la grande salle et observèrent le large groupe d'enfants qui entra et se positionna en cercle autour d'eux à toute vitesse.

"Vous pensez vraiment que m'encercler comme ça va m'arrêter? Votre magie est au bord de la collapse. Vos corps n'attendent rien de plus que de s'effondrer. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi dans votre condition. Et même au meilleur de votre forme vous n'êtes que des vers dans la chaîne alimentaire des sorciers de pouvoir." Voldemort avait raison, mais les enfants lui tenaient tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. Pourtant tous ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que de voir arriver des renforts et d'être sauvés. Ils avaient faits ce qu'ils pouvaient, avaient veillés tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient tenus aussi longtemps que possible et avaient atteint leur limite. Ils n'étaient pas entraînés pour la guerre mais pour la survie. Et ils avaient du étudier seuls, car même les fantômes ne pouvaient les faire pratiquer avec autant d'efficacité que des adultes vivants. Ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés... Tout ce qu'ils avaient était de la ténacité et la force du coeur.

Voldemort tenait son otage devant lui sans dire mot. Attendant que les enfants se rendent compte de leur échec et de la stupidité de ce vain face à face. Mais les élèves tenaient leurs baguettes droit devant eux, visant les mangemorts et leur maître. Ils savaient qu'abandonner maintenant serait leur mort assurée. Parce que pour avoir les 'réponses' qu'il voulait, Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à torturer chacun d'eux, ou même à les tuer. Même s'ils ne savaient rien... Il suffisait au sorcier noir de garder un petit nombre d'enfants, de préférence ayant une famille au ministère ou dans des places de pouvoir, et il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais en voyant les yeux fou du sorcier, les enfants étaient convaincus que se rendre était la pire des idées.

L'une des premières années, angoissée par l'attente et le lourd silence, lança un sortilège sur Voldemort. Avant que les mangemorts ne lancent une riposte, le rire froid de Voldemort paralysa tous ceux présents. James et les autres commandants ne pouvaient en vouloir à l'enfant d'avoir essayé. Ils entendaient tous souvent parler des tentatives des adultes pour tuer le monstre. Et des échecs toujours plus nombreux. Ses boucliers étaient décrits comme trop puissants et incassables. Et même sans rien il était comme immortel.

"Inutile et un peu fou petite fille. Quoique peut-être un rien courageux aussi." S'amusa le sorcier. Et ses hommes rirent avec lui.

Tous les élèves savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais soudain tous eurent la même pensée: si seulement il n'avait pas ce bouclier, nous pourrions tous lancer nos sorts ensemble et peut-être gagner le temps voulu pour libérer les autres et fuir. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que cet espoir répété dans chaque esprit, et transmis à l'aide des bracelets, des miroirs et des pendentifs aux commandants. Juste un peu de temps pour fuir. C'est tout ce qui leur fallait. Alors, sans se regarder, mais se consultant par la pensée et demandant l'aide de Poudlard si elle pouvait, ils inventèrent un plan. Quelque chose de fou et qui pouvait les tuer. Mais avec de la chance un grand nombre s'échapperait.

Tout se passa très vite. Remus, qui s'était faufilé entre les jambes de ses camarades sous sa forme de louveteau, bondit et dans la distance qui le séparait de sa cible se transforma en un gigantesque loup garou. Son élan le fit voler au-dessus des mangemorts et les élèves profitèrent de les voir lever la tête et essayer de viser la créature pour les mettre à joue et lancer sorts de désarmement et autres qui leur passaient par la tête. Occupé dans ces secondes à regarder le monstrueux loup qui se jetait sur lui, Voldemort ne put intervenir pour ses hommes. Sous l'assaut de la bête il perdit sa concentration sur son bouclier, et son otage qui profita de la relâche de la prise du bras sur son cou et roula sur le côté. Voldemort s'écroula sous le poids de la bête en colère et n'eut que la seconde durant laquelle le loup s'écarta de lui, pour voir les multiples baguettes tendues vers lui et les sorts qui en sortirent.

Chaque enfant, parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas pris en charge les mangemorts, lança **un **sort. Une série de mots choisis selon la magie qui leur restait et, pour certain qui rêvaient d'un jour venger la mort de membres de leurs familles, des incantations plus fortes.

Mais aucun d'eux n'était un guerrier véritable. Aucun n'avait été entraîné à tuer ni n'avait été convenablement préparé à une telle possibilité. Alors tous ne pouvaient que maintenir leurs sortilèges et espérer que de l'aide allait arriver et prendre la relève. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient tenir comme ça, ni si Voldemort se relèverait sans mal malgré la diversité des sorts... Voldemort était puissant et avait survécu bien des magies jusque là. Qui savait ce dont il était capable? Surtout face à des enfants.

L'air était lourd autour d'eux, leurs respirations saccadées et inquiètes étaient le seul son.

Puis, dans la tension de cet instant, une ombre s'étendit au-dessus de leurs têtes, parcourut la distance entre eux et Voldemort et descendit sur l'homme comme un lourd voile noir. Voldemort se tordit de douleur au premier contact. Hurlant comme personne ne l'avait jamais entendu. Les quelques mangemorts présents, qu'ils soient conscient ou non, copièrent ses mouvements comme sous une grande torture. Les enfants étaient paralysés, leur magie ayant cessée de fonctionner à la seconde où l'ombre s'abattait. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était l'épuisement ou l'influence de la chose, et iles avaient peur. Parce qu'ils ne savaient ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. Remus le loup grognait sauvagement, se plaçant entre l'ombre et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa meute. Il fit silence lorsque les cris des mangemorts et du seigneur noir s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et les corps immobiles de leurs ennemis ne bougeaient plus. Ne respiraient plus. Ils étaient morts.

Mais l'incroyable vérité de cette victoire contre Voldemort, était en second plan face à l'inconnu qu'était l'ombre.

Le voile d'ombre s'éleva de sa victime et se rassembla en une forme presque humaine. L'être s'inclina devant les élèves et s'assit en position de lotus à même le sol. Presque aussitôt, le bruit de pas de courses atteignit les oreilles des jeunes combattants, et sous leurs yeux étonnés, un large groupes d'hommes et de créatures fit son apparition sur le seuil de la grande salle. A leur tête, ils reconnurent celui qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, leur ami et leur frère...

James, Sirius, Peter, Severus, et Remus qui était redevenu louveteau à la première odeur de ce membre de sa meute, se lancèrent sur le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Ils le serrèrent entre leurs bras, le louveteau prenant une place sur le torse du garçon qui avait été entraîné à terre par ses frères. L'animal ronronnait ou un son du même genre qui affichait son contentement. Et si les jeunes gens avaient des larmes dans les yeux, personne ne fit de remarque.

Les élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent bruyamment en un chant victorieux, s'enlaçant ou sautant sur place de joie. Parmi les nouveaux venus, certains sorciers prirent responsabilité des blessés, étonnés de la scène sur laquelle ils étaient entrés. Tous ces jeunes gens entourant le corps mort du plus puissant et fou des mages noirs de leur histoire. Et ces mangemorts recroquevillés sans vie tout près. Qu'avaient donc vécus ces enfants cette nuit? Pendant qu'eux se battaient à l'extérieur? Pendant que le château était laissé sans défense?

Lili s'occupait de la jeune Amandine en attendant son tour pour attaquer son frère de coeur, Harry Potter. Elle hésitait entre pleurer, comme beaucoup d'autre, ou rire en entendant les murmures déçus du groupe d'Amandine... à propos d'un sort qui avait cessé de fonctionner à l'entrée de l'ombre... et de parties anatomiques qui n'étaient plus du tout ce qu'elles avaient été...

Pendant que les enfants et adolescents perdaient de la peur et la tension de cette nuit, le groupe de créatures et de gardiens entourant Harry et ses frères regardait l'Ombre assis par terre.

"Je comprend mieux pourquoi ils n'ont pas protestés à être appelé Ombres. Tu crois qu'il va retrouver un corps matériel après ce qu'il vient de faire?" Demanda Alexandre roi des loups, tout en regardant avec humour le petit loup qui léchait le visage de Harry.

"Je pense que sa position actuelle est une méditation qui lui permet de passer d'ombre à corps. Etrange mais intéressant." Répondit Dracula à qui était posée la question.

"Question." Fit calmement le roi centaure. "Si la guerre dehors est gagnée, et que ce 'Voldemort' n'est plus...."

"Le combat est fini. Et nous avons vaincu." Annonça Rodolphe l'ange gardien. Il avait un doux sourire qui reflétait celui d'un Harry enseveli par un groupe de jeunes gens enthousiastes.

"Et pour l'alliance?" Demanda l'une des créatures qui étaient venues garder les souverains de leurs races. Personne n'ignorait qu'elle faisait allusion à la dernière grande alliance de créatures et sorciers... qui avait mené à la destruction de tant de peuples non humains.

"Avec Harry comme prince, ami et allié." Dit le jeune Regulus. "Ce n'est que le début d'une grande ère de liberté."

"Gaïa et son fils seront là pour veiller sur nous." Dit la jeune reine manticore qui avait gagné son titre depuis peu.

"Tout comme les gardiens veilleront sur eux." Repris l'ancienne reine manticore, décédée et revenue pour son nouveau rôle dans cette vie.

"Regardez." Annonça doucement la reine elfe des fées. Et partout autour d'eux, des fées, des lutins, de petits êtres joyeux, sautaient et virevoltaient autour des enfants. Baignant dans l'énergie de bonheur qui s'étendait dans la pièce. "Regardez l'union de nos deux mondes. Et dites moi qu'après cette longue nuit, cette génération ne saura pas voir les merveilles que nous avons à offrir."

Elle avait raison. Cette nuit avait été plus que la mort d'un passé d'esclavage. Elle avait été la naissance d'un temps de liberté gagnée. Tout comme les adultes et créatures avaient lutés pour faire disparaître leurs chaînes, les élèves de Poudlard avaient lutés pour ouvrir les portes de leurs cellules d'enfants.

Le passé était mort et l'avenir brillait. Dans le ciel, la lune encore visible malgré le levé de soleil avait perdu sa couverture de sang. Et parmi les étoiles qui s'effaçaient avec le jour, Mars qui avait brillé si fort... éteignait son feu prédisant guerre et destruction. Et non loin, une nouvelle étoile offrait son influence à la terre.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: Pour le chapitre suivant. Soit un chapitre plus un épilogue, soit un très long épilogue... j'aurai besoin de savoir ce sur quoi vous vous posez encore des questions dans l'histoire. Tout ce à quoi vous voulez des réponses et tout ce que vous voulez découvrir.**

**  
Je ne mettrait peut-être pas tout ce que vous voudrez mais un maximum de ce qu'il me reste à écrire sera meilleur pour vous si je n'oublie rien d'importance à vos yeux.**

**C'était ma petite demande. Et encore toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. (et tant que j'y suis: merci pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu 'Un été Une vie'. L'histoire était importante pour moi).**


	40. Epilogue

**La Magie De Gaïa**

**Note Auteur :** Voilà enfin l'épilogue que ma muse a eu du mal à faire venir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et conclura cette histoire en beauté. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le dire.

**SophyWald **Je ne penses pas que je ferai une suite. Ce n'est pas prévu et il y a d'autres histoires que je veux faire avancer. Donc ma réponse à cette question est: je ne sais absolument pas.

**neverland25** Une rencontre entre Remus et le roi loup? Peut-être plutôt dans les parties d'échecs si ma muse à l'humeur un de ces jours. Sinon dans cette histoire je ne fais que résumer l'influence de l'un sur la vie de l'autre en quelques phrases. Mais je verrai bien leur première rencontre pour une partie d'échec... ^^

**grispoils ** L**'ombre** a en effet fait une petite (minuscule) apparition à un moment où je disais qui faisait parti de l'alliance ou qui irait se battre au côté de l'alliance (je ne sais plus quel chapitre). C'était un paragraphe de peut-être deux phrases qui disait que Harry les avait nommés 'ombres'. Il est facile pour le lecteur de ne pas faire attention. Mais en même temps ça va bien avec le fait que l'ombre est une ombre et de ce fait facilement passée et oubliée. ^^

**Titine** : j'ai toujours du mal à faire les épilogues parce que je suis nulle pour 'résumer'. Hors les épilogues sont les résumés de ce qui va ses passer dans l'avenir des personnages. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux et espère que ça suffira. Et le plus important n'est pas de laisser une revue (même si les auteurs rêvent et apprécient d'en recevoir) mais de simplement suivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout parce que ça veut dire qu'elle a été appréciée. Quoique une revue aide l'auteur à prendre confiance ce qui est toujours bon ^^. C'est connu les auteurs manquent tous de confiance.

**Bonus: petit crossover... PARCE QUE! ( à celui qui le trouvera ce qui n'est pas difficile)**

**Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste est tout à moi ^^ (euh.. juste ma manière d'écrire et l'idée de la magie de Gaïa. Mais c'est déjà bien non ?)

* * *

O

O

O

**épilogue**

O

O

O

Le vent se levait tôt aujourd'hui, aussi Harry resserra-t-il le tissu autour de sa bouche qui l'empêchait de respirer le sable du désert. Egypte. C'était là que la nouvelle alliance, celle des humains et non humains maintenant appelés 'enfants de Gaïa', avait décidé d'ouvrir la prochaine porte. Cela faisait des années que Harry accompagnait les équipes de premiers contacts qui devait passer les portes scellées vers les dimensions qui abritait des peuples entiers de créatures. Ces portes que lui seul pouvait ouvrir de par son sang et sa magie.

Il n'était pas si loin le temps de la dernière bataille. Lorsque l'ennemi des créatures avait été vaincu, enfin. Cinq années à peine. Le temps de finir ses études et de prendre conscience que le temps duquel il venait n'était plus rien qu'une mémoire oubliée pour Harry et une mémoire respectée pour Gaïa du fait que ce temps avait vu naître Harry et l'avait vu faire son voeu. Dans cette nouvelle avancée de temps, les sorciers, menés par Lord William Potter avaient aboli toutes les lois d'esclavages et d'injustices à l'encontre des créatures. Le ministre n'ayant toujours été qu'une figure de prou n'avait pas le pouvoir que les sangs purs avaient dans le gouvernement. Heureusement Lord Potter avait su rassembler ses alliés, puis convaincre ses ennemis. Sa force, sa présence, sa magie, son esprit, avaient été à l'origine d'un grand mouvement de changement. Sa participation dans la dernière guerre, qu'aucun sorcier n'avait vu venir, l'avait rendu encore plus célèbre et son avis plus recherché. Après tout, il avait su anticiper ce à quoi tout le peuple magique était resté aveugle. Et de plus, il s'était allié à des êtres considérés plus bas que terre jusque là et avait démontré leur pouvoir et leur valeur au reste des sorciers. Le monde magique avait honte de ses actions envers chacune des espèces qui pour eux avait annihilé la menace de Voldemort. Même si les vampires avaient publiquement annoncés qu'ils n'avaient agis que pour eux-même, ainsi que l'avaient fait quelques autres, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils avaient agis tout court lorsque les sorciers mettaient leurs têtes dans le sable. C'était la leçon qu'avaient appris les humains magiques: l'inaction ne fait qu'empirer le danger. Et aussi... rien n'est plus bat sur cette terre que ceux qui se croient le plus haut.

Les sorciers étaient tombés de haut. Des créatures avaient eu plus de courage et plus d'humanité qu'aucun d'eux. Pour cela, Lord Potter était devenu l'espoir de son monde. L'exemple que voulaient suivre tous les autres. Si un être comme lui pouvait exister, alors rien n'était perdu pour eux, parce que eux aussi pouvait changer et devenir ce qu'il était. Et depuis, les sorciers apprenaient et comprenaient. Petit à petit les deux mondes séparés s'assemblaient. Humains et non humains. L'ère des enfants de Gaïa avait commencée.

Harry était reconnu comme prince de la terre. Fils et héritier de Gaïa. Cependant il n'était ni poursuivi ni usé. Parce qu'il était protégé. Tous les peuples ouverts à la magie avaient jurés sur leurs âmes et leurs coeurs de toujours le veiller. La nuit de la bataille, en relayant la magie de Gaïa aux guerriers de son camps, Harry s'était révélé pour ce qu'il était au yeux du monde. Et personne ne voulait enrager Gaïa en le blessant même involontairement. La solution la plus simple était donc un voeu incassable. Et à ce jour, Harry était traité avec respect et souvent avec amour. Partout où il allait l'influence de son coeur et de son âme touchait tous ceux présents. Une certaine tendresse naissait alors, suivis dans la plupart des cas par un amour pur. Aucun être ne pouvait détester la terre et de ce fait ne pouvait détester le prince porteur de sa magie. Les jalousies non plus n'avaient pas lieu. Parce qu'au fond d'eux, les plus désireux de pouvoir savaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais dignes du même honneur, mais que pourtant Gaïa les aimait tout autant. Les crimes s'étaient réduits, ils n'avaient pas disparus mais avaient perdus de la sauvagerie qu'ils avaient gagnés dans les récentes années. Moins de sang et de souffrances. Les vols et autres trafics avaient toujours lieu. L'humanité n'avait rien de parfait. Et Gaïa ne pouvait pas les changer. Cependant elle était heureuse de souffrir moins. Que les morts autrefois violentes soient plus rapides et plus humaines, et que la terre soit plus saine et plus vivante. Et enfin, les chaines de douleurs et d'esclavages n'étaient plus. Du moins dans le monde magique. L'alliance était forte et grandissait chaque jour.

Harry s'appuya sur le chameau qui l'avait mené au coeur du désert. Il s'était éloigné du campement et de son groupe de protecteurs. Ses anges gardiens n'avaient pas pu protester parce que Gaïa l'appelait lui et rien que lui. Alors Harry avait monté la créature qu'un groupe nomade leur avait offert durant leur voyage à la recherche de la porte d'Egypte. De longues heures avaient passées et Harry étaient finalement arrivé. Il n'y avait rien dans cet endroit. Pas une oasis en vue, pas un être vivant non plus. Mais le pouvoir ici avait la même texture, force, couleur, le même tout qui faisait le noeud de veines entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Ici, semblait-il les veines de Gaïa se croisaient de la même manière. Harry relâcha sa prise sur l'animal qui l'avait accompagné. Le chameau resta immobile, attendant de voir ce que son propriétaire allait faire. Il savait que l'humain non humain était important et allait faire quelque chose d'important.

Harry s'avança vers le point d'union de la magie et se plaça droit et fier en son centre. Il avait bien granit l'enfant blessé. Cinq années et il était un jeune adulte. Il avait vu, vécu et appris. Ses longs cheveux, touchant la terre, caressaient le sable sous l'effet d'un vent léger. L'air l'entourait de courants chauds et doux. Une clochette sonna en tombant du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Harry sourit en voyant le groupe de fées qui venait de se révéler par cette maladresse. Elles avaient tendances à se cacher dans ses affaires pour le suivre partout, peu importe dans quel pays il partait avec ses anges. Souvent le jeune homme ne s'apercevait même pas de leur présence avant de s'éveiller les cheveux pleins de fleurs et l'air rempli de rires. Les petites demoiselles jetèrent un regard sauvage au jeune prince, l'invitant à essayer de protester leur présence. Mais Harry avait appris... il était d'une grande sagesse. Ne jamais au grand jamais se mettre en travers des fées et de leur mission choisie. Hors Harry était leur mission choisie. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

La magie n'était pas gênée par les fées. Gaïa après tout pouvait très bien toucher son fils sans blesser ses accompagnateurs. Un rire cristallin sortit de la terre et de l'air. Gaïa riait. La magie voletait autour de Harry, le couvrant, le berçant, le réchauffant. Puis la douce voix:

**Mon fils. Le temps est venu. Que choisis-tu?**

**'Cela fait longtemps que j'ai choisi. Je ne suis plus humain, et pas vraiment non humain. J'ai arrêté de vieillir cette année et sens mon immortalité. Je suis changé et pourtant pas tout à fait. Il est temps Gaïa que je sois vraiment ton fils.'**

Gaïa rit de bonheur. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis des millénaires. Avoir un enfant pour la voir et la lier à tous les autres.

**Ainsi soit-il. **Chanta-t-elle.

Et la magie fondit sur le jeune prince, entrant en lui et le changeant enfin. Les fées, hors de leur sacoche, dansaient autour de lui, en rythme avec la magie. Les runes dessinées par leur chorégraphie prêtant plus de pouvoir et de vie à la métamorphose. C'était leur mission. Donner leur poussière de fée au prince de tous les peuples et protéger son lien au monde. Le corps du jeune homme se fit presque transparent. Brillant comme de la poussière d'or dans un éclat de verre. Gaïa riait.

Le bonheur, la douceur, la réalisation d'un rêve et d'un voeu à leur apogée en cet instant. Le voeu de Gaïa, d'il y a si longtemps, s'était unis au voeu du jeune prince pour donner au monde sa chance de vivre, de survivre et de grandir encore. La fin que Gaïa avait vu n'aurait pas lieu. La fin de la vie et de la terre ne serait pas. Alors... Gaïa riait.

Le son était doux et aimant pendant que Harry changeait. Il avait été enfant, il avait été sorcier, il avait été perdu, il avait été voix de changement, il avait été guide, il avait été prince... allié... ami... frère... destinée. Il était maintenant le lien, le pont, le chemin. Il était la magie de la nouvelle ère. Plus qu'un enfant de Gaïa, il était sur la voix d'une destinée qui le mènerait un jour aux étoiles. En attendant il finissait d'être changé pour cette ère. La magie s'adoucit et le libéra. Rien n'était différent de son corps.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, frôlant la terre. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vibrant. Il n'était pas grandit ni rien de plus visible que ce qu'il avait été à la dernière bataille. Juste un peu plus vieux et adulte physiquement, du à ces cinq années. Ce qui était différent? Peut-être la brillance de son aura autour de lui, comme un fin film de poussière de fée. Et quand il remuait la poussière tombée au sol et le sable bougeait, soulevait par une vie nouvelle. Harry marcha vers le chameau immobile, caressant le flan du calme animal. Il monta et attendit que les fées se rassemblent dans son sac, puis tourna la bride et commença son long retour. Le chameau jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'endroit de magie. Là... où le prince avait changé... des pousses d'arbres sortaient du sol. Et des fleurs couleurs d'eau entouraient le contour de ce qui serait un jour un lac. Une nouvelle oasis prenait vie.

Le dernier don de Gaïa avait été passé. Le don de vie. Harry aurait pu trouver un monde et le peupler. Mais il avait encore à apprendre et à vivre avec sa mère Gaïa et toute sa famille. Un jour, il irait donner naissance autre part, à ce nouveau monde que Gaïa savait verrait le jour. Et dans un lointain avenir, il danserait avec les étoiles. Ce n'était pour le prince que le début.

Dans le campement qui attendait la venue de la nuit, les anges gardiens et les deux gardiens de Gaïa veillaient avec une nouvelle énergie. Leur lien avec Harry avait passé à travers eux une touche de sa nouvelle magie. Ils avaient tous plus de vie et plus d'espoir.

Regulus et Rodolphe souriaient en lisant les lettres que les frères Potter avaient envoyés. Dracula et Alexandre (gardiens de Gaïa) jouaient aux échecs sur l'échiquier que leur charge leur avait confié, les yeux brillant d'humour à la vue des pièces nudistes allongées sur des hamacs qui bronzaient aux derniers rayons de soleil. L'ancienne reine manticore parlait philosophie avec le grand Nâga, ayant trouvé en lui un esprit capable de lui enseigner et d'apprendre d'elle. Une ombre, l'être même qui avait détruit Voldemort la nuit de la grande bataille, s'était enroulé sous la forme d'un grand chien noir sur le seuil de la tente qui abriterait leur groupe cette nuit. Le chien à l'origine de la légende du Sinistros, porteur de mort signe de mort. Il n'avait plus jamais quitté les anges gardiens après la longue nuit de combat. Et comme son peuple n'était ni vivant ni mort, il avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il était l'un des anges gardiens. Le temps qu'il avait lui-même mis à accepter ce nouveau rôle qui lui ferait quitter sa place parmi les siens et suivre un chemin loin de l'ombre et du secret auquel il était habitué. Harry avait été patient et avait ouvert ses bras au nouvel ange avec des promesses de protection et d'ombres. Car seule l'ombre pouvait vraiment protéger l'un des peuples de l'ombre. Seul un coeur qui pouvait voir la lumière tout en vivant dans l'ombre pouvait vraiment veiller sur une ombre. Et Harry était tout cela. L'équilibre entre la vie et la mort, entre la lumière et l'ombre. Alors le nouvel ange était né.

Les guides sorciers et créatures qui menaient l'expédition, ainsi que le groupe choisit pour le premier contact après ouverture de la porte, observait les anges gardiens de leur prince avec amusement. Tous ceux de l'alliance avait depuis longtemps compris que malgré leur tâche ils n'étaient si différent d'eux, juste un pas en avant dans l'évolution des êtres vivants. En les regardant ils avaient espéré apprendre d'eux... au début.... puis ils avaient vu le rire, la sagesse, la vie.... et ils avaient simplement accepté qu'ils étaient loin d'atteindre ce niveau mais qu'il pouvait partager leurs vies et leurs expériences avec ces frères d'âmes que le prince de Gaïa avait choisi. Et ce faisant ils avaient grandit et s'était approché un peu plus de leur but.

Une petite créature se glissa dans la fourrure d'ombre du chien noir et s'installa confortablement pour une sieste. Le chien grogna un peu avec humour, habitué à servir de lit douillé aux petites créatures de mousse qu'il avait souvent rencontré dans ses voyages avec son groupe. Il avait appris que les créatures avaient été créées par Severus Rogue, le dernier adopté des Potter. Involontairement, mais non moins définitivement. La magie de Poudlard avait prêté vie aux petits êtres et chacun s'était entiché d'un humain ou d'un non humain et l'avait suivi pour une vie loin du château de leur naissance. Nombre de petits êtres de mousses avaient finis en France... très étrangement dans la court d'un vampire qui se lamentait de toutes les catastrophes que provoquaient ses invités non invités. Néanmoins la vie n'en était que plus intéressante pour tous les vampires choisis pour être compagnons des petits êtres et les fous rires étaient nombreux quand un loup garou choisi par les 'mousseux' (comme on les appelait à présent), rencontrait un vampire lui aussi choisit. Les Mousseux avaient forcés tout un groupe de vampires et de loups garous à se serrer les uns contre les autres dans une parodie d'un câlin de masse.... Autant dire que la vie n'était jamais triste avec ces minis mousses.

Severus avait halluciné lorsque le ministère avait enregistré les Mousseux comme une race magique dans les livres au sujet des créatures. Les Mousseux étaient des êtres vivants à part entière avec les mêmes droits et libertés que les autres créatures. Des historiens s'étaient même précipités pour être choisis par l'un des petits êtres pour pouvoir étudier leur comportement et le reporter dans les livres. Autant dire que le câlin de groupe avait finis en photo dans de nombreux ouvrages grâce à un historien trop curieux. Dracula avait bougonné pendant des heures et Alexandre avait passé une bonne semaine écroulé de rire... jusqu'à ce que deux Mousseux s'infiltre dans leur groupe pour choisir de nouveaux compagnons. Les deux anges gardiens s'étaient enfuis si vite qu'ils avaient créés un énorme courant d'air sur leur passage. Heureusement pour eux, les Mousseux avaient choisis deux humains du groupe qui les accompagnait et ils avaient été sauvés.... pour l'instant. Le plus drôle restait l'expression ahurie de Severus en lisant la description des Mousseux dans les nouveaux documents... parce qu'il était référencé comme 'père' et parfois 'mère' de la nouvelle race. Le pauvre avait été obligé de se venger du ministre à l'aide d'une potion qui l'avait entouré de mousse pendant un mois.... puis de se venger de ses frères qui avaient rit un peu trop longtemps et un peu trop fort... à part Harry qui lui avait sourit gentiment et avait adopté les petits êtres à la première rencontre.

La seule autre personne qu'il avait souhaité ensorceler avait été la jeune Amandine, une élève de Poudlard qui été venu l'interroger un beau matin avec le plus grand sérieux parce qu'elle voulait écrire un livre sur les conséquences des accidents de sorts et de potions. Il avait essayé de fuir son attention mais elle lui avait très gentiment expliqué que s'il ne répondait pas elle devrait essayer de recréer la potion qui avait fait naître les mousseux, et que inonder à nouveau les donjons ne la gênait absolument pas. Pour sauver les serpentards, et ils avaient intérêts à s'en souvenir, il avait finit par accepter l'interview. Il n'était pas certain que la jeune élève n'aurait pas créé une race différente à l'aide de potions et de sorts par pur accident.... et ils en avaient tous déjà assez avec les Mousseux, merci bien! Lili avait eu le culot de lui faire la morale en disant qu'il était parfaitement normal qu'Amandine essai de trouver les conséquences des sorts qu'elle jetait. Surtout après avoir touché plusieurs mauvais sorciers en-dessous de la ceinture par accident. Sûrement Severus voulait éviter qu'un innocent se retrouve un jour victime de ce genre d'incident. Severus était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas 'lui' être victime de ce genre 'd'erreur'.

Au cas où, le jeune serpentard avait décidé d'écrire son propre livre de potions avec toutes les précautions à prendre, et en grand sur la première page il avait mis deux avertissements: le premier suivant la photos d'un groupe de Mousseux responsable de la 'grande débâcle' du dîner du ministre quelques semaines après l'entrée des Mousseux dans les races de créatures, pendant lequel les créatures avait lancé la plus grande guerre de nourriture jamais vu (les tables se remplissaient régulièrement de divers plats magiquement).

Le deuxième précédent une photo d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs corbeaux dans tous les sens et aux grands yeux noisettes... Severus avait mis un certains nombres d'années à créer son livre et de ce fait le premier bébé Potter avait vu le jour par le couple James/Lili. Et bien qu'il soit un oncle fier, Severus voyait l'enfant comme une véritable menace et avait décidé de prévenir tous les créateurs de potions du monde. Après tout le bébé avait trouvé le moyen de rajouter de la cendre de Basilic (son ingrédient le plus rare) dans une potion de guérison, créant la plus grande explosion jamais vue dans le bâtiment habitant la confrérie des maîtres de potion et détruisant un tiers de ses murs. Et tout ça après s'être caché dans le sac sans fond de son oncle qui ne s'était aperçu de rien après une visite chez les Potter. Il était donc logique que le bébé soit en photo avec un petit mot au-dessus annonçant 'la menace de tous les maîtres de potions du monde'. James avait été extrêmement fier de son premier né. Severus aimait beaucoup le petit Thomas mais avait promis de ne jamais le laisser à porter d'ingrédients de potion.

Lili quant à elle avait passé une journée très triste à punir son fils qui pour comprendre la gravité de son acte malgré son très jeune âge avait été privé de jouets tout ce temps là. Mais Severus avait remarqué à quel point Lili était triste de devoir choisir les punitions, plus qu'il n'aurait été normal pour tout parent. La jeune femme avait fini par avouer que l'année suivant leur départ de Poudlard elle avait ressenti un immense vide comme si l'enfant qu'elle voulait ne viendrait jamais au monde. Et bien que comblée par l'arrivée de Thomas, elle avait gardé ce sentiment qui lui faisait vouloir rendre le bébé le plus joyeux possible. L'impression qu'il aurait du y avoir un grand frère pour rire et jouer avec lui, un bébé qui n'était pas venu. Harry qui avait tout entendu s'était approché et l'avait serré très fort contre lui. A ce jour, il était toujours le seul par sa présence à combler ce vide et souvent Lili l'appelait 'fils' avec humour sans jamais savoir à quel point elle était dans le vrai.

Gaïa savait, elle, que Lili n'aurait pas pu avoir Harry, parce que l'âme qu'était Harry était déjà dans ce monde et donc n'avait pas besoin de naître. Harry existait déjà.

Ainsi, chacun vivait sa vie. James et Lili construisait leur famille. James apprenant avec son père les responsabilités d'un Lord et allégeant ainsi l'emploi du temps de William. Lili en apprentissage à l'infirmerie de poudlard, le petit Thomas gardé souvent par sa grand-mère et même les elfes de maison.

Remus était devenu le plus jeune professeur de défense contre les force du mal, et le plus doué. Dumbledore avait basé son choix sur ses excellentes notes aux examens et l'avait pris en stage pour les deux premières années avant de l'engager. Il était aussi en tant que membre de la meute des Potter, l'un des loup garou les plus respectés au monde et de ce fait servait souvent de porte parole pour les autres loups dans le monde sorcier. Le roi Alexandre rendit la position officielle trois ans après la bataille, laissant à Remus le temps de finir ses études et de commencer sa vie. Entre l'enseignement, les réunions au ministère et sa famille la vie du jeune loup garou était pleine de vie et il semblait l'absorber comme une potion de jouvence. Avec l'aide du roi Alexandre et étrangement de Dracula qui suivait Alexandre partout (pour l'embêter bien sûr), Remus avait trouvé l'équilibre entre homme et loup et avait finit d'accepter sa condition, c'est à dire qu'il ne refusait plus de chercher l'amour et de fonder une famille... Sauf qu'il devrait attendre un certain nombre d'années pour qu'un certain petit démon aux cheveux roses se jettent sur lui la nuit même où elle serait déclarée majeure.

Sirius était un auror, son énergie et sa ténacité grandement appréciés par ses collègues. Il avait même accepté d'apprendre à gérer les affaires de la famille Black dont il était toujours l'héritier, avec l'idée qu'il pourrait changer ce qu'il voulait une fois au contrôle de sa famille. Y compris reprendre tous ceux qui avaient été déshérités. Et franchement il attendait avec impatience de révolutionner la famille Black et de l'allier officiellement aux Potter. Ce serait alors sa plus belle vengeance. C'était une bonne chose que sa famille soit dans l'impossibilité de le déshériter sans perdre le respect des autres familles pour qui la position de Sirius chez les Potter était digne de respect et très prometteuse pour son avenir. Bien sûr, Sirius ignorait que sa plus belle vengeance sur sa famille serait de devenir plus jeune ministre de l'histoire des sorciers, ainsi que le plus excentrique.... et le plus capable de tous. ﾊtre élevé par la famille Potter était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver. ﾇa et la secrétaire qui allait refuser ses avances pendant près de dix ans avant de finalement céder à la révélation d'un amour sincère et tenace. Leurs enfants en tout cas seraient tous de véritables menaces. Dumbledore était fier de dire qu'ils seraient à la retraite avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard.

Peter avait trouvé une place au ministère comme professeur de transformation animagus. Il enseignait aux jeunes aurors et même à ceux de la population qui le voulaient. Depuis son arrivée, il y avait eu une augmentation des réussites et il s'était spécialisé en passant une maîtrise en métamorphose. Il pensait prendre un apprenti dans une dizaine d'années. Mais pour l'instant se concentrait sur sa famille, son travail, et la douce jeune fille à qui il avait décidé de faire la cour après l'avoir entendue le défendre auprès d'une horde d'employées en train d'insulter le physique du nouveau professeur qu'il était. La demoiselle avait été la seule à le trouver beau et en plus avoir le courage de le dire à haute voix. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il en avait été témoin ni le respect qu'elle avait gagné ce jour-là. Tout ce que la douce Sélène saurait est que celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard l'aimait aussi et que sa vie serait la plus belle du monde avec lui et sa famille adoptive. De tous leurs enfants, l'un d'eux était destiné à de grandes choses dans le domaine médical. Leur dernier né, qu'ils faillirent perdre à sa naissance prématurée et fut béni par Gaïa et Harry, allait chercher pendant des années des moyens de réduire la mortalité infantile et de ce fait trouver de plus en plus de remède pour sauver les sorciers et les créatures et permettre aux enfants de Gaïa de prospérer.

Severus était le plus jeune maître de potion depuis cent ans. Le plus sarcastiques aussi. Mais aussi le plus aimé possible avec tous ses frères, ses parents adoptifs, sa soeur de coeur (Lili), son neveu favoris quand il était sage, et bien d'autres encore qui avaient su voir sous ses masques après la bataille de Poudlard. Sans oublier les petits Mousseux qui l'appelaient tous 'papa' quand ils le voyaient... les petits diables avaient réussis à apprendre à parler mentalement à qui ils voulaient et ne s'arrêtaient plus... quelque uns d'entre eux osaient l'appeler 'maman'. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles les créatures avaient mérité un avertissement en première page du livre. Il passerait des années à se contenter de 'ses enfants' et de sa famille avant de trouver la personne capable d'aimer et de vivre avec ses sarcasmes et ses humeurs noires. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une certaine Mercredi Adams croiserait sa route et refuserait de le laisser partir et tout ça à cause d'une bande de Mousseux qui avait décidé de la kidnapper pour leur 'papa' après l'avoir croisée par accident dans l'un de leur grands voyages dans le monde. Vraiment, la vie de Severus ne serait plus jamais la même. Tout comme le reste de sa famille qui bien que trouvant les Adams étranges s'adapterait à merveille à la nouvelle addition.

Dumbledore avait volontairement laissé sa place au gouvernement à Lord Potter. Après la bataille il n'avait plus été le même. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de l'ampleur du combat avant qu'il n'arrive. Il n'avait rien su de l'alliance des créatures et de leur combat. Il n'avait rien vu des sorciers ennemis qui avaient rendus les nobles races esclaves. Cela lui avait fait réalisé qu'il n'était pas omnipotent. Et il avait pu prendre du recul sur sa vie et son idée de l'avenir. Tous ses idéaux pour le monde sorcier n'avait plus aucune nécessité. La jeune génération de Poudlard avait vu et participé à la bataille et avait appris l'égalité de toutes les races. Le Lord noir n'était plus. La menace d'un autre pour le remplacer était maintenue à distance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était veiller sur les élèves de l'école et les voir grandir et s'épanouir. Le soir de la victoire il avait été tiré de l'infirmerie où ses quelques blessures avaient été soignées pour venir danser et manger avec les jeunes gens dans la grande salle. Là, Harry Potter s'était approché et l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras. C'était sa manière de s'excuser pour les blagues de contes de fées et son enlèvement prémédité. Mais Albus ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il avait été inquiet pour l'enfant fragile et découvrait maintenant un adolescent de grande magie, un prince de la terre. Un garçon qu'il était fier d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer. En cet instant, Albus Dumbledore s'était sentit libéré d'un lourd poids et comme pardonné d'une faute dont il n'avait pas eu conscience. Après cette nuit, il avait été un grand-père pour tous ses élèves et avait suivi les exploits de la famille Potter avec attention et bonheur. Il était aimé dans son école et le monde s'ouvrait sur un avenir de liberté et de promesses.

L'alliance, reconnue comme 'nouvelle alliance' pour séparer le temps où les sorciers étaient les ennemis du présent où ils étaient alliés, était devenue le chef d'orchestre de changements qui révolutionnaient les gouvernements magiques et la vies des créatures.

Les gardiens de Gaïa étaient pour la plupart avec le groupe d'anges gardiens qui accompagnaient Harry dans sa mission pour ouvrir les portes. Comme Dracula et Alexandre à qui Gaïa avait spécialement demandé de veiller sur lui. Quelques autres avaient été découverts au fils des voyages dans le monde, dont l'un des Mousseux qui, et personne ne savait comment, avait tout le savoir et la sagesse d'un être nés des millénaires plus tôt. Regulus disait souvent que la créature avait sûrement hérité de la mémoire de Severus et avait développé à partir de là ce qui faisait un véritable gardien de Gaïa. Comme Dracula était le gardien du sang et Alexandre le gardien de l'esprit, le Mousseux était le gardien du renouveau. Il prenait en charge les renaissances, les secondes chances, la construction de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles vies à partir d'anciens matériaux, étonnement les phénix étaient sous sa responsabilité. Le monde était très étrange...

Les anges gardiens assuraient la sécurité de leur prince et découvrait avec lui le monde et ses mystères. Ils organisaient aussi le retour des créatures qui voudraient quitter leurs dimensions créées pour revenir sur terre. Et puis lorsque la dernière porte serait ouverte, ils commenceraient à explorer les dimensions et se présenter à chaque peuple. Parce que même séparés depuis des siècles de la terre, les créatures réfugiées dans les dimensions avaient connaissance des prophéties et auraient besoin de quelqu'un pour les lier à nouveau à la terre. Qui de mieux que le prince fils de Gaïa?

Harry continuait son voyage sans mémoire et ne regrettait pas de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver. Sa vie était maintenant et non dans le passé. Et il voyait la magie autour de lui comme étant sa nouvelle demeure, son refuge. Les bras de sa mère la terre étaient tout pour lui. Et il savait qu'il veillerait longtemps avec elle, même après que sa famille vieillirait et s'endormirait. Il profitait de leur amour tant qu'il pouvait, prêt à protéger leurs descendants et leur héritage. C'était l'un des leçons qui lui manquait avant le temps de faire naître sa propre terre et ses propres enfants: être prêt à les perdre. Survivre ses enfants, sa famille et ne jamais perdre espoir ou cesser de les aimer. Les faire grandir et les faire évoluer. Et peut-être un jour trouver lui aussi un enfant digne de devenir ce qu'il était à présent: Le Lien. Dans les bras de sa mère, il vivait et apprenait tout cela. Et il aimait et rirait avec les siens. Au moins il avait pu voir en rêve que ses anges gardiens seraient avec lui pour longtemps et le suivraient dans son nouveau monde dans de nombreux millénaires. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. C'était le don qu'il avait gagné en faisant son voeu. Plus jamais seul au temps de ses blessures et de se peines et plus jamais seul pour partager ses rires et son amour.

Une chose en tout cas provoquait toujours son rire quand il en entendait parler: l'histoire d'un homme nommé Vernon, qui avait épousé une femme nommée Pétunia et avait eu un fils du nom de Dudley. Pétunia née Evans, soeur de Lili, qui pour fuir la magie qu'elle maudissait tant avait quitté le pays et avait trouvé l'homme le plus normal qu'elle pouvait. Harry éclatait alors de rire quand Lili disait d'une voix monotone au combien parfaitement normale la vie de sa soeur était et menaçant souvent d'envoyer un Mousseux à Pétunia si elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des lettres sur sa vie 'normale et parfaite'. Severus était prêt à demander aux Mousseux lui-même dés que Lili donnerait son accord. C'était une mission qui rendrait les petites créatures très utiles à ses yeux et pour laquelle il s'était même promis de leur dire à quel point il les aimait... sans jamais avouer que ce n'était pas du tout un mensonge, parce que plus d'une fois il s'était senti très fier des prouesses des êtres de mousses, surtout du chaos qu'ils créaient au ministère à la première occasion. Les mousseux était des individus très attachant, ce n'était donc pas du tout de sa faute si Severus se sentait comme un fier parent aimant sa progéniture. Il était sûr que c'était un effet secondaire du lien que la magie de Poudlard avait créé entre lui et eux à leur création.

Dans son esprit Harry pensait qu'après tout les Dursley était destiné à exister. Même sans se rappeler de sa vie avec eux il ressentait l'ironie de la situation et une étincelle d'humour lorsqu'une espèce de vision lui venait sur leur vie. Comme le nombre de fois qu'il pouvait les voir croiser des êtres magiques et avoir leur mémoires effacées. Où le nombre de créatures invisibles qui faisaient disparaître leurs clefs ou faisaient tomber en panne voitures et frigos. Dans ses rêves Harry voyait la petite famille entourée de magies et de créatures sans que les trois, ou même quatre avec la tante Marge, ne s'aperçoive jamais de rien. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que leur mémoire soit retouchée ni leur maison altérée pendant qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient totalement normaux. Et alors que voisins et collègues de travail les prenaient pour les êtres les plus maladroits et avec la pire malchance du monde. Ils étaient évités et peu aimés. Quoiqu'ils s'enferment dans leurs visions parfaite, Harry et Gaïa eux savaient. Et les Dursley jamais ne trouvaient véritable repos ou véritable bonheur. Ils étaient destinés à exister et à payer le prix de leurs actions.

Harry riait non pas de leurs malheurs qu'ils ne voyaient pas, mais des blagues que les créatures invisibles faisaient. Rien de ce qui arrivait aux Dursley n'était méchant ou cruel. Juste une malchance constante et une vie tout à fait anormale et emplie de magie. C'était ce qui était drôle: toute la magie qui les entourait. L'ironie d'un monde empli de magie et créé par magie. Une terre baignée d'énergie magique. Les Dursley vivait dans un monde dont Harry était prince. C'était toute la justice qu'il pouvait demander.

Et le monde avançait dans le temps. Le temps de la magie de Gaïa.

o

o

o

**FIN**

o

o

o

**

* * *

**

**Note Auteur: **

**Note Auteur: je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu oublier et je n'ai pas vérifier toutes les erreurs. Dites moi s'il y en a trop. En tout cas je me suis amusée et enfin cette histoire est finie. Ma première écrite et ma seconde entière cool.**

**Mes préférés à la fin étaient les Mousseux. Qui aurait pu dire à quel point ils changeraient la vie de Severus? Comme quoi, faite gaffe à ce que vous créez, parce qu'il y a toujours des conséquences lol.**

**J'ai rit en écrivant cette fanfiction. Mon coeur a battu avec celui des personnages et pour ça je sais que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je suis fière d'avoir fini, mais encore plus fière de toutes les revues et de tous ceux qui sans revues ont suivi cette histoire (oui avec les stats dans mon compte je peux savoir combien de fois les chapitres sont lu ^^).**

**C'était une belle aventure qui je souhaite vous a aussi fait voyager. Avec tout mon amour.**

**Calileane.**

**P.S: mes dernières notes d'auteurs étaient sens dessus dessous après avoir chargé le document sur le site. Mais à part ça je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres phrases inversées. Comme on sait tous que l'auteur ne voit pas toujours tout, si vous lecteur voyez des bizarreries, prévenez moi.  
**


End file.
